We Need Females!
by Tas36
Summary: Chpt 28! XD! Average fic about Sayians getting females and not so average problems! Read, but review if ya wanna! KCC BV Im back!
1. Chapter 1

We need Females!

Romance, Action, Adventure. I suck at action just a heads up! This is rated M, and you'll see why! I might make this my only lemon fic...i dont know yet i dont do lemon but what is DBZ without a little lemon? Here's the better Sumary! Enjoy! i couldnt help it! i made an extremely long 1st chpt! srry!

On Earth, everything was ok. Yamcha has be announced the strongest fighter of Earth, and they were waiting for the perfect time to strike Frieza. Bulma and Yamcha areactually together on this one guys, dont kill me! VB lovers just be paitent pleas! (wink wink) They work out so well that they are engaged! When ever Yamcha has the day off of fighting evil they will get married. Bulma is extremely smart! Any problem you throw at her, she fixes! She also had some training. ChiChi is ALOT like Vegeta. All she does is train and school work, but that changes. She has NO interest in boys! She is strait by the way! THIS IS ANOTHER KC VB FIC! (or GC what ever you guys want)

Somthing really bad happened on the planet Vegeta. At an alarming rate, the female Sayians have been dying from giving birth. At first everything was ok. But now, all the babies and mothers were dying. Any surving females were to old to endure a pregnancy. To make matters worse, the moon was very close by. With the loss of a mate many male Sayains were dying. This was a probem. With the moon so close, many powerful Sayain babies would be born. There was one free female, but she refused tobe with anyone. She came up with an idea, one that would free the Sayians from _any_ problems. This is where it starts...

Chapter 1: The Idea And The Capture

Disclamer: dont own DBZ

Prince Vegeta was pissed. Every Sayain agreed that Frieza could rule no longer! The prince was the best, next to his gaurd. He was just disturbed from his training. No one _ever_ disturbed him! But to know it was his father...oh man he was pissed. _'I know it must be __important, but damnit! What the fuck could he want?' _When he turned the corner, his gaurd, Kakarott, was there. He immediantly bowed.

"My prince, your father asked me-"

"Tojoinme. Yeah, I know! It's always you, you idiot! Just shut up and follow me." Out of all the Sayians, a third-classed Sayain was his gaurd. He was useful though. Most the time he would take the hit like nothing hurt him. It was good practice, and he never had to worry about killing his gaurds. Already, Vegeta killed 4 gaurds.His father made sure the next dead gaurd would not be a huge miss, but this one did not die yet. He was the best, and Vegeta hated that. '_At least he's not dead, but he's __so fucking __annoying! Damnit! Most the time he's clueless!' _It didn't take long for them to reach the King's royal thrown room. The gaurds offered to open the huge doubledoors but Vegeta pushed them out of the way. He furiously pushed the doors open. Every Sayian jumped when the doors flew open.

"WHAT THE_ FUCK _DO YOU WANT OLD MAN?" His voice boomed and echoed through-out the huge thrown room. King

Vegeta nodded his head at the servants and they left. He also nodded to Kakarott, signaling him to stay. Kakarott immediantlybowed before his King. His left knee touched the floor, and so did his left hand. He bendedhis right leg so his foot was touching the floor, his right arm across his right knee. His head was bowed. Vegeta saw this and pushed him over.

"Two things. One; Don't fucking bow to _him_! You're supposed to be _training_ with _me_! Two; You only bow like_ that _to _me_!"

"Three," The King cut in,"watch your_ fucking _mouth when you talk in my presence, _son_." Vegeta growled. If you're going to acknowledge Vegeta, do it right! He hated being'son.' He detested it! If you call him anything, it's _'Prince _Vegeta!' "Sit son, you too Kakarott." Vegeta and Kakarott both kneeled before the King. "As you know, the Sayian race is having one hell of a problem. The last free female gave an offer." Vegeta cut in.

"I don't care if she finally said we would be mates! I don't care! All I want is to beat Frieza and free our race!" King Vegeta sighed in annoyance.

"Son you are an _idiot_! I don't know why you complain about Kakarott all the time! _You're_ the only idiot I see! I was not offering for you two to be mates! She came up with an idea that you two should hear. You will fly with me." That's when they left for her house...

* * *

It was a beautiful day here on earth. Two best friends were on their way to the park. It was a beatiful Saturday, and it was noon. The sun was shinning, the air was hot witha constant cool breeze, and all the birds were singing their songs. Bulma Briefs finally had a day off. She was with her best frined, ChiChi. ChiChi was out of school, it was so great to not have to study for a test! Bulma drove while ChiChi looked for a spot.

"You know Bulma, the park is full! Why don't you take me to your house where-"

"NO! ChiChi, you spend too much time training! I already told you! If some one tries anything you could easily beat the shit outta them! I don't see why you still train all the time! Your body needs a break! I don't care if you rest often! You're getting that break, and it's gonna be at the park with me! Afterwards maybe we can go to the mall and I can get you a make-"

"NO! Bulma, I would much wrather _die_ than miss training in order to waste money on crap like that! Please can't you just take me home? I won't train, I promise!"

"No ChiChi! I won't take you home! I don't care if you would'nt train! You need to relax, and the park is perfect for that! Now shut up and look for a spot." ChiChi sighed and looked for a spot once again.

"OH! I found one! Stop the car! No one's even there!" Bulma parked beside the road. Other cars were there, so they would'nt get in

trouble. ChiChi took Bulma to the spot. It was by no one, like ChiChi said, and there were many big bushes by them.

"Wow ChiChi! You out did your self! And since you're here, I feel totally safe! So it's not that bad that you train, I'll admit. But still, you'll be happy!" With that, they started to prepare lunch.

* * *

After flying for a while the boys were at the right house. It didn't take long for them to be seated and waiting for her.

"So lemme get this strait. This female says she can fix this mating problem, and free us from Frieza with the next generation? What is she, _stupid_?"

"No your highness, I am _genius_. Please allow me to explain." That's when she sat down, across from the men. Her hair was long, went down to her middle back, and it was jet black, the blackest hair could ever be! Her eyes were just as black. Her skin was the lightest of all females recorded, and her muscles showed to a good extent. Whenever Vegeta saw this female, he would always think of what a loss it was that she refusedto breed. She was so lovley, male Sayians would kill just to_ look _at her. No, he didn't like her, but it was still a major loss for the Sayian race. She went by the name of Autumn. "You see, the moon has amazing powers on us Sayians, right?" All the males nodded. "Well, I was thinking of how strong the kids would be. Now, I'm against half-breeds, but if we get other females to do our dirty work, the babies would be just as strong as purebreds, but we won't lose anything much. Not only that, I found somthing out for you my Prince. It is in the legend." King Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You mean, you were able to decode the last part of the legend?" Autumn nodded her head.

"Yes. The mother of all Sayians knew that one day her daughters would suffer like this, so she made a 'cure.' I don't like this cure. It was intended to show us that half-breeds are not bad but good. But, it is the only thing that can save us! Some where in the galaxy, afew females of different species have the ability to give us a _Super __Sayian_. Not only that, the female will _only_ do this if the _father_ can become a Super Sayian. The mother also put somthin in the females that the males would use. Once we have the Super Sayin, his Super Sayian genes will be passed to the child, with a 95 chance of the child becomming one as well. If I am needed, I will be thefemale to give us the Super Sayin child we would want, as close to a purebred Super Sayain as we can get."

"So that's why you refused to mate! You knew you were needed for somthin else!" Kakarott exclaimed. Autumn giggled.

"You're a weird Sayian Kakarott. Yes that is true.I would'nt mind having you be that male Super Sayain." He blushed.

"So why are you telling us?" Vegeta asked.

"You two use to dream of females, rememeber? I believe those dreams were pointing out possible females to bring here. I don't wanna order you around, but go fetch them. Other males are already gone to look for some girls. This will be a ceremony type thing. Once we have all the females I will explain, ok?" Kakarott was lost in thinking, before he exclaimed,

"OH MY GOD! In my dream, that planet was called Eeort!...I think." Vegeta snorted.

"In my dream, it was pronounced Earth." Autumn looked at him, shock all over her face.

"My Prince, there is a planet like that!"

"Great!" King Vegeta said. "You two go there and find those girls. I will wait here and find out what else is going on." Autumn told Vegeta and Kakarott where to go, and she lead King Vegeta to the lab where she discovered all this.

* * *

"Bulma, I guess you were right...this is kinda fun..." Bulma snorted.

"ChiChi, life isn't always 'bout training in the GR! You need to get out more! Stop complaining." ChiChi sighed. "God, is your life really that dependant on training?" ChiChi store at Bulma, a little pissed off.

"I would'nt be talkin Bulma! The moment Yamcha leaves you get all depressed and all the sudden all you'd wanna do is be sad and shit! Shut up!" Bulma store right back.

"Don't start with me ChiChi! You're doin the same thing right now! If you want, I could tell mom that you're not doin the college summer work."

"You do that! She told me I could train but when ever I took a break I'd have to do that work! At least I'd be training!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I need to get you a boyfriend so you would be busy! Training isn't all that life's about!"

"Yeah well niether is a boyfriend!...Let's stop, this is stupid. We're already here, let's have fun."

"Yeah...we're gettin bad ChiChi!" They laughed and finished their sandwiches.

* * *

Vegeta and Kakarott just landed on earth. The idiots broke the machine that would get them home in a minute. Now it would take six hours to get home. Realise how I typed idiot**s**! Of course, Vegeta blammed the whole thing on Kakarott.

"You fucking idiot! It was your fault!" Vegeta yelled.

"No It wasn't! But I guess I gotta take the blame huh?" Vegeta snorted.

"Just shut up! They're still at this so-called park thing, let's go." They took off toward the park.

* * *

Bulma and ChiChi were now laughing at some random joke.

"Sh! Did you hear that?" ChiChi asked suddenly. Bulma nodded a 'no,' but kept silent anyway. ChiChi had a fighters look in her eye. That could only mean one thing. '_I __knew it. Someone thinks that they can steal me! HA! Just wait 'til ChiChi beats the shit outta __them! I cant wait to see what happens!'_ Bulma thought. That's when two men wearing masks came out from behind a bush.

"Well...I thought they would be smart and leave, but oh well! That means more pussy for us!" Said the taller one.

"And lookie here! This is Bulma Briefs! Man! We _both_ get her, but I want the short one. She's fine as hell!" ChiChi smirked at that. _'When ever guys see me they think that__they got me. Let's do the oldest trick in the book.'_ ChiChi thought. She sexily walked up to that man, swaying her hips and walking to him slowly. "We got a smart one here! No fighting ay? No worries! Just make sure you kill the kid when you give birth. I'm not 'bout to be a father." By now ChiChi was feeling all over him, rubbing up against him every now and then. Some one was watching...she didn't like what she was feeling. _'It's not his friend, it's someone else...not too far off, __but not too close as __well...wow this is really weird. Ima beat their asses then we're leavin!'_ ChiChi thought.

"You're kinda cute. To bad I have to leave!" She kneed the guy in the balls. When he fell in pain ChiChi kicked the other guy right in his face. She then chopped his neck and he went unconcious. The other guy grabbed her from behind. ChiChi stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut with her left elbow. Once he fell she looked to her left. No one was there, but she knew someone was watching her every move. Bulma noticed her face,ChiChi was unsure. "Bulma, remember when Yamcha taught meto sense energy?" Bulma nodded, she was nervous now. "I can feel two other people, they're almost as strong as him...we need to leave, now! Do you have that capsule?" She was looking at Bulma now. Bulma was searching for it.

"I got it!" She showed it to ChiChi and smiled. ChiChi nodded, but then in a split second Chichi froze and winced. The pain was unbarable, she fell to the floor. '_She always __does that...when...Oh my god! She does that when Yamcha powers up too much! __Who ever is messin with her **must **be strong!'_

"Bulma...get us away from...he...re...NOW!" ChiChi managed out. These two boddies, they were weaker than Yamcha, but together they were too much. Bulma ran toher side, only to hear laughter. She looked up and saw two more men standing there. One was short with black hair. His hair looked like a fire almost, his black eyes never leaving her. The other one was taller. His hair was a mess, and his black eyes never left ChiChi. By now Chichi had control again.

"Bulma run!" As she said that, she charged for Kakarott. Bulma ran the other way and Vegeta went to chase her. He flew right in front of her, and she ran toward ChiChi. _'We have a much better chance togeher.' _Bulma thought. That's when Vegeta grabbed her. When she knew she would'nt be strong enough to fight him off, she screamed for help.

"CHICHI!" Bulma screamed with all her might. ChiChi was busy with Kakarott. He had her grabbed too, but she was very difficult. He was constantly holding her, and she was constantly struggling. That's when she felt somthing furry wrap around her waist. She grabbed it and was suprised when he let her go. When she ran he fell over in deep pain. She didn't care, her friend needed her. She would deal with him later if given the chance.

"BULMA DUCK!" ChiChi yelled. Vegeta let his gaurd down. All that yelling was getting to him. The next thing he knew he was punched strait into a tree. He looked and saw a smoke cloud. ChiChi threw that capsule and now they were gone.

"DAMNIT! Kakarott where are you?" Vegeta was more pissed now. He saw Kakarott walking over in pain. "Holy shit! What happened?" He asked.

"That girl, I tried to warn you! She is human, but she's much _stronger_ than an average one! She grabbed my tail, and pulled some of the fur too."

"Ouch that had to hurt. That bitch fucking punches me, and I go flying into a tree. What the _fuck_? Female Sayians couldn't even do that!" Vegeta was seriously lost.

"I know. Vegeta...I really like her. Knowing she was so small, but she's so strong. How do I put it...OH! She turned me on Vegeta." Vegeta smirked.

"I thought you would be one of those Sayains that get killed 'cause you like guys. _Gay_ as they call it. That girl, the blue-haired one, her mind is the strongest I've ever encountered. I could'nt read much, but oh well. She is a genius. We could use more genius Sayains."

"I can sense them my Prince. Shall we go?"

"I always knew you were useful for something. Let's get then."

* * *

They appeared in the back yard of CC. It would be a short walk to safety. ChiChi gasped, she seemed to pale a little.

"ChiChi? What's wrong?"

"That guy wrapped somthing furry around my waist. I grabbed it and he let go in pain. I was so focused on you so I didn't bother to let go of it. Look." She held up her right hand, and brown fur was on her palm. "Bulma...I think my nightmares were true..." '_No'_ Bulma said to herself, "The Sayains are here." Buma's face was nothing but fear. ChiChi use to have nightmares of the Sayian Empire taking Earth as a sanctuary. But something wasn't right. It was only two Sayians, and...and...'_Oh SHIT!'_ Bulma thought.

"ChiChi! If what you say is true, then we need Yamcha NOW!" Bulma yelled. ChiChi was confused.

"Why do we need Yamcha? They won't find us here." ChiChi seemed really calm.

"Because! Remember what dad taught us when we were younger?" ChiChi's eyes suddenly widened with horror. "That's right! According to what dad said, you just attacked the _prince_ of all Sayians! And for some reason he's after me too!" Bulma was scared. She needed to get Yamcha, and fast! That's when ChiChi froze like she did earlier, it didn't take long for that sharp wince of pain to come either. Bulma froze for a split second. That's all the time the Sayians needed to grab them. Kakarott appeared out of no where and grabbed ChiChi from behind while she was still hurt. He flew into the air so when she was better she would not struggle. That's when Vegeta grabbed Bulma and they flew off toward the ship. Bulma looked at ChiChi for support. Kakarott was holding ChiChi as if they were standing. The wind from him flying kept her body against him. Once again his tail wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. His hands were also at her waist, and ChiChi's hands were there too. She hated heights. Se didn't _fear_ it, she_ hated _it. She gave Bulma a look that reasured her. ChiChi was not going down without a fight. That's when Bulma felt a tail wrap around her waist as well. She was being held the same way as ChiChi. The only difference was Bulma was not touching Vegeta, she refused to. That's when Vegeta put his head in the right side of her neck. Bulma had a wave of chills run up and down her spine. He breathed hot air on her neck, and he sucked on it too. '_Just a little taste. MM! She tastes good! Maybe __it won't be all that bad having half-breeds.'_ Vegeta thought.

"My prince! Your father said to not touch them like that!" Kakaraott yelled. Vegeta gave him a pissed stare. He was enjoying that and the exotic taste drove him wild.

"Shut up Kakarott! What my father doesn't know won't hurt him! Besides, I just wanted a taste. And after what you told me, I think you want a taste of her as well." Vegeta smirked as Kakarott blushed. He did like ChiChi. She was so small, but so strong. She was so brave, but so beatiful. She was able to do somthing to Vegeta that not a single Sayian did! And he knew that once they landed ChiChi would fight again. _'She's so fiesty! She's just...perfect!'_ That's when a huge ship came into view.

"I still can't believe you broke the stupid machine! Now it has to take _six_ fucking hours to get home! Kakarott, give her a bear hug 'til we're in the ship, I don't want any more problems. The last thing I need is for her to disapear." Kakarott nodded, and ChiChi got nervous. She could never break a Sayians bear hug! There was no way she could protect Bulma now! The moment they landed, she began her struggle. As much as he didn't want to, Kakarott did as he was told. He didn't want to have tohurt ChiChi. He gave her a bear hug, and she yelled out in pain. Did that stop her? No. ChiChi struggled again, and Kakarott squeezed harder again. She yelled out in pain, but once his grip was not so strong she struggled again.

"Please stop! I don't like hurting you, but I'll do what I'm told! If you don't stop, I won't stop." Kakarott told her. Vegeta looked over at them. The space ship was about to open up, and yet he was still hugging the girl. '_She is so strong. There is no way this little __genius can mean so much to her. Is she trying to prove something to us?' _Vegeta thought.

"Kakaraott! Handle her and let's go!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma did'nt struggle. She would the moment ChiChi got out of Kakaraott's grip, if she could.

"I'm...trying my...prince!...Th...is...girl is a...lot...more...stronger ...than you think!" He managed to say. Vegeta glared at Bulma. Beforehe had a chance to speak, Kakarott squeezed ChiChi again, and she yelled out in pain. When the echo stopped he began to speak.

"You get your friend to stop, before I'm forced to." He said really clamly. Bulma got brave enough to glare right back. ChiChi was much worse than her, but she wasn't dead. Bulma caused no trouble, she was far from dying. Her brave side came out.

"There is nothing any of us can do. How will you knock her out? The gut? Kakarotts hands are there. Her neck? She's constantly moving! You can't get her! I'm not 'bout to stop her. If there's anything she loves, it's a good battle." Bulma said just as calm. Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Your last chance, stop her! Don't take me lightly. You know who I am, and I won't take this lightly much longer."

"Well, right before you-"

"I have a plan, and you're perfect for it." He smirked. ChiChi yelled out in pain again. This was the 10th time she did this, and she was struggling just as hard. '_Damnit! All __because of how weak I am, Bulma's life is in danger!'_ A scream in pain cut ChiChi out of her thoughts. Was it hers? 'No_! Bulma!'_ ChiChi had worried expressionson her face as she looked at her friend. There she was, in unimaginable pain. Vegeta was giving Bulma a bear hug, knowing Bulma could not take pain as well. He was hugging her, her back in his chest, and she was unable to do anything other than try to regain her composure.

"BULMA! Are you ok?" ChiChi yelled. Bulma looked at her, pain was all her face would show. Not just pain, but shame as well. Because Bulma was not as strong, ChiChi would have to give up. That's when Vegeta spoke.

"Now, you behave yourself or your friend here will be in more pain! Isn't that right woman?" He tightened his grip a little.

"ChiChi! Please stop! I'm begging you!" Bulma gasped out. Her breaths were becomming heavier and her eyes were begging ChiChi to stop. Bulma had some training, but she never had the time to upgrade her training. She never felt anything as strong as Vegeta. ChiChi gave up. She instantly relaxed, after she stomped on Kakarotts foot.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked. She paid no attention to him.

"I swear on my life Vegeta...I'll get you. I don't care that I didn't break free...no one hurts my friend and gets away with it!" ChiChi's eyes were burning with a flame that refused to be put out. Vegeta was pissed!

"If you're gonna speak to me, call me _Prince _Vegeta! Or else-" ChiChi cut in.

"You're a royal pain in my _ass_ you son of a bitch!" Kakarotts eyes widened. Earth people had the same words as Sayians?

"You watch you're mouth! Never, _ever_ call my mother a bitch! You hear me?" ChiChi just glared.

"I don't give a shit what you say! I'll-" Kakarott put a hand over her mouth. She growled loud enough for everyone to hear. Kakarott laughed and Vegeta chuckled.

"Kakarott, that girl is a Sayian in a humans body, I swear." With that they all entered the ship. Bulma never looked at ChiChi, she was so ashamed. When the door was pretty much locked Vegeta told Kakarott to let ChiChi go. He did what he was told, and Vegeta got what he wanted. ChiChi ran for the door but once she was there the door closed on her.

"NO!" She yelled. She slammed her left fist into the steel door, and it left a dent. Vegeta and Kakarott's eyed widened. That was a huge dent! She grabbed her fist, it was bleeding. Bulma walked up to her, and she looked it over.

"It's not that bad. I can fix it up in the bathroom place here." Kakarott walked over to them. ChiChi glared at him before she looked away.

"I could show you the bathroom. It's right over here." Vegeta glared at him.

"God damnit! Fucking hurry! It's already gonna take us forever to get home!" He yelled. Kakarott just nodded while he continued walking. Bulma was a little nervous around him, so she put ChiChi in between her and Vegeta. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. She was so brave earlier, yet now she was a winny little bitch! He didn't care. He put in the coordinates for planet Vegeta and all that was needed was to start countdown.

* * *

"OUCH! DAMNIT BULMA!" ChiChi yelled. Bulma chuckled slightly, while Kakarott gave a very confused look.

"I can understand Vegeta hurting me, but why did you hurt her?" He asked. Bulma saw something in his face that she thought she would never see in a Sayian. Kakarott looked like he was a child! He had innoncence all over his face. He was so naive!

"I would'nt be talking Kakarott! You caused her pain too!" She was shocked when Kakaraott had an ashamed look. "...Kakarott?"

"I'm sorry, ok! I didn't mean to hurt her! I didn't wanna either! I told her to stop, but she didn't listen!" He got quiet after a while. "I'm sorry, I really am." He looked extremely upset, hurt even.

"It's ok. You did what you had to do. You just proved to me that my training was pointless." ChiChi was holding back her shame when she said that. Kakaraott saw right through that. Vegeta was right. _'She really is a Sayian in a human body. There's nothin __much worse than a Sayian finding out their training was pointless...I got it!' _Kakarott thought.

"Hey! I got an idea! I feel really bad about hurting you, so it's the least I can do. Once you heal I'll train you! What do you say?" He was so happy with his solution. ChiChi stared blankly at him.

"No. I train myself. You Sayians should know how it is. You get trained when you're young, then when you grow up you train yourself." He seemed hurt, but he tried again.

"Yeah, but you can spar ya know! Then let's spar instead! Please? I feel really bad. Plus, I wanna see what you're really capable of." ChiChi continued to stare, then she looked away.

"No Kakarott. If you wanna see what I can really do, put me in a life or death situation. Or at least somthin close to that." Bulma just snorted.

"Kakarott, thank you for sayin sorry. Ignore her, when she gets beat in a fight she gets like this. I'm not trying to be mean, but since when does a Sayian apologize and not wanna hurt someone?" He smiled.

"Well, I'm different. No one knows why exactly, but it could be 'cause I refused to listen to my father and my mother always told me to be nice to females. Not only that but I'm very stubborn." Bulma chuckled at that.

"No matter how stubborn you are, ChiChi won't spar with you. When she says no, she means it. Um...If you don't mind me askin, why are you two here? Not only that, why is your prince here?"

"I can tell you later. My prince is getting restless. I'll show you to your room, you'll need your rest."

"I'm fine. I don't need rest." Bulma smacked her head.

"ChiChi! We're goin out to space! This ship will move faster than any other we've been in! All that gravitational pull will probably hurt. I don't know 'bout you, but I'm gonna follow him."

"(sigh) Fine I'll go too." Kakarott showed them to the room. It was huge!

"Like I said, I'll tell you later why we grabbed you. All you need to know is your safe now, and this is the biggest room. It will be about six hours 'til we get there so rest up!" He closed the door. The room was black with gold here and there. Some of the gold was stars on the wall while in other spots it was a gold asteroid. Basically the room design was a black space with golden stars and asteroids. Every thing in the room had the same design. ChiChi sighed. Bulma was confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I hate this room, I hate that Sayian and his prince, and most of all I hate me." Bulma just shook her head.

"I know you wanna explain. Sit next to me." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. ChiChi rolled her eyes, but she sat next to her.

"Bulma, if I was stronger I could've saved you! I could've beat the shit outta Kakarott! I would've sensed them when they first landed! Not to-"

"ChiChi, you could've trained since the moment you could stand, and you still would'nt stand a chance against a Sayian_ and _the Sayian Prince! It's ok. I understand you hating yourself 'cause _I _got hurt, but 'cause I'm not strong _you_ had to stop. We even eachother out, so it's ok. You can just beat them up later. Now let's get some rest."

That's when the space ship took off, and Bulma passed out. ChiChi fought it, but after a few moments she followed Bulma's example.

* * *

so do you like? well i thought of this and well...i like it! dont worry, im still typing DBZ HIGH! i hope u like this! so whats Autumns

idea? how will ChiChi and Bulma be involved? will ChiChi be strong enough to protect Bulma if she is needed? find out in some other

chpt. comming soon! plz review! i love reviews!

Tas36


	2. The Info and Threat

We Need Females!

Hey! I'm back! YES! lol Ok so here goes chpt 2! I need to make some announce ments. You guys might hate me for this, but o well. I noticed that I always have people readin my fics, but they don't review! I'm sorry, this is corny and all, but it kinda hurts me to know this. So, I will update BOTH my fics when I get enough reviews ok? And I will only be fair! If you ask somthig of me, I will try my best to do so, but realize it has to be fair! And this is rated M for safety precautions! I might need it for later chpts im not so sure yet! not only that, but i have plans this summer...that i dont want to happen...you guys may wanna put both my fics on review...i really dont know wher i can update...im so sorry. so far, ill be back like two days before skool starts! im not gone yet, so calm down! lol Well that's about it so on with my fic!

Once again, LLLOOOONNNGGGG CHPT! SORRY! lol

Chapter 2: The Info And Threat

Bulma woke up. Nothing hurt, she felt as if she was waking up to a Sunday morning. That's when she saw all the black and gold in the room she was in. Then, all the things that happened earlier came rushing to her. She looked out the window, hoping to see the many towers of West City. All she saw was space. _'NO! I wanted it all to __be a dream! This can't be real!' _Then Bulma remembered how she was captured with ChiChi. She looked all over the room, but found no ChiChi. '_Did Kakarot come in and _

_take her? Would he really do something like that? ChiChi, I hope you're safe!'_ That's when Bulma heard voices. She got brave enough to open the door and glance around. The voices were comming from the control room, by the door that closed on ChiChi. Bulma got close enough so she could hear.

* * *

"Fuck man! Damnit! I still can't fucking believe you did that stupid shit!" 

"Come on my prince! You know it was us both! So long as no one is here, can't you please just admit that it was us both?"

"Damn you! What kind of Sayian fucking says 'please'? You bitch."

"Funny how you got mad at ChiChi for sayin that, yet you call me that."

"Shut the fuck up! She called my mother a bitch! Son of a bitch, get it?" Kakarot was thinking this 'new' info over. Vegeta shook his head. "I still can't believe my fucking personal body gaurd is a third level moron."

"So! I still can't believe you like Bulma more than ChiChi!" Bulma gasped lighlty. Sayians loved fighters, why would the Sayian prince liked a worthless genius?

"Shut up man! You already said you like the harpy, so you can have her. I'm a man of honor, you called her first. She seems to young for me, and she's so small. No matter how strong she is, I need a 'big' woman, ya know? Besides, I think of it this way. I'm very powerful, while she is the smartest thing I've encountered. The heir would be strong, with the brains to rule. Nothing would ever kill my family with that smarts. My family would rule Vegeta for eternity! Plus, I never thought I would encounter a woman with blue eyes and hair. She's some-what brave as well. A nice little bonus. Not to mention she tastes different. But this different is a very good one. You should taste your woman." _'ChiChi doesn't like Kakarot! Since when is she 'his' woman? ChiChi's gonna flip when I tell her!...Vegeta likes me? Oh PERFECT!'_

"Yeah right. After the bear hugs I was forced to give her, she hates me. I doubt she'll ever be mine." He got sad after saying that.

"Shut up. Once she sees where we're landing, I'm sure she'll like you." He smirked.

"Well yeah, but...it's just that I don't want her to like me 'cause she won't be safe! I want her to like me for who I am!" Vegeta growled.

"Don't start with that gay shit! She will like you when the bond starts! Just take her as yours, and bam! She's yours!" That didn't help any.

"I don't know my prince." Vegeta growled again.

"Why do you always have to listen to my father? When we are not on Vegeta call me Vegeta! That 'my prince' shit is gettin old! Damnit!" Kakarott gave an apologizing look.

"Ok. Wel-"

"SHUT UP! Never apologize! You fucking idiot!" That's when Bulma noticed something. Vegeta said that like he was trying to focus on something. '_Did Vegeta notice that I'm listening to them? How? I've been so quiet.' _When Vegeta and Kakarot did not continue their conversation, Bulma got extremely nervous. She began to back away very slowly. _'Oh what's the point? They already know what I was doing! Time to run! I gotta find Chchi before they tell me to keep all this a secret!' _Bulma ran around the corner, but she didn't find the room they were in. She found what looked like a whole new ship. _'Where the hell did I go? What did I do to deserve this?'_ She thought she heard footsteps comming toward her. She ran like mad, trying to find ChiChi and give her the good news. After a while Bulma found a room, a room that use to be a capsule. _'Score! ChiChi will be in there! Finally I can tell her!' _When Bulma opened the door she fell. She heard a gasp and then nothing. There was no huming noise..._'I should've__known ChiChi would be in here!' _Bulma thought.

"Bulma! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" ChiChi quickly ran to her friends side.

"I'm ok, but that's not why I'm here! I gotta tell you something!"

"That's gotta wait Bulma. They went to our room and now they know we're awake. We need to stay hidden." Bulma looked at ChiChi, amazed.

"Wow Chi. Yamcha really taught you well, huh?" ChiChi blushed a little.

"I always knew her was good for somthing!" They both laughed at that. "But really Bulma, they seemed pissed. They can't exactly sense us like I can sense them, but you are much safer away from me. We are harder to sense when we're appart."

"Ok. But really quick, Kakarot likes you!" ChiChi's eyes widened.

"Why does some one always like me? God! This is why I'm mean to guys! I don't want them liking me!"

"You think you have it bad! Vegeta likes me!" ChiChi laughed. "Very funny Chi." That's when she stopped.

"I thought you were kidding! He really likes you?"

"Yes. I was eavedropping on them, and he said it himself. Even if Kakarot didn't call dibs on you, his royal pain in our ass would still like me!"

"Wow Bulma! So, how many kids do you want with the guy?" Bulma smacked her.

"Shut up! There's no way I'm having kids with him!"

"Sh! Seriously, they're getting way too close. You go that way. I'll capsule up the GR so I can get caught and you'll be safe."

"Chi, you were my gaurd at Earth, not out here. Vegeta mentioned something 'bout us being safe now, you don't have to do this you know." ChiChi smiled.

"I don't care. I'm your gaurd, and I will protect you so long as I can. And, you said I could beat them up later, remember? This is a perfect time!" Bulma just laughed.

"Don't get in too much trouble. Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be fine." Bulma ran out and through the hall. She thought she was going around in circles, luckliy she wasn't. After ten minutes of running Bulma ran into a brick wall. Before she could fall a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms. She opened her eyes and her blue eyes met a pair of black ones. She was hopping for Kakarot, but got Vegeta instead. He instantly pushed her up against the closest wall, and he put her hands over her head.

"Vegeta, let me go!" Bulma yelled. After what she just heard, he would do nothing to hurt her. He growled.

"What the fuck are you doing out of your room?" He said this in a dangerously low voice. Bulma gulped. She could'nt believe she was still nervous around him!

"What? I can't just use the bathroom?" '_Oh shit! I just lied, and badly! I shouldn't be this scared of him!' _He pressed his body against hers. Her breathing was harder now.

"Don't fucking lie to me bitch. What are you doing out of your room?" She gave up.

"Ok, ok...I'll tell you. I woke up, and looked for ChiChi. When I heard voices I just started to listen." Vegeta smirked. '_That's enough for me. She needs to be taught a__lesson.'_ Vegeta thought. '_Man, I really don't like that smirk.'_ Bulma thought. That's when Vegeta backed off, just a little, so she could breath again. While Bulma was catching her breath, Vegeta put his mouth on her neck where it was before. Bulma gasped, and it was music to his ears. After a while he looked her strait in the eye.

"Don't you ever misbehave again. You might regret it more than this." Bulma thought she got away easy. He just did to her what he did earlier. That's when Vegeta pressed his lips against hers. Bulma let out a small gasp, and Vegeta took total advantage. His tongue entered her mouth with no problem. He tasted everything he could think of, and she drove his body wild. Bulma just sat there, she was so suprised! She never thought a prince would punish like this. She couldn't fight him long, she kissed back, loving the feeling that he gave her. Then thoughts of Yamcha entered her mind. She stopped kissing back, and tried to break the kiss. Vegeta pulled back, only to growl in frustration. He never tasted anything like Bulma, and his body still begged for more.

"You don't stop your punishment woman! Now-" He stopped. His eyes store at Bulma, yet they seemed so far away. _' What is he thinking about? If he thinks he'll ever get __me in a bed he can forget it!'_ She thought. "Damnit! It's too soon for that! Shit!" He let go of Bulma, but he store at her.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"I never said you did. I need to get you somwhere safe." He grabbed her and brought her to the control room. As soon as he put Bulma down, Kakarot came flying threw the doors at the other side of the room. Vegeta got in a fighter stance, expecting an enemy. _'What the hell? Is some one here?' _Bulma thought. That's when a pissed off ChiChi entered the room. Bulma wanted to run to her side, but Vegeta stopped her. He grabbed her again and they both walked to where Kakarot was.

"Damnit! Woman, control the harpy over there, we have problems." ChiChi growled, but Bulma shushed her.

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Bulma asked.

"I'll tell you the problem! These assholes kidnapped us from home and expect us to be nice and behave! Behave my ass!" ChiChi said. She said all that threw clenched teeth.

"No, you wench. Damnit! Kakarot, make yourself useful and take them to the kitchen. Fill them in, and keep your gaurd up." Vegeta said. He didn't even look at him while

he said that. He was looking blankly at Bulma. Bulma was a little nervous, but she looked back at him.

"Ok my prince. When they get mad and try to kill us, it's your fault."

"You're the one who said you would fill them in earlier! Go take care of it! While you're at it, tell the computer to make our huge lunch! I'm fucking starvin over here!" Kakarot smiled at that.

"YES! I was hopin you'd say that! You got it my prince! Come on you guys!" Kakarot forgot his sudden fear of ChiChi and grabbed them. They were flung onto their chairs, and Kakarot was pressing buttons on a big keyboard.

"Wow ChiChi. That keyboard is actually the fridge _and_ the computer! Cool!"

"Bulma, wake up! Don't tell me you're still alseep over there! You were gonna make one of those for your house!" Bulma blushed.

"If I was'nt flung off my feet and on this chair maybe I'd be more sane. Besides, I never found the right stuff to make one of my own."

"So, you would like everything on the menu, but five of each? Also, the prince wants the same?" The computer asked.

"Yes, then our guests would like to order something as well." He added. There was a 'ding!' And all the food appeared.

"This is for my prince, I have to give it to him. You guys just wait here, I'll be right back." He some how grabbed all the trays and took them to Vegeta.

"Bulma, how are we not gonna be safe where we're goin?" ChiChi asked.

"I don't know. All Kakarot would say is we'll be safe where we're goin, nothing more. He likes you, and Vegeta likes me...they're both Sayians...ChiChi! What if they're taking us to their planet for-"

"BULMA! I don't wanna think about it! EW! There's no way Ima be Kakarots whore! NO WAY!"

"Then what do we do? I'm really scared that's what they-"

"Sh! He's comming back! We need a different confersation." Bulma smiled.

"I still can't believe how good you can sense things!" That's when Kakarot came in. Bulma ignored him, and ChiChi did the same. "I always knew Yamcha was strong, but I never thought of him as the great teacher type!" Bulma and ChiChi laughed.

"Why do girls always think guys are stupid?" Kakarot asked. ChiChi answered.

"Because usually when you talk to a guy they always think they can have you in bed. Not to mention guys tend to be slow more than girls." Kakarot scratched his head in confusion.

"On your planet girls are smarter? Wow. All the scientists on planet Vegeta are males. The asistants are all females." Bulma got angry. "Wait! There's a very good reason why females only assist. Females always do the early training with the babbies! They were so busy with the kids that they didn't get the time to prove them selves as smart scientists. It evened out too. If a father gave a child their first training the baby would die of exhaustion. The females kept the babbies alive while the males kept out technology. If this makes you happy, I have live proof that females are just as good as males."

"Oh really? Try me then." ChiChi said. Kakarot smiled. That's when another 'ding!' was heard and all his trays were there.

"Just on time! Lemme me eat first and I'll happily tell you." Without giving ChiChi a chance to reply, he started wolfing down his food. Most the time his food just landed right back on his plate, so it took him even longer to eat.

_"Pst! Bulma, do you hear me?" _ChiChi said this in her head. Bulma jumped slightly, she was not use to talking in minds yet.

"_ChiChi! You scared the shit outta me! Gosh...what do you want? Can't it wait? Watching him try to eat is funny!"_ ChiChi rolled her eyes.

"_It's about time I started to get my revenge! Sayians love food, just watch. Wait 'til I get my chance."_

_"ChiChi! Let the poor guy eat! Get your revenge some other time!"_

_"Not a chance! Wish me luck!" _That's when everything went silent in Bulma's mind. '_Damnit! Why is she always mean to guys? At least let him eat! He took us to the__bathroom, he said sorry, and now he's about to fill us in! ChiChi, you're so mean!'_ Bulma thought. That's when Vegeta walked in. Kakarott looked up for a split second before continuing to eat.

"I don't know what it is yet, but something is out there. What ever they are, the are waiting for the perfect time to strike. Stay on your gaurd." Kakarott stopped eating.

"Gosh mr prince, what has you so worked up? You usually would've taken this better. Since when do you warn me of a comming danger?" Vegeta growled.

"Ever since we had to protect them! And what did I tell you about calling me 'my prince'? Just fucking call me Vegeta! No, Prince Vegeta sounds better."

"Sorry. Ever since your father told me to call you that, it became a habbit. I know he told me to call you that so you wuld get mad, but I really don't know why it's so bad." Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"You would know if I could annoy you the same way you annoy me. Just shut up and call me Prince Vegeta!"

"Ok Prince Vegeta, calm down. I'm almost done wit-" He froze. Something wasn't right. What was it? I'll tell you what it was. The noodles he had on his plate were gone, missing! He didn't eat them yet, he always saved noodles for last! Where could they be? That's when Bulma busted out laughing. She saw how hurt Kakarot was abot the noodles, but she also saw where the noodles went! He looked over in Bulma's direction and his eyes went wide. There was ChiChi, eating his noodles! Bulma thought it was mean, but at the same time it was hilarious.

"ChiChi! Why did you steal my food? That's not nice! Come on! Give it back!" That's when she slurped up the very last noodle. She giggled when she saw how much she hurt him. He deserved it! After what he and Vegeta did, he was lucky all she did was take some noodles.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day when a person would be stupid enough to steal a Sayians food. Harpy, what you just did is unforgivable. Get over here and

make him some more noodles, and they better be good too. You'll never know if I might want some." ChiChi was pissed.

"What the hell? I take his fucking noodles and I have to make him some? I'm _not_ his fucking maid! I won't do it!" She yelled at him. Vegeta chuckled.

"You won't, hm? I believe you will. If you don't, your friend there will pay the price. You forget I could easily beat you, and easily hurt her!"

"Really? From what I know you-" Bulma put a hand over her mouth.

"ChiChi, please. Don't cause a scene, don't remind me of how weak I am next to him. Just please? Besides, I miss your cooking." ChiChi's anger slightly went away. Ever since she was to watch over Bulma she always listened to her. Protecting use to be boring, but now look where they were. If ChiChi took it too far once, something really bad could happen. That's the last thing she wanted. ChiChi got up and went to the oven. Veget sat across from Bulma.

"So, why do you have such a strong friend?" He asked.

"You can say I'm like you and Kakarot. I was the soon-to-be president of Capsule Corp. As you would call it, the heiress of Capsule Corp." Vegeta got confused.

"So, you were princess of Earth?" He asked. Bulma shook her head.

"My father works on things to make other's lives better. He's rich and famous, and so am I. Dad thought I would be in danger, so he started looking for body gaurds. ChiChi's my personaly body gaurd, but we became the best of friends."

"How did ChiChi get that strong? Was she always that strong?" Kakarot asked. He didn't want to bother ChiChi any more, so he asked Bulma instead.

"Well...something happened in ChiChi's past. Wait, not exactly **her** past, but in her families past. No one knows exactly what happened. All we know is after that her

family bacame great fighters. I was at the park one day when some guy tried to steal me. He was gonna use me to get money, girls, what ever he wanted. That's when ChiChi came outta no where. She jumped up and kicked him right in the face. When he got back up, she kicked him right in his gut, and he was knocked out. She didn't notice the huge crowd of people watching, so she faught her hardest. Before any of us knew it, ChiChi was a small hero."

"Not oly that, but Miss Bulma Briefs personal body gaurd." ChiChi added. Her noodles were done and she wanted Bulma to shut up about her past. She gave Kakarot his huge plate and Bulma her smaller one. Hell, she even had enough for the prince to have some. Kakarot wasted no time eating the food, it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted before in his life! Vegeta seemed to forget who he was as he too, gobbled down his food wasting no time. ChiChi gaped at them, switching between Vegeta and Kakarot. She never thought some one could eat so, fast! Bulma, on the other hand, ate her food as if nothing was wrong. When they were done ChiChi took the plates and put them in the sink.

"Wow ChiChi, that was really good! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Kakarot asked this while rubbing his belly, and huge grin on his face.

"Well, when you have to cook food for a spoiled rotten brat named Bulma you get good at cooking."

"Hey! I was not spolied rotten! I was like seven ChiChi! Besides, your cooking was and still is really good." Bulma said. Kakarot and Vegeta chuckled at that. "Oh come on! It's not like you two were'nt spoiled once." Bulma added.

"Nope. I know I wasn't. If I was, I'd get in alot of trouble." Kakarot said.

"Yeah...uh...me too." Vegeta added. Bulma gave him a sly smile.

"Yeah right! You're a prince! Of course you were spoiled! You liar." Bulma said.

"I was spoiled, but not that much! I got what ever I wanted, but I never wanted much!" Vegeta yelled.

"What ever you say Vegeta, what ever you say." He growled.

"Enough about that subject." ChiChi cut in. "I wanna know why only you two were at Earth, why only me and Bulma were captured, and why the hell you would send your prince without proper protectoin!" She added.

"Hey! I'm the only gaurd that hasn't died at the prince's hand, so I'm the best there is! And you're gonna wanna sit down for this, it's kinda a long story." Kakarot said. ChiChi sat next to Bulma.

"You see, our people have a huge problem. The females have been diying giving birth. We don't know the cause yet, so they keep dying. With the death of the females, the babbies die as well. I won't go into detail, but when the females die the males die a week after."

"Lemme get this strait. Because the feamles die, the baby and father die as well?" Kakarot nodded. "Man...that's aweful." Bulma added.

"So where do we come in?" ChiChi asked. She didn't want to replace a female, espeacially if it could cause her her life!

"Well...our scientists believe that outher females won't have the same problem..." He froze when he saw ChiChi, fuming her ass off. She already hated them for taking her and Bulma from Earth, but to know that now she would be use to create more...'_Oh HELL no!'_ That's when ChiChi froze like earlier, and that sharp wince of pain came as well. She made herself lay on the floor, the pain wasn't that bad but it still hurt. Bulma ran to her side.

"Compuer, report!" Vegeta yelled.

"The enemy, Soyica, has boarded this ship." The computer replied. (pronounced like this. Soy sounds like toy. i sounds like the letter 'e.' ca is like ca in cat. now back to the story!)

"Shit shit shit!" Vegeta yelled. "Take this, and go to the security room." He gave Bulma a map. ChiChi stood up, she was still clutching her stomache. That was a sign that there was multiple enemies.

"I'll take her, you two go fight them." ChiChi said.

"We can protect you just fine. Actually, I'll take you there." Kakarot said.

"What? And leave your prince here? No way! Plus, I can handle these guys just fine."

"I know you can!" Vegeta cut in. "What you don't understand is when ever they attack, it's in huge groups! They only attack when they can ruin a plan of ours. They hate Sayians, and since you two are with us they will hate you as well."

"Maybe I should just join them. I hate you about as much as they do." ChiChi spat.

"Now's not the time for that fucking attitude of yours! Take her and go now!" Vegeta ordered.

"ChiChi, I'm nervous. Just this once could you listen? The sooner we're in that room the better." Bulma said. That's when a group of five Soyica's appeared. They were black, taller than Kakarot, and had very small black bumps all over. Their stringy black hair was in a ponytail.

"Hahaha! Didn't I tell you the Sayians were up to something? The king will be most pleased with these two gifts. Hopefully he'll let me have one, and I want the black haired one." The group laughed. Kakarot made a fist with one hand. He wanted ChiChi to be his, no matter how much she didn't like him. His other hand shook dangerously, when ki was gathered there. He then released what he was holding and threw it at that one guy. Every one's eyes went wide, all except Vegeta. He smirked at what he saw. Kakarot's energy ball destroyed the guys entire left side. He would die, a slow and very painful death. _'So, Kakarot really likes this woman huh? I'm impressed.'_ Vegeta thought. He really did believe that Kakarot would turn out gay. To see him kill some one painfully slow over some girl...amazing. He tackled another and started a furious beating on his uper chest. Vegeta kicked one in the gut and he was out for the count. '_I'll kill him later.'_ He thought. He also tackled one and started his own beating. The last one moved back. He let out a loud roar. ChiChi and Bulma put their hands over their ears. It hurt, really bad too! Imagine what Vegeta and Kakarot were goint through!Vegeta was the first to speak after that roar.

"Ah shit! That was a call for help! Get outta here now!" Vegeta yelled. ChiChi nodded and grabbed Bulma.

* * *

"Ouch! Damn ChiChi! I can't feel my wrist!" Bulma said. 

"Oh Bulma! I'm sorry!" ChiChi eased her grip on Bulma's wrist until she could no longer feel her pulse. _'That's why I could feel her pulse. I thought she was just scared __shitless! Man, I feel bad now.'_ ChiChi thought.

"You know ChiChi, there's gotta be alot of them fuckers here. I could be of some-" ChiChi cut her off.

"_Hell_ no! There's no way you can help! Just don't get caught, I don't want you hurt, ok? Please just don't, stay away." Bulma sighed in defeat. Ever since then, Bulma was not allowed to fight. Also, ChiChi trined herself even harder. She was in the hospital daily, she never had time to be with Bulma, and every birthday was a day full of training, no matter what happened to her. Bulma could'nt help herself, she thought of the past as ChiChi took her to the room.

**Flash Back.**

"ChiChi, can we go to the store?" A very happy Bulma asked. ChiChi finally considered herself strong enough to protect Bulma from the daily threat, so she went to the park with Bulma. Bulma was happy to be out of the house, and extremly happy to be having the best time of her life with her gaurd and best friend.

"Bulma! You barely played for five minutes! Are you sure?" ChiChi asked. Bulma had fun watching ChiChi catch the frizbee with her 'fighting' skills, and she just started to play with her.

"I'm sure ChiChi. Dad told me that you don't rest enough, I'm not stupid. You need to keep your body hydrated, and the best way is for early drinking breaks!" Bulma smiled.

"Ok, O...K. Try to make it fast, thieves always try to steal things, and you don't need to see another fight." ChiChi said. Bulma jumped up and down and let out a 'yes!' Usually when she wanted something with a threat ChiChi would say no. They would argue and ChiChi would win with a no. This time, she said yes without an argument, she was so happy! _' I actually want some one to do something. I can't wait to see how strong ChiChi is now!' _Bulma thought.

"ChiChi, this is a short cut!" Bulma said. There was a street, so ChiChi nodded a yes and followed behind. Chichi didn't seem to notice that no cars passed by once at that street. Bulma jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice.

"Well well well. What do we have here? That's Bulma Briefs, and her little 'gaurd' too. We could make quite the bit of money huh boys?" Ten guys surrounded them. ChiChi was blocking Bulma from the boses view. That was her main priority, to protect Bulma from the boss. She glared at him and the boys around him.

"Bulma, there's alot of them this time. If it comes to it, defend yourself and run. Don't worry about me, I won't die, I promise." She felt Bulma nodd her head 'yes.' She said all that quiet enough so none of the guys heard her.

"Let's not waste anytime here, get them!" The boss yelled.

"Bulma run!" ChiChi tackled the boss. She felt that another was about to stomp on her back. She quickly got up and he kicked his boss instead. ChiChi did a spinning kick and kicked the guy behind her in the gut. He flew some-what and went strait into another. She looked up and saw a man headed strait toward her. She charged at him and kneed him in the gut. Whe she looked for Bulma she saw her kick one in the balls. That's when a guy grabbeb her from behind. ChiChi threw back her head and it smashed into his face. When he let go of her in pain she kicked him in the balls. That's when she heard something she didn't want to hear.

"OW!" Bulma yelled. She was kicked into a wall, and was rubbing the back of her head. A guy caught up to her and started to kick her in the stomache. ChiChi ran her fastest, but made a mistake. In her effort to help her client, ChiChi forgot to focus on her well-being as well. She was tripped, and two men started a beating on her sides and back. When they stopped ChiChi stood strait up. She was pissed. She saw what happened to her friend, and what she allowed to happen. She now saw Bulma on the bosses shoulder. Her body was limp, and the boss was smirking.

"You guys _just _stopped kicking the shit outta her, and already she's up. I don't care how young they might be, she's mine. How strong and stubborn she is, that's just so hot!" he smirked. He passed the line. ChiChi's fists went tight, way to tight for her health. She had no nails, yet her hands were bleeding from the tight grip. She clentched her teeth like that was the only thing that would keep them there. He pupils were dissapearing, turning white with each passing moment. _'The Dr. said to not use this ever__again, that my body can't take this...but Bulma's **life** is in danger! I know Bulma pressed that button, I know help is on the way! I'll show them to hit my friend!' _With that decieded, she yelled with all her might. Bulma woke up, and looked at her friend. She could'nt believe what she saw! The boss put her down.

"Let's handle this girl and get outta here!" He comanded. They all charged at ChiChi. When they were in punching distance, ChiChi's power exploded. All the men were pushed back. The white energy swirled around her whole body, and her eyes took on the white color as well. Every one gaped at her, and she smirked. She slowly walked toward Bulma. She had no reason to be offensive, she just needed to get Bulma out of there. She truthfully wanted to fight them, but she knew that would be a waste of energy, something she didn't have that much of. She got what she wanted though. One by one, they attacked. The first one was easy. He ran, and with a single kick to the stomache he was out. The next one got a punch in her gut. She looked up and smirked. She punched him in the gut and he was out. The next one ran at her, yelling. She hated it when her enemies yelled, it was patheitc. She tripped him and punched him really hard in the back. The last two charged at the same time. The first one went to punch her in the head, which she ducked with ease. The next one tried to kick her and she easily side-stepped that. She smirked and dissapeared.

"Where the hell did she go?" One asked. In a second his eyes went white. Drool came out of his mout.

"Hey! What the hell? What's wrong." He gave him a small push, and he instantly fell. "Holy shit! She knocked him out!" The other man called. That's when ChiChi appeared rigth in front of him and kicked him in the gut. He fell instantly, his eyes had no pupils. ChiChi just store at him for a while.

"There's...no...way...she can be that...that strong!" The boss said. That's when Chichi looked at him. Nasty chills went up and down his spine. He went to run, only to be kicked in the neck. He fell, not even attempting to fight the unconciousness that was comming. ChiChi walked over to Bulma.

"Bulma, I am still ChiChi. Remember when I was in the hospital for three days?" Bulma nodded. "That's because I did this. I unlocked my potential. With this, I get as strong as I can get for the amount of power I have. Your father told me to not do this again, that my body could'nt take it. I'm fine Bulma, you don't have to worry about me. I just want you to know that once help gets here I'll pass out. Bulma, I'm sorry I let them hit you."

"It's ok. ChiChi, why is everything white?" Bulma asked. ChiChi smiled.

"Because white is my favorite color. My enerygy takes on the color of my favorite color." That's when ChiChi powered down. "I will only use this when it's needed Bulma, you don't have to worry about me. I know you will worry, so keep that small ok? Don't worry too much." Bulma smiled and hugged her gaurd. That's when her father and some cops appeared. Like ChiChi said, when help arrived, she passed out.

They were home now, and ChiChi was put in a speacial room. Her body was healing, she would be ok. Bulma smiled. She was looking at her friend rest peacfully through the window.

"Thank you ChiChi." Bulma said. She smiled even bigger when ChiChi smiled back. No matter the case, Chichi always replied to Bulma. "Good night." With that she went up to her room and went to bed.

**End Flash Back**

ChiChi was in that same room for a week. That was a group that attacked them, and there would be a group again this time. She badly wanted to help, but there was no way in hell Bulma would be allowed to help. She snapped back into reality when she noticed they were close to the room. They entered a huge room, and ChiChi stopped.

After a brief second she looked to her right. There stood a group of about 15-20 men, and one leader in the middle.

"Boys, let's get our king's presents and leave." The leader said.

"Oh shit..." ChiChi mumbled. This was going to be one of her hardest fights yet.

* * *

you guys im so sorry! i wanted to make it have more action, but you needed to see her past! tis chpt wouldve been WAY to long then! im sorry! so how did you like the action in the flash back? did my action suck? let me know, speak your mind! and you guys, im so embarassed! i was looking at my brothers 'how to drawl DB GT' book, when i noticed something. it told me gokus real name, Kakarot! the last chpt i spelt his name wrong! ops... sorry guys! lol dont forget you might wanna put my fics on ur alert list, i have no idea when ill upate so im sorry! and some questions rele quick...what the heck is fluff exactly? im tired of seeing it, and having no idea what it really means! another thing, what does AU mean? im confused...and this question i need to know. how much older is Gohan from Trunks? I can't remember! lol so if youd be so kind as to press that submit review button down there and answer my questions i'd be really happy! heres the responses. 

**sara: **im glad you like my story...OMG it starts! ok, this is my 1st fic you read, so im not that agrivated. if theres anything about me that i know is true, its how fair i am. i dont exactly have a fav couple, just a fav character, (ChiChi if you dont know!) because i have no fav couple i make my fics equal. i will admit, some chpts may be more VB or KC, but please be nice when that happens. im sorry i cant make it more for you, so please just bear with me! thanx for the review!

**severussweetie: **im glad you like the idea lol well...(blushes) i know without lemon there would be no gohan, trunks, goten, pan, you see my point? how can i have a DBZ fic, 2 at that, without 1 having lemon? i dont wanna do it, but o well. and with all i have planed i need a M fic! lol im sorry that i cant update as fast like with DBZ HIGH, please bear with me. thanx for the review!

**mooglechick: **i know it was awesome! for the last time woman, i dont get writers block! lol i just get stuck on where to go next! i know where im going, i just argue about where to add detail! now the only thing holding me back is my cousins that are here! lol wow...does it really seem different from the other one? im guessin its in a good way, so thanx! its ok that you like this one better, DBZ high skool fics r gettin old, but i still made one...wow im stupid. lol speakin of which, why did you put Kitty? now everyone knows your nickname for me! darn...lol thanx for the review woman!

**Figure in black: **wow. let me start off sayin im grateful you read my fic. i didnt even read any of yours yet, not that i know of, and yet you R&R mine! thanx! so i take it you are a VB fan? its bad to assume Tanisha... lol sorry bout that! well, i kinda tried to make him mean, but i thought it would kinda be funny as well so i kinda just put it there...maybe he should've kicked him instead? lol im glad you like. thanx again for the review!

**Kinoha: **wow you really think it was great? thanx! im sorry that i have no idea when ill update, please forgive me! yea...i was scared that some one had the same fic as this, and that people would accuse me of stealing ideas. ill admit, ChiChi unlocking her potential came from the show lol im on your favs? (blushes again) lol wow this is such a cool feeling! wow thanx so much! thanx for the review!

**super sayian 4 chichi: **before i start id like to say that i love the name! lol ok heres the respones. hm...is it good i got you hooked? or is it bad? lol im glad you like! i thought that wuld be corny... but when you think about some men would be stupid enough to say something like that lol no offense guys out there! so you love the plot huh? im glad, i like it to! lol thanx for the review!

**lydchan: **so i have yet another lover of the story huh? that came out wrong, but anyway! im glad you like it! well...now you have more! lol thanx for the review!

**Christmas-Carol: **so you love it too? wow I never thought this story would get so popular! this is great! lol im glad you liked it! thanx for the review!

**alexa: **you guys, dont laugh at her too much ok? she really never watched this show, so give her a break. ok alexa, remember how i called vegeta a Sayian? well, gokus a Sayian too. goku was sent to earth, to either destoy it or make it sell able or somrthing, i cant remember. when he was found, he was named Goku. his Sayian, or real name, is Kakarot. lol and mom says if were still goin to T itll be like on the 8th or somwhere close to it lol that kinda sux huh? really alexa, thanx for readin both my fics and thanx for the review!

**YokoshimaNeko: **you like how ChiChi is strong? i hope i didnt make her too strong in the flash back lol! rash? uh-oh thats gotta be bad lol i like the evil laugh to! lol thanx for the reviw! and i saw you put it on ur favs...i thank you for that! lol

Tas36


	3. The Fight

We Need Females!

hey guys! im back! lol ok so i hope my action in this chapt doesnt suck as much! it is Saturday while you are readin this, and i have bad news. i will be gone for two weeks! this is the last update until then. the day i get back **both** my fics will be updated! im sorry! i made this chpt extra long! i wont keep you any longer so on with the fic!

Chapter 3: The Fight

"Really quick, do you think the king will let us have one?" One of the men asked.

"Maybe if we do this just right, he will. We will talk about this when we are on the way home, understood? We need to focus, ask questions later." He commanded.

"Bulma, I'd hate to say this, but you may have to fight. Kakarot and Vegeta are still fighting, we're on our own now." ChiChi warned.

"Ok Chi. I'll be as safe as possible, I promise." ChiChi nodded. What happened last time, it could not happen again! If that did, they would be in serious trouble. For one thing, that was the last time ChiChi ever unlocked her potential, she was'nt so sure if she'd be able t do it again! Not to mention there was like only five guys left to fight, not 21! Don't forget the fact that these guys were aliens, who knows what powers threy have hidden! '_Come on ChiChi! Just earlier I was so sure I could protect Bulma, why am I worried now? Nothing will happen, and I'll make sure of that!' _ChiChi thought. ChiChi got in her fighting stance, and the group laughed at that sight.

"Hahaha! Hey boss, why don't we take her one at a time? If she does get lucky to beat one, right after she'll fight another! There's no reason for you to fight." One said. The boss rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's a good idea. The sooner they leave the better." That's when ChiChi was'nt as nervous any more. Bulma could handle herself one on one, and ChiChi would give her plenty of time to escape if that was needed. The first one stepped up.

"Let's make this quick! The sonner our king puts you in_ my _bed, the better." He smirked. He charged at ChiChi. This would be easy. She tripped him, and kicked him in the neck. He was out cold without a problem. The others gaped at what they saw. Yeah, they were'nt all that strong, but since when could a human be strong enough to do that? The next one stepped up.

"Beginers luck. I'll show you a real fight!" He charged at ChiChi. He threw a punch that she easily dodged. She returned the favor and punched him in the face. She stomped on his gut and he too was out for the count. She looked at the rest of the group blankly, waiting for the next one to step up to the challenge. One stepped up very soon.

"So, you think you're all big and bad aye? I'll show you!" He charged at ChiChi. He threw punch after punch and ChiChi dodged them all, catching his fists from time to time. He went to kick her after a while, but she beat him too it. He went flying into a wall. All ready worn out from the attack, he stayed there. ChiChi once again looked at the group, she was smirking now. One by one three more attacked, and each was defeated at ChiChi's kick. Not including the boss, there was 14 of them now.

"Screw the first idea! You four, get them now!" The boss ordered. They nodded, and charged.

"Bulma, I'll try my best to leave you only one. If you remember the basics, you'll be fine." ChiChi said. Bulma nodded and took her stance. ChiCho ran toward the men. She did a powerful air-spinning kick that seperated the small group. One went flying toward Bulma, the other three else where. _'Perfect! Bulma can handle him, I can easily handle these three!'_ ChiChi thought. That's where she was wrong. Bulma only remembered one thing from her training, and that was how to _defend_ herself, not how to _attack_! She dodged with all her might, hoping ChiChi would help out soon. ChiChi was busy, her body was constantly dodging. To make matters worse, her body was getting tired. She was'nt so sure how long she could last! All the guys attacked at once, and she blocked the hits. Immediantly noticing her chance, ChiChi did a spinning kick on the floor, tripping her foes. She jumped on two of them, her feet landing right on their guts. The other one got up and kicked her in the stomache. She went flying from the impact. Slowly getting up, she growled. She hated getting kicked in her stomache, she did plan on having kids one day you know! She walked up to that guy and before he knew what hit him, she kicked him in the balls. She didn't like doing that, but she hoped he knew what it felt like to worry 'bout your future kids! She looked over at Bulma and smirked at what she saw. Bulma sadly followed Chichi's example. She too kicked her foe int the balls. Neither liked kicking guys there, they both felt it was mean. But in their now givin situation, they did'nt have much a choice now did they? (Bulma had a better reason, but oh well! lol) ChiChi walked over to Bulma, she was out of breath. Bulma never dodged so much hits in her life! Her body was already tired! Now she really regreted not training when she had the chance. Memories of training with Chichi soon came back. She would be ok if needed.

"You ok?" ChiChi asked.

"Yeah I'm-CHICHI LOOK OUT!" Bulma yelled. That's when everything around ChiChi froze. This only happened when she could risk her life to protect Bulma, so she focused even more. She saw Bulma get grabbed and chocked almost to death. ChiChi would give up and they would be on their ship. The color in every one was now even greyer. That meant ChiChi was looking more into the 'future'. Then everything went black. She saw her worst fear. There, infont of her, was Bulma. She was the same age, had the same blue, but there was a major difference. Bulma was beat up every where. Her eyes faught back tears, her arms, face, and espeacially legs had bruises. There was a small streak of blood from her lips, left eye, and in between her legs. ChiChi didn't understand. Her friend looked alive, but dead at the same time. That's when that Bulma grabbed Chichi's left hand. She placed it on her stomache, and her face got a depressed look. That's when she disapeared. ChiChi loked at her hand. She could feel pain. The pain said she was once happy, loved even, but then that immense pain came again. Chichi grabbed her stomache in that pain. She heard yelling, then she felt weak...then absolutly nothing. ChiChi's eyes then widened with fear. She now knew what this all meant! If ChiChi didn't stop them, they would be brought back to the other planet. Bulma would be given to the king. He would have sex with her when ever, and he would truthfully love her. After a while, Bulma was surrounded by some of the natives. They would rape her. After getting pregnant the king accused her of cheating. So he raped her as well and...and...'_He **killed** her! If I don't do something quick, my weakness will lead to Bulma's death!' _ChiChi thought. That's when the real world seemed to go back at its pace, and reality returned. ChiChi, as much as she didn't want to, pushed Bulma with all her might. After Bulma harshly hit the wall ChiChi was grabbed by all the men.

"Bulma, leave NOW! Go find help!" ChiChi yelled. Bulma instantly ran out the room. She stopped as she heard ChiChi yell out in pain. Kakarot made her do that earlier, but this was much more pain. He really didn't want to hurt her. Bulma let some tears fall down her cheek, but quickly wiped them away. Bulma shoud've been the one feeling pain, but if she was ChiChi would give up in order to keep her safe. Not to mention ChiChi made that face. When ever she made that face, she pretty much saw what was best for the givin situation, so Bulma trusted her judgement. _'Wait...Kakarot, THAT'S IT! I'll go look for them, and they'll help! But what if I get caught? Man this is'nt good.'_ Another aweful yell from Chichi. _'Anything is better than hearing ChiChi like that! Hold on ChiChi!_ With that Bulma ran to find Kakarot and Vegeta.

* * *

"God damnit! I hate these guys!" Vegeta yelled. They just cleared out Bulma and ChiChi's room, with dead boddies everywhere. Kakarot didn't enjoy killing like other Sayians, but this was an enemy that had to be destroyed, so he killed them. Vegeta had no problem with this, and all his were dead before any of them knew it.

"Prince Vegeta, do you think the girls are ok?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta didn't mean to, but his eyes widened with worry.

"SHIT! I just about forgot about them! Focus and sense them! NOW!" Vegeta ordered. Kakarot put a serious face on, and he nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Vegeta paced the room. He needed to relax, to focus his power. He sat on the bed, and got a familiar scent caught in his nose. He picked up the pillow he was next to and sniffed. _'Ah man...this is **her** sent. I can even see a string of blue hair on it. Damn she smells nice.' _Vegeta thought. That's when Kakarot's eyes opened strait up, his eyes were nothing but concern. Vegeta looked at him.

"Prince Vegeta, ChiChi is captured and Bulma's in danger! We need to find them now!" Kakarot yelled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Move your ass!" Vegeta ordered. Kakarot nodded and lead the way, Vegeta too close for comfort.

* * *

Bulma's heart was racing. She was so nervous! She was already running from a group of three! They could'nt run that fast, but Bulma didn't know how much of this she could take! She ran into yet another huge room. There was two doors, she could'nt decide which one to take! She glanced back and forth, her mind was racing. Then, a door opened. Two more Soyicans came out, and they growled once they saw Bulma.

"OK! Definantly not usin that door!" Bulma said. She ran to the other door, and slammed it shut. She locked it, and continued to run. '_Damnit! I **hate **running away from fights! I know I'm strong, but with ChiChi in danger it's just too risky for me to fight! When ever we get out of this she is **so** training me!' _Bulma thought. That's when she ran smack into a brick wall. She thought it was Vegeta again, but saw a Soyica instead. She jumped up and kicked him. He caught her foot and threw her into the wall. When Bulma got up he kicked her in the stomache. When she let out a moan in pain, she remembered how much Chichi needed her then. Bulma got up, ready for anything. The Soyica went to punch her. Bulma copied ChiChi's movements and suprisingly caught his fist. She jumped up and kicked him right in the face. He went flying into the wall now. Before he could move, Bulma started kicking the shit out of him like that one group did to ChiChi all those years ago. After a short while he spat up blood. The only reason Bulma stopped was to keep the blood off of her. She felt so powerful as he lay there, too weak to do anything but breath.

"BULMA! YOU'RE OK!" Kakarot yelled. Bulma almost jumped out of her skin. It was basically silent where she was, and to hear that...man she almost had a heart attack! She turned around and was relieved to see her mind was'nt playing tricks on her. She smiled.

"Of coures I'm ok! What did you expect?" She asked. Kakarot grinned sheeplishly.

"Well, when I sensed for you it told me you were in trouble. What was I supposed to think?" He asked.

"I know who's in trouble then." Vegeta cut in. "I guess that little harpy met her match!" Kakarot's eyes widened and Bulma froze. Anger soon filled her whole body. Now she was sure Vegeta would do nothing to hurt her, and it was about time he realized who he was dealing with!

"Shut up Vegeta!" She yelled. He looked at her, shocked. "ChiChi is_ not _dead! She's fighting a huge group and told me to run to safety!" Vegeta was thinking this over. Since when was she no longer afraid of him? Since when was she so...fiesty? He then frowned.

"Yeah right. The harpy is probably their new_ fuck _toy. I wonder how much fun she's having." He smirked when he saw Bulma get pissed at his comment. _'I wonder what she'll do this time? Most likey nothing. She's probably terrified like last time.' _He thought. Boy did Bulma ever prove him wrong. She kicked him in his stomache. While he was leaned over she kicked him in the head, and he fell backwards. She ignored the pain she had in her right foot. He was a frekin brick wall!

"Take that back! She is _not_ dead! And she is_ not _a fuck toy! Take it back you bastard!" She yelled. Kakarot ran behind her and grabbed her. He had to protect his prince, and Bulma was some kind of threat. Vegeta stood up as if nothing happened.

"Take what back? I can't take back the truth you bitch!" He spat. "Where is she then huh? Show me where she last was and I'll prove to you that she's-"

"Prince Vegeta, stop! We're supposed to protect them, not anger them!" Kakarot said. Vegeta growled.

**In heads **

_"Shut up! So what if you like her! We both know she's still alive, but I'm trying to have some fun!" Vegeta seemed to yell._

_"That's enough! The way you talk about her, it's sick!"_

_"Oh I see now. Defending your woman are we?" Vegeta chuckled._

_"Don't think I won't go too far for her." _

**Back to normal**

Everything went silent in Vegeta's mind. Bulma looked back in forth between Kakarot and his prince. Vegeta's face had the expressions of shock and anger. Kakarot, for once, had anger on his face. _'What the...? Did I miss something?" _Bulma thought. Vegeta was shocked. _"**Don't think I won't go too far for her**." 'I can't believe he said that! Would he really fight me just because I said some one else was fucking her? What the hell?' _Vegeta thought.

"Um...you kow ChiChi's kinda in danger so...can we get a move on please?" Bulma yelled. Kakarot answered.

"Yeah, but where is she?" His eyes never left Vegeta. Man, he was pissed.

"Ya know that huge room that leads to the security room? That's where she is." Bulma said.

"Fine. Let's hurry up and get the harpy before she gets herself killed." Vegeta said. He too, never allowed his gaze to leave Kakarot.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO! Stop acting like little kids and let's go get her!" Bulma yelled. Kakarot and Vegeta nodded at eachother. It was'nt long until Bulma was once again in Vegeta's arms and they were flying to where ChiChi was.

* * *

"AAHHHHH!" ChiChi yelled out again. When the Soyica let go of her she fell to the floor on her stomache. She barely healed from Kakarot's bear hugs, and already she was getting more. Sadly, she could'nt take it anymore. She lay there, she was completely defeated. She was ashamed that she could'nt even last until Kakarot and Vegeta got there. She didn't even know if Bulma got to them safely. All she knew was the fact that she failed, she failed herself, Bulma, everyone who was waiting for her return to earth. Hell, she didn't even get a chance to attempt an escape with Bulma yet! How pathetic is that?

"Wow boss, she's a real go-getter! I hope the king wants a genius and not a fighter. She'd be so much fun in bed!" That Soyica said. The boss smirked.

"I believe you for once, Zature, but if anyone gets her first it's me!" The boss said. He started laughing and the other Soyica's followed in suit. Zature, on the other hand, began to touch ChiChi. His hands rested on her butt, giving tight squeezes here and there. When the other Soyicans saw what he was doing they went silent. ChiChi growled in annoyance. She hated it when guys touched her, and now she could'nt defend herself! The Soyicans laughed at what she did. She was fiesty, just the way they liked their females. ChiChi slapped his hand away, suprising him and all the others. She forced herself to get up. She backed away from Zature, until she was cornered by the way.

"Uh-oh, you have no where to go. Why don't I show you to a bed? You seem tired and that's a place you could go ya know." He smirked. That comment got Chichi mad and when she was mad she was a turn on.

"Fuck off bastard, I sleep with no one." She said threw clenched teeth. The whole group laughed again. The boss silenced them all with a wave of his hand. He smirked at ChiChi. _'Ah man. What's he gonna do now?' _She wondered.

"You do realize that we are taking you to our planet, correct?" ChiChi knew that would happen once they stopped their little game. She nodded and he continued. "Well, our king could use some more, how you say, _excitement _in his life. He shares when we do a good job. You see, you're so strong and your frined is so...different. He would share. We will get you, and you will sleep with me when I get you." His smirk widened. _'Shit! This sucks! Kakarot, where ever you are, please hurry!' _She thought. She knew he was her only chance now, and she accepted that.

* * *

Kakarot froze in his foot steps. Vegeta and Bulma looked at eachother confused, then at him. Vegeta didn't bother saying anything but Bulma did.

"Kakarot? What's wrong?" She asked. Kakarot put up his hand, telling her to wait for the questions. He was focusing, really hard. When his focus was at his best he got what he was searching for. **_'Shit! This sucks! Kakarot, where ever you are, please hurry!' _**That was Chichi's voice! _'Oh no. What is she saying shit for? Why does she need my help? Most of all, how did she send that to me? And how did I recieve it?' _He was so confused.

"You guys, Chichi's in real danger! I don't know how, but I heard her in my head. She needs me _now_! I'll go up ahead, you two should try to find a way to stop them from comming." He suggested.

"What ever. As long as I'm far away from the harpy I'm good. How 'bout you woman?" He was nice enough to ask Bulma.

"You guys, she's in danger 'cause of me! Can't I go with you Kakarot?" Bulma begged. He shook his head.

"You'll only get in my way." Kakarot heard Chichi's last message again. "I gotta go! Wish me luck!" With that he took off at full speed. Bulma, still in Vegeta's arms, huffed and crossed her arms. Vegeta chuckled at her attitude.

"No fair! I wanna be there for her! Vegeta you're a prince! Can't you over rule what he said or something? I wanna be there!" Vegeta smirked.

"I guess I could. But! I like making your life miserable, and this is only helping."

"Jerk..." Bulma mutered.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked, his grip tightining.

"I said 'JERK'! What with your good hearing I thought you could hear me! And let go before you kill me jackass!" She yelled. He eased his grip, but didn't let go. "You bastard."

"Why the hell do you continue to say words that make no sense to me? If you're so smart say something that I know damnit!" They were now on their way to the main room. They could find the location of the other ships and destroy them from there.

"FINE! How 'bout I just call you a son of a bitch like ChiChi! You son of a bi-" She was cut off from Vegeta's sudden tight grip.

"Shut the up! Damn! I swear the only way I'll get you to shut up is by shoving my balls in your mouth!" Bulma choked at that comment.

"Vegeta where the hell did that come from? Like I would ever allow such a thing! You're such a pervert! You sick bastard!" She spat.

"Ok, here's the deal. You shut the hell up until we're all safe, or I'll just fuck the shit outta you. Don't think I won't, you don't know me, and don't test me either."

"You shut up, I'll shut up." Bulma said.

"Damn, that's a deal. You're a waste of my breath." Bulma held back her comment. It's not that she could'nt think of anything, it's that she didn't want to take a chance at the consequence.

* * *

ChiChi fell to the floor. She got kicked in the stomache again! She refused to give up. She slowly got back to her feet. This made all the Soyicans happy. They all laughed and pretended to cheer her on. The boss had eonugh. He finally got bored with tortuing her. He walked next to Zature. Zature got the message and stepped down.

"Alright. Let's get her and then we'll get her little friend as well." The boss said. He threw a punch that hit its target. ChiChi flew into the wall, and before she could fall to the flroor he kicked her in her gut. _'Every single one of them attacked my stomache. They're trying to get a weakness outta me! Kakarot hurry!'_ It didn't take long for the boss to pick her up and kick her in the stomache again. She fell, clutching to her stomache. He picked her up and did it again! He had to make sure that if ChiChi tried anything it would be stopped easily. She let out a little cough after that kick. He was not satisfied with that. After another kick ChiChi fell to the floor. This time when she coughed she coughed up blood. The boss smirked with approval. ChiChi would'nt be able to take a hit to her gut for a while, no matter what the situation was. He picked her up with no problem. He stood her up in front of him. Her eyes were half open, her legs and arms were shaking. She was in so much pain, and she was in too much to try and fight it. If ChiChi was ever nervous now was that time. They could do anything to her, and she would do nothing to try to stop them. That's when the boss forced her to look at him, and he kissed her. Just then Kakarot burst the door open, his face full of shock. He was nervous at that sight. There was ChiChi kissing the boss! He almost got sad until he saw her right fist. It was shaking, she was'nt liking the kiss! Now his face was nothing but anger, just like with Vegeta.

"Hey!" He yelled. The boss instantly pulled away from the kiss, only to be hit by ChiChi's right hook. He fell to the floor, shock in his face. ChiChi's body swayed uneasily. She never felt so weak, so helpless! She finally swayed backwards, only to land in some ones chest. She was nervous at first, but then she rememebered something. She heard a familiar voice, one that she didn't like but at the same time told her she was safe. She looked up and her eyes met his, Kakarots. He was expecting her to be mad, or something like it but she wasn't. She seemed happy because she smiled.

"Thank you Kakarot." She said weakly. He returned the smile and nodded. Then he picked her up cradle style. He needed a plan to get her somewhere safe. He tried to remember stories that his mom use to tell him, but he could'nt remember a thing. Then it hit him. _'That's it! It's my last and only chance to gurantee her safety!' _He thought.

"You guys, I got an idea. Your king wants her, but my people need her. I will fight your boss, and the winner gets her. I don't like to gamble her like this, but I know your race likes a good gamble." He waited for the answer.

"Boss, bad idea. He's strong, and he could easily kill you! Don't do it!" Zature said. The boss looked thoughtfully, then frowned.

"How dare you under estimate my power! I can take him all by myself! Watch and learn little man!" He said. _'Excellent! I can beat him easily, then Chichi will be safe.'_ Kakarot thougt. The boss walked until he was a few feet from Kakarot and ChiChi. "I accept your challenge. Maybe you have a right to know what will happen when I win. She will be my toy, and I will share her with all of of these fine Soyicans here." The others laughed and licked their lips. Kakarot growled at their 'comments.' They shut up and stopped what ther were doing instantly. Kakarot nodded that he would'nt back down from the fight. He walked to the other side of the room and put ChiCh down. When he checked to see how she was doing he was suprised at what he saw. ChiChi was wide awake and a little nervous.

"How can you trust them? How do you know they wont try to take me before there is a victor?" Kakarot looked at her a little confused. _'Why is she nervous? Why is she...worried for me? Didn't she hate me just a while ago?'_ He thought. He smiled at her.

"They wouldn't dare. They need you as well, so if they do it wont be anything bad. It's ok." He reasurred her. He stood up and walked over to the boss. He got a serious look on his face again. "Ready when you are. You go first."

"That was a stupid move. I'll crush you."

"Actually, I was taught the weak go first. It's only fair to give them a chance." Kakarot said matter-of-factly. (im just gonna call him boss now) Boss gave a pissed off look. He was not weak! He would prove to this Sayian that he was strong! He charged at Kakarot. Kakarot easily side-stepped that. He kicked Boss in the stomache and then his head and he started to fall backwards. Before he finished falling Kakarot punched him in his back. His back arched under Kakarots brute force and he yelled out in pain. Then Kakarot jumped up and kicked Boss down hard. The ground cracked under him. Kakarot looked and nodded at ChiChi. She some how understood and moved away from the wall. Kakarot walked up to it. That's when Boss got up and charged at Kakarot once again. Kakarot jumped up, did a spinning kick, and boss went flying into the wall. Kakarot then continued to punch him. With each punch Boss went deeper and deeper in the wall. ChiChi gasped when she noticed what was happening. _'Kakarot is gonna kill him! Not over me! No way!' _ChiChi thought. She ran over to where Kakarot was. She tried talking to him.

"Kakarot! Don't!" She yelled. (ok she she yelled, no big deal right?) Kakarot didn't stop his beating. If anything, he sped up his punches and made them much stronger. _'This isn't working! Think ChiChi, think!...'_ She had to stop him, but how? She was too weak to do anything much, but she would'nt let some one's life end because of her! No way! _'I got it! This has to work! Kami please be on my side!' _She thought. She walked up and her left hand grabbed his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned around. His face went blank when he saw fear all over her face. _'She's scared of me? No! Please don't be!' _He thought. "Kakarot please don't...don't kill him over me. I hate death, I wish it didn't exist. You already won, please just stop." ChiChi begged. _' I finally figured her out! She's a peace lover! She was at peace at earth, but then we took her and Bulma away from that. She was mad at me because I took her away from peace! If I kill Boss...she'll never forgive me.' _He thought. His face took on a guilty look.

"Ok ChiChi, I'm sorry. I can't help myself whenever I fight to defend. I wont kill him, don't worry." She smiled at him. He smiled back, happy to know she would'nt fear him.

"Thank you Kakarot. I appreciate it." The intercom of the computer then spoke.

"All exits are cut off. In 30 seconds the 'Soyican toxic' gas will be let out. Please excuse the mess of the dead boddies and have a nice flight. Thankyou." ChiChi's eyes went wide. It was almost as if she was a Soyica herself, with the fear in her eyes. Kakarot looked around the room. The other Soyicans were speaking the truth about their feelings, about their past, anything that they ever wanted to get off their chest they did. What's the point of having secrets if you're about to die? Funny what death coud do to a person.

"ChiChi, I'm sorry." Kakarot said. She wondered why he said that but ignored him. All those Soyicans could've been on their way home, but now they were all going to die. ChiChi was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard yelling.

"You're such a dick!"

"You know you like mine. Why don't you make yourself useful and suck on it now? That hasn't been done in a while."

"Shut up! I would never do such a thing! You're so disgusting!"

"Damn woman! I was right earlier. Get over here and let me shove my balls down your mouth!" Then they entered the room.

"Chi!" Bulma yelled. Her guard looked like a wreck, but she knew what she was going through. ChiChi hated death, and in a few seconds she would witness the death of all those Soyicans. Bulma had to be there for her. She hugged her friend close. "I'm so sorry Chi...I didn't know this would happen. If I did I would've stopped it. I'm so sorry."

"Countdown from 10 begins." The computer said. ChiChi grabbed Bulma tighter.

"10"

"Don't fight back the tears Chi."

"9"

"I wont Bulma, I wont."

"8"

"What the hell is the big deal? They deserve to die!" Bulma glared at him.

"7"

"Chi, what did you see before?" Bulma asked.

"6"

"Not now Bulma, I really don't wanna think about that now."

"5"

"You sure Chi? It might help distract you."

"4"

"It wont, trust me on this one."

"3"

"Ok Chi. I'm sorry then."

"2"

"Thanks Bulma."

"1"

"Cover your ears ChiChi." Kakarot said. Bulma covered ChiChi's ears and Chichi's grip tightened.

"0. Gas deployed." Bulma looked through teary eyes around the room. Vegeta loved the way her eyes seemed to shine. The Soyicans started to choke. Bulma covered ChiChi's ears harder. They would yell out in pain soon, and she really didn't want ChiChi to hear that. Bulma hugged ChiChi tighter, a tear slipped down her cheek. One yelled out in pain. Bulma was no help, ChiChi squeezed tighter. That was a sign, she could still hear the yells. Bulma removed her hands and wrapped her arms around ChiChi. ChiChi was shaking, she was letting a tear slip every now and then. Kakarot looked at Vegeta and Vegeta nodded. He grabbed Bulma and she let go of ChiChi. Bulma turned around in Vegeta's arms and hugged him tight. Vegeta never thought a little death would hurt her so much. He checked to see how ChiChi was doing. She was so close to Kakarot, it was almost like she was attempting to block out the noise with his body. _'I never thought such fiesty people could be so sensitive! Why do they care is their enemies die? What the hell?' _Vegeta thought. More yells in pain. There was so much in the ship that there was'nt a second without a yell of pain. Chichi passed out after a while, Kakarot still holding her. He picked her up cradle style again, but he held her much closer now. She could wake up, and now was a great chance to get closer to her. It did'nt take long for Bulma to pass out as well. She could'nt help it, the yells were killikng her. Not to mention she saw a dead Soyica, pain was all over his poor body. Vegeta picked her up and they went to their room. That changed.

"Kakarot, keep the harpy here. I need to talk to her (Bulma) when she wakes up. I wont do anything, and you keep to yourself as well." Kakarot nodded and Vegeta left. Kakarot placed ChiChi on the side of the bed that hid her scent. He sat where Bulma was sleeping and watched ChiChi. _'She seems peaceful and happy now. Man she's so beautiful. I'm suprised she didn't have a mate for me to fight.' _Kakarot thought. He remembered the dead bodies from earlier and picked them up. He destroyed every last one of them, he didn't want ChiChi to see them when she woke up.

Once in Vegeta's room, he placed Bulma on the bed. He felt she needed her space, so he pulled up a chair and waited fpr her to wake up from there. With her true personality out, he needed to keep a good distance. He just could'nt believe that Bulma cried over enemies. _'She's supposed to be a fucking genius! Why the hell did she pity them? They had it comming one way or the other!' _He thought. He was agrivated now. Bulma was now what he needed in a mate, almost perfect for him. She was beautiful, smart, small, pale skin, and she had strange coloring that he liked. She was strong enough to knock out that one Soyica, yet she was weak enough so he would dominate in mating. Scratch what I said before, she _was_ perfect. As he said before, she would help create the perfect heir. But, she cried to easily. She was female but come on! Any Sayian female would be trying to mate, the yells in pain being 'romantic' music in the backround. He sighed in annoyance and waited. Three more hours, and they would be on planet Vegeta. That's why he had to talk to her, she had to be his mate...

* * *

so did you like? yes another long chpt i know! i cant help it! was it good, bad? tell me! lol and again sorry that ill be gone for 2 weeks! please forgive me! heres the responses!

**Figure in black: **well, im glad you like long and i dont repeat myself! thanx for clearing that up! lol i tired to tell myself to not assume, but i did any way! lol well, i hope youll like what i have in store in two weeks! i still cant believe i have to stay for two weeks! im sorry! Thanx for the review!

**JSinuYasha: **Im glad you like the chpt! **THANK YOU! **i always wondered about those questions...darn my fic is AU then, ops lol and thanx about the whole Gohan thingy! i cant believe i forgot all that! lol i hope youll still R&R my fic! Thanx for the review!

**lydchan:** everyone seems to think that was a good chpt, im glad it was good! (whipes forhead) i thought it was bad, the way the girls reacted. i tried to imagine what i would do, but i still thought it was bad. im glad you liked it! darn me for doing this, i accidently made ChiChi as stubborn as me! ops! im guessing you already know Gohan will be born but she will come around to Kakarot, but it will be a very long wait. Please forgive me! Thanx for review!

**mooglechick: **im glad you liked the chpt! well, then i guess i kept Vegeta in character? lol! well, shes not that strong. As Bulma said here, Kakarot didnt wanna hurt her, so he weakened himself. i shouldve told you guys, sorry to confuse you! lol and you already know that i cant update soon, so im sorry! Thanx for the review!

**Arienishi: **Let me start off by sayin thats a cool name! lol and i really like the review! its funny how i dont like poetry, yet i like to make words rhyme! but now i feel bad that i cant update until 2 weeks, please forgive me! Thanx for the review!

**alexa: **im grateful that you review cause you know absolutly nothing about DBZ, and you still read my fics anyway! youre not a moron in this case, like i said, you know nothing about DBZ, so its not bad. and you always get your dad mad, your so bad! lol at least you had an idea of what fluff meant! lol Thanx for the review!

**sssssssssnake:** im aware that you reviwed in chpt 1 but im still keeping my word, im still responding to my reviewers! wow, i never thought my idea would be such a big hit! im glad you like it! and thanx for clearing that up! since my house has no dictionary and worpad has no spell check that word got through. but thats no excuse! i mean i only proof read my fics about 20 times before i post them... im so ashamed! about the cursing, i cut it back this chpt but it is rated M! but what the heck, i like to make my readers happy, so i cut it back a _little_. if your still not happy im sorry but i refuse to cut back more. and im only goin into 9th grade! im sorry my vocabulary isnt as good as 17 year olds and that i dont have honor classes! lol but, you review was what i was waiting for, some one to speak the truth! **THANK YOU FOR NOT HOLDING BACK!** lol this is a great inspiration! Thank you so much for the review! i hope youll continue reviewing! you dont have to if you dont wanna though.

Tas36


	4. Some Truth And Landing

We Need Females!

ok if ur readin this than im back! yes! lol remember i cant update that soon, im very busy srry! let the new chpt begin!

Disclaimer: ok i forgot to type this for a while. i still dont own DBZ lemme me alone already!

Chapter4: Some Truth And Landing

An hour after the fight and passing out ChiChi woke up. She stirred in her bed as flash backs came to her. She remembered all the now dead Soyicans, and the one she kicked in the balls. She jumped awake and looked around like crazy. She soon covered her stomache with her left hand. Nasty memories of the fight came back to her...she was weak earlier. Once again Bulma almost died. _'Thank Kami for that weird technique of mine.' _ChiChi thought. But the pain in her stomache woud not go away! She brought her knees to her chest, and the pain eased a little. Then she heard a toilet flush and out came Kakarot. He smiled at her and she did the same. Yes, she was still how you say...upset about them taking her from earth, but he did just save her. It was the least she could do!

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked. She rolled her eyes in a way that told you she was unsure. Her eyes widened.

"Kakarot, where's Bulma?" She asked. _'Shoot! When she knows that Prince Vegeta and Bulma are in the same room she's gonna hate me agin!' _He thought.

"Um...well...Bulma's in Vegeta's room with him." ChiChi's eyes widened more. "Wait, before you get in a bad mood! We both gave our word that we would do nothing to you two! Prince Vegeta is a man of nothing much more than honor, I'm sure the only reason he touched Bulma was to make her comfortable." Kakarot said.

"Yeah right! She's probably under him so when she wakes up he can-"

"No, I can asure you that would never happen unles they were mates." Kakarot said.

"Woah...mates? Like dogs, tigers, monkeys...like animals? What the hell?" She asked. He looked confused at her for a while.

"OH! You mean like animals. Those strange things on Earth. I can't tell you. Hm...what did she say again...oh yeah! Sayian mating is like human mirages." Kakarot said.

"You mean ma**_rr_**iages." ChiChi corrected him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds about right. But that's all I can say." She rolled her eyes.

"How long 'til we land?" She asked.

"Um...two hours. Why?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know...curious I guess." He shook his head slighty.

"I'll leave now. If you need anything just go to the kitchen, that's where I'll be." He said.

"Kakarot?" He turned around before leaving. She smiled at him. _'Why is she smiling?'_ "I wanted to say thankyou, for saving me back there." She blushed a little. _'So this is that girl behind the warrior huh? She's nice!'_ He smiled back.

"Your welcome." With that he left. _'He's so nice, I feel bad for being mean to him all the time. But I can't help it! He's the one who took me from earth! He deserves it, but at the same tme he does'nt. This is so weird. Bulma wake up soon, I need you!' _ChiChi thought. She slowly got out of bed.

* * *

Bulma was still asleep when ChiChi woke up. Her body was tired, and so was her brain. That was quite the work out for both. _'How long is she gonna sleep? I need her awake damnit!' _Vegeta thought. His patience was running thin. If she didn't wake up soon he would wake her up. _'No you idiot! Will she really mate with me if I continue being mean to her? NO! AGH! I can't believe my perfect mate is some female human! And I can't believe I want her so bad that I'm willing to be...nice...' _He thought. Bulma stirred in the bed. She was waking up. _'About damn time!' _Her sky blue eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her head and let out a whimper, she loved to sleep. _'Oh no you don't!' _Vegeta thought. 

"Woman...WOMAN!" He yelled. Bulma jumped and looked around in horor. When her eyes met Vegeta's she got pissed.

"What Vegeta?" She yelled back. He chuckled at her.

"It sounded as if you died so I thought I should check you. Now that you're awake we need to talk." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

"No!" He looked at her, his face was priceless! "I'm not stupid Vegeta! You woke me up 'cause you were givin the chance! I'm going back to sleep!" He smirked.

"Yeah, with all the yelling we just did,_ and_ the fact thatI scared you. You can't go back to sleep, not now."

"Kami you are annoying!" She spat.

"What ever woman. YOU are the annoying one!" He spat back. He sat on the bed infront of her. That's when she realized that she was in a different room. Black, this room was nothing more than black colored. _'Someone's in love with Black. This is creepy really.' _Bulma thought. "You do remember why we took you and the harpy captive, right?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, to replace your feamles, to try and rebuild the Sayian Empire or something. Why would you bring it up?" She asked. He took a deep breath. He knew she would _not_ be happy with his decision and that they would argue until space itself ended, but he had to tell her. She _had_ to be his mate. She was the closest thing to perfection, and that's what Planet Vegeta needed right now, perfection. "What Vegeta? I'm gettin' bored."

"You wont be bored now. Once we land land you will have to find a mate..." He stopped. _'If I tell her now she will hate me! I've got to keep her mine, but aslo not let her know I'm interested!' _Vegeta thought. "I live at the palace. If everything goes my way you can live there until you find a mate. Otherwise the males will go nuts over you and the harpy. Yes, I'll invite her as well." Vegeta said. _'With her in the palace no one would dare take her, she'll be mine before anyone knows it!'_ He thought. Bulma fumed.

"NO! I have a boyfriend at Earth Vegeta! I love him and I refuse to 'mate' as you call it! I'll stay at the palace, but I wont mate!" She yelled. _'WHAT? She has a mate at Earth? He's dead when I go back there!' _Vegeta thought.

"You have a mate, and you didn't tell me?" He roared. Bulma was unfazed by his movement.

" Well DUH! It's none of your business!" She spat. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"What ever woman. You can try and stay loyal, but I doubt you will be able to. No human male can stand up to a Sayian male." Vegeta smirked. He was refuring to himself, but she didn't know that. She didn't have to either.

"Yeah ok Vegeta, your the almighty boss who knows everything. Shut up and go away, I have no time for you. I need to find ChiChi."

"The harpy huh? She's busy."

"Busy? With what? How would you know?"

"Because woman, I am smart, unlike you. She is with Kakarot at the kitchen." He said blankly.

"You're smart? ChiChi despises you two for capturing us, and you expect me to believe she's in the kitchen with him right now?" Bulma asked.

"Woman what is your dirty mind thinking in there? Yes, in the kitchen. She felt she owed him something and is making her noodles again." His stomache growled and so did Bulma's. Bulma smiled at Vegeta for once.

"I think we should join them!" She said all perky.

"Woah woah...lose that perkiness then we can leave." He said. Bulma still smiled at him. She pulled him up and locked arms with him.

"Thanks for saving me back there, and letting me use your bed." Bulma said. Vegeta smirked.

"You and I could share that bed you know." Bulma playfully hit him.

"You say I have a nasty mind..."

"You do! What's so wrong with sharing a bed?" He smirked as Bulma blushed. Twice already he proved she had the nasty mind, she didn't get him once! _'I'll get him later.' _Bulma thought.

"What ever Vegeta, shall we go?" He growled and removed his arm from hers.

"Don't get all close to me, alright? Yeah I saved you but you thanked me already, nothing else has to be done. Understood?" He asked. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Vegeta, I was trying to have FUN! But _no!_ You had to be the fun sucker that you are!" She said. She went to walk out the room and Vegeta followed. Since she had no idea where she was she followed Vegeta. Thankfully there were no dead bodies anywhere. That was the last thing she wanted to see.

* * *

Kakarot rubbed his belly again. Those noodles were just as good as the last batch! 

"Wow ChiChi...WOW." He said in awe. ChiChi blushed and giggled. She was having a good time, and she hated that. "I still can't get over what a great cook you are!"

"Well, it was the least I could do. You saved me, and I am very grateful." She said sweetly. He looked up and blushed alittle. _'O...K...I have before me a Sayian who is blushing! What the hell is he blusing for?' _She thought. He put his dish in the sink. When he turned around his lips met hers. ChiChi was stunned. _'Wha...why is he doing this?' _She asked herself. ChiChi accidently wrapped her arms around his neck. When she noticed what she did she left them there. Kakarot took his hands and placed them on her lower back. _'Stay away from her ass. If I touch that...don't think about that. Man she tastes good!' _He thought. He badly wanted to deepen the kiss, but he could'nt. He broke the kiss. ChiChi was blushing, she never got kissed before. She only knew what to do because Bulma forced her to watch chick flics!

"cough cough" Kakarot and ChiChi looked where the coughs came from and blushed madly when they saw Bulma and Vegeta there at the door way. Kakarot blushed a little, Vegeta knew he had to do that but Bulma didn't. ChiChi blushed like mad. Vegeta was smirking at her and Bulma gave a sly smile.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked.

"Well...um...we...-"

"Bulma, when someone makes you food and only you that's how you thank them. Well, if one's female and the others a male then that's how it's done." Kakarot said.

"Then why were you blushing?" She asked.

"Because," Vegeta cut in, "you didn't know that, and it was weird to have you watching that." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"And to say I thought ChiChi liked someone."

"NO! I don't like him Bulma! Don't start that crap with me again!" ChiChi begged. Bulma sat down at the table and ChiChi handed her a bowl of noodles.

"I'm not hungry, here." She said. She sat across from Bulma.

"I don't start it, you're the one who likes the guy and let's it show, not me! You start it princess, deal with it."

"Bulma, what do I have to do to prove to you I'm not meant to have a guy? Too many people like me for nasty reasons, I know I'll die alone."

"Chi, don't say that! You'll find someone. Even though I think you already found him." Bula laughed as ChiChi glared at her.

"For once, I agree with the woman." Vegeta said.

"Come on Prince Vegeta, you know it was just a thankyou!" Kakarot said.

"She is not Sayian, you could've said thankyou like you did earlier, you did not have to kiss." Vegeta smirked when he blushed.

"Wow, I never thought of that. Mom always said to thank a female the proper way. I never thought the species would matter." Vegeta growled.

"You're such an idiot. Two more goddamn hours, then I never want to see your face again." Vegeta said.

"Yeah right, you'll wanna spar. Maybe I should wait for an hour?" He asked.

"You annoy me, you do not want to spar with me now." Vegeta said.

"You guys shut up!" Bulma said. "You're giving me a headache."

"Bulma I thought you would be asleep still." ChiChi said.

"I would but the royal jackass woke me up the moment I gave him a chance." Bulma said.

"Why would you give him a chance?" ChiChi asked.

"You know when you move in your sleep and you kinda wake up?" ChiChi nodded. "He yelled and I jumped up. Then I yelled at him, so I was awake." ChiChi laughed.

"At least Kakarot let me sleep in. (giggle) That's so funny how Vegeta woke you up." She laughed again.

"I don't see what's so funny." Vegeta mutered.

"Bulma loves to sleep. To know you woke her up, she must hate you! It's still funny by the way!" ChiChi said. Vegeta smirked.

"You showed me your weakness. Some genius you are." Vegeta said. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for liking the extra energy to get work done." Bulma said.

"Well this sucks! Ima be sooooo bored now!" ChiChi winned. She dropped her head on the table and it made a loud thud. "Ow!" She rubbed her head.

"Chi, we should bathe!" Bulma said. ChiChi stared at Bulma as if she were crazy.

"WHAT? The last time we did that we were like, kids!" ChiChi yelled.

"No shit sherlock. I need to check your stomache. It's not like anyone else here could do it. I'll let Kakarot though, if you want." ChiChi sighed in defeat.

"Fine, lets go." Bulma jumped up and grabbed ChiChi.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Bulma said happliy. They ran out the room.

"That's weird. I don't know what I'd do if you ever forced me to bathe with you. There's nothin that much wrong with it, but you're a prince!" Kakarot said.

"I know. They act as if being naked is a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with it." Vegeta added.

* * *

ChiChi was blushing madly. She was naked, and Bulma was checking her stomache. 

"Bulma, I know you're some kind of doctor, but do I really have to be naked?" ChiChi exclaimed.

"Calm your nipples Chi, I'm almost done." Bulma said. ChiChi wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't. She was to occupied with Bulma's 'examination.' "Nothing bad. The only thing I can see is where food gets digested. It looks like a little damage there. I doubt you'll be hungry for a while."

"Thank you for using words I understand! And I'm still not hungry." ChiChi said. Bulma smiled.

"Great! Now go and start the bath, I gotta get naked!" Bulma chirped.

"(moan) Come on Bulma! Can't you wait, or you go first?" ChiChi begged.

"Chi, there will be so much bubbles, you wont see anything! Now go!" Bulma pushed her into the bathroom. She smacked ChiChi's butt too. "Nice!" She playfully said. She laughed when she saw her 'brave' friend glow crimson in the face. (no Bulma's not a lesbo! She likes to torture her friend ok! i couldnt resist! lol) Bulma stripped herself naked. _'I can't believe this is happening! ChiChi's gonna hate me for this!' _Bulma thought. When she entered the bathroom ChiChi was in the tub, bubbles were every where. "See, this isn't bad now is it?" Bulma asked.

"It's still bad, just please hurry and get in this thing!" ChiChi begged. She was looking the other way with her eyes closed. The tub was something like a pool, only much smaller. It was rectangle shaped with tiles along the side. It was big enough for five people. Bulma giggled but got in quickly. Torturing Chichi was always fun, but not one of her favorite things to do.

"Im covered in bubbles now, you can look." Bulma said. ChiChi sighed in relief and looked at her friend. That nice girl locked in ChiChi's heart came out, she giggled. Bulma laughed.

"Ok, so you wanted me to have fun, I get it genius." ChiChi said. Ever since ChiChi became the personal body guard she became strict. She wasn't exactly a nice little girl anymore, she was cold. Bulma's torture always had a good cause, and this time it was to get her little friend 'free.'

"So, was this still a bad idea?"

"The only bad thing is the fact that you waited until now! We should've done this sooner!" ChiChi giggled again. Bulma smiled, she loved having ChiChi's fun side out.

"So, what do you really think of Kakarot?" Bulma asked.

"Um...I don't know. He's hot though, I'll give him that." Bulma laughed.

"So you like him then?"

"I really don't know that much. He took us from Earth Bulma, but he's so nice...it's hard!"

"So you liked the kiss?" ChiChi leaned closer, like some one was listening to them and she was trying to keep it secret.

"I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, I wish he would've deepened it. I'm so curious as to what he tastes like!" ChiChi whispered.

"Wait, he didn't french you?" Bulma asked. ChiChi shook her head.

"No, but his lips gave me a really cool feeling!"

"I know what you mean." Bulma slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I knew it! The prince kissed you! Details now!" ChiChi demanded.

"Oh yeah right! How do you know I'm not talkin' 'bout Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"When was the last time you kissed him without tongue? Besides, you got embarassed, I _know _it has to be 'cause the prince kissed you. Details now." ChiChi demanded once again. Bulma gave in.

"Damnit. Ok, he said I was being bad and needed punishment so he kissed me. I was in so much shock that my mouth was open. He frenched me, yes, and I kinda kissed back." She blushed. ChiChi giggled at her. "But then I remembered Yamcha so I tried to break it, and I did." ChiChi gaped at her.

"Don't tell me he's gonna get in the way!" Chichi almost screamed.

"Chi, I'm in _love_ with the guy! I was gonna marry him and spend the rest of my life wiht him! No one will _ever_ stop that feeling I have for him." Bulma said. ChiChi sighed.

"I'd hate to say this, but think Bulma, think reality wise. There's no way I can take out the whole Sayian Empire _and_ get us back to Earth. You'll never see him again, niether your family." ChiChi said softly.

"I know. I know we'll have to have kids and all, but once I help the Sayians I'm going home. Nothing will change that."

"If you say so Bulma." ChiChi and Bulma then started to wash them selves. They were happy with the conversation that they just had, but that would change. By lowering their ki ChiChi did not sense them, not to mention her body was relaxing. One Sayian was hurt while the other was angry. They left the bedroom and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" Vegeta yelled. "She thinks she can have one brat, and then leave back to her mate? I will kill him!" 

"(sigh) At least yours is willing to have kids. Mine didn't say anything."

"Yours called you hot, that must be something good."

"It is, but for some reason I feel sad."

"You idiot! She said so herself, she wanted you to deepen the kiss! I have some guy to kill! Mine has a mate! At least yours is still free!"

"Yeah, I'm suprised really. You really do have it worse than me. She's in love with this guy, mine loves no one."

"Shut the hell up! I must have her, she seems perfect!"

"For you she does. You wanted someone small, she is. She's really smart, we could use a smart heir. She was strong enough to knock out that Soyican, we know she has some muscle. (chuckle) And now you have that attitude in a mate you wanted so badly! Wow you have to have her!"

"No shit. But she hates me now. I've tooken her from her mate. They may not have bonded, but no one likes being tooken away. How can I win her if she hates me?" He sat down at the table and Kakarot sat across from him.

"I don't know. ChiChi hates me because I showed her she was weak, but look what happened when I kissed her. She blushed and she liked it."

"Idiot! Did you already forget what the woman said? She broke our kiss beacuse she thought of her mate! (sigh) I can not live with out a mate, being a prince and all but she is the only female I will ever desire."

"Wow. I know, do what I do!"

"What? Be a fucking idiot all the time?"

"No, be nice. Hold on...I know you don't do nice. You can be mean, but everytime you're mean you _have_ to be nice. Just start like that. If she asks why your being nice, just tell her you're a man of honor, that you have respect for women. Oh, and you should add that she's getting that respect wrather she wants to or not." Vegeta gaped at him. _'How does he know more about females than me? Where the hell did I go wrong?'_ Vegeta thought.

"How the hell do you know all this stuff?" He asked.

"Well, I always knew it would be good to listen to my mom, and female advice is what she gave me the most of." He smiled.

"(sigh) She better be mine soon, or it's your ass." He said cooly. Kakarot smiled again and nodded.

"I know she will. Don't worry."

* * *

**two hours and 45 minutes later...**

"We are nearing planet Vegeta. Please buckle in and enjoy the ride. Thankyou." The computer said. Every one headed to the control room. There was one major problem though, there was only two seats.

"No way, I am having a seat!" Bulma yelled.

"Me two." ChiChi said.

"Look, the seatbelts are extendable, we can share." Kakarot said.

"Hell no! Not like that! ChiChi and I will share the seat!" Bulma yelled.

"Not a chance woman," Vegeta cut in, "I will not share with Kakarot! You sit with him or me, but not with her!"

"Fine, I guess I'll sit with you." She gave in. He was a prince, Kakarot would agree with him and then one huge arguement would start. Vegeta smirked. He sat down in the chair and Bulma sat on his lap. _'Shit! I better control myself!' _He thought. If his manhood hardened Bulma would certainly know of his 'feelings' and use them to her advantage. _'Just think of how weak you'll be! She'll make me the laughing stock of the planet!'_ With that Vegeta thought of the glorious day that Frieza would die. It would be by his hand or his son's hand, it didn't matter which. This woman on his lap would make sure that would happen..._'NO! SHUT UP! DON'T THINK ABOUT HER!'_ Kakarot sat down and ChiChi sat on his lap. The smell of her clean body close to him drove him wild. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head in her neck. ChiChi had chills go up and down her spine. _'OPS! I wasn't supposed top do that! She's gonna hate me all over again!' _Kakarot thought. To his suprise, ChiChi giggled.

"Like what you smell Kakarot?" He nodded in her neck and she had those chills again. She laughed a little. "Gosh gimme me some space! I know it smells good, but I thought you'd have more respect for women!" _'Well she's nicer, but she still had that attitude. Oh well.'_ He thought. He backed up a little, but he didn't remove his arms.ChiChi put her hands there, she was preparing herself for the land.

"Computer, land us in the palace yard." Vegeta ordered.

"Monotoring...calculating out come...translating into Sayian vocabulary...sire, that would leave your father pissed."

"That is the point, and that is where we're landing, understood?"

"Yes, prepare for a rough ride." The computer replied. The ship started to rock back and forth. ChiChi's grip tightened on Kakarot's arms. His grip tightened, but in a reasurring way. She jumped alittle, the last time her grabbed her from behind, (that sounds wrong) he was giving her bear hugs. When she realized it was him being nice, she was'nt as nervous any more. The ship landed with a loud "BAM!" Everyone jerked forward in their seats from the rough landing.

"Ow..." Bulma mutered.

"Weakling." Vegeta said. Bulma ignored him.

"You ok?" Kakarot asked ChiChi.

"Yeah, you?" She answered.

"I'm ok too, thanks for askin'." Kakarot unbuckled the seat belt and ChiChi got off his lap. Vegeta did the same and Bulma got off his quickly. Bulma and ChiChi walked over to the door and waited for the men to join them. "Prince Vegeta, I got a bad feeling. I think we should blindfold the girls." Kakarot said. Vegeta grunted.

"Shut up, don't worry about them." Vegeta replied. The two joined the girls at the door. The door hissed, then opened. Two guards approached them. Their eyes widened with horror, and they immidiantly bowed.

"Your majesty, we welcome you back! Are these two here for the ceremony?" One gaurd asked.

"Yes, and they will sleep in the palace. Give them the room with the huge bed." Vegeta said. The guards nodded.

"We shall go tell the servants to prepare the room. I know it's none of my business, but why exactly are they staying there? Are they that important?" The other gaurd asked. Vegeta growled while Kakarot responded.

"Well, it isn't your business, but yeah they kinda are." He said. The gauards nodded and left. Bulma and ChiChi didn't notice that conversation though. They saw a small group of Sayians sitting, and one lay in the middle. The one laying down was a female.

"I wonder what's goin' on?" Bulma said. ChiChi nodded.

"Don't, let's go." Kakarot said.

"Why?" ChiChi challenged.

"Trust me, you _don't_ wanna see that, let's go." He warned.

"They need to see why they're here, let them learn." Vegeta said. Bulma started walking toward the group, amd ChiChi followed. Just then the Female Sayian screamed out in pain. As Bulma and ChiChi got closer to the group the Sayians got out of their way. They could smell Vegeta from them, so they knew to keep their distance. Now the girls could see a male Sayian holding the female's hand.

"Don't leave me! Our people need us!" He begged.

"I...I'm sorry..." She mutered. She closed her eyes and he started yelling her name.

"KIA! **KIA!**" He yelled. The other Sayians pulled him away from his mate. Bulma and ChiChi backed away a little. After a few steps they had a good view of the disatser that just happened. The female was..._dead._ Bulma and ChiChi gasped, Bulma putting her hand on her mouth. They then heard crying. Sure enough, in between her legs was a new born, blood and all, and it was left there to die. When ChiChi felt Kakarot behind her, she turned around and hugged him. Vegeta did the same for Bulma. He was angry that he did something nice for Bulma, but he didn't show his anger. He was taking Kakarot's advice, he was being nice. That baby was constantly in ChiChi's head. Seeing that baby covered in blood, knowing no one cared about it, knowing it would die...ChiChi could't take it any more! She ran to the nearest bush and puked her guts out. Bulma reapproached the dead Sayian.

"This...is this why we're here?" She asked with teary eyes. Vegeta nodded.

"The brat needs the mother to live. With a dead mother comes the death of the male and brat. This is what you could stop." He said. Bulma nodded and looked through her pockets. She found what she was looking for, her capsule. She pushed the button and tossed it. With a small "BOOM!" smoke appeared, then a container holding more capsules appeared. Vegeta got in his fighter's stance and Kakarot jumped.

"Relax you guys. If I'm here to help, would I do anything to hurt you?" She asked. Vegeta grunted and Kakarot blushed. She opened another capsule and some shots appeared. She took some blood samples from the mom and then the baby. "It's got to be somthin in the blood. I just can't believe he has to die." She said as she took blood from the baby. She capsuled the blood tests when she was done.

"Let's go. There's nothing else you can do." Vegeta said. Everyone nodded. They headed toward the palace, but some one stopped them. "What do you want now?" Vegeta asked, aggrivation all in his voice.

"They must sleep with the other females. I will explain tomarrow." Autumn said. Vegeta grunted.

"Fine, but there better not be a scratch on them." He said. Autumn looked at the girls and smiled.

"I do believe I'm in the presence of the future queen." She said.

"I'm _not_ having kinds with his royal pain in my ass!" Bulma and ChiChi yelled in unison.

"What ever you say, let's go." Autumn said. Vegeta and Kakarot went to their rooms and fell asleep. They would worry about the girls tomarrow. Bulma and ChiChi were escorted to a room full of females. There were so many different races!

"All the good beds are taken! This sucks!" Bulma whinned. ChiChi poked her and pointed at two beds. Two females with fresh black eyes left those beds. "ChiChi! Be nice!" Bulma scolded.

"I was! I didn't hurt them." ChiChi answered with a triumphant smile. It didn't take long for Bulma and ChiChi to get respect from all the feamles. Not only did ChiChi become overly protective of Bulma, but one female told the others that the blue-haired one (Bulma) reeked of Prince Vegeta. Bulma and ChiChi fell asleep easily. They did think of what would happen tomarrow, but didn't worry too much. ChiChi knew she was needed by these people, so she would not be killed. Bulma knew Vegeta would aid her when ever he would be needed. She fell asleep with the thought of being safe...

* * *

ok im done! whooo that was long. ok so i had to finish typing this. and after some proof readin this is up! lol please forgive me for my last chpt! i was in such a rush to update, i didnt get that much of a chance to proof read, so please excuse the grammar mistakes! and as for Bulma and ChiChi bathing, in Inuyasha Kagome and Sango always bathe together so i thought it would'nt hurt to have Bulma and ChiChi do the same thing! lol well here are my responses! 

**JSinuyasha:** i hope this chpt was long enough for you! im glad that your still reviewing too! Thanx for the review!

**lydchan: **was the fight really that good? i thougth i did a bad job, but thanx for clearing that up! well, Kakarot and Chichi's romance has 2 start some where, right? lol we all know the deal wont last. the arguments will still be here! lol Thanx for the review!

**olamide: **aww...(blush) thanx! i know this chpt is long, but i doubt its longer...sorry! and lucky you, as far as im concerned this will be my only lemon fic, so im making **alot** of lemon scenes. dont expect them to be any good though, it is my 1st lemon fic lol Thanx for the review!

**severussweetie: **lemme me start off by sayin its good to have you back! lol man, it killed me making ChiChi lose so badly, but it had to happen! you know, what you said to me when i 1st started out was true! this fic is very popular! alot of people like this fic, and im glad your one of them! im glad i could make a fic that was your favorite kind! lol (blushes) my imagination out does itself huh? lol Thanx for all the compliments and Thanx for the review!

**sara: **again, this fic will be equally BV K(G)CC, but some chpts will have more than the other, so bear with me! but the little moments with Kakarot and ChiChi in this chpt, i hope you liked them! im glad you like this fic so much! Thanx for the review!

**lalexa: **alrite! you finnaly have a pen name! woman, when should i expect some fics from you? lol so another person thinks my fighting scene was good, awesome! girl i already told you, im updatin the day after we get home! calm your nipples! and as for our song, its goin in DBZ HIGH, ok? what happened with us and the pants, its goin in this fic! lol you got all mixed up! Thanx for finnaly reviewing!

Tas36


	5. We Have To Do What?

WE Need Females

ok so im back! please excuse me for not updatin so fast...i was so busy seeing people and all kinds of crap that all i could do is write this fic in a book i have. typing what i write takes like forever! lol i only proof read this chpt twice so please forgive me for any typos or grammar mistakes! i wont keep you any longer, on with the new chap!

Chapter 5: We Have To Do What?

Vegeta and Kakarot woke first. It was early in the morning. Vegeta got up and pressed his favorite button. This button told Kakarot that the prince wanted to spar. Kakarot got up and went to the training grounds. He stretched and did warm-ups while he waited for his prince. Vegeta walked toward the training grounds, but was stopped by Nappa.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked tiredly.

"Your father wishes to have a word with you." He replied. Vegeta grunted.

"What ever he wants has to wait, I'm busy." Vegeta said.

"The king wishes to see you _now_!" Nappa said.

"I don't see what the hell is so important." Vegeta said.

"I don't either, but your guard has been requested as well. Go get him and go to the thrown room." Nappa said. Vegeta growled.

"Well it would seem as if you're in my way! He's at the training grounds! MOVE!" Vegeta yelled. Before Nappa was givin a chance to move Vegeta pushed him out of the way.

"Don't stay and spar, the king wants you!" Nappa hollered. Lucky for Nappa Vegeta continued on his way. _'I dare him to boss me around again.' _He thought. Vegeta could care less what his father wanted, _he_ wanted to spar! He soon got to the trainig grounds. He spotted Kakarot almost immediantly.

"504...505...506...507...508..." He counted. When he reached 510 he could sense his prince there. He looked up. "Oh hi Prince Vegeta! I got the message so I came here. You can stretch, I'll continue my warm-ups." Kakarot said.

"Not now. The old man wants to see us." Vegeta said.

"I wonder why he wants to see me." Kakarot said.

"Same here. Let's go." Vegeta said.

* * *

Vegeta made the same entrance that he did yesterday.

"What the fuck do you want this time?" Vegeta yelled. He turned to Kakarot. "Don't bow to him either!" He commanded. Kakarot always obeyed Vegeta. He nodded, but he still looked at the floor under him. He had respect for the king, so he never looked him in the eye.

"Once again, watch your mouth when you're in my presence, _son_." the king said with a smirk. Vegeta growled.

"The word '_son_' is used to show me affection! Why the hell do you show me affection?" He yelled.

"Affection you say? I only do that because it pisses you off." The king admitted. "Now shut up and let me speak." Vegeta growled but listened. "Autumn is going to explain what will happen tonight. You two are taking part of this, espeacially you Vegeta. You know the huge room on the east side of the Palace?" He asked.

"Yes, the one closest to that building by the woods. Why?" Vegeta answered.

"All of the single male Sayians are there." Vegeta gaped at him. "You see, Autumn has a plan that will gurantee those males have mates, at least the strong ones. You two are to report there." The king said.

"Are you MAD?" Vegeta roared. "You have weaklings in the Palace? You idiot!" The king sighed.

"I will not let the Sayian Empire fall because of some weaklings. Go to that room now!" The king ordered. Vegeta growled.

"Fine!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta needed a mate, and since this would only help him get a mate, he listened to his father. Not only that, he still had a blue-haired woman to claim as his own. They left the thrown room and headed east.

"Hey Prince Vegeta, do you think this is our chance to get Bulma and ChiChi?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta grunted.

"No shit. But think, all of the single males are there. I am Prince so I will have the woman. You might have to fight though." Vegeta said. Kakarot crossed his arms in a thoughtful way.

"That's no fair! I really want ChiChi as mine! You're the prince! Can't you tell them ChiChi is mine?" Kakarpt wondered. Vegeta smirked.

"Maybe, but I choose not too. I just have to piss you off." He said.

"What's that you always say...oh yeah! You better help me get ChiChi or it's your ass!" Kakarot mimicked. Man was that the wrong thing to say, at the wrong time too!

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid games!"

"Wow, you're letting me get away with that? What are you thinking about?" Kakarot asked.

"What the hell could she have planned? There are alot of single males, how could she help us all? Can she really help us in one night?" He asked.

"Yeah, your father made it seem like all of us are gonna be helped _tonight_, but that's alot of males!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"I know. It makes me wonder if we truthfully will get our women." Vegeta said.

"Don't worry too much, we're the best there is. There's no way any Sayian can take them! Wow all the sudden I feel really confident!" Kakarot said.

"Idiot." Vegeta said.

"I don't care what you call me, I still believe that I will have ChiChi as mine!" He said.

* * *

ChiChi stirred in her bed and woke up. All the other females were moving about, there was so much excitement there!

"What the hell? What did I miss?" ChiChi said out loud. Bulma woke up as everyone looked at ChiChi. One female walked up to her. She looked like a light brown she-lizard. She had the weird eyes, the tongue, the spikes on her back, and even a tail! The only thing 'normal' about her was her humale pale white skin. She did some movements that ChiChi didn't understand.

"That's sign language ChiChi. She said, 'Don't get mad, forgive me.' I wonder why?" Bulma said.

"Why would I forgive you?" ChiChi asked. That's when the she-lizard grabbed ChiChi and pressed her lips against hers. ChiChi let out a gasp of suprise and the she-lizard took total control. Soon ChiChi felt a fork-like tongue enter her mouth. ChiChi began to struggle, she pushed and the she-lizard backe away, licking her lips. No one laughed, they all store at ChiChi as if she was stupid.

"What the fuck is your problem?" ChiChi yelled. Bulma held in her laughter. (i know id be laughin if i saw my strong friend get kissed by some alien chick! LOL)

"Please, allow me to...to-allow me-"

"What?" ChiChi yelled.

"I get it!" Bulma exclaimed. "She learns other languages by _kissing! _Evereyone store at you because now you have to be kissed _twice_!" When Chichi made a face every one else knew she found out what they already knew. The other females started laughing.

"Is that right?" asked ChiChi. The she-lizard nodded. Then Bulma spoke again.

"Get ready for round two!"

"NO! You get kissed!" ChiChi yelled. She turned to the she-lizard. "You can learn our language from different people right?" She asked. Bulma came behind ChiChi and grabbed her arms. "What the?" ChiChi faced Bulma. "What are you doing? Let me go!" She yellled. Bulma knew the only thing ChiChi would do was yell, so she grabbed ChiChi even tighter.

"Pucker up!" Bulma chirped.

"I hate you." ChiChi said.

"Love ya bade." Bulma said happily. (thank you alexa! lol) ChiChi would get kissed twice while Bulma was untouched. Could things be any better? ChiChi was about to turn around and argue with the she-lizard again, but that didn't happen. Instead the moment ChiChi turned around the she-lizard's lips met hers again. Because ChiChi was about to yell her mouth was open. Before ChiChi could close her mouth she felt the other tongue enter. '_I really hate her. You just wait, I will kill you, or at least very close to it_!' ChiChi thought. ChiChi gasped when she felt that tongue move around in her mouth. '_Just get this over with...' _The tongue licked her teeth, the top of her mouth, the area between her teeth and her inner lips, and under her tongue. '_That's right, stay away from my-'_ That's when the tongue wrapped around hers. '_EW!'_ ChiChi screamed mentally. She felt the tongue leave her mouth and the she-lizard pulled away. ChiChi started to gag as Bulma released her. The she-lizard licked her lips, and her whole body emitted a brown light. Soon all that light went to her brain. Once that light left she made a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked her.

"By drinking the saliva of a certain race I can learn their language. Once I know that language I say it all the time without even noticing, that's how all the females understand me." All the other females nodded. "But, it seems that there are some words that she doesn't know, and now I'm confused." She said. ChiChi smirked, it was time for sweet, sweet revenge! This time ChiChi went behind Bulma and grabbed her arms.

"ChiChi, what the hell?" Bulma asked a little worried.

"Bulma, you're a genius! She can learn all those words from _you._" ChiChi answered. Bulma's eyes went wide as she looked at the she-lizard.

"Don't! ChiChi knows enough words!" Bulma begged. The she-lizard smiled.

"Call me Lizzie, and it wont take long. With the knowledge you'd give me, you would understand me better when I translate the other languages. Just relax." Lizzie said.

"Pucker up!" ChiChi joked.

"I hate you." Bulma answered.

"Love ya too babe!" ChiChi mimicked. (thanks again alexa!) Lizzie walked up to Bulma and pressed her lips against hers. "Don't forget tongue!" ChiChi said. Just as she said that, Bulma felt Lizzie's tongue enter. '_This is **so** wrong!'_Bulma thought. Bulma let Lizzie do what needed to be done. The sooner it was done, the better. She felt discusted when Lizzie's tongue began to move around in her mouth. _'Wow this is so nasty! I can't believe I made ChiChi do this twice!' _Bulma thought. Lizzie was done, so she pulled back. Bulma didn't gag like ChiChi did, but you could tell she didn't like it. Lizzie smiled.

"So that's what dumbfounded, loathe, transfix, apathetic, mandate, pathos, and sophisticated means." Lizzie exclaimed. Bulma glared at ChiChi, while ChiChi gave Bulma a small shy smile.

"Um...hehe...hi Bulma-" She tried.

"DON'T 'HI BULMA' ME! YOU SAID YOU KNEW THOSE WORDS! YOU LIAR, NO WONDER YOU FAILED THAT ONE TEST!" Bulma yelled.

"Like it matters! We'll probably never go back to Earth any way!" ChiChi yelled in defense.

"You two hush." Lizzie said calmly. "I have an idea of what will happen to us tonight." Just then a group of Sayian females walked in.

"Ok here's the rules for tonight! Or at least two of them. Rule number one; Prince Vegeta is _my_ mate! All of you are obviously unworthy of him, so back off!" yelled one. She was about Bulma's height, her muscles showed where ever her skin showed, and her black hair went past her shoulders.

"Wow Bulma she's so strong! Her ki is amazing!" ChiChi whispered.

"I don't care, as long as she keeps Vegeta away from me, I'm good." Bulma whispered back.

"Rule number two; Prince Vegeta's mighty body guard is _mine_!" said another. This one was as tall as the other with shorter black hair and less muscle showing.

"This one isn't that strong, but she's strong none the less. In my opinion, Kakarot could have done better." ChiChi whispered. Bulma only nodded.

"Now all you go take a shower! You stink!" 'Vegeta's girl' yelled. All the girls mumbled on their way to the huge bath rooms.

"Woah, I heard alot 'bout you two. Stop right where you are." 'Kakarot's girl' ordered. Bulma stopped but ChiChi continued on her way. "Stop bitch." she yelled. Now we all know that got ChiChi's attention, but she still didn't follow her 'orders.' Instead she turned around and fumed.

"Make me!" she said.

"Bitch." came a reply.

"Fuck you!" ChiChi yelled in aggrivation. The other female smirked.

"It seems you have no idea who we are." she started.

"Like I would ever care in my whole life." ChiChi said.

"We are the twins, Katana and Takana. We are destined to be mates with Prince Vegeta and his amazing guard Kakarot. You two should back off, they are very happy with us." Takana said. (just a quick thing here, this is how i remember who 'goes' with who! Kakarot and Katana both start with the letter K! i hope that helps you guys! lol) "So you are the one who wants the prince huh?" Takana asked Bulma. Bulma easily got pissed at that, she really hated that rumor.

"Who the hell said that?" Takana gaped at her, but she soon regained her composure. "I hate his guts and wish he'd drop dead!" she yelled.

"Shut up! You're just mad that he wants me!" Takana yelled.

"Really? You expect me to believe Vegeta wants you? Wow. Ok, tell me something. If Vegeta wants you then why did he kiss me? Why did he _shove_ his tongue in _my_ mouth? How am I standing here after all the arguments we had? Don't you think I'd be dead by now?" Bulma asked.

"Shut up!" Takana replied. ChiChi started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katana asked.

"Vegeta wants Bulma, even I know that! But the funny thing is Bulma just proved it to you, in your _face_!" ChiChi laughed out.

"Shut up!" Takana and Katana yelled in unison.

"Make me." ChiChi laughed out.

"I bet I know why you're actin like this." Katana said. "You're mad! Yeah! You're mad that you-"

"NO! You shut up right now!" Chichi's anger caused her to get serious. "I do **_NOT_** like Kakarot, especially now that I know what he's pulling! I hate his every being! Truthfully, I'm glad that you're here! Now maybe he wont go further than a kiss. Keep him away from me!"

"Wait, he _kissed_ you?" Katana asked.

"It was just a thank you but still." ChiChi answered. Katana growled.

"You called me weak, I heard you say that earlier. Do you have any idea how weak you're being right now? You have no idea what you have chasing after you. Either way, you stay away from Kakarot and I will be neutral with you." Katana said.

"You keep _him_ away from _me_ and I will leave you alone." ChiChi said. "Oh and just for the record _Katana_, you are weak. Why else would Kakarot like me more than you? I am much stronger than you." Katana growled again.

"He does no-"

"Sadly, he _does_ like me. Just make him like you and leave me alone." ChiChi said.

"Go bathe, you stink." Katana said angrily. ChiChi rolled her eyes.

"Anything to get away from you!" she called over her shoulder. Bulma laughed and followed her.

"Those two are a problem, we need to get rid of them." Takana said.

"If we somehow found some information about them, maybe something would happen..." Katana said. She gave an evil grin as she walked to the lab.

"I know where geniuses are! We can 'talk' to them and they'll find out the shit we need for us!" Takana said.

* * *

"ChiChi, I thought you liked Kakarot." Bulma said.

"I never said that, I was only curious to what he tasted like. But look what they pulled! They think that we'll like them and then they get their stupid hookers and leave us! Fuck them both!" ChiChi yelled angrily. Bulma chuckled.

"You change your mind so much Chi. But yeah, I hear ya. I swear if Vegeta was really planning that, he's got another thing comming." Bulma said.

"I would'nt be worried Bulma, I know Yamcha is looking for you as we speak." ChiChi said.

"Oh shit! If Yamcha comes here all those Sayians will be hurt over me!" Bulma yelled worried.

"Or, maybe he'll kill them all! Then we could go home!"

"Chi! Do you want to be around death again?" yelled Bulma.

"I was kidding, but Yamcha could handle these guys easily. I'm not that worried." Chichi said calmly.

"Yeah, I wonder what'll happen once we're done with our shower." Bulma said.

"Same here, so don't take a frekin hour to clean yourself." ChiChi said.

* * *

Autumn stood at the center of the stage. All of the single male Sayians stood before her, and they store at her as she store back. Vegeta and Kakarot got there moments ago, and already Vegeta was sick and tired of waiting.

"What the hell are we here for?" He yelled impatiently. At the recongnization of his voice, all the Sayians turned and bowed in respect.

"Please be patient Prince Vegeta. You all shall know soon enough." Autumn said. After a few more moments of waiting, King Vegeta arrived.

"Just as you asked Autumn, all the female Sayians are here. They arrived a few moments ago." He said.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Oh no! That means if Takana and Katana are alive, they're here!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"Excellent. All right everyone, listen up!" Autumn started.

"You idiots stop bowing and pay attention! The sooner she finishes the sooner I can train." Vegeta commanded. Evereyone got up and gave their attention to Autumn.

"Now you guys know we are forced to have half-breeds, but that is not as bad as you think. In this room, two Super Sayians stand." Everyone gasped and looked around, trying to guess who the Super Sayians were. "Once those Sayians mate we will have more Super Sayians and kill Frieza."

"But wont we die like the others?" asked one.

"I believe not. Something kills the _females_, not exactly the babbies and the mates. By giving you 'new' females you will not die." All the males mumbled amongst themselves.

"Alright, I believe you on that. Now, how the hell are you going to help us all out at the same time?" asked Vegeta.

"Simple; The Hunt." Autumn replied. Everyone looked at her as if she was stupid.

"The Hunt is _not_ meant to be shared! We are _not_ supposed to hunt at the same night, at least not in such great numbers!" yelled one.

"Don't forget The Hunt is too sacred!" yelled another.

"It is almost perfect!" said Kakrot. All the Sayians looked at him.

"I agree, _almost_ perfect. Explain yourself woman." Vegeta said. All the Sayians turned and now faced Autumn.

"We are by the woods, so the females can run. After a five minute head start you are to hunt down _one _female. Once you have her bite her gently." She started.

"I would much wrather be Frieza's toy than do this." said one. All the males nodded in agreement and turned to leave. Autumn shook her head.

"You males, always wanting a good fight." she said. All the males stopped. With their excellent hearing they knew she had a back-up plan, but they still needed details. Autumn smiled and continued. "If you bite the female gently the female is _not_ yours. Too be exact, she is yours when it comes to a woman in your life, but not a mate. If two males want one female, they can fight for her. If you do fight, do _not_ have a fight to the death! We need all the Sayians we can to be alive, ok? No killing each other."

"So when exactly does a female become ours?" asked one.

"Simple. You can go on The Hunt again if you want or take them as yours alone tonight. Any more questions?" Autumn said.

"Yes actually, I need more inspiration. What can you say that will, how you say..._inspire_ me to do this Hunt?" asked another. Autumn smiled.

"Lucky you, I have the perfect thing. The females are on their way now. You can meet them all and pick out the one you want. You are _not_ allowed to touch them or fight over them, that is what tonight is for." Autumn said. All the males chuckled and nodded. "Oh, one more thing. Prince Vegeta has lost his title for tonight. If you and Vegeta want the same female, you're welcome to fight him for her. Vegeta, you are not allowed to kill any Sayians, alright?" Autumn said. Vegeta 'hmphed' but nodded in reply. "Glad you understand. The females will be here shortly." Autumn's job was now complete, she did what the Sayian Empire needed. She 'inspired' the males to do The Hunt, and the females had no say in what would happen. She knew two Sayians would become Supers Sayians and kill Frieza. Everything would be perfect for Planet Vegeta, and she also knew she was no longer needed. She soon took her leave. Autumn did have one more thing to do though, the females needed to know what would happen tonight, but all they would need an explanation.

* * *

Bulma and ChiChi walked together, followed closely by Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie if you have kids what language will you teach them?" Bulma asked.

"I will teach them mt language, one no one will understand." Lizzie said with pride.

"That's actually smart." ChiChi said with a smile.

"You guys I hear we're on our way to the males." Bulma said. She sighed soon after.

"We _better_ not run into Kakarot and Vegeta, especially after we ran into their 'girlfriends'." ChiChi said angrily.

"Like we have a choice. I still can't believe they pulled that shit on us." Bulma said.

"Wow. Bulma you reek of the Prince Vegeta so I figured-" Lizzie tried. Bulma cut her off.

"Lizzie, we both hate him! Don't call him prince, and I would _never_ do _anything_ with him!" Bulma said.

"Wow, I guess it really _is_ bad to assume." Lizzie said quietly. As a building came into view ChiChi clutched her stomache.

"All the males are in there." ChiChi said.

"Good luck you two." Lizzie said. Bulma and ChiChi looked at her. "What? You have like, the two strongest Sayians after you. I was just whising you luck." The three entered the room and went to a back corner. Every where they looked a male was talking to a female. A very few males were still alone, and they smirked at ChiChi when ever she looked at them.

"I swear if one of them talk to me." ChiChi started.

"Chi, hush." Bulma scolded. Lizzie was already busy with a Sayian male, she walked away from Bulma and ChiChi to leave them in peace. It didn't take long for two very familiar Sayians to come into veiw. "This is just perfect." ChiChi mumbled to Bulma. She saw her nod in the corner of her eye. Kakarot walked up to them smiling, Vegeta had his usual frown on his face. "Piss off." ChiChi said angrily. Kakarot was a little taken back by ChiChi's words.

"Wow, why are you so mad? Is it because you could'nt sleep in the Palace? We really wanted you two to sleep there! I'm sorry you could'nt!" Kakarot tried. Chichi rolled her eyes in aggrivation.

"I'm not pissed because of that! Just go away!" She yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Vegeta asked. Bulma stepped up next. She store dangerously into Vegeta's eyes. He soon found himself also taken back by the girl's actions.

"Just. Go. Away." Bulma said dangerously.

"What the hell? What did we do?" Vegeta asked.

"You wanna know what you did?" Chichi yelled. Kakarot and Vegeta nodded. "You _fucked_ with our emotions that's what! With you and your stupid hookers!" She yelled.

"No wait! You have it all wrong! You see when a male is born the parents look for a worthy female. After a year has passed, the parents pick the strongets female that was born. When those Sayians have become of age they get mates. Incase they can't find a mate, they go with the female that was picked for them. Bulma, ChiChi, I _swear_ Takana and Katana mean nothing to us." Kakarot said.

"Yeah right. I know you're plan. You took us from Earth, our _home_, you expect us to have _your_ _kids._ Ok some people can deal with that, but Bulma was _engaged_! She was about to be married to the person she _loves_, and you expect her to have your kids. You like us, and you expect us to like you back. Well let's just say we _did_ like you back, now what? I know what, you'll leave us for those bitches you have waiting for you! You messed up bad, you ruined any chance you have with us! I hate you, _we_ hate you! Just fuck off and leave us the _hell_ alone!" ChiChi yelled. Kakarot had a sad face on and put his head down, Vegeta growled.

"Girl-"

"Don't _girl_ me Vegeta! Go away." ChiChi said in a low voice. Vegeta growled and brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"Watch your mouth bitch. The woman _will_ be mine and you _will_ belong to my guard. I will have a strong brat and he will need a strong guard." He said still dangerously low. ChiChi just glared at him, before stepping back and walking away. Bulma followed ChiChi, and they left the building.

* * *

After 30 minutes of being alone the other females entered the building. Autumn had already told them what would happen tonight, so Lizzie filled Bulma and ChiChi in.

"I swear on my life I hate those two." ChiChi said.

"Hey ChiChi, remember when you said that ' _let's just say we **did** like you back_' thing?" Bulma asked. ChiChi nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"You _did_ like Kakarot didn't you?" Bulma asked.

"(sigh) Yeah I _did_. I thought he was nice, and he was just doing what he needed for his people but now...now I know what he's doing." ChiChi said sadly.

"Aw Chi." Bulma hugged her friend. "You said all of that out of anger. I believed him when he said those two meant nothing to them. Yes, I am mad, but I wont let that cloud my better judgement. I know you, you'll give Kakarot the fight of his life, literally. All I ask is you give him a chance. He's the first and only guy you ever liked, and he's the only guy who will hold that 'title' with your life. Just give him a chance." Bulma said. She rocked her friends back and froth, attemting to sooth her very angry friend.

"ALL RIGHT FEMALES! TAKE A NAP AND GOOD LUCK TONIGHT!" Autumn's voice yelled. Then a door slammed shut and many locks were heard. Bulma and Chichi went to their beds and lay down. ChiChi went to bed with a tear stained face. Reality finally sank in. She would _never_ see her father again, and the only man she could ever be with pulled something on her. If her heart was to have some one to love, it had to be him. Bulma, on the other hand, went to sleep easily at first. She excepted what would happen to her, she would become Planet Vegeta's new queen. She knew ever since she was first captured, ever since Vegeta first sucked on her neck. When she drifted off to sleep, she had images of her mom, dad, and Yamcha, her favorite people that she feared she'd never see again. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the last thing she did with her father, she had an argument. Bulma silently cried in her sleep...

* * *

FINALLY! lol wow im finally done with this chpt! holy cow that took for ever. PLZ FORGIVE ME! i was just frekin out earlier. my cuz (not alexa) lied and went to some one elses house. when we went there she ran some where else! after 3 days we went to some ones house where we knew she would be. a little bit of drama later mom calls the cops, i find my cuz which really scared me, we went home and she got yelled at, and then we went to her house and spent the nite there. as you can see i was really busy with calming my mom and such so w/e. at least i updated this fic! **and really quick! ChiChi is only mad because Kakarot didnt tell them about the females sooner! you know that had to hurt her heart! she _still_ likes him, but you dont know that! ops lol** i cant believe i made ChiChi go off on Vegeta! that was kool! . and i also noticed that i always have girls doing something with other girls in this fic...thats so wrong lol i know this fic is gettin good, but i have to update DBZ HIGH next so sorry. plz review my beautiful readers! any way heres my responses!

**mooglechick: **lemme say its good 2 be back! lol and i have bad news...i dont have any chpts waiting to be posted, not any more. im makin this up as i go, but u have to wait 4 me to update now! im sorry! i noe ull yell at me so after you yell allow me to say Thanx for the review! lol

**super sayian 4 chichi: **thanx for that compliment! they make me smile . i had to make ChiChi nice...but then she got mean again...so thats why every one now knows her secret, she likes Kakarot! (wink wink) lol i know that death of the mom and baby was sad...i was thinking about that one night than i had a dream about it. let me tell you, the baby looked like those abortion pictures i saw on myspace. (wince) and no i didnt say what's killing them! Bulma has to find that out...i just don't know when she will...lol and im sorry i cant update this fic soon. Thanx for the review!

**severussweetie:** wow...thats like the best compliment i ever got! thank you for that! . ya know my mom keeps saying i should turn this into a book...but then again she'll kill me once she finds out im typing a lemon fic behind her back 0.o i try to make Bulma and Vegeta funny, but i think im not that good at it...but if you like it then im doing my 'job'! lol once again im sorry that i cant update as much...plz forgive me and Thanx for the review!

**lalexa: **i guess you were hyper and i caught you be suprise when i typed that? and why wouldnt i say calm your nipples in my fic? i already say it for real! sheesh! lol the thing about Vegeta and Bulma in his lap...i have no idea where that came form but w/e. im not obsessed with Kyle XY that much...so i wouldnt say that. with eddie for a brother and all his nasty friends that dont leave me alone...and Ranny do you think my lemons will suck? NO! (wince) i really dont like eddie for makin me less innocent...him and his friends! and Ranny! lol so you know my lemons will be good, you just better not get caught readin it infront of your parents! and i cant update at much sorry...Thanx for the review! OH! and **stop rushing me! gawd!**

**gir3000: **wow basically you said my fic was awesome, which is very kool! but...im sad to say i cant update soon like you want...i hate makin my reviewers upset! T.T plz forgive me...and Thanx for the review! i love getting new reviewers!

**Chemical Connection:** I know that part was sad...but i guess Bulma and ChiChi needed to be motivated to be there more...but man i know that sucks! lol DONT YOU DARE CRY! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CRY! cuz then i cry lol ya gotta love it when some smoochin goes on! and when some one just happens to be there watchin! lol sorry i cant update sooner but know that i will update asap! Thanx for the review!

**ciaran: **...lol! when ever some one curses around me i cant help but laugh! LOL! anyways, thanks for that compliment! it gave me a nice laugh! lol of course there will be new chpts, they just wont be out so soon...forgive me. Thanx for the review!

**JSinuYasha: **long enough for you huh? well this chpt came out longer than all my other chpts...so id this too long then? 0.o lol (has a spasm) dont get me wrong, but i love it when people actually look out for an update! it makes me feel special! lol anyways, Thanx for the review!

Tas36


	6. The Hunt!

We Need Females!

hey you guys!once again i only proof read this chpt twice, excuse the grammar mistakes. if you dont know what's gonna happen in this chpt...somthins wrong with you lol! im just messin! obviously The Hunt will happen now! here we go!

Chapter 6: The Hunt!

Kakarot tossed and turned in his bed. Every one who was in The Hunt was supposed to be taking a break right now, a nap even, but he could'nt. ChiChi's outburst rang in his head over and over again. He just could'nt believe that he made ChiChi believe that he 'messed' with her emotions. He _had_ to have ChiChi, but there's no way he could have her now! _'No matter what, l will have her tonight!'_ Kakarot thought. He got out of bed and headed for the female's room.

* * *

ChiChi was violently shooken from her sleep. She was about to yell when a hand slapped on her mouth. She was shocked to find out the owner of the hand was Autumn.

"What do you want?" ChiChi asked.

"Kakarot-"

"No!" ChiChi said sternly. She grabbed her blanket and as she went to lay down she pulled it over her head. "He's not worth me missing my sleep." She mumbled. Autumn, for the first time that ChiChi heard, growled. She stood up and yanked the blanket off ChiChi. ChiChi gaped and store at her.

"You know what ChiChi? Kakarot is the sweetest Sayian you will ever, _ever_ meet! You get off your 'pretty princess' ass and go see him!" She said.

"l'm not a princess." ChiChi mumbled.

"l didn't ask if you were one, but you sure are acting like one." Autumn said. ChiChi got up, glaring at Autumn the whole time, and left the building. The moment she entered that one room from earlier, she saw Kakarot standing in the center. Because of the way he was standing, his front side was a shilloute. (is that spelt right? i tried to spell it right, i swear!) ChiChi closed the door and it echoed through out the room.

"Sit." Came Kakarot's voice. ChiChi some what growled, but she sat anyway. Kakarot approached her and she felt a little intimidated. He sat infront of her, and she held her breath. "Don't be scared, l will not hurt or do anything to you. l just want to talk." ChiChi nodded, so he continued. "Listen, you know that l'm supposed to be with Katana-" ChiChi rolled her eyes and sighed. "ChiChi, I don't even find her attractive! She's not pretty, and she's full of herself!"

"Why are you telling me this?" ChiChi asked.

"Because l want _you_." He said. ChiChi gaped at him.

"Do you really think that l would be with you after the shit you pulled off?" She asked.

"No, l don't. But you heard the rules, l can fight for you. So long as Vegeta can't kill me, I doubt some random Sayian that wants you can kill me." ChiChi stood up by now.

"If you think you will have me, fuck you!" She yelled. Kakarot stood up and glared at her. ChiChi got nervous inside, Kakarot was acting really strange.

"I can't believe you. You act like you're a slave when you're not one, and you think that you have a say in who your mate is." He got closer and ChiChi gulped. Now Kakarot _was_ intimidating. "You _will_ be mine, and you _will_ give me a family. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, you _will_ belong to me." He barely whispered. ChiChi could'nt take it anymore, acting brave when she was truthfully scared out of her mind. She backed up, yet Kakarot continued to stare at her.

"Ha! Look at the little baby!" Came a familiar female's voice. "I thought I told you to stay away from him." ChiChi growled and walked toward Katana. Katana was by the exit, so ChiChi had no choice but to go there. "Wow, I can't believe the prince is said to call her a female Sayian in a human body! She's running away from her fear!" All the Sayians that were with her laughed. Kakarot just store at the group, how could they be so stupid? Takana and Katana were upper level Sayians, so you can imagine all the guards that were with Katana. She had always been cocky but with all those guards there she was even worse. (enjoy Figure in Black!) ChiChi went to walk past Katana. "She's such a scared little bitch." Katana said. Again her guards laughed, but that didn't stop ChiChi. As she passed Katana, without even stopping ChiChi punched Katana square in the eye. All the guards gasped before helping Katana get up. When Kakarot saw that punch he busted out laughing. ChiChi continued walking as if nothing hapened, and she vanished behind the now closed doors. When Kakarot stopped laughing he nodded in approval, she wasn't scared of Katana or her guards guards and attacked her, he knew he had the perfect female now. He turned around and left, he also didn't care about what happened to Katana, just about what would happen tonight. He was no longer his cheery old self, he was serious and had a very important goal to accomplish. He had to have ChiChi as his tonight, and nothing would stop that. When ChiChi entered the female's building everyone was awake. She saw Bulma with a worried expression on her face and approached her.

"What's wrong?" ChiChi asked. Bulma slightly jumped and looked up.

"Oh, ChiChi. Well...I'm kinda nervous about tonight. Princes always get what they want...and we both know Vegeta wants me. (sigh) If I have to live with him, there's no way I will ever see Yamcha again!" Then Bulma gasped. "ChiChi! I bet Yamcha knows where we are right now! We need to tell him that we're in a little bit of danger so when he comes here he wont kill everyone!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, that's a good plan and all, but one thing really quick, how the _hell_ are we supposed to cantact him?" ChiChi yelled. "We have no idea where he is, and we have no way of talking to him! If he shows up then we'll just find him and talk to him. Personaly, l want him to do me a quick favor, than we can leave." She gave an evil smie.

"Chi, he's not allowed to kill Kakarot ok?" Bulma said. ChiChi rolled her eyes.

"You always read my frekin mind! Gosh! And, I just wanted him to _torture_ Kakarot, not kill him." ChiChi said.

"Chi, you already torture him! He doesn't have you as his yet!" Bulma said.

"Shut up." ChiChi retorted. The huge double doors opened up and Autumn came in. The sun had just set and everyone was restless. Takana and Katana were in the center of the room with Autumn, and they gave that look that screamed 'I'm better than you!' ChiChi laughed when she got a better look at Katana. Her left eye was black and blue, and her left cheek was swolen. '_And to say she thought l would never touch her.'_ ChiChi thought. When Bulma noticed what ChiChi was looking at she laughed as well.

"Alright girls, LISTEN UP!" Katana yelled. She already had their attention, but it's just so much fun yelling at people. (heck yea i love yellin at ppl! LOL) "Now is the time to start! You all will run your own ways and after five minutes the males will be released! I wish you all the best of luck, and l hope you get a good male tonight!" With that said the huge double doors in the back of the room opened and the woods could be seen. All the females panicked and took off, seperating Bulma, ChiChi, and Lizzie. (yes she was there but she didnt talk lol) When ChiChi had no one pushing her out of their way she was out in the woods. The 'traffic' was so bad that she was carried all the way to the woods! _'NO! Where's Bulma?' _ChiChi thought. She ran and tried to focus on Bulma's energy. There were to many people and she was freking out so much that she could'nt focus. No matter how much she tried she could only sense Katana and Takana, who were behind her and catching up to her quickly. Takana stopped her flying and landed behind ChiChi, while Katana landed infront of her.

"Move." ChiChi said. She was a litte out of breath.

"No way. Kakarot will be mine, but you seem to be in my way of happiness. I'm afraid we need to take care of you and your friend." Before ChiChi could try to argue Katana's foot slammed into her gut. Painful, physical memories came back to ChiChi with the pain in her stomache. The Soyicans did some pretty bad damage there, and Katana just 'reopened' those wounds. ChiChi clutched on to her stomache and Katana grabbed her. "We'll take her to that place, Kakarot will never find her there." Katana said. Takana nodded and they took off. Takana increased the amount of energy she was giving off, she had to cover ChiChi's ki so Kakarot could'nt sense her. They neared the place where ChiChi would be hiden. Now all they had to do was wait. The males were just let out, but they needed to wait and 'see' what happened. lf there was enough fights than Kakarot and Vegeta would not be able to sense anything clearly and ChiChi would be well hidden from Kakarot. He would give in and take Katana as his. They didn't worry about Bulma anymore. She was so hard to sense, like Vegeta could ever sense anything so small!

* * *

Bulma ran her hardest, she was so worried. The males had just been realeased, and by all the looks her and ChiChi recieved earlier she knew most those males were after her or ChiChi. Without ChiChi by her side she was'nt all that sure how long she could remain loyal to Yamcha and be single when it came to the Sayians. Soon a male appeared out of no where. Catching Bulma by suprise he grabbed her.

"NO! LEMMME GO!" She yelled.

"No way, we need to go some where private." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took off.

* * *

"Goddamnit lemme go!" ChiChi yelled once again. She knew Sayians had sensitive ears but Katana and Takana seemed to be immune to that.

"Shut up." Katana said.

"Listen, if I run into Kakarot l'll just run here ok? l could care less if you want him or not, l need to find a Sayian before he finds me!" She tried.

"No one can sense you here, you are safe from him, but he could still hear you so shut up!" Takana yelled.

"I doubt Sayian hearing is that good." ChiChi mutered.

"When a Sayian really wants something their powers get better, meaning he could very well hear you." Katana said.

"Wow, I didn't know Kakarot wanted me so badly that his powers would get better. Has he ever done something like this for you?" ChiChi asked.

"It sounds like you want him now." Katana said.

"Really? 'Cause to me it sounded like I was just trying to piss you off." ChiChi replied with a strait face. Katana grabbed her by her shirt and picked her up.

"Listen you..." She was cut off by ChiChi's left hook again! While Takana looked out for her sister ChiChi ran the best she could. Her stomache was throbbing with pain but she had to ignore it. _'l know what l sense, that's Bulma! l'll get you soon Bulma, just wait and hold on!'_ ChiChi thought.

* * *

Vegeta stopped in mid air. _'Could it be? No...wait...YES! That's her, l just know it!'_ Vegeta thought. "Kakarot, I've found the woman. Follow me, l'm sure the harpy is with her as well." Vegeta said. 

"She's not. Not at the moment at least. But maybe Bulma knows where ChiChi is? That'll be the best lead to ChiChi's where abouts that l have." Kakarot said. Vegeta nodded.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

The mysterious Sayian landed where he thought no Sayian was. Once on the ground he threw Bulma on the ground. Of course Bulma just happened to be wearing her favorite red dress, the short one that hung her curves perfectly. This Sayian wanted a good look at his future mate, so that's why she was on the ground, that's why he was greedily looking up and down her body. He picked her up without a problem and tilted her head to the left.

"You are right handed, so it would be best for me to bite your right side of the neck." He said. Bulma tried her hardest to struggle but nothing worked. This Sayian could care less if he was hurting her with his tight grip, unlike Vegeta's since she could at least move in his. Bulma closed her eyes tight and prepared for the bite. She would'nt be with Vegeta after all, she would be with some pervert and she would never be with Yamcha again. The Sayian put his mouth on her neck and scraped his teeth against her skin, then he pulled away. "I will bite this time, prepare yourself woman." He said. He put his mouth to her neck and the next thing she knew she was on the floor again. This time another Sayian was there.

"That girl is mine! Back off!" Yelled the 'new' Sayian. The other growled.

"No way! She's mine!" The Sayians began to argue, and more Sayians showed up. When there was ten Sayians a familiar voice cut in.

"The last time l checked, you guys could fight for us." The voice said. All the males looked at eachother, and began fighting. Bulma turned around and came face to face with ChiChi. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"l am now!" Bulma said. At that moment there was two Sayians standing, and they both store at Bulma and ChiChi, licking their lips.

"I want the blue-haired one." Said the Sayian from earlier.

"Fine by me, I want the black-haired one anyway." Said the other.

"If l were you l'd back off." Came yet another familiar voice. _'Oh no! How did he find me?' _Bulma wondered. just as she thought, Vegeta and Kakarot appeared and walked out to the clearing that everyone else was. The Sayian that still wanted Bulma smirked.

"Why would we do that? You are just like us, you lost your title as prince." He said. This time Vegeta smirked.

"Yes, I am aware of that idiot! Have you thought of, oh I don't know, say, what'll happen to you when I _do_ get my title back? I do believe that l'd be a_ very _pissed off prince and l strongly believe that l would get some very sweet revenge." He said in a cool, sarcastic voice. The other Sayian gupled and backed off.

"Fine Vegeta, you can have her. I will find another worthy female then." He said. Vegeta looked at the male that wanted ChiChi, and he took off the moment his eyes met Vegeta's. He never thought a woman would be worth him dying, so he didn't care that Vegeta ruined his fun night. With the other Sayians gone Bulma gulped and walked up to Vegeta. Once in front of him she turned around and gave ChiChi a shameful look. She turned back to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, l know there is nothing l can do to stop you from biting me tonight. Just get it over with." Bulma said. Vegeta smirked and titled her head to the left.

"Because you are weak this will hurt a bit." He said. Bulma rolled her eyes and Vegeta lightly bit into her skin. Bulma squeezed Vegeta a little and let out a very small whimper, but that was it. Soon a green color emitted from Bulma's body. When she felt weird she pulled back and looked Vegeta strait in the eye. For one moment her eyes were green but after she blinked they were blue again. Vegeta smirked at her. That was a sign that the start of the bond was a success. No, he didn't want one, but he wanted Bulma to stay with him forever. When she gave a confused look he read her mind and answered her question before it ever left her mouth.

"That was the energy of the bond. You see, that was my energy, the green color. The bond can't be complete until we do other things, but that's it for now."

"Oh..." Was all Bulma could say. Still felt weird though, she never really had energy of her own, just energy that kept her awake at night in order to finish some project. She had to admit having that energy in her hurt a little, but not much. Kakarot store at ChiChi, and she store right back.

"You can make this easy, or hard, your decision." Kakarot said.

"lf you want me so bad you should already know that l want it the hard way." ChiChi spat. Kakarot shrugged.

"Well l just thought that you would'nt wanna be a bitch about something for once in your life." Kakarot spat back. Bulma gaped at Kakarot. If you wanted ChiChi to be yours the last thing you should do is insult her or call her a name! ChiChi growled and charged at Kakarot. Kakarot smiled, his plan was going perfectly. _'When she's angry she clouds her better judgement, and that's what makes her a strong fighter! Her better judgement! l should be able to beat her easily now!'_ Kakarot thought. ChiChi had only taken a few steps in her run when something stopped her. A pair of muscular arms stopped her right where she was. _' Not again! Goddamnit why me?'_ ChiChi thought.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" She yelled. The Sayian behind her chuckled.

"Not a chance." He said. Kakarot got pissesd, some one touched his future mate, and he didn't like that one bit. He flew toward ChiChi, but stopped once he saw what happened for real. ChiChi's neck was tilted to the right and the Sayian bit her neck on the left side. _'No...'_ Kakarot thought. ChiChi yelled in pain, but the yell mainly came from her anger. She was angry that she was bitin' so easily! This Sayian's energy color was orange, and it went through out ChiChi's body. When he let go of her she fell to the floor clutching her neck in pain. ChiChi's body was furiously shaking in the attempt to stop the energy to do it's job. Soon her body emitted a white color, and at her feet the color was orange. Vegeta busted out laughing.

"Look at that shit! You're so weak that a female _human_ can stop the first stange of the bond!" He laughed out. The Sayian growled. "Bruno, I always knew you were to weak to really be a first class Sayian, but l had no idea you were _this_ weak!" Vegeta laughed harder. Afetr saying that his laughter was too much, he clutched his stomache and bent over a little. Bulma giggled.

"Shut up Vegeta, l'll show you weak!" He yelled. He picked ChiChi up, but then dropped her while grabbing his hands.

"Her energy is at work idiot! Of course you can't touch her now!" Vegeta laughed hard again. There's nothing funnier than a Sayian having trouble with a weak human! (i gotta admit, that is funny! lol) Bruno growled in aggrivation. He always had a problem with Kakarot, ever since he took his role as the prince's guard, and now the female he could easily steal from him was giving him a hard time! When ChiChi's body eased up, Bruno went to pick her up again. This time, his attempt was stopped from a foot in his face. Kakarot blocked his path to ChiChi, and he had a pissed off face on.

"Back off, she's mine." Kakarot said venomously. Bruno got up and he had the same face.

"Yeah right! l already bit her, she belongs to me! Don't be weak Kakarot! Don't cheat just because l got what you wanted! Follow the rules!" Bruno said in deffence. Kakarot smirked.

"I am following the rules! Autumn said that we can fight for the same female, and since ChiChi still has her color for her energy something tells me that she doesn't 'belong' to you yet. I can and will still fight for her." Kakarot said. Bruno groweld loudly. Not only did he want ChiChi because Kakarot wanted her, but also because she seemed perfect for _him_. Yet, here Kakarot was once again, ruining his life! He would not stand for this!

"Do you sense that Kakarot? That's all the females taken but her, and all the Sayian males that are single. I think it's safe to say that now we can have a fight to the death, what do you say?" Bruno asked.

"What happened to no cheating Bruno? Autumn said no fight to the death! But what ever, l'll kill you nice and slow." Kakarot said. He didn't plan on killing him, just shaming him sounded good. Not to mention ChiChi hated death, and the last thing he wanted was to make ChiChi hate him again. He was using what he already knew against Bruno, and it would surely work. Bruno smirked, he was clueless to Kakarot's 'plan.' Kakarot wasn't sure how much it would work, but all he knew was at the end, ChiChi wouldn't hate him so much.

"Alright, then l'll crush you!" Bruno said very proud of himself. He charged Kakarot and grabbed him. He smirked and took off in the air. Vegeta badly wanted to follow, but something told him to keep an eye on ChiChi, so he did. He watched as the orange energy crept up to her shin. Bulma ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"ChiCi! Hang on!" Bulma yelled in a worried voice. '_l can't afford to have Bulma worry about me! But this energy, it's so frekin' strong! You got it Bulma, l'll hang on!' _ChiChi thought. She clenched her left hand hard, that was the one Bulma was not touching, and the energy stopped in the middle of her shin.

"Thanks...Bulma..." ChiChi barely mumbled. Bulma nodded, and she squeezed her right hand tighter. She was praying that ChiChi could fight off the energy until Kakarot returned. She knew once Kakarot returned ChiChi would be mad, but at least she would be safe with him. _'Please be back soon.'_ Bulma thought.

* * *

Kakarot was tossed, and yet he went flying through ten trees! _'How can he be so strong?'_ Kakarot thought. He was so aggrivated right now, he couldn't think very strait! He stood up and wipped off the dirt. The next thing he knew he was knocked back by a very strong punch. Once he stopped flying through more trees a body was on top of him and giving a strong beating. Fists were connecting with every inch of skin on his face, and soon the beating took place on his stomache. Kakarot could feel darkness, was he really knocked out? He wasn't sure, but all he knew was he was so tired, he just had to sleep...

* * *

Bruno landed with a triumphant smirk, he had proven his strength, beat Kakarot's ass, and now claim that female. It was the last thing to do on his to do list. He walked up to ChiChi, but Bulma had a back up plan just in case.

"Wait, you beat Kakarot in a fight?" Bulma asked, pretending to be in complete shock. Bruno's smirk only got bigger.

"Yes woman, why would you care?"

"Well, l'm just shocked. l mean, l heard rumors that Vegeta could'nt even beat him in a fight, but did you kill him?" Bulma asked again. Now Bruno had a thoughtful look on his face. He soon smirked.

"Yes! That means that l am stronger than the prince!" Wrong thing to say! "Not only that, once l take this woman as mine l will be the new prince, and Planet Vegeta will be ruled under the best there is!" Bruno yelled. Vegeta came over and kicked him in the gut. Vegeta gave out the most evil look he could muster, and he snarled nice and load. Bulma found herslef nervous. This was her plan, but she didn't think he would be so...angry about it.

"Don't you ever, **ever**, say that you will be a better prince than **_me!_** I am the _best_ Sayian here! I only didn't kill Kakarot because he is the _best_ guard for me! And now l wont kill him because only his brat will be strong enough to protect mine!" Vegeta yelled. "And you just wait, after all this tonight, l _will_ have my title back, and you _will_ have a punishement worse than death!"

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Bruno asked.

"Allow me to answer your question, **_I will kill you!_**" Kakarot's raspy voice called. ChiChi yelled out. Her body was surging with energy now, half was her white energy while the other half was Bruno's orange energy. Now she was having a hard time fighting it off, and even with the thoughts of Bulma in her head it was etremely hard to fight off his intruding energy!

"Oh ChiChi! Please just hang on a little longer!" Bulma begged. Kakarot appeared, and his body was beat up.

"l will _not_ give up! You would use and abuse ChiChi, but l wont! l _will_ have her!" Kakarot swore.

"Ah...here for round two are we?" Bruno asked. Kakarot dissapeared, then reappeared right at his face. His kicked Bruno in the gut, and when his head was bent over Kakarot gave him an uppercut right in the face. Bruno fell over and Kakarot started kicking him all over, including the legs. Bruno rolled over in order to protect his sensitive spots. Kakarot garbbed his face and pulled it back as far as it could go. Kakarot pulled on his face so hard that the back of Bruno's head almost touched his back!

"I give, IGIVE!" Bruno yelled out at his best. Kakarot smirked evily.

"Oh really?" Kakarot said, still in that evil voice.

"**KAKROT!"** Kakarot turned and saw ChiChi. By now her breasts were about to be swallowed by the energy. Once the energy gets to the heart, the bond is said to be there waiting to be started. ChiChi was fighting her very hardest but nothing she thought of worked. Just like before, she could do nothing to stop it, and now she was getting pissed. When she was pissed she was easily distracted, so she had to get help in order to stop this bond from starting. Kakarot stopped what he was doing and ran to her. She stood up and turned around.

"Wha-"

"Bite me!" ChiChi yelled.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I can't fight it much longer, just do it!" ChiChi yelled. Kakarot grabbed ChiChi's hand from her neck. ChiChi took her hands and put her fingers between the spaces in Kakarot's fingers. They did the same for the other hand.

"This might hurt a little." Kakarot said. He wrapped his arms around her. Chichi nodded and he sunk his teeth into her neck, in the same exact spot that Bruno did. His body glew blue and the blue entered ChiChi's body. ChiChi accepted Kakarot's energy and the orange color easily left her body. Soon ChiChi's body was engulfed by a blue swirl of energy, then it dissapeared. ChiChi looked at Kakarot and he looked at her. Her eyes were blue, then after a blink they wer black again. With ChiChi safe in Kakarot's care a pissed off Bulma walked to Bruno. He was still laying there on the floor, and he was gasping for breath. Did that stop Bulma? Of course not! (lol) She used every ounce of strength she had and kicked Bruno in his side. He actually called out in pain.

"NO ONE BITES CHICHI EXCEPT KAKROT, YOU HEAR ME?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta chuckled at his woman. _' She is so weird. One moment she's worried about her friend and the next thing we know she's pissed off. It's a nice bonus.' _Vegeta thought. Then it hit him. '_Wait, **my woman?** Wow...she really is mine.'_ He thought. This made him proud. Ok, so his woman could'nt fight if her life depended on it, no big deal right? '_What she doesn't have in power she makes up with beauty and smarts. Let's not forget her attitude as well.' _Vegeta thought. By now Bulma had finished her lecture/rant and now was quiet. She looked at ChiChi and the Sayians like absolutly nothing just happend. "Um...now what do we do?" She asked.

"Simple." Vegeta said. "My pepople need to be informed that l now have a mate, and then we sleep." He said while shrugging his shoulders. Bulma found herself pissed at Vegeta. How dare he?

"WHAT? Vegeta, you may have no couth, but l do ok? No one needs to know that we are together!" She yelled at him. _'Man she's hot when she's mad.'_ Vegeta thought. Bulma placed her hands on her hips and began to tap her toes impatiantly. "Well? Will you reconsider?" She asked. _'Damn, she has a gorgeous body as well.'_ Vegeta thought. He was doing this to enjoy the moment and to piss her off. "**VEGETA!"** Bulma yelled. Now he growled.

"What woman?" He snapped. Bulma gave out an angry sigh.

"Never mind Vegeta! You're too busy thinking about nasty things up there." She said annoyed. Vegeta's face went from angry to shocked. Bulma gave a confused look.

"How did you know that?" He asked. _'lt can't be the bond! lt's too soon for her to read my mind, and we didn't really bond yet!'_ Vegeta thought. Bulma's face turned to a face of disgust.

"l was joking Vegeta! l can't believe you were really thinking that!" She yelled.

"Oh what ever woman let's just go and tell the pathetic people already! I wanna sleep now damnit!" Bulma gave another disgusted look. "Not like that, just sleep. You really do have a disgusting mind you know that?"

"Shut up." Bulma said. Vegeta shrugged it off and went behind Bulma. He wrapped his arms behind her.

"You two comming?" He asked.

"In a minute." Kakarot said. He nodded and took off. Bulma smiled at ChiChi before her and Vegeta vanished toward the Palace. Kakarot turned to ChiChi, and she looked back at him. She had no reason to not look at him. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Truthfully," She started," l knew l would be yours tonight. Me, being the stupid person l am, decided to try and fight you. l guess l wanted to see how long l could last against you. (sigh) l know you did me a favor tonight, so thanks. But now l actually kinda feel bad 'cause you almost died trying to save me." Kakarot thought about her words. It was obvious that she was trying to be nice, but het attitude would'nt allow her a break.

"Your welcome. Don't get me wrong, but what exactly are you trying to say?" Kakarot asked. ChiChi gave him a weak smile.

"Just give me some time, you will have this family l've heard you wanted so badly." She said. She blushed when he gaped at her.

"You..." She nodded and he gave a huge grin. "You'll give me the family l always wanted?" He yelled excited. ChiChi blushed harder and nodded. Kakarot didn't want to change her mind, so he only hugged her. "Thank you!" He yelled. ChiChi giggled.

"You can kiss me, l know you wanna." He pulled away and looked at her. He gently pressed his lips against hers, and was happy when she immidiantly kissed back. When he said 'thank you' yesterday on the ship it took her a while to respond, and she didn't want to either. But now that she was responding, he was just so happy! She just said she would give him thew family he so badly wanted, but she also said to give her time.'_How long will that be though?'_ Kakarot thought. ChiChi wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands right above her butt. '_Hm l wonder...'_ Kakarot thought. His right hand slid lower and Chichi slapped his hand away. She also broke the kiss. _'Oh man she's pissed.'_ Kakarot thought. "Hands off." She said. Kakarot gave a sad sigh, and a shy smile.

"l'm sorry, l couldn't help myself. Should we go now?" He asked. ChiChi smiled.

"lt's ok. And yeah, we should go." Kakarot walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He took off, headed toward the Palace.

* * *

When Kakarot and ChiChi got to the room Vegeta was taping his foot impatiantly while Bulma was messing with the computer.

"Hi Bulma." ChiChi said.

"Goddamnit!" Bulma yelled angrily. "Why do l put up with this stupid..." She turned around and gave ChiChi a fake smile. "Hi Chi, are you ok?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah, l'm ok. Ya know, l think you just need to put the coordinates of your house in." ChiChi suggested.

"Yeah l know, but now l need the coordinates for my computer too." Just then the computer beeped. Bulma sighed and turned to the computer. "Report." She said.

"(beep beep) Contacted computer, now what?" The computer asked. Bulma gasped and her face lit up.

"Computer, wait. Kakarot, Vegeta, hide somewhere. lf dad finds out l'm here he'll bring Yamcha and l don't want that! You guys are just doing what's best for your planet, so that's why Yamcha isn't needed. l'll just tell dad that l'll call him back if l really need him, and he'll believe me." Bulma said. Kakarot nodded and Vegeta growled.

"Come on Prince Vegeta, you do want Bulma to stay right? Just help her stay here." Kakarot said. Vegeta growled again.

"Fine, but make it quick woman." Vegeta snapped. He hid behind one of the huge pillars and Kakarot did the same.

"Computer, contact my father." Bulma said. The computer beeped and the screen turned a lighter black. "Oh please work." Bulma whispered. The screen beeped once again and her father appeared.

"Bulma!" Her father yelled happily. Bulma smiled.

"Dad!" Bulma yelled back.

"l've been so worried! Where are you?" He asked with a worried voice.

"Don't worry, l'm fine where l am. Listen, l need you to tell Yamcha-"

"YAMCHA!" Her father yelled. Bulma's face changed to nothing but worry.

"Dad don't-"

"Don't worry Bulma, he's been wanting to talk to you for a while. l'm sure he wont be too busy to talk to you, he's been looking for you ever since yesterday." Her father said. Before Bulma could warn her father of Yamcha's wrath, he dissapeared.

"Shit." Bulma mutered. Vegeta heard her, but said nothing. Soon he saw a young man with black hair and a scar on his face appear.

"BULMA! Man l've been looking all over for you!" Bulma felt this weird feeling in her heart. There was her love, he forgot about Earth to look for her, and she was here. Not only that, she might bear Vegeta's child! That's the worst thing Bulma could do, and she didn't have a choice now.

"Hi Yamcha." Bulma sniffed. Yamcha's face sadened.

"Don't worry, you wont have to miss me much, l should be there soon." Yamcha said. Now Bulma was more worried.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled.

"Simple, l know where you are. Well...l think l know where you are." Bulma giggled, Vegeta got pissed. Bulma never giggled for him, and he was never stupid as well! If Vegeta said anything he was sure of, this weakling was'nt even sure of her location! _'How the hell is that funny?'_ A furious Vegeta thought.

"Yamcha, l'll be fine." She said.

"Well, l'm sure ChiChi is doing a good job protecting you, but there's a reason l need you here. l'ts not just because l miss you," Bulma blushed at that comment," but it's really 'cause l'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. He smiled when Bulma gasped and looked at him. She was blushing like mad, but she was also extremely happy. Ever since Yamcha became the one and only man her father excepted she had waited to hear those words come out of his mouth, but now it was different. To be exact, she pictured this much different. Yeah, he already did propose and she said yes but...Bulma never thought Yamcha would say it twice!

"W-wow Yamch-a...l...uh..." Bulma only blushed harder. This was so akward. She said she would help Vegeta and his people, but how could she do that if she was back at Earth finally getting married? Then she heard a load growl, and Vegeta appeared. _'Oh shit...'_ Was the only thing that went through Bulma's head at that moment.

"Back off boy!" Vegeta yelled. Yamcha growled.

"l knew it! You two are on Planet Vegeta! Don't worry, l'll resuce you guys!" Yamcha said.

"What? You think you can beat me in a fight?" Vegeta challenged.

"I bet l could kill you if l wanted to." Yamcha said. Oh man was Vegeta pissed. He lightly pushed Bulma out of the way so Yamcha could only see him on the screen. Vegeta then out streched his arms.

"BRING IT WHITE BOY!" Vegeta yelled. Yamcha snarled this time.

"ChiChi, keep Bulma safe." With that the screen beeped and went black.

"Vegeta are you fucking crazy! That was Earth's strongest fighter!" Bulma yelled.

"From what l know the harpy is the best, and he's trying to steal you away from me! You are mine!" He yelled. Bulma sighed. She forgot how possesive Sayians could be. She knew arguing with Vegeta would get her no where. Kakarot was occupied with giving ChiChi this look. When she saw it she gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry, the only male l have love for is my father." She said. Kakarot gave a sigh and nodded. Then Bulma gasped.

"That's it ChiChi! If we talk to your dad, he'll stop everyone from comming here! l told Vegeta l'd help the Sayians, so that's what l'm gonna do." Bulma said. ChiChi gave yet another weak smile.

"Ok, but l don't think he'll listen. He'd be too worried or somethin' like that." ChiChi mumbled. She walked up to the computer and typed the coordinates. Soon a beep was heard and her father appeared. ChiChi gave a warm smile and her father returned it.

"ChiChi..." He said with teary eyes. Kakarot's face soon turned suprised at what he saw. ChiChi's eyes were also teary.

"Dad...l need a favor of you. Yes, we are on Planet Vegeta but we are in no danger! The Sayians took us because they needed help with their females. Bulma's gonna help them and l'm gonna watch her and keep her safe. Could you stop everyone else from comming here?" She asked. Her father gave her a look.

"Chi, l taught you to listen to your heart for a reason. You look me strait in the eye and tell me what you want for real." Her father said. ChiChi looked at the floor beneath her. She sighed.

"Dad, give us some time to cope with this new life. lf we don't like it then come get us...but l really think you should come here asap." She mumbled.

"l will tell Yamcha to kill no one, don't worry about that dear." Her father said. ChiChi nodded. "It's night here so, goodnight." The screen went black.

"You bitch! l can't believe you really want to leave!" Vegeta yelled.

"Not now Vegeta..." ChiChi said. When he heard the hurt in her voice he shut up.

"Let's go to bed then. We can deal with this and such tomarrow." Vegeta said. Everyone nodded and the girls followed the Sayians to their rooms. Vegeta slept on his spare bed while Kakarot slept on the only couch he had. All of them slept peacefully...all but one...

* * *

well im done. let me start off by sayin I HATE MY WRITING SKILLS! im actually happy that im back at skool, cuz i really need a better vocabulary! it annoys me when i type 'so and so said!' yeah i can use retorted but that only works somethimes! and did u see my ending? 'All of them slept peacefully...all but one...' THATS SO GAY! now i know i rite good, thats not wut i dont like! i dont like how repetitive i can be! and how boring my words are! ok im done now. ok, Vegetas gonna call Yamcha white boy, but hes not racist! is that spelt rite? anyways! i dont know about you guys, but im tired of Vegeta callin Yamcha weakling! i wanted to try somthing original ok? so im sorry if i hurt anyone! well either next chpt or the one after that will be my very first lemon scene...i think! that chpt will take foreve to get out cuz mom will kill me if she catches me! lol and i know that the fight scene between Kakarot and Bruno sucked, but for some reason i really have no inspiration to make good fight scenes. forgive me for that! plz? now its the same rutine, i will update DBZ HIGH, then this one ok? plz be paitient and wait. now scrool down and give me a review! lol! heres my responses!

**Figure in black:** ok, plz start your review by telling me if the scene with ChiChi 'decking' Katana was any good! ok? lol! i was gonna put that there, but i didnt have enough inspiration! so i thank you for asking about that! lol! well...this chpt was supposed to be intersting but i just wasn't in the mood to make another awesome fighting scene. im thinking about Kakarot and Bruno having a rematch, to make up for the awful fight that i put in this chpt, but im not sure yet. Thanx for the review!

**lalexa:** oh shut up about my typos ok? its bad enough that i suk at spelling, i suck at typing to. lol **YOU GUYS SHE HAS SOME INUYASHA FICS THAT YOU HAVE TO READ! CUZ IF YOU DONT, I WONT UPDATE! OH IM SO KIDDING! **ok that was fun! LOL but yeah. im mad that ppl dont review your fics! well i say screw them all! HA! and um...ya know when you say that you still rush me! gawd! lol Thanx for the review!

**mooglechick:** see? i told you id update today! lol ya know its funny, we didnt do anything except make that one author...and play animal crossing! LOL but o well, at least i updated now! Thanx for the Review!

**JSinuYasha:** oh yeah? i bet this chpt is longer!...ok nvm. thats gettin old, but this is the longest chpt ive made between my two fics! lol well i go crazy alot...as you can see in the response for **lalexa,** that tends to happen often. lol kool! i got a compliment and you got to say something you always wanted to! thats how good i am! YES! i like the little 'dun dun dun' at the end of your review, it was kool! lol Thanx for the review!

**severussweetie:** ya, im very lucky to have the mom that i do, even if she causes our family a prob here and there, shes still frekin awesome! wow...i wish i had a laptop! lol but why on earth dont your parents want you writing? your fics are frekin awesome, you need to update by the way, so they should be encouraging you to write! (sigh) well as long as you write every now and then, thats good. i just love how on the show Goku fears ChiChi, so i made sure Kakarot would have good reasons to fear her! LOL oh, i forgot you had writers block! ops! my bad! well...forget the block part and just start writing! er...typing...what ever ok? lol Thanx for the review! try to update your fics soon ok?

Tas36


	7. New Life Lemonish Stuff!

We Need Females!

HEY YOU GUYS! lol wow...i can't believe there will be a lemon scene soon! i hope it'll be good! anywho, this chpt will insure Bulma and ChiChi get use to their 'new' lives. if you dont read DBZ HIGH, i have an announnce ment to make! my i's will no longer be capitolized! they look like little l's when i do make them big, so theyre small from now on! ok? fanfic is still being gay, i have to use zeros! srry! and ima try typing from different POV too! Bulma and Vegeta did a little something last night! i guess you could...nvm **kinda bit of** **lemon in this chpt! its not exactly lemon, but i dont know what to call it! all you little people who read fics and then snitch go away! but if you just wanna pass the 'lemon' part just look for the VVVVVVV's ok? theyll show you were the 'lemon' is!** so um...i guess i should start the new chpt now...lol

Chapter 7: New Life

Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, the first star i see tonight, i wish i may, i wish i might, own DBZ, but if i fail, ill go down with a fight! (still dont own it...T.T)

**ChiChi's POV**

'What the...' That is my first thought when i wake up. i feel like i'm home, but i know that i'm far from it. Now i feel sick. How dare my heart tell me i'm home? This planet needs to be blown up to tiny little pieces! But that wont happen, it can't happen! Not while Bulma and i are here, not while we need the Sayians to kill Frieza! That doesn't change the fact that it should be blown up though. The first thing that comes to my mind after that is a toilet, i badly have to go. When i reach the bathroom i smell something i have never smelt before. it smells _aweful_, but it's not what i thought it was. The toilet was fine, so what smelled so bad? As i sit myself down i look about my new surroundings. The bathroom was one of the most beautiful things i have ever saw! it was nothing more than tile. This tile had to be made from marble, it just had to be! All over there was these things that were the equilvalent to sea serpents back on Earth. My thoughts get distracted by that same aweful smell. i think it may be me, i was outside yesterday, right? i could smell bad without knowing! i take a whiff of myself and decide a shower is the worst thing i could do, i smell wonderful! Then i notice why i smell so good...just think about where i was sleeping. That's right, i reek of Kakarot. No, _smell_ is not the right term to use for how much i smell like him, _reek_ is the only one! And i'm sad to say this is the best smell ever! i wouldn't mind going around smelling like this. (sigh) But then everyone would think Kakarot and i did something, which we didn't do. i will sit here for a few minutes and smell this wonderful smell, then i will shower.

i am in the shower now. The water on this planet is amazing! if i put it cold, it goes ice cold, just how i like it! But what if i want it hot? it goes just as hot as i want it to! Like it could read my mind! i wish Bulma would have made a shower like this on Earth. Now i am worried. Did Vegeta do something to her last night? Bulma told me she would do nothing with him for a while, like with me and Kakarot, but can i trust Vegeta to do _nothing_? He is a prince...will he use something against her? He will need a child...are his people more important than what she would want? i must stop thinking like this. i finish my shower and get dressed with...

How did this dress get here? it's wonderful! Oh Kami! it is white with a beautiful blue at the bottom, and it drags on the ground behind me. 'Did Kakarot get this for me?' i wonder. There's no point to wonder, how can i ask him if he is not here? Once the dress is on me i use my finger and brush my teeth. By using my nails i do the best i can to scrape my teeth cleaner. Lucky for me, there was barely anything to remove! if i had alot of stuff on my teeth, i doubt my 'fingernails' could clean them properly! i should have brought my toothbrush. While i check my teeth i smell that aweful smell again. Kami, what is that? That smell is no longer barable, i start to gag. No, i don't throw up, that's what weaklings do. i refuse to be weak now! i need to be strong. But once i sense an energy that is stronger than mine i can't help but be weak. i also get nervous...is some one here to steal me from Kakarot? At first that would be ok, but now i said i'd give him a family, i need to stay loyal to him! i take a deep breath and leave the batroom.

**Normal POV**

ChiChi cautiously walked out the bathroom, and down the hall. She could sense the ki comming from the living room, should she go? _'Kami be with me'_ She thought as she went in the livivng room. She didn't know how, but the amount of energy she was sensing didn't hurt her one bit. Was it really a Sayian ready to take her? it couldn't be, that Sayian would try his best to hurt her! Was it Kakarot? _'No...i know his energy, and that's not it!'_ ChiChi thought . She heard feet shuffle from behind the couch._ 'it's now or never.'_ When a body appeared from behind the couch she jumped over the couch and her foot hit it's target, right in the face! The body went flying into the wall.

"Kakarot you liar! _'Oh don't worry, she'll be too tired to hurt you.' _Yea-**Bullshit!**"The other, obvious Sayian, said angrily. He cursed much more, but under his breath.

"Who are you and what do you want?" ChiChi demanded. She got in her fighter's stance.

"Take it easy woman, i am a Sayin guard. Protecting lives is what i do! Kakarot requested i protect his soon-to-be-mate." The Sayian said. ChiChi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? What proof do you have?" ChiChi asked. She clenched her teeth. The Sayian scooted closer to the wall and put his hands up in defense.

"My name's Rolf, and i am the third best guard there is." Rolf said. ChiChi relaxed a little.

"The third? Who's first and second?"

"You don't know? Why Kakarot is the best guard there is, followed by my lady's guard, and then me." He said. ChiChi gaped at him. "Hey! it takes alot to be in the top three best guards!" He added.

"NOT THAT! Kakarot...he's really the top guard? The best there is?" ChiChi exclaimed. Rolf nodded.

"Yes. Which reminds me, our people need to be reasured that Frieza would be killed. Follow me." Rolf got up and went toward the door. Once he was standing at the door he turned around and waited for ChiChi to follow.

"Only if you take me to Bulma first. Once i see she's fine i will follow." ChiChi said. Rolf nodded.

"Fine. We see my lady first, then i take you where you need to be." ChiChi nodded and followed Rolf out the room._ 'Why is he calling Bulma "my lady?" There's no way Bulma will give Vegeta a child!'_ ChiChi thought. "Keep in mind, we see her and then we leave! i do not want to upset the prince."

**Bulma's POV**

'Where am i?' As if that isn't obvious. (sigh) Today is the start of my life in hell. Last night, i betrayed Yamcha. No, i did not sleep with the prince, i would never do such a thing so soon. But, i had to let Vegeta do something, i had to show him that i would do anything to help my 'new' people. He tested what i would do for them, how far i would go to insure their safety. i laugh at that, he would probably let them all die in order to keep himself alive, yet he tests _my_ loyalty! i wouldn't say i was being tested, but he did. Now, as i ws saying before, i had to do something with the prince. i'll give you a few hints, i did not sleep with him, but i had to do more than just show him my naked form. Do you know it yet? i'll tell you this, i didn't even do this with Yamcha! i still can't believe i did that last night! Here, allow me to tell you.

**Flashback **(Bulma's telling the Flashback. what she tells you guys is in italics ok? sorry if its confusing!)

"Woman, do us all a favor and shut up!" Vegeta yelled. _We got in another argument on the way here, can you tell?_

"Or what? You'll shove your balls down my throat? Yeah right!" _Now i regret saying those words. if i knew those words would lead to what happened, i would have kept my mouth shut._

"Well, that sounds like a good idea woman! Shall we do this then?" _He asked me that with a smirk on, **his** smirk on. Once i saw that smirk i got pissed, i should have controlled my anger better._

"Go to hell Vegeta! I would never do such a thing with a prick like you!" _i yelled at him. He made this face, he was so pissed at me. i remember my heart seemed to stop, i was so terrified!_

"You better watch your tongue woman."_ He said that in such a low voice, i only got more aggrivated! That didn't help the situation at all! My sudden fear got swallowed with anger._

"i have a name Vegeta, and it's Bulma! Get it strait!"_ That's when he growled at me, **me!** Not 'cause he was angry, not 'cause something didn't go his way, but 'cause **me!** i still don't know what i did exactly, but after that he woldn't take anything else from me. He started to walk toward me, almost like he was hunting me down._

"Listen here woman, you need to learn your place. i will forgive you for this, if you prove to me that you will live for your people, _our_ people." _He was still walking up to me, and my heart was racing. i couldn't think strait!_

"What would i have to do?"_ i asked him. He stopped right infront of me and smirked._

"Simple my woman, allow me to _explore_ you." _That whole sentence was whispered into my ear. i'll never forget the feeling he sent through-out my whole body. As much as i didn't want to, i liked that new feeling. i sighed in content and nodded, i swear he put some kind of spell on me! My eyes were closed when i felt his arms wrap around my waist. i only opened my eyes because i felt his nose touch mine. Those eyes of his were so black, so charming! They were such a mystery to me, like if i did something right they would show me some of Vegeta that no one else knows. it didn't take long for Vegeta to take another step closer and kiss me. i was a little scared then, so of course i kissed back. i went to wrap my arms around him, but he stopped that. He gently took off my shirt, then he placed my arms around his neck. _

_As i tell you this i feel sick. it's hard to believe what else i did with the prince. When he took my pants off he picked me up and laid me on his bed._

"You know woman, you don't look half bad. if only i could say the same about your personality."_ it was weird, the way he said that. it was like he was happy with my personality, just that he wanted me quiet more often. i only nodded and before i knew it he was hovering above me. **'Should i stop this?' **i wondered. Yamcha was in my head so much, i couldn't help but feel that i was betraying him. i was brought back to reality when i gasped suddenly. Vegeta was kissing my neck, and his hands were messing with my bra strap. it was as if he was asking to take it off. i nodded and it was unclasped. Of course i didn't want this, but what choice did i have? i really ticked him off earlier, for all i know he could have raped me instead of this! As my bra was tossed across the room Vegeta lifted his body from mine. i had some shivers go up and down my spine. Half because i was now cold and half because of the way Vegeta was looking at me. it wasn't like the gaze from a perverted man, but it was still a needy look._

_Do i dare to continue telling you what happened? When i told you of the kiss on my neck i felt it once again, and i could feel him messing around with my bra. Just for you i shall continue. i was always told to finish what i start, i might as well get this over with. With Vegeta now above me he started to tug at my panties. Once again i nodd, and those are ripped off. i know why he ripped them off, he did that with hopes that i would get pissed. Lucky for him those were my favorite pair, so i went off on him._

"Vegeta your such an ass!"_ He smirked and chuckled lightly._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV LEMON CRAP! VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Woman, you are hot when you're mad."_ He was attempting to feed the fire that he started. i only hmphed and crossed my arms over my breasts. i was surprised that he did nothing to them. Was he really just looking? i was so sure that he would touch. He went to the end of the bed and spread my legs. i jumped when he touched me, and got angry when my legs willingly spread for him. Did they not know only Yamcha was supposed to have such a power over me? i gasped again when i felt a breath on my most innocent area. i badly wanted to say stop, but there was nothing i could do! i felt air again as he took in my scent. He gave me such a weird feeling! When Vegeta's mouth touched my 'innosence' i gasped once more. My head went back and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. This feeling, it so...i cant even explain it! Kami, i loved it! i hate myslef for this, but i wanted so much more! There was this other weird feeling that started at my innonsence, and it seemed to travel through my body. When ever it was in my throat i swallowed and it went back down. Vegeta started moving his tongue. i was so distracted by it, i forgot to focus on that wierd feeling! it went to my moth and desperatly looked for an exit. i couldn't fight it anymore, i let it out. it was a moan, Kami i hated myself for moaning! i felt another come and tried to fight it. No success. it came out nice and clear, and right on schedule. More and more came, and all of them left just like the first. **'What is this? Why can i not fight this?'** i remember thinking that. i was so relieved when the moans stopped. i was breathing out of control, and boy was i hot!_

_Vegeta stopped what he was doing and smirked at me. He hovered once again above me, and i felt pain. With one finger Vegeta entered me! i whimpered lightly and my hands squeezed his left arm to ease the pain._

"Easy woman, it does not hurt that bad."_ He said that with pride. It doesn't hurt my ass! The pain was so weird. it felt good, but it also was killer. Now i couldn't wait to go home and do this and more with Yamcha. Lucky me! Yeah right! After a minute Vegeta started to move his finger in and out of me. it felt amazing, i wanted another finger badly. Vegeta didn't give me that, but he showed me something else. i got that feeling again, the one that i tried to fight before, but it was moving much slower. For some reason my body wanted this feeling to hurry up and explode...could this be what mom called a climax? i soon found out. i threw my head back and screamed out in pleasure, something i thought i'd never feel before. i grabbed Vegeta and dug my nails into his shirt. Vegeta spead up his movements, it drove me wild. i continued to scream out, clutching Vegeta and thrashing about until i begged him to stop. i couldn't handle anymore. He pulled out his finger and licked the juices that was on it. Did that come from me? As i laid there trying my best to catch my breath he threw my clothes on the bed, and then left._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV NO MORE LEMON CRAP!VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"i will be in the next room if you need me."_ That's what he said before he left me alone. i quickly grabbed my clothes and got dressed. After three hours i fell asleep._

**End Flashback Still Bulma's POV** (wince, wince. i cant believe i just typed all that!)

Something weird just happend. Now that im done with that story, i feel wet in my pants. What is this? i also feel warm, and i badly want to find Vegeta and do that again. What am i, crazy? What kind of person does that with a person they hate? in this case, whay on Earth would i do that with Vegeta if i hate him? And now i want more? Kami, the female body really_ is _confusing! And i really am innocent! Only someone as innocent as me would be confused about all this. i get up and take a shower. i smelt just like Vegeta, and i'm sure he smells just like me. But i doubt that was Vegeta's smell, it had the smell as blood too. This man must be a train finatic, just like ChiChi. i jump out of my skin, like ChiChi? Where is my best friend? i shouldn't worry about her, she can handle herself. if i know her she's probably some where worried about me! May Kami be with me when i tell ChiChi what happened last night.

Once i leave the shower i smell something. it smells good, like food from Earth. i get excited, it smells like ChiChi's scrambled eggs! i quickly finish drying off and get dressed. i thought after our picnic at Earth ChiChi and i would train, so i brought us both some clothes. Now in another white shirt and some comfy blue jeans, i brush my teeth. i love how white my teeth are, so where ever i go my toothbrush follows! Why am i brusing my teeth? i'm about to eat, and i brush my teeth? Talk about a blonde moment! i continue to brush my teeth anyway. Once finished i dry my face and walk out the bathroom.

**Normal POV**

Bulma eneterd the kitchen and squeeled in delight. There ChiChi was, making her scrambled eggs.

"Hi ChiChi!" Bulma yelled excitedly.ChiChi turned and faced her friend. She flashed a friendly smile.

"Hey Bulma. Did you sleep well?" ChiChi asked. Bulma's happy face vanished. ChiChi put the eggs on a plate and sat at the table. "Bulma, sit." Bulma walked to the table and took a seat.

"Your not gonna eat?" Bulma asked.

"No, i still don't feel hungry. What's wrong?"

"(sigh) Don't do anything to him once i tell you this ok? At least not in the public." Bulma paused. When ChiChi nodded Bulma told her what happened. ChiChi got a bigger urge to kill Vegeta with each second that Bulma told her of the events that took a place last night.

"So he says he'll _explore_ you, but in the end he did all that to you?" ChiChi yelled.

"Chi, just calm down. i feel bad about this already." There was a knock and Kakarot entered.

"Your prince is dead when i see him." ChiChi spat at him. "Speaking of which, why the hell do i have a guard? i don't need one!"

"Yes you do, and what happened between Prince Vegeta and Bulma is between them, let it go." He said calmly. ChiChi made fists and they shook dangerously. She jumped up from her seat and the chair fell back.

"i.don't.need.a.guard." She spat once again. Kakarot sighed.

"Yes you do ChiChi! You're surrounded by Sayians and other races! i'd hate to say it, but if you get in a fight here your life will be in danger! You wouldn't stand a chance ChiChi! You need a guard, so now you have one! And please be nice to him." Kakarot said. ChiChi's fists only shook worse, but she bit her tongue. She was in no mood to argue with him. "You guys are needed. Follow me ok?"

"Why are we needed?" Bulma asked.

"You heard Vegeta, the people need to know that he has a mate...or a soon-to-be mate. And then they'll want to know if the babay would have a guard. ChiChi, just incase you change your mind later that's what you're needed for." Kakarot said. ChiChi growled.

"You're lucky i said i'd help you." She whispered. Bulma didn't hear her. Kakarot smirked and nodded. "Don't think it will be any time soon." She added.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Bulma said with a sigh. Kakarot walked out the door and everyone followed. Bulma and ChiChi were taken to the Throne Room. When Kakarot eneterd through the huge double doors he bowed immidiently. Bulma and ChiChi looked around in awe.

"So, these are the females you two chose?" the King asked. He got off his thrown and advanced toward them.

"Yes old man, the blue-haired one is mine." Vegeta said, following his father. When Bulma's attention went back to the business at hand, she gulped. The king was walking around her, looking at every inch of her body.

"Why did you chose this one? Both of their energy is not much, you should have chose Takana." the King said while rubbing his beard. Vegeta growled.

"i don't care about the strenght much. The brat will get enough strength from me and me alone! i chose her because she is the smartest thing i have ever encountered. Think about it old man, the brat would be as strong as me with her brains! The heir would be unstoppable!" Vegeta almost yelled.

"i see. That's a good decision my son, and i respect the sacrafice you have made for our people. Are you sure you do not want a strong mate?"

"Positive old man." Vegeta said. Now he stood with his arms crossed. His father nodded and walked around ChiChi. She didn't like this 'examination' one bit.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are? You're no doctor, dont look at me like that!" She yelled at the King. All of his guards jumped slightly, no one _ever_ talked to the king like that! Surprisingly, King Vegeta smirked and nodded in approval.

"She is perfect! The brat she would give us would be fearless! That is the best feature a guard could possibly show!" ChiChi hmphed, crossed her arms, and faced the other way. "Kakarot, when should i expect a brat?" The king was now completely turned and facing Kakarot, he didn't see the pissed off face ChiChi had. Kakarot made a surprised face and shrugged his shoulders.

"i don't know, sorry." He said.

"Hm...well these girls are bound to go into heat soon. if not then you two will. it's no problem really. Well then son, you need to tell your people that the future of Planet Vegeta is secure." King Vegeta pointed to a back door. Vegeta gave a hateful glare at his father and walked toward the door.

"Woman, follow me." Vegeta called over his shoulder. Bulma glanced at ChiChi and started to follow him. "Wait here." He ordered. Bulma nodded and looked at the floor. She no longer had the urge to be alone with him, now it just freaked her out. He nodded and walked out. There was a huge crowd of Sayians standing out there, and now they all cheered. Vegeta put up his hand and they all shut up.

"My old man told me to reassure you that we are safe! i have a mate who will give me the ultimate heir! i need you all to stay strong and not lose hope, Frieza's day will come! Now i know some of you don't believe me, you think i am single, but i am not! Just shut up, look at my mate, and cheer so i can go train!" Some how the drum roll started on cue, and the crowd went dead silent. Vegeta walked off the balcony and back in the room. He took Bulma's hand and escorted her outside. The moment Bulma walked outside the crowd errupted with cheers. She just blinked as she looked at all those Sayians, all of _her_ Sayians. She was now their princess, she had a job to do. _'Produce a strong heir...'_ She thought nervously. Bulma just continued to stare at the large group of Sayians before her. There wasn't as much as she thought there would be, but there was still alot! Vegeta put his hand up, signaling that they were leaving. The crowd cheered a little louder as Bulma and Vegeta took their leave. She still had that look of shock on her face as they re-entered the room. ChiChi ran up to her friend with a worried face. Bulma just shook her head and lightly pushed her away. "Get the guards, let the girls do as they please." Vegeta ordered. Some servents bowed and left the room. "You two be careful." He told the girls. ChiChi nodded, Bulma didn't respond. She was once again looking at the ground.

"Prince Vegeta, are you sure we can trust the guards so soon? i think we should train them a little more." Kakarot suggested. Vegeta sook his head.

"No one would dare to do anything to them. Now if the guards screw up its their ass. Simple enough for you Kakarot?" Vegeta asked a little impatient. Kakarot put his hands up in defense.

"What ever you say goes! it's probably what's best too." The guards arrived. Rolf was there along with another Sayin, Gaston. Both were as tall as Kakarot, and had black hair. Gaston's hair was put in a ponytail, Rolf's split down the middle. They both bowed before their prince.

"You called?" asked Gaston.

"Yes. Watch the girl we assigned you, and make sure _nothing_ happens to them. And when you talk to them, imagine it's me! i don't want either of them to tell me you disrespected them!" Vegeta ordered.

"Yes sir!" Rolf and Gaston said in unison.

"You two behave." Vegeta said as he left the room. Kakarot smiled at ChiChi before he left with Vegeta.

"Come on Bulma, let's go." ChiChi said. Bulma nodded, she made no eye contact with her. "Bulma? What's wrong?" Bulma shook her head and walked toward the door.

"Keep your distance from me." Bulma ordered Gaston. He bowed and nodded, he was in the presence of the new princess after all!

"Shall i do the same?" Rolf asked ChiChi. She nodded and followed Bulma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma and ChiChi were looking at the sights before them. Planet Vegeta was just like Earth, but there was some differences. For starters, there was two suns, not just one. Another difference was the color. On Earth the sky was usually blue and the grass green. Here the sky was red, while the grass was green with a reddish color. Also, the clouds were purple not white. In its own way, Planet Vegeta was beautiful. Bulma and ChiChi were on their way to the market, that's where the weakest Sayians were. That's also where the upper Sayains' mates would be shopping. Their guards were a few feet behind them, both of them ready to strike anyone who would hurt their clients. Bulma and ChiChi were getting stares from the Sayian males that were there, but they ignored them. Bulma was much to busy to worry about them, ChiChi was too concerned for her friend. Bulma was just interested about what the Sayians thought, that's why they were there. Bulma looked around and saw a small hut. No one was there except a small female. She seemed pale and her black hair went a little down past her shoulder. Bulma smiled, this was the perfect person to talk to! She ran toward the hut, ChiChi was close on her heels. _'What is she doing?'_ ChiChi thought as she ran after Bulma. When Bulma entered the hut the female faked a smile.

"Hi, are you ok?" Bulma asked.

"(sigh) No. i am due in a few months, and i fear i will let my people down." When she saw the sad expression on Bulma's face she gasped. She ran from behind the counter and bowed at Bulma's feet. "Please forgive me my lady! i did not recognize you!" Bulma gave a very confused look. She turned around and gave ChiChi a questioning look. ChiChi just shrugged her shoulders. Gaston and Rolf barged in and they each grabbed the females' arms.

"HA! You think you can speak to the princess like that and get away with it? NO! What should we do my lady? Shall we chop off her arms or her head?" asked Gaston in an evil voice.

"LET HER GO!" Bulma yelled. Gaston and Rolf were surprised at Bulma's reaction to all this, but they dropped the arm they were holding none the less. "You two were gonna hurt her because she didn't know who i am? All the Sayians just saw me for the first time today, do you really expect them to know me already?"

"Of course my lady! You are the only one who has blue hair and blue eyes." Gaston tried. "And your beauty is unmatched by any female here!"

"But...not everyone could see you. Some of us weren't even allowed to go, while some of us didn't go." the female said sadly. Bulma kneeled down to her level.

"Why? What's happening to the Sayians?" Bulma asked.

"You have no idea. Actually...that female Sayian that died, the one you two are said to have seen die, that was my beloved sister. i wish it was me that was dead, then she would still be here." Bulma and ChiChi gasped. They felt for that couple that died out, and now they were starring the sister strait in the face. "My lady...some of the Sayains say you are here to help. Are you really? Will you give my people a Super Sayian heir to kill Frieza? Will you really find a cure for us females?" Bulma looked down. What could she say? She never really had such a hard task back on Earth. Yeah, there were sick animals that she tended to, but once those animals died the owners weren't that sad. The pets would be at peace. But what could she possibly do for Sayians? Yeah they would be at peace, but not their loved ones that were still alive! _'Would i really be able to save lives with so much pressure on me? This would be a heavy burden on my shoulders.'_ Bulma thought.

"What is your name?" ChiChi asked the female. The female looked to the floor.

"Forgive me, my name is Neva." Neva said quietly. Bulma took Neva's chin in her hand and forced her to look her in the face. Bulma smiled.

"Yes, that's why i'm here, Neva. i told Vegeta that i would help his people, that's what i'll do." Bulma assured her. Neva smiled.

"We are your people too my lady. i'm glad that you are here to help." Neva said sweetly. Bulma smiled and nodded.

"Why exactly are you scared?" Bulma asked. Neva's smile vanished.

"My sister was much more wealthier than me because of her mate. Yes, she gave me some money and i made a good living. But now that she's gone i have no idea how i'm supposed to make money. Also i'm with child! if my sister died giving birth, i know i will as well. i will let my people down...i will kill my mate." Neva was now looking at the floor. Bulma sighed. Would she really be able to help this female when she was giving birth? Did she just give Neva false hope? She hoped not.

"Bulma! i have an idea!" ChiChi exclaimed. "Rolf, would she be able to work at the palace?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, she is not worthy enough." He said, giving Neva a death glare. He needed to get Bulma out of there before she grew soft. if Vegeta found out his mate was soft Rolf and Gaston would be killed on the spot! He gupled when Bulma gave him the same death glare.

"Sut up! if i'm princess now then i want her to work for me!" Bulma yelled, standing to her feet.

"B-but my la-" Gaston tried while standing up.

"NO! i don't wanna hear it! Should i tell Vegeta you _questioned_ my authority?" Bulma yelled. With the thought of what Vegeta would do Gaston plopped back down on the ground. He was shaking a little.

"N-no my lady! i'm sure Neva can be your personal servent! She would make good money with that title!" Gaston said. Bulma nodded.

"Good. Neva, come with us ok?" Neva stood up and nodded. She never once looked Bulma in the face, she only looked to the floor. "Neva, look at me. i'm no better than you are." Neva looked up with a shocked face.

"How can you say that? You are the savior to my people, you are princess! You should have never came to my hut, i'm not worthy! The least i can do is not look at you."

"Ah shove it Neva." ChiChi spat. "Don't act like this! You are just as good as us, you are with child for goodness sake! You should be living the life right now!"

"i should? i am but a mere third class, i don't deserve such things."

"But look where Kakarot is! if he made the good life, you will too. Especially since i'm here now." Bulma said. Neva smiled and nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma, ChiChi, Neva and the gaurds were at the Throne Room. A servent was just sent to get Vegeta and Kakarot. it was late, almost about bed time. _'Get over here Vegeta! i have to go to bed soon!'_ Bulma thought. Soon the doors went flying open and Vegeta came into view. When he noticed Bulma wanted him and not his father his anger left him a little. The gaurds and Neva bowed.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked tiredly. Kakarot gave a small shy smile to ChiChi. She laughed lightly while shaking her head. Of course she smiled back.

"i want this Sayian to be my personal servent." Bulma said, not the least bit scared unlike her gaurd. Gaston's heart was racing in his chest, he thought he'd explode!

"Say what? You want some third class to work for you? i know you could do better woman." Vegeta growled. What was his woman doing around such weaklings anyway? Bulma made an angered face and growled as well.

"i know what i want Vegeta! This female is in need of a better life, something i could give her!" Bulma said, her voice rising.

"No woman. Her place is at the market, that's where she will stay." Vegeta said in a low, aggrivated voice. Bulma made a fist and stomped her foot.

"No Vegeta! i want her as my servent! She's the only one i'll accept!" Bulma now yelled. Vegeta growled and took a step toward Bulma to show how serious he was.

"No woman. Don't play your stupid games with me! You can't have her, get over it! Gaston!" Vegeta yelled. Gaston jumped before running to Vegeta's feet and bowing.

"Yes sire?"

"Take the woman back to the room, she needs to sleep. Rolf, you do the same for yours. Make sure they don't leave as well. Kakarot, take this woman back to the hut where she belongs." Vegeta ordered. All the gaurds nodded and went to the female they had to watch. Gaston put one hand on Bulma and she slapped him hard. She walked right up to Vegeta until she was in his face.

"Vegeta you're a bastard!" Bulma yelled. "Let her be my gaurd or else." Vegeta raised an eye brow.

"Or else what?"

"Now you just have to wait and find out." Bulma walked past him and left, Gaston following her. ChiChi walked past Kakarot with a smile and also left, Rolf following her.

"Why can't she work here?" Kakarot asked.

"Because i said she can't." came Vegeta's simple reply. Kakarot nodded and escorted Neva out of the room. _'i wonder if the woman will do anything about this? i did say she was perfect for me, so she must do something about this! Or will she do that reverse shit and make me believe she will do something?'_ Vegeta thought. With a sigh he left the room in order to get more training done before going to sleep...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ok im done! so did you like the different POV? truthfully, i think i made ChiChi too sophisticated. but o well, whats done is done! and i know it wasnt lemon, but who ever read that 'lemon' part, was it good? i came up with everything i typed, and i got some help.**i kinda thank my bro for putting all this crap in my head, and i thank all the stupid kids at my skool who brag about this kinda crap, i am scarred for life! lol** and now i ask that you review, and here's my responses!

**Figure in black:** ya know in a way im a violent girl too! awesome, were alike! lol! well like i said b4 it wasnt really lemon, but i hope you liked it! thanks for reading my other fic, i really wanted more readers for it. Thanx for the review!

**lalexa:** ur moms a loser. now what kind of review is that? 'great chap!' what is that? lol yea its all good! Thanx for the review anyway!

**serverussweetie: **aw...thaks! i know i have a good fic goin here! lol! now this is what bothers me, why do parents let some kids watch all kinds of movies, but then not let them type what theyve seen? yes ivs seen some nasty movies...ew! lol but still...thats one thing i dont like bout my mom...but w/e! im still gonna type it! the only reason i wont get a lap top is bc mom already has one, and it messes up alot! i wouldn't have the time to fix it, it would be a waste of money. did i mention mom got it at a once in a lifetime sale? she got it for $100, thats it. lucky her! lol dont worry bout the action scenes! if anything you could make the people watching it tell what happens! like make one say, "OH! That was a nice kick!" that way you could totally 'skip' the action! lol ok maybe thats not a good idea...i tried to help at least! . but so long as you update soon it doesnt bother me! lol Thanx for the review!

**mooglechick:** i know! ah, you shouldve seen my face when i thought of that idea! it was priceless! LOL! and you know what? **i still didnt poke you enough!** ah, you just wait until my party, that sounds good! lol Thanx for the review!

**lydchan:** thank you for that! i thought it was bad, but now that you cleared that up i feel better! and im still thinking about making a rematch, cuz still in my opinion the fight could have been better! so look out for that! Thanx for the review!

**JSinuYasha:** omg...that is the most random review i ahve ever seen! no fair, i like being random! lol well...um...all that you said was...intersting? LOL i enjoyed it! man...my cuz alexa was here, and she tried to read it. she couldnt, it was too long. man shes lazy. you 'know' her, **lalexa**, thats her! could you read her fic plz? she wont shut up about not having alot of reviews like me! lol but you dont have too...i hog up all your fanfic time anyway! . Thanx for the random review, i enjoyed it!

Tas36


	8. They Mate!

We Need Females!

its my b-day today! YAY! im 15! its sept 4 as im updating this so...yea! so i thought my b-day gift, some how from me to you guys, id update! lol i think i have this b-day thing mixed up now! . **ONCE AGAIN THERE IS LEMON! JUST LOOK FOR THE V'S AGAIN OK?** alright, enough about that! its time for your guys gift! LOL

Chapter8: They Mate!

**Vegeta's POV (its been two weeks now ok?)**

The last two weeks have been hell! The woman has been all pissy and bitchy, nothing more! Sure the arguements are fun, but one can only deal with this for so long! All of this, all the bitchyness and attitude, all because she couldn't have that stupid third-class wench! Do you remember what the woman threatened? Something about, "You'll regret this Vegeta." Do you remember that? The woman wasn't bluffing! ARGH! She pisses me off! Everyday I'd send a servant to feed the woman, and the servant would come back with food! The woman wasn't eating! I thought she just wanted the harpy to cook for her, so I ordered her to make her signiture noodles. The next day I sent a different servant with the noddles, and once again, the servant came back with the food. After doing this for three more days, the woman seemed a little sick. I asked her what she wanted, her response; "I want Neva as my personal servant." That's what she said! I knew if she didn't have that third-class, she would starve herself to death. So, I ordered the third-class to be the woman's personal servant. Hell, I even ordered the best doctors we have to check the third-class! Anything to keep the woman happy! I never realized how much I need the woman to be healthy and happy!

You know what else she did? I told her that she needed to take some tests, to make sure that when she was with child nothing would go wrong. Knowing her, she argued. I knew that would happen, but I didn't expect that to happen for the whole fucking week! We got the results back, and everything would be fine. Just as Autumn said, with the moon so close, the brats will be just as strong as purebreds. Since I am prince, I need an heir, and I need one soon. So, once we got back from getting the results, I asked her to mate with me. She's lucky that I don't rape, because if I did she would deeply regret the words she said to me. She yelled at me with that tongue of hers that I don;t understand, like baka and bastard. What the hell does that mean? That's not the point, never mind that question for now. Right now what matters is that I mate with her, and soon! My poeple expect me to have a mate with child, or at least that we mated! But we didn't do anything! I remeber when I asked her to mate once more, and she went off on me. She's so sexy when she's mad! But once she was done with me, she left. I was all turned on, ready to slam her to the nearest wall, and fuck the shit out of her, but NO! She left me! I did not please myself, lowlives do that. But it was so fucking hard to sleep that night. We share the same bed, but we do not touch. I think that's so idiotic!

"Hands off! I'm not yours to cuddle!" She told me. Now, you and me, let's get something strait. Back at Earth it might be, but not here. IT'S NOT CUDDLING! IT'S SIMPLY A MALES WAY OF PROTECTING HIS WOMAN WHILE THEY BOTH SLEEP!...And it's very manly, very manly indeed. (lol) She looked at me like I was crazy, and then told me that we could not cuddle. I still don't know what cuddling is, but I want to protect her while we sleep. What ever, maybe if she gets captured she will learn her lesson. All of this, all of the attitude and bitchyness, all because she didn't get her servant soon enough! She is so much like me, it sickens me. I want to do more with her! I want to do more than that one exploration with her, sleep with her without protecting her, and arguing. I wanna mate damnit! (angry sigh) And that's not all she does! Evryday she wears baggy clothes! At first I thought this was good, because now all the others males couldn't see anything. But she has been wearing those clothes every fucking day! I swear this woman will be the cause of my death. Now this makes me wonder about Kakarot. If the woman put me through hell, Kakarot is still there! Poor soul, he spars with me then goes home to the harpy. Speaking of which, where is he?

**Normal POV**

Vegeta opened his eyes. He was meditating, that's what he did when he waited for Kakarot. Vegeta growled loudly. He called for Kakarot ten minutes ago, where the hell is he? _'He better get here soon.'_ Vegeta thought angrily. He started to do one-handed push-ups while he waited for Kakarot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But ChiChi, you have to! Prince Vegeta and Bulma will mate soon, and the baby will need a guard!-"

"So why the hell don't you get some grown ass men to guard the baby? Why do **_I_** have to get pregnant and have a kid?"

"ChiChi, if I'm the only person who can survive and protect Prince Vegeta, then my baby will be the only one who can protect his!"

"I don't care! I'm not taking some stupid test ok? Go to Vegeta before you get in trouble!"

"Why do you do this? Why do you always boss me around? I do _eveything_ **you** ask me to, why can't you do this _one _thing for me?"

"I already told you I'd do all kinds of baby related shit when I was ready to be a mom! You need to go to Vegeta!"

"You need to get your selfish ass to the doctors and take this test!" Kakarot walked out the door and slammed it shut. He regreted what he just said to ChiChi, but it had to be done. He didn't know ChiChi was feeling the same way. _'He curssed at me again...(sigh) Why do I have to be such a bitch? And now like always I'll ignore him, and not say sorry. It's time for a change. I mean, all he wants is to make sure that when I get pregnant nothing bad will go wrong. I'm just too busy to take this test...oh well. Tonight will be like every other night, but this time I'll say sorry.'_ ChiChi smiled and went to the kitchen. Preparing all those noodles sure would take a long time.

**Kakakrot's POV**

That's how it's been for the last two weeks. We would argue about every little thing, and right about now I really wanna change that! But how? I tried beig nice to her, but she always gives me attitude! So in return I yell at her! Why can't I just shut my mouth and let her calm down? Why do I have to start the arguement? But there was some good things the last two weeks. Like, she smiles at me when ever she's in a good mood. I love her smile. I wish I could spend more time with her, but she enjoys the space. I guess now that Bulma is safe at all times she gets her own time. So I do my job and ChiChi gets her time. I still wanna spend some more time with her. But things even out. Everyday when I go home ChiChi greets me with a hug. She only did it once, but she kissed me too. It's ok that I don't get greeted with a kiss, because every night right after dinner we do something magical. I don't know what Sayians call it, but she calls it making out. I really enjoy this. At first we didn't use tongue, but then we did. It's funny 'cause you'd think I was the one that begged for entrance, but it was her! She tastes even better than her noodles! And I thought nothing would ever taste better than those! (drool) I can't wait to go home. On the days that we argue I go home and eat then go strait to bed. This time I wont eat until I say sorry. I'm tired of being stubborn and not apologizing for my behavior.

"I don't need to say sorry if you're the one who started the arguement!" That was ChiChi's excuse. I guess she has a point, she is smarter than me you know. Another thing, I told her and Bulma something about my past. Right after I found out that we would kill Frieza in the future, I had a dream about it. I was the one who killed Frieza, and all the Sayians cheered 'Goku." I really liked that name, so I asked Bulma and ChiChi to call me that. Bulma said she would, but ChiChi said something else.

"I'll call you that when my feelings for you have changed." If you ask me that's weird. I guess that's the only things that happened over the last two weeks...'cause I can't remember anything else! One more thing though, I think it's so funny that Bulma wears baggy clothes! Prince Vegeta hates those things! I wonder if ChiChi will do the same?

**Normal POV**

Kakarot entered the training grounds. Once he turned to his right he caught a ki ball. With one flex of his arm the ball vanished.

"What the hell took you so long? Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting?" Vegeta yelled.

"I got in another aguement with ChiChi. I'm sorry I got here late." Kakarot sighed and looked down.

"That bad huh?"

"Yes. I wish I could stop starting it."

"Well get your mind off of that. Once you go home she will be nice, and you could do whatever. But now you need to spar with me." Vegeta got in his fighter's stance. Kakarot smirked and got in his fighter's stance as well.

"Ok, you asked for it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ChiChi lowered the heat on the stove. She smiled and went to get dressed, she had alot to do today! With all the noodles that she was cooking, they would be done just in time for dinner. (thats alot of noodles! Kakarot's a pig! lol) ChiChi put on some black pants with a white tee. She put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Hm...I doubt this will turn guys on!" She said with a smile. She checked the noodles once more and left the house. "You'd think that after two weeks Kakarot would be tired of noodles. Then again, Bulma never got tired of them either when she was younger." ChiChi checked her pocket and got what she was looking for, a capsule. _'Just a little bit of training, then I'll go look for Bulma and Neva.'_ She thought. Once in a clear section she uncapsuled the GR. She was about to take a step in when her senses picked up something. "(angry sigh) What do you want?"

"Kakarot asked that I'd watch you today. Do not worry, he told me you were in a bad mood, I will keep my distance." Rolf replied.

"Good. Don't even enter this building, stay out."

"What is it?"

"My little secret. Bulma, Vegeta, and Kakarot can't know about this, got it?" ChiChi turned and faced him.

"Yes ma'am, but is it worth it to keep this secret?" ChiChi smirked.

"Let's just say if you keep this secret I'll let you in one day." With that she turned on her heels and entered the GR.

"Suaza, how long must I watch her?" Rolf asked out loud. (i thought the Sayians should have their own God.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER? I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE HER TO THE DOCTORS FOR GOKU!" Bulma yelled. Gaston bowed and Neva jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but she was not at the room when I got there. I even checked all the extra Palace rooms to see if she went in them, but found nothing. I'm sure she is just exploring with Rolf some where." Bulma stomped her foot.

"Damnit! Goku's gonna be so sad when he goes home and finds out ChiChi didn't take the test!" Bulma put her hands to her head and began to rub it. There was a reason ChiChi had to be her personal guard, it wasn't an easy task to find her.

"My Lady, since we're on the topic of the test..."

"Nothing will go wrong, but we didn't 'mate' yet. Why do you poeple call it mating?"

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Never mind! Go find ChiChi!" Bulma waved him off. He bowed once more.

"Yes, My Lady." Gaston got up and left the room.

"My Lady you really should mate soon. I bet the prince-"

"EW! Neva, shut up!" Neva giggled.

"By being your personal servant I feel young and happy again. Bless you My Lady." Neva said with a sweet smile. Bulma smiled back.

"You should see ChiChi when I get her hyper!" Bulma said with an excited voice. When they both started laughing there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and one of the King's personal servant entered. He was tall and bald.

"The King wishes to see you My Lady." Nappa said as he bowed.

"Why does everyone call me 'My Lady'? Get a life. And I'll see him later." Bulma said.

"You don't understand, the King gets what he wants. He wishes to see you now." Nappa got up and looked Bulma right in the eye. Neva groweld, walked up to him, and slapped him.

"How dare you look her in the eye you beast!" She spat. Bulma laughed.

"That's something I'd expect ChiChi to do!" She laughed out. Nappa growled, but soon his head went forward from some unknown force and he rubbed the back of his head. When he moved aside, the source of his movements was clear. "CHICHI WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Bulma yelled.

"I don't know...I was around?" ChiChi shrugged it off.

"Well, I have to go see the King for some reason, you come too!" Bulma chirped.

"But My Lady, the Kin-"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT CHICHI TO COME TOO!"

"YEAH SO SHUT UP!" ChiChi added. Nappa growled and left the room. Bulma, ChiChi, and Neva looked at eachother and laughed on the spot.

"I could get use to him comming and talking to me! That would be so much fun!" Bulma laughed out.

"I know right? Then we could gang up on him all the time! Neva, I liked how you slapped him." Neva blushed.

"Well, he was insulting my friend." Bulma wrapped an arm around her neck.

"That's right Neva, you're not my servant, but a friend. And when ChiChi stops disappearing and shit, you two wil be friends as well." ChiChi smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's go see you father-in-law." ChiChi smirked.

"I hate you Chi, you know that?"

"That's why you love her." Neva said.

"I taught you well, Neva. That _is_ why she loves me." ChiChi added. Bulma rolled her eyes and the three went to the Throne Room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"What am I doing here old man?" Vegeta asked irritated. He had his arms crossed and his usual frown on.

"Be paitient for once son." The King said. Vegeta growled. Kakarot looked around for any clue as to what was going on. Vegeta ordered him to stay with him for the 'meeting,' so they could resume sparing right after. Otherwise, Kakarot would be left to do as he pleased. _'I wonder if Prince Vegetga did something bad.'_ He thought. There was a click form the door, and it opened with a squeek. (sp?) Bulma, ChiChi, and Neva apppeared. When Rolf entered he and Neva went to the wall on the right and sat on the mat. Once Bulma and ChiChi stopped infront of the King, Kakarot and Vegeta joined them. The King nodded at Bulma, and ignored everyone else.

"So...for a while you had the results for you test, did you not?" The King asked.

"Yes, and the results say that I should be fine. Why do you ask?" Bulma answered.

"Then why do I not hear the Sayians speaking of a heir to the thrown? Why are you not with child?" The King asked.

"She's not ready yet. Don't push her-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S NOT READY YET'? IF THE TEST SAYS SHE'LL BE FINE, THEN SHE WILL BE!" The Kings voice boomed through the room. Bulma's heart started to race, but Vegeta was unfased by the whole thing.

"Because you didn't wait until Mother was ready, she is weak! She has been that way ever since I no longer needed her to survive! I will _not_ do the same to my mate! You can yell at me all you want, I wont do shit without her telling me to do so!"

"You are a prince damnit! With me being the _King_ I need grandbrats, and I need them _now_!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU'LL GET THEM WHEN SHE'S READY!" Vegeta yelled. By bow he was so angry that he took a defensive stance. He gently pushed Bulma back and was now standing infront of her. His father growled and walked to Vegeta. Once standing right infront of him;

"You need to have at least mated by the next five days Vegeta, or it's your tail." All the Sayians gasped. No one ever threatens another Sayian's tail unles it's serious business. "Now you know how serious this is son. I don't care if she beomes with child or not," His gaze went to Bulma, "but you need to mate. Now leave my presence." The King turned around and sat back o his thrown. Everyone turned arounnd and was half way out. "One more thing!" Everyone stopped. "Kakaort, your woman needs to take this test, understood?"

"Yes sir." Kakarot replied. The guards nodded and everyone continued on their way.

0000000000000000000000000(Vegeta's largest room)

The door was slammed shut. Vegeta growled loudly and grabbed his head. Bulma was silent and sat on the bed, ChiChi plopped down beside her. Neva and Gaston were sitting outside the room, they weren't allowed in it. Kakarot sat all the way to the right of the room, all the while he was giving Bulma a sympathetic look.

"I swear if he pulls this shit again I'll rip off _his_ fucking tail!" Vegeta growled once again and began to pace the room.

"Vegeta...it's ok, really-"

"No it's not! What I said was true, my Mother really has been weak ever since I was one! All because he didn't wait until she was ready, he did whatever the hell he wanted to!" Vegeta sighed and went to Bulma. Once infront of her he got on his knees and took her hands in his. "Listen to _me_ woman. We will mate when y_ou _say you are ready, not when the old man says he wants us too. Understand?"

"But her said he'd cut off your tail. An-"

"He wont. If he's so goddamn worried about the future of Plante Vegeta, he wont do shit to either of us. Trust me woman." Bulma sighed. Could she really risk Vegeta loosing his tail, because she wanted to stay loyal to Yamcha? That didn't seem right to her, but she was with Yamcha frst. "Woman? I'm telling you, nothing will happen." Vegeta tried. Bulma nodded.

"When I'm ready, I'll tell you." She said quietly. Vegeta nodded and got up.

"Harpy, you still have to go and take that test." Vegeta didn't even look at her, he was seeing what time it was. It was in the afternoon.

"I know, should I go now?"

"Yes, the test takes a long time to finish." Kakarot told her.

"Ok...but where do I go?" ChiChi asked.

"Kakarot will take you. I wont be sparring anymore today." Now Vegeta was looking at Bulma.

"Ok Prince Vegeta. Are you sure?" Vegeta nodded.

"And Goku, tell Neva and Gaston that they can go home." Bulma said. Kakarot nodded, and then he and ChiChi left the room. Vegeta arched an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason that you no longer need them?" He asked. Bulma smiled and blushed.

"I think it's time we mated, My Prince." She said in a sexy voice. Vegeta smirked and walked over to her.

"I think so as well." He said in a husky voice. Bulma had those chills again, but she liked them. With a small kiss Bulma was picked up and before she knew it they were headed toward Vegeta's main room. _'Kami...please help Yamcha to forgive me.'_ Bulma thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT? THEY'RE GONNA DO ALL THAT TO ME?" ChiChi yelled. Kakarot winced and jumped back a little.

"Yes but, they are gonna do worse to me!" Kakarot exclaimed. ChiChi suddenly was sad and sighed. "...ChiChi? Are you ok?" Kakarot asked.

"Kakarot...I'm sorry for earlier..." Kakarot's eyes went wide. He didn't know what to say, she never apologized before! But once ChiChi looked at him with a small smile he returned it.

"It's ok, and I'm sorry too." ChiChi walked closer to him, and he wrapped his right arm around her waist. They both blushed as they continued to walk.

"What will we do if something will go wrong with my pregnancy?" ChiChi asked. Kakarot looked up as he thought about what could happen.

"The only thing I can think of is the fact that you'd need more energy. Other than that, you'll be ok." When Kakarot finished his sentence he looked at ChiChi with his smile on. ChiChi smiled back.

"I hope so, I did say I would give you a family, right?"

"Rig-" Kakarot was cut off by ChiChi's lips pressed against his. He was shocked at first, he never thought ChiChi could reach his lips! (lol) But he soon leaned down so he could deepen it. Once he got brave enough, he begged for entrance. ChiChi opened her mouth...

"Ehem! (sp?)" They both broke the kiss and blushed madly. "Are you here for a reason?" The man asked with a smirk. Kakarot blushed worse.

"Kakarot?" ChiChi asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yea...w-well..um...Chi-Chi...uh...thi-this is m-my Father..." Kakarot closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. He had that goofy smile on and was still crimson red. ChiChi loked once again at the other man...now it was obvious whos father that was.

"So..." Bardock continued with a smirk,"is this your mate Kakarot?"

"Not yet. We need our test thingy's done." He replied. Bardock nodded and took a step toward them.

"HELL NO! YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, I DON'T NEED YOUR EXAMINATION!" ChiChi yelled. Bardock stopped right in his tracks and busted out laughing.

"She reminds me of your mother Kakarot. She will do fine." Kakarot nodded.

"The King said pretty much the same thing." With that Bardock nodded and they all entered the scientific wing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Bulma entered the room she squeeled and jumped on the bed. She couldn't believe how much she wanted to do this with Vegeta! _'Maybe what Neva suggested is true, maybe Vegeta really will be good in bed!'_ Bulma giggled.

"Stop with all the nonsense woman." Vegeta said as he tok his sweet time to get to the bed. This made Bulma angry.

"Hurry up damnit!"

"Do not rush me!" Vegeta yelled. Once he was done his usual smirk was there, causing Bulma to giggle once more.

"You know what Vegeta? _You're_ sexy when your mad!" Vegeta's smirk grew larger. When he got on the bed Bulma backed up. Now on his hands and knees, he crawled toward her. With her back against the bed board, she kissed him to stop his movements. That didn't work. Vegeta immediately started to take off her clothes. No...they were baggy, so he ripped them off. "Come on Vegeta! I like these clothes!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta hushed her by kissing her gently. Bulma surprised the both of them by moaning, it was such a gentle kiss. Vegeta picked Bulma up so she was sitting on his lap. They were still kissing, both of them too nervous to break it. But when Vegeta got impatient about what to do next, he begged for entrance. Bulma giggled, and then her mouth opened up for him. His tongue eneterd easily, and it seemed to be 'checking her out,' it was tasting everything about her! _'Ew...this reminds me of Lizzie! But...Vegeta taste WAY better! I could get use to this. Hm...'_ Bulma thought about what to do next. Vegeta suddenly broke the kiss. Bulma made a protesting face.

"Easy woman, we are not done yet." He said with a smirk. He unclasped her bra and tossed it some where. Bulma stood up so her panties were taken off as well. Vegeta was about to kiss her again, but she pushed him down. With a shocked face he loked at her, she had a sly sexy face on.

"I wonder what's under the cover?" Bulma whispered sexily. She tugged at his shirt. He sat up half way and kissed her while she took off his shirt. "Easy _Vegeta,_ we are not done yet." Bulma mimicked. Vegeta grolwed. _'Why is she taking her sweet time?'_ He thought. Bulma got up half way and pulled off his pants as well. Next was his under shirt. She pulled that off and her eyes changed. They went from a serious look to that of a child at a candy store, Vegeta's muscles were HUGE! Bulma almost drooled as she began to touch and feel his muscles. Vegeta closed his eyes and seemed to moan, he liked Bulma's touch. But once he reagaind his composer, he took Bulma's right breast in his hand. Bulma stopped what she was doing and moaned. But he didn't touch for long. With the honor he was taught, he shouldn't be touching any waoman like that until he knew her well.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVLEMON CRAP!VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Bulma gave a sad face when Vegeta stopped feeling her breast, she liked the feeling he gave her. That look changed to shock as he pushed her back. Now he was hovering above her. He seemed to give a questioning look to her, so she gave a confused look in return. Vegeta didn't know what to say, so he tried showing her what was wrong. He took off his boxers and hovered above her once more. Bulma gasped, she could feel him on her thigh, and it was big...

"Woman...tell me now to stop...to not do this...and I will." He said. Bulma had this knot in her throat, what should she do? Half of her told her she should do this. She did say that she would help the Sayians, giving them a strong heir is an extremely good way to help! But the other side was still loyal to Yamcha, and still hated Vegeta. Vegeta sighed. Since Bulma was not answering, he took that as a 'no.' About to get off, he was stopped by something.

"It's ok. Just be gentle though." Bulma whispered. He nodded. But now _he_ was the nervous one. He wanted her to feel pleasure that she never felt before, but if he was too rough, he would hurt her. _'So be gentle.'_ He thought. But if he was too gentle, she woulnd't feel anything! She would think that he sucked in bed! _'But that's not what matters! What matters is that we mate and my old man stops putting pressure on her!' _Vegeta thought. Bumla wrapped her right arm around his head, while her left arm went under his arm pit and her hand garbbed his shoulder. This way she could massage his head when she liked it and squeeze his shoulder if it hurt. Vegeta put his mouth on her bite mark, ready to bite so they could become mates.

"Woman, if you ever get the urge to, bite my neck on the right side." He said. When Bulma nodded he entered her with one swift movement. Bulma's head went back and she whimpered. She thought his finger hurt, but she had no idea something else could hurt worse. Her nails were already digging into his shoulder, and she was also squeezing the back of his head. Vegeta didn't move. Her body was so tense, meaning she was in so much pain. He began to lick her little bite mark, and was a little suprised when her body easd a little. Bite marks really did calm your mate, amazing. But she was still in pain. He was about to pull out, but Bulma nodded. So he pulled out, and thrusted into her again. This time, he accidently went deeper. Bulma opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She silenced that whimper that wanted to come out, and her body wasn't so tense. She nodded again so Vegeta repeated what he just did. She didn't feel that much pain though.

"Vegeta, I'm fine." She said. She didn't even sound hurt. Vegeta nodded and started a nice and slow pace. Bulma squeezed him form the exotic feeling he gave her, even his finger didn't feel like this! It was weird though, she didn't feel moans comming, but why? With each thrust her mouth opened more and more, it was like her heart was fighting the moans. _'This is stupid! I already said I'd do this, so why am I fighting it?'_ She wondered. When her body settled down Vegeta's thrusts became faster and a little harder. After a while Bulma's body gave up and a moan came from Bulma. They both smiled mentally, that's what they were waiting for. Vegeta didn't wait for Bulma's body to get use to him, he sped up his movements once more, causing the thrusts to be harder. Bulma dug her nails into his shoulder, but continued to moan. She never thought something so good could hurt so much. She was doing a good job covering her pain, or so she thought. All her moans to her was nothing but pleasure, but because a certain Sayian had extremely good hearing, he could hear the little amount of pain as well. _'At least it's only a little bit of pain.'_ He thought. When Bulma squeezed Vegeta differently, he increased his thrusts again. Bulma's moans easily turned to begs for more, she could feel her climax comming.

Vegeta wasn't sure of what to do. He knew Bulma had to climax, but what if he did too? Bulma was not ready to be a mother of a Sayian child, he knew that. Should he take the risk and have Bulma climax, or should he stop right now? Bulma once again begged for more, she was driving his body wild. _'Just make her climax and then stop.'_ He decided. He increased once more and Bulma was done. She threw he head back and screamed his name in pleasure. She felt like she could explode. When Vegeta bit her neck even deeper than the first time two weeks ago, Bulma did the same to him. She lapped up his blood and controled her breathing at the same time. Vegeta lapped up her blood as well. Once he was sure she was done he hovered above her again.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV NO MORE LEMONVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Was it good?" He asked with a smirk. Bulma pushed him back so she was laying on him.

"We should have done that sooner." She mumbled as sleep took over her. Vegeta smirked as he wrapped him arms around her. His tail greedily wrapped around one of her thighs. That's how they slept for the rest of the day, both of them too nervous to do anything else.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakarot threw the door open and slammed ChiChi against the wall. He was kissing her hungrily, and she was doing the same to him. She moaned everytime her tongue was in control, and growled when ever Kakarot was in control. Either was he smiled, he loved the effect ChiChi had on his body. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his body. She was placed on the bed with him hovering above her. They were feeling all parts of the skin that was not covered with clothes, and their tongues were now doing a dance together. Kakarot wraped his arms around her, but she moaned differently. He stopped what he was doing and got off her immediately . "I'm sorry." He said not even looking at her. ChiChi got up and hugged him. She felt really bad.

"No Kakarot, I always lead you onto it, like I wanna sleep with you, but I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry." She said. She looked at him with glistenning eyes. That's one good thing about her. She always swore that she lead him onto mating, when he believed it was him. He just hugged her.

"It's ok, we'll mate when your ready. It's ok if you lead me onto it, even though I lead you onto it. I'm hungry." He said with a smile. ChiChi laughed.

"Your noodles are done. Let's go eat."

"OK!" ChiChi was picked up while Kakarot took her to the dinner table. They had dinner and went to bed. Something else magical happened that night, they cuddled together...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IM DONE! YES! ok im 15 now, my frineds are over, and im done updating! YAY! lol! so did you guys like it? i can 'feel' the love that Bulma and Vegeta are starting to feel, my anniversary is tomarrow! one year! oh yes! for all u ppl who r readin this late, Sept. 5 is the annivesary. lol but did u guys like the lemon? mom frekin woke up when i was half done, so i had to rush through it! IM SRRY! plz tell me if it was any good! and i still gots more idea for my fics, and they mite need lemon, so there wont be that much lemon in this fic ne more! enough about that though! i hope this fic isnt getting boring...i dont have any ideas about action! i mite make Kakarot find out bout the GR, so they spar or whatever, but im not sure. well...yea! so plz review ppl! im srry that theres no more action, ok? lol heres my much loved responses!

**tweenager: **thanks for that! so i guess its all good that i no longer have action huh? dont worry, action is comming soon! lol i tried to say that it wasnt lemon, but i didnt know what to call it, but yea, whatever works! lol and im trying to keep up the good work, i hope i am! Thanx for the review!

**lalexa:** U NOE WHAT? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD SKIP IT IF YOU WANTED TOO, BUT NO! YOU DIDNT LISTEN! LOL so i guess this lemon really freaked you out huh? well, plz dont get caught readin this! im beggin you! LOL and ur fic is gettin really good! and ill talk bout you all i want! cuz i love you! LOL Thanx for the review!

**lydchan: **thanks for that, i was scared that it wasnt that good. so...was this lemon good too? plz tell me! lol well lets just say Vegeta likes a good challenge! LOL Thanx for the review!

**Chemical Connection: **i guess im good at making alot of great chpts, this is great! . and thanks for tellin me that my 'lemon' was good, but now the question is rather this lemon was good...was it? 0.o OH, one more thing! i re-read Obsession, to get ideas about lemons and such. i mite use that in futures lemons, so thanks for the ideas! anyways Thanx for the review!

**JSinuYasha:** i do have a myspace! you should totally ask to be my friend! lol cuz i dont know what ur URL thingy is, and i have my URL on my profile, so...yea! you know, i never saw or heard of a movie called that...but since i was able to help you be happy, i guess its all good. well my friends say im full of energy...so yea! anywayz Thanx for the review!

Tas36


	9. Doubts

We Need Females!

hey im back...yea...no idea why this chpt is titled 'Doubts' but it is...

Disclaimer: blah

Chapter9: Doubts

ChiChi stirred slightly. The suns were not up yet, and she was awake. She smiled. _'This is the best chance for me to get some training done!'_ She thought happily. She went to move, but was stopped. It was then she realized there was something muscular around her. She giggled, there was also something tickling her neck. She rolled over a little and found out what her 'problem' was. Kakarot's muscular arm was wrapped around her so his fore arm was on her stomach, and his breath on the back of her neck was what tickled. ChiChi scooted over and gave him a small peck on the lips. She giggled when he blushed, smiled, and pulled away. Now with his arm off her, she tried to get up again. This time she stopped because she started laughing. After moving the covers from her legs, she saw Kakarot's tail was wrapped greedily around her upper thigh. She smiled and shook her head. She touched his tail and heard something. She stopped and glanced at him, what was that noise?

"No way." She whispered. She rested her head on his chest and listened. _Purring_, that's what she heard. She giggled and sat up again. Slowly she moved her hands and removed his tail. She was still smiling when she got out of bed, Kakarot was just so...she couldn't explain it! But what ever he was, she liked it, and that scared her. She changed her clothes, put her hair up, and headed for the place where she un-capsuled the GR daily. After a few hours of training, she decided to go see Bulma. _'That way I can train and still hang with her! I hope she doesn't wake up early today!'_

* * *

A few hours later Vegeta was sitting, waiting patiently for Bulma to wake up. She had stirred in the bed five times now, and yet he let her continue to sleep. He knew it was the least he could do. Bulma stirred again, and Vegeta smirked. He could tell that she would wake up this time, he was sure of it. Bulma let out a small whimper as she stretched, she also knew she would be awake. But when she stretched too much, she jumped and winced. She found out the hard way that she was sore from last night's activities. She sat up and brought her knees to her stomach, that eased the pain a little. "Woman, if you can't handle me in bed, there's no way you can handle my brat." Vegeta smirked when Bulma gasped, she didn't notice he was there.

"Shove it Vegeta, I don't have time for your crap." Bulma spat. Vegeta chuckled and shook his head.

"My my, touchy this morning are we?" He said with his smirk on. Bulma glanced around and found a clock.

"...Why did you let me sleep in until ten?" Bulma asked. There was only one time when she actually slept and was 'free,' and during that one time it was on the ship. She remembered Vegeta woke her up the first chance he got...so why did he let her sleep now?

"Well, I knew you would need some kind of energy, you have to have some strength. So I figured having you sleep would be better." Vegeta shrugged it off.

"Oh...I don't know what good this 'energy' will do for me, I feel awful." Bulma began to rub her head.

"Awful how?" Vegeta asked.

"Well...my stomach is driving me nuts, it hurts to move certain ways, and if I pee I swear my body will explode..." Bulma looked up because Vegeta was chuckling at her. "I don't see anything funny!" That's all she could say. It was so weird looking the person in the eye when they _just_ took your only innocense away, and Bulma couldn't think strait because of that.

"I know what you mean, you're not the first mate of a Vegeta to feel like shit." Vegeta chuckled again. "Were you untouched woman?"

"Um...if you're asking if I was virgin or not, then yea I was." Bulma answered.

"...What? Untouched means no one has mated with you before, that's what I asked. But since you had a mate at Earth I'm guessing you weren't."

"No Vegeta. At Earth, being a virgin is the same as being 'untouched' for you. I was waiting for me to get married before I would do such a thing. And I remember Goku told me and ChiChi that mating here was like getting married on Earth. That's why I slept with you last night." Bulma smiled when Vegeta made a confused face. He was following what she said, just not very well.

"What ever woman. I guess now you would like to know why it was that I was laughing at you?" Vegeta asked, his voice full of a chuckle that threatened to come out. Bulma crossed her arms, and winced at the pain. She moved the wrong way again. She moved to a comfortable position and regained her composure.

"...Yea, why were you laughing at me? That wasn't very nice." She stated.

"Actually, it was, for me any way. You being in pain means I did my job as a Vegeta on this planet. As you people have your God, we have a Goddess. The reason we have no God, is because all of the royal males have the name Vegeta, and that is said to be the name of the male. Our Goddess is named Suaza, and she is also called the mother of Sayians. When she found out about death, she mated with Vegeta many times. Each time, he used different.." He paused. Should he use that word around Bulma, or should he not? _'She'll probably think I'm nasty if I say that.' _He thought. "..._DNA_ to create a Sayian. It took a while...but after a few years there was enough Sayians so they were taught the mating ritual."

"What does this have to do with me? And you laughing?" Bulma asked. Vegeta smirked again.

"Since that Vegeta was the first male to mate, and he had to teach the other males how to mate, there was something named after him. If a male Sayian mated with a female that was untouched, she would walk differently. And, as I said before, something was named after Vegeta. The next day, many females were walking with a weird limp, because of the pain. This was called the **'V WALK.' **Vegeta was said to be _so_ good in bed, that any untouched females that slept with him had the 'V walk' for the next day." Vegeta smirked while Bulma blushed. "It looks to me like a certain someone has the 'V walk' as well."

"Well Vegeta...at Earth, it's also called the 'V walk,' but because virgins are always sore the next day." Bulma said. She smirked when Vegeta made a weird face.

"So..on Earth they got taught by Vegeta as well?" He asked. Bulma gaped at him.

"Um...**HELLO!** I just said _virgins_ would always be sore...never mind Vegeta. Go away." Bulma waved him off and tried to get out of bed. Vegeta threw his head back and laughed as Bulma struggled to get out of bed. After two minutes, Vegeta got up, while still chuckling, and went to bathroom, which was Bulma's destination.

"Excuse me, I have to take a shit!" Vegeta said with a smirk on. There was one thing he didn't tell Bulma, on the day of the "V walk,' the male is supposed torture the new mate...or at least that was what he wanted to do this early in the morning. His smirk grew larger as Bulma growled and he closed the door. All he did was stand by the bathroom door. Making Bulma believe he had to take a shit was torture enough. Of course he opened it when she knocked, and he stepped out like nothing happened. "Did I mention today would be a living hell for you?" He asked with his smirk still on.

"No! Go away damnit!" Bulma yelled. She did her little 'V walk' into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Vegeta chuckled at his mate and sat down on the bed. When his nose caught scent of a certain somebody, Vegeta lay down and rolled over. His face landed on Bulma's pillow, and he happily took in her scent. He smirked when he smelt him all over her, no one would dare touch her now. The door clicked open and Vegeta sat up. He frowned at what he saw, Bulma was walking just fine.

"What the...?" Bulma smirked now.

"I'm not called a genius for nothing." She said simply. This earned her a growl from Vegeta. All she did was roll her eyes. "You say Sayians have good hearing, I'm sure everyone knows what happened last night." At that thought, she blushed.

"That does not matter! Everyone will say I was bad in bed because you didn't like the little walk!"

"Hush you. I don't have time for your crap, I wanna hang out with ChiChi today."

"Not with out Gaston." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"What? Why! I like being with just girls, and Neva will be with me too! I'll be safe with her around, she's Sayian!" Now Bulma crossed her arms as well.

"She is with child, I can't trust her with your life." Bulma growled.

"Come on Vegeta, I doubt something bad will happen!" Vegeta chuckled.

"What's wrong? Have nothing slick to say woman? Hm?" Bulma looked down. That thing with her no longer being a virgin was still getting to her, there wasn't much she _could_ say! She still wasn't thinking strait!

"...Fine Vegeta...you win." Bulma said quietly. She sat down on the bed, ready for Vegeta to call Gaston and then brag about some random thing. That's not what he did. He did order a servant to get Gaston, but he didn't brag. Instead he sat down next to Bulma and put an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong woman? Since when do you not argue with me?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta sat there, expecting something slick to come out of her mouth, but nothing came out. Bulma just sat there, and starred into space. This worried Vegeta, since when did his mate not argue with him? And since when did she lose her genius to say something slick? All this seemed impossible! He sat there thinking about what to say. When he finally had something, there was a knock at the door. Bulma got up and walked out, she knew it was Gaston. "Keep your distance." She ordered as she left the room. Gaston bowed and didn't budge.

"My Prince, did-"

"-Yes. Shut up and don't let anything happen to her." Vegeta walked past him, and Gaston bowed. Vegeta headed toward the meeting room. He had some kind of meeting today, especially with what happened last night.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" King Vegeta paced uneasily in his thrown room, waving his arms and blasting his guards. They were weak blasts, his guards only got hurt a little. The doors flew open and Vegeta entered.

"Make it fast old man, I don't have time for your shit." Vegeta growled angrily. Why couldn't his father leave him alone?

"Watch your mouth brat, I don't have time for your shit either." King Vegeta spat. He went to his thrown and sat down. "Did you mate yet?" He asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes and let out an aggrivated sigh.

"Look at my neck old man, what do you think?"

"Watch your tone. When should I expect a brat?" He asked. Vegeta shrugged.

"When the woman is ready, I will tell you." King Vegeta gaped at him.

"You mated, and you don't expect a brat?" He yelled. Vegeta grunted.

"I'm not going to kill my mate like you almost did to Mother." He grolwed. King Vegeta made a fist and his guards took a step toward Vegeta.

"Watch it boy, I did nothing to your mother." King Vegeta growled. "Your mother is just weak, like you. And you needn't worry about your mate, worry about the brat she will give you, and the death of Frieza." Now Vegeta grolwed.

"Shut up old man, I will _kill_ you if you say that about Mother, or my mate, ever again! I will mate with her when she wants it! And I will expect a brat when she is ready for it! You can't make me do shit!" Vegeta turned around and headed for the exit.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" King Vegeta yelled. "YOU WILL HAVE A BRA-"

"-I DO WHAT I WANT! SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD MAN!" Vegeta yelled back. When he left the room, he slammed the doors shut. With a loud growl he sensed for Bulma and went toward it. The least he could do was tell her what his father wanted. _'That way I wont have to kill him. That is the weakest way to become King, I wil not do that!'_ Vegeta thought. But the thought of his father dying by his hand sure did seem great.

* * *

"Damnit Chi..." Bulma whispered. She had been looking for ChiChi for the last 15 minutes, and there still was no sign of her! And to make matters worse, Gaston wasn't allowed to leave her side, and he kept asking questions about what happened last night! His excuse?

"It's..I guess you can say it's a ritual type of thing here."

"Bullshit. Shut up and look for ChiChi!" Bulma yelled. She was just so...aggrivated today.

"But My Lady, I just need to make sure-"

"-SHUT UP!" Bulma pushed Gaston into the nearest wall and got in his face. "Watch it." She whispered evily. Bulma then turned and continued on her way. Gaston got the message and kept his distance. Bulma was now at the end of the hallway, and the door would lead her outside. "...Gaston, stay in here." She angrily pushed the door open.

"But My Lady-"

"-STAY PUT!" Bulma yelled. When Gaston sighed she took off running, she had a friend to find.

* * *

Vegeta jumped, did he sense what he thought he sensed? "It can't be!" He thought out loud. Now he took off running, toward the place where he last sensed Bulma. _'I swear if she is doing what I believe she is...'_ He thought. He figured she was leaving, getting a ship and taking off for Earth. He would get her back, of course he would, but he didn't want to waste any more of his life going to get her once again. He entered the hallway and ran toward the building exit. He growled loudly when he saw Gaston just standing there, Bulma no where in sight. "What the hell are you doing?" His voice boomed. Gaston jumped up, and bowed instatnly when he recognized Vegeta's voice.

"P-prince Veget-a! We-well you s-see...-"

"-WHERE IS SHE?" Vegeta yelled. He grabbed Gaston by the collar and lifted him up. Vegeta's tail unwrapped itself from his waist and started swaying...signaling Vegeta was in the mood for a kill. This caused Gaston to gulp.

"S-sir...she ordered me to-to stay here! Forgive me!" Gaston pleaded. Vegeta snarled and threw him to the other side of the wall. He out stretched his right hand and a ki ball appeared.

"Never...NEVER, leave the woman alone!" Vegeta brought back his hand, ready to throw the ki ball, but he didn't. _'The woman would hate me if I killed him...'_ He sighed. With a growl, the ki ball vanished and Vegeta walked out. He stood still, listened for Bulma and sensed for her. _'When I catch up to her...'_ He thought. After he sensed her, he ran toward it. There was no need to fly, not yet anyway.

* * *

Bulma let out an angry sigh at what she saw, the GR. _'Where the hell did ChiChi...never mind!'_ She took off and went to the GR. With the code now put in, she entered it. There was no more gravitiy, at least not too much for her to handle. She heard a growl and soon she was standing outside. ChiChi had capsuled the GR. "What is it?" ChiChi asked, her hands on her hips. Bulma sighed and went on her knees.

"...ChiChi..." She started. ChiChi raised a brow, but didn't move. "...I...I think..." Bulma looked up and had teary eyes. "...I betrayed Yamcha." ChiChi's eyes went wide, and she jumped up in the nearest tree, in a branch far away enough from Bulma.

"EEEEWWWWWW!" She yelled. She put up her hands like a cross, as if Bulma was now something evil. "YOU'RE NOT VIRGIN ANYMORE..." She paused. "AND YOU ALMOST _TOUCHED_ ME?" Bulma looked down.

"Nows not the time for your little games Chi." Bulma said.

"But-but...that's just..._nasty_!" ChiChi winced. Then she put her hands over her ears. "EW...ew...ew!" She repeated.

"CHI! Knock it off! I feel really bad about all this..." When ChiChi didn't respond, Bulma sighed. She was about to leave when a twig hit her head. "OW! ChiChi, what the hell was that for?" ChiChi shrugged from her branch.

"I don't know...I guess I was checkin' to make sure your the same Bulma...and that you're not contageous."

"Damnit Chi! Get down here!" ChiChi sighed and jumped down from her safe spot.

"Just don't touch me." ChiChi winced again. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"But should I feel like this? I mean, I did say I would help out the Sayians...giving them a strong heir would be a really good way to help...-"

"-EW! Bulma, gimme a break!" ChiChi was pale by now, causing Bulma to laugh.

"Sorry. But...I still feel bad about all this...I mean, I _was_ engaged to Yamcha ya know!" Memories of her and Yamcha came back to her, and a tear slid down from her face. Now ChiChi shighed. It was time to ignore her friends 'new' body and help her.

"Well...think about it this way. Yamcha was hero of Earth, and Vegeta is prince of this planet. Both of them are very busy men and...um...they both want you?" Bulma laughed lightly. "Hey, I could give up on helping you and put a curse on you or somthin'." ChiChi crossed her arms.

"No...(giggle) continue." Bulma was smiling now, at least Chichi's plan was working some how.

* * *

Vegeta stopped running when he sensed ChiChi by Bulma. He lowered his ki and went by the clearing that they were in. As he gazed through the trees he saw them. ChiChi seemed to be cheering Bulma up, and it seemed to be working. _'What the hell could they possibly be talking about?'_ Vegeta wondered. He took three more steps forward and listened in.

"...So he's better!" ChiChi almost exclaimed. Vegeta almost gasped at this news. _'Who's better? Me or White Boy?'_ He thought. Who ever '_he_' was, Bulma seemed to completely agree with her.

"Yeah..." Bulma sighed.

"Come on Bulma! Think genius!" ChiChi was waving her arms around by now.

"You know what? He does pay more attetion to me...and his 'job' is more important than the others!" Bulma was smiling more now. _'Ah shit! Didn't White Boy have a job? I sure as hell don't.'_ Vegeta thought.

"Not only that," ChiChi walked over to Bulma and actually put a hand on her shoulder,"I bet Vegeta is some where nearby, watching you and making sure that you're ok." ChiChi flashed a smile and Bulma did the same. Vegeta's eyes widened. _'Does she know that I'm here?'_ He thought. _"You owe me big time for this Vegeta. I could have easily told Bulma Yamcha was better for her, and we'd be on our way to Earth. But...something tells me to give you a chance, like she did. But, you still owe me."_ His head went silent. ChiChi was..._helping_ him?

"You're right Chi. Even though part of me will take some time to get over Yamcha, Vegeta is what's best." Bulma smiled and stood up.

"No problem. Now let's go find Neva, she might need a check-up again today." Bulma nodded and they left. Vegeta sighed. Now he really had to be nice to Bulma, because now she believed he was better than Yamcha, and better some how meant being nicer. _'Perfect.'_ He thought. He flew off to the Palace.

* * *

"So...she's ok?" Bulma asked. They were now at the scientific wing, and Neva was in one of the tanks.

"Yes My Lady. And we're taking the blood test right now, for you to study. I hope you can find the pregnancy problems before she gives birth." Bulma gasped mentally, but nodded. She never thought about Neva and her pregnancy, not much any way. The blood was taken and Bulma capsuled it. Soon the water from Neva's tank was empitied and the three of them headed for the Palace.

"So...you really think the problem is in the blood, My Lady?" Neva asked. ChiChi rolled her eyes.

"Can you _please_ just call her Bulma?" She exclaimed. Bulma lightly pushed ChiChi.

"Relax Chi. And yes Neva, what else could it be? Most problems are blood-related back at Earth, so it's most likely the same thing here." Bulma smiled. Neva looked down as they walked.

"Ok." She whispered. Both Bulma and ChiChi heard her, she was still nervous about having a kid. They glanced at eachother and made a sad face, was she really this worried? When they reached the Palace they were stopped by the guards.

"My Lady, you are needed at the Thrown Room. The King wishes to see you." One said, saluting Bulma the entire time. Bulma made a confused face.

"...Ok. Um...thank you?" Both guards saluted and the huge doors opened. Once at the Thrown Room doors, the guards sent Neva home.

"The scientists said she needs rest, and you will be in the Palace for the rest of the day any way." The one guard said. Bulma grabbed her head and let out an aggravated sigh, why did this always happen?

"Vegeta I swear..." She started.

"It's no problem My Lady. I will see you tomarrow." Neva bowed and left. Bulma growled and the doors opened. Once inside she saw Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Kakarot. There was also some guards and some servants. The king sighed, getting Bulma's attention when she was standing next to Vegeta.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asked. He was hopping that Vegeta lied to him, that he really was expecting a brat.

"Um..." Bulma blushed a little.

"For crying out loud old man, leave her be!" Vegeta yelled, now standing infront of Bulma. _'Oh no, anothet arguement because of me!'_ Bulma thought.

"Shut up brat! I was not talking to you!-"

"-I don't give a shit! Leave her alone! You got a problem, then take it over with me!" King Vegeta stepped down from his thrown and got in Vegeta's face. Vegeta didn't step down, he also got in his father's face. Bulma gulped, she felt really nerevous right about then.

"...Vegeta...?" At the sound of her voice, he relaxed. He was scaring her, he could tell. With a sigh he took a step back.

"I won't repeate myself old man, expect a brat when she is ready for it." He said calmly. He turned around, took Bulma by the hand, and escorted her out of the room. King Vegeta grolwed.

"Kakarot, keep and eye on him, he's growing soft."

"With all due respsect sir, Vegeta doesn't want any harm to happen to Bulma. She is human, that already makes it difficult for her to bare the heir." Kakarot tried. When King Vegeta gave him a sharp glare, he jumped and bowed. "B-but I'll keep and eye on him." When Kakarot looked up, ChiChi was standing infront of him.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YO-" Kakarot placed one of his hands on her mouth.

"Which reminds me. I got the results from your tests. Everything will be fine, and I expect a brat form you as well Harpy." King Vegeta stated, sounding rather bored with this whole situation. ChiChi growled and removed Kakarot's hand.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING SHIT FROM ME!" She spat. King Vegeta sighed and waved them off, he was tired of her attitude. ChiChi stormed out the Thrown Room and knocked down any guards in her way, Kakarot keeping his distance, yet behind her.

* * *

(later that day)

Bulma silently went in their room and sat on the bed. A few hours had past, and she still felt bad that Vegeta got in another arguement because of her. _'How could he have slept with me and not expect me to get pregnant? Is he stupid?'_ Bulma thought. _'Maybe he's trying to keep it a secret...like he thinks some one will try to hurt me and the baby. Or at least, that's the only excuse I can think of.'_ She sighed, why was Vegeta being difficult? Why did he have to be in arguements all the time? It made no sense! By now Bulma was lying down on her stomach, thinking about random things. Sadly, the only things she could think of were related to Earth, like when Yamcha would be here for example. "It sure is gonna be fun to tell him my answer when he gets here." Bulma thought out loud.

"Tell him what?" A voice asked. Bulma gasped and jumped up, and then growled.

"Don't scare me like that Vegeta!" She scolded. He grunted and crossed his arms.

"Well? What are you going to tell him, and who is he?" He asked, sounding a bit impatient. Bulma rolled over and was once again on her stomach.

"When Yamcha gets here...I have to tell him that I'm not going back to Earth, that I'm staying here." Vegeta sighed and sat down next to her.

"No shit. If you ever try to leave here, I would get you back." He said, pride all in his voice. Bulma scoffed and faced him.

"Not because of that you arrogant prick!..." She looked away. "...I...decided myself that I would stay." _'So...I did hear correctly earlier.'_ Vegeta thought. He got this weird feeling in his heart...what was it? Not resisting the feeling, he made Bulma face him and he gave her a gentle kiss. She gasped at first, then moaned in pleasure. It wasn't often that Vegeta got like this, so she really enjoyed it. When Vegeta started begging for entrace, she happily allowed him in, and she also allowed him to push her down. Her hands got tangled in his hair, and his hands were feeling every inch of her back. They had been like this for a while now, him hovering above her, their hands exploring one another, when Vegeta got up abrubtly. "Are you ok?" Bulma asked, a little worried.

"It's not this..." He turned so he wasn't facing her. "It's the old man. Don't listen to him, we will be expecting a brat when you are ready." Now he looked at her.

"How will you know when I'm ready? Even I wouldn't know that for sure!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I will kow when you are ready. I can control when you can be with child or not, don't worry about that. Worry about getting use to me." He smirked. Bulma roled her eyes and playfully slapped him.

"Bastard." She mumbled.

"Wench." Bulma gasped.

"I was just playing with you Vegeta!"

"Playing?...Go to sleep woman." Vegeta got up and headed for the door. Bulma 'hmphed' and crossed her arms. "What the hell?"

"No goodnight kiss?" Bulma asked with a 'sweet' smile on. Vegeta rolled his eyes, gave her a peck on the lips, and walked out. Bulma laughed at him. "What a buthole." She said. She pulled the blankets over her and instantenously fell asleep...

* * *

DONE! wow...i havent updated this for a while! IM SRRY! (gets down on hands and knees) FORGIVE ME FAITHFUL, AWESOME REVIEWERS...and readers lol, BUT I LOST MY INSPIRATION TO TYPE MY FICS! (gasp!) (ok...now i get up) lol but yea, i did loose my inspiration. and no, its not a review problem. i dont need reviews to know my fic rocks! (i grew up lol) but...i dont know...i just dont have inspiration any more! like DBZ HIGH...i have no intention of fighting my writers block and updating that...i have a little inspiration on my InuYasha fic (all bs i love my cuz)...not much on Love At War...and not much for this either! WHATS WRONG WITH ME? 0.o but ill try to update, dont worry about that too much! and im not gonna respond to my reviewers in my chpts any more. i feel like im forcing you guys to read my new chpts, just so you can know what im saying to you. thats why ima stop that! but ill respond by the 'respond' button! LOL so you guys can yell at me if ya wanna, i hate making people upset, so yelling at me mite help my inspiration problem! yea...thats all i have to say so...plz review! (i cant help it, i HAVE to say that after every chpt! lol)

Tas36


	10. Closer

We Need Females!

ok, its update time! YAY! XD LOL this chpt shows how all the characters get nicer to each other! so lets get this started!

**_ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN IT!_** now i _never_ have to say that again! HA! .

Chapter10: Closer

(it has been a week!)

Kakarot stretched and yawned as sleep slowly left him. In the middle of the stretch, he jumped. He couldn't feel ChiChi! "Oh no! Where is she?" He jumped to his feet and threw off the blanket. His face went pale when ChiChi wasn't there. "CHICHI!" He panicked. He jumped to the other side of the bed and got down. He looked all over under the bed, and she wasn't there. "CHICHI! " He yelled again. Now he grabbed the pillows, and something fell out. "What is this?" He opened it and flipped a few pages. "...I, ChiChi, personal guard of Bulma, write this. Bulma is making me write this, I think it's a waste of time." He closed it. "Why did she write that?" When he put it back, he stepped on something. It was a small, broken lock. "Oh shit!" Kakarot grabbed it and tried to put it on a book. Yea...it didn't work. Kakarot forced the lock open, put it where it was supposed to go, and made it close. He wipped his brow. "That was a close one!...wait!" He grabbed it, opened it again, and flipped more pages. The handwriting got better, this was the place where she got older. He sat down, and read silently this time.

_It's finally Summer! Two whole months of training in the GR...starts tomarrow! Bulma's forcing me to go to the park with her today! Why does she always do this? It'll be the same as last time probably! We'll be on our way, get in an argement, have some ranom guys try to do something, have me kick their ASS, and then go home! That's so borring! And Bulma threatens to get me a boyfriend if I don't do what she asks! I do everything for her, anything she wants, why must I watse my time at the park? UGH! She's calling for me, I'll write more later... _

Kakarot sighed and closed the diary. He lost interest to read anymore...that was the day she was taken from Earth. _'And that'll be the day she writes about how much she hates me...'_ Sad, he put it back and went to take a shower.

* * *

**"BULMA!" **ChiChi yelled. For once it changed, ChiChi was looking for Bulma. And instead of Neva being with Bulma, she was with ChiChi.

"Where could she be?" Neva wondered, a worried look on her face. ChiChi sighed.

"I don't know. She wasn't in that one room today." ChiChi glanced around. Why couldn't she sense Bulma?

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...how are you and Kak-"

"-Shut up Neva." Neva looked down.

"I'm sorry, my curiosity got the best of me." ChiChi stopped looking, and moving. She looked at Neva.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked. Neva still had her head down.

"Kakarot is the second strongest Sayian, I know this for sure. Still, he listens to Prince Vegeta, and also listens to King Vegeta. Yet, " Neva looked up, "he gets the only person I _ever_ saw him like, and you guys have done nothing. That surprises me. I'm just wondering when you two will do something."

"Don't look forward to it." ChiChi started walking again.

"When you are in labor with Kakarot's child, I will laugh at you." Neva smiled. ChiChi turned to her and smiled as well.

"You're getting a hang at being my friend, huh?"

"Yes, I thank you for teaching me how to..._'mess'_ with friends."

"No problem! Now let's find Bulma."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV(i dont feel like doing a lemon too much...sorry. VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Bulma's legs were wrapped around Vegeta's slim waist as he thrusted into her wildly. His body had been craving her, and after a whole week of waiting, it kinda gets to you. It was the same position as last time, with Bulma digging her nails into his shoulder and such. With each thrust Bulma's moans of pleasure grew louder, driving Vegeta crazy. Still, Bulma was not ready to have a child, he had to control himself.

"Oh...Vege-ta! Har-der!" Bulma moaned out. She gave a different squeeze, she really wanted more. Vegeta was more than happy to give her more...just not too much. Her safety and well-being was distracting him. He increased his thrusts, and Bulma started begging. She was so close, that was obvious. With each thrust Bulma's nails went deeper and deeper into her mate's shoulder. He ignored it, the bond started to take effect. It was only a little, but he could feel her pleasure, the pleasure only he could give her. He felt pride in this. With out even thinking, his thrusts increased again. Bulma threw her head back and screamed his name out in pleasure, her climax couldn't have been better. Vegeta bit into her and re-opened the mark. He had to make sure everyone knew who she was. Soon Bulma followed his example and bit into him as well, still not knowing why this was so important. Once she was done, she leaned back so she was laying on her back.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Vegeta pulled out of her immidiately, he didn't want to take any chances. Bulma lay there, almost gasping for breath. This time didn't seem to hurt her has much, and she seemed to not be as tired. Vegeta smirked at all this. _'She's getting better.'_ He thought. Bulma regained her breath and slowly opened her eyes.

"Why did we just do that?" She asked, sarcasm in her voice.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked as he got off her. She sat up and her ripped clothes were thrown at her.

"You're such an ass!" She yelled as she put her shirt on. Vegeta chuckled.

"No problems this time huh?" He smirked when Bulma went red and looked away. "Listen, Old Man wants to talk to me again, I will be back later."

"Hold it Vegeta! I'm not staying in this room all day!"

"It's whats best for you woman."

"The hell it is! I need to get out!" Vegeta growled.

"Fine woman, when something happens don't come crying to me."

"When nothing hapens, don't get all pissy and ignore me!" Bulma brushed passed him and walked the opposite way he was. When she turned the corner, she plopped down on the floor. _'Acting tough is hard! I'm half asleep here!'_ Bulma rested her head in her hands and sat there. _'Chi can come and find me, I'm not moving.'_

* * *

"Wait Neva, I can sense her again!" ChiChi spun in a circle and closed her eyes, trying to focus more. "AHA!" Her eyes flew open. "I found her, this way Neva!" ChiChi took off and Neva followed her.

"Wait, you'll bump into-" ChiChi turned to see what Neva was saying, when she went smack into a brick wall.

"CHICHI!" Kakarot picked her up, while she was still in shock, and hugged her close.

"Kakarot, what the hell?" ChiChi managed out. He realized his strenght and put her down. He also flashed her his signiture smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"When I didn't see you this morning, I freaked out! So I'm really happy to see you!" He chirped.

"Aw! How sweet of you!" Neva said. She giggled when ChiChi turned around and glared at her.

"Shove it Neva, let's go." ChiChi brushed past Kakarot and Neva sadly followed.

"What did I do?" Kakrot yelled. ChiChi stopped.

"Not now, I need to find Bulma." ChiChi started walking again, Neva close behind. When they were out of sight, Kakarot grolwed and punched the wall. It was times like this that made him happier when they were alone at home. _'At least then she acknowledges my presence! You know what? I think I'll read some more of that book!'_ With another growl, he headed for their house. It was time she realized he was alive, not some random thing that you torture because you have nothing better to do.

* * *

"BULMA!" ChiChi yelled. She could finally see Bulma at the end of the hallway. Bulma jumped and glanced around. She smiled when she saw ChiChi and Neva headed toward her.

"Took ya long enough." Bulma muttered.

"What are you talking about? You always complain about not being able to find me, and the one time I look for you, you're not looking for me! Why not?"

"Trust me...you don't wanna know." Bulma rested her head again.

"Try me." ChiChi crossed her arms.

"You really don't wanna know." Neva tried. When ChiChi glared at her Bulma gave up.

"I was with Vege-"

"-EW! NOT AGAIN?" ChiChi jumped back and did the cross thing with her fingers again.

"I tried to tell you you didn't wanna know." Bulma slowly went to her feet, and ChiChi took off running.

"EW!" She yelled as she left the building. Bulma shook her head while Neva laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked.

"When she is in labor with Kakarot's child, I will laugh harder now!" Neva started laughing again, and Bulma joined in. It was nice to see Neva getting use to their frined ways.

"Come on, she'll come to us when she's ready to deal with me." Bulma flashed a smile and headed toward the usual room. Neva nodded and followed her.

* * *

Kakarot took his seat and got the little book from under the pillow. He sighed as he took off the little lock. Even if this was to show ChiChi how he felt, about her being mean all the time, he still felt bad about it. _'I could just ignore her...but she'd like that! I have to do this, let's get started!'_ He started to read.

_I can't believe what happened today! I swear if I didn't capsule this...ARGH! Sayians came and captured me and Bulma, fucking Sayians! Not only that, the prince was here as well! I don't like him! He hurt Bulma to tame me, and he thinks he's allowed to like her! As far as I'm concerned, she belongs with Yamcha! And don't even get me started on the Sayian that touched me!_ _I can't believe him! 'Please stop! I don't wanna hurt you!' **BULLSHIT!** All Sayians care about is sleeping with women (not really cuz they can't love) and being strong! I can never forgive this Kakarot guy! (what kind of name is that?) he showed me how weak I am today...I was stupid to believe I could keep Bulma safe for most of her life. We're on a ship now with the Sayians, and I guess we're on our way to their planet, but I don't wanna jynx myself, I'll say nothing more about that. I guess we just took off from Earth a while ago, Bulma is asleep next to me and all I can see out the window is stars. I should go train in the GR. No, I can't beat the Sayians. The least I can do is beat their ass for a while if they try something. The more training I do, the better. I'll write more later._

Kakarot stopped to take a break. ChiChi's words hurt him...right down to his heart. _'There's that GR thing again..what is it? Did Bulma make it? Now this makes me wonder. If Bulma has one of these...what did she say? Would she have been nicer about all this? And did ChiChi really change? Does she make out with me so I'll drop my guard, or because she is trying to be nice? Only one way to find out.'_ He opened the book again and started reading.

_OMG...I am so sore...some race of people...Soyicans or something like that...attacked us...ugh. I got Bulma to leave me there, for her to be some where safe, so they took their sweet time and attacked me one by one. My stomach, that was their target. It hurts so bad! And you'll never believe this, Kakarot came to my rescue...for some reason...I wanted him to help me...and he did...he knows I despise him, yet he saves me. I was grateful for a while, that is, before I remembered why I was there in the 1st place. Me and Bulma are being used to make more Sayians! Now I know for sure I'll die virgin!...but now that I thought about today...I'm not so sure. Kakarot...kissed me today...as a thankyou but still...it was weird. I liked it...Kami I wanted him to deepen it so bad! But he didn't...I guess theres a reason to be mad at him! Either way, it was a weird experience for me that I never wanna forget. Just my luck, I'm falling for the guy. Bulma helped me figure that out, while we bathed together! Bulma is awesome, but come on! Why did we have to bathe together? It was fun though. Yeah, we're about to land so, I'll stop writing here._

Kakarot smiled, he had no idea she liked the kiss so much! _'Yea I heard her say that when she was in the bath, but wow...this has like all her thoughts, she's not holding anything back! Let's read some more!'_

_This is perfect! I found out what we're doing tonight, The Hunt. It has something to do with mating, it's like marriage at Earth. I don't wanna be here, I wanna be home! This sucks! XP But what could I do? Nothing...that's what! Not only that, Kakarot called me out today. When we were alone he told me I would be his, and I just brushed it off. Not only that, his...ugh...how can I put this? O well, this whorebag named Katana came up to me. I continued walking and punched her, I didn't even stop to admire my work. To say she's supposed to save me from Kakarot...ouch. (giggle) I need to stop giggling, but the thought of those two together makes me laugh! I wonder why? Am I getting a little jealous? What ever. I feel like I'm forgetting something...EW! Lizzie, that's what I'm forgetting! She's this lizard type thing that can speak many languages and can translate the languages that we know and don't know. Like, when I wasn't around her, all the other girls would talk like 'blah...blah...blah!' But when Lizzie was around me I could understand them fine. It was cool I guess, but getting it done was awful! She has to 'drink' your saliva...for me that means kiss! And that's just what she did, she kissed me! Twice, because I pulled away the first time. And it was with tongue! (wince) It was so discusting...I hated her for a while. But because I don't exactly know all the words, Bulma got kissed too! Now that was funny! I think she got what she deserved! But I degress...I don't wanna be stuck with Kakarot for the rest of my life! I wanna go home, be with dad, and marry the man he says is best for me...even though I know that's not going to happen. Sadly...the best man for me, as far as I'm concerned, is Kakarot...he's the nicest guy I met. Even if he took me from Earth, and has a weird name, he's the best. It's easy for me to forgive him in this diary, but in person...I just can't be nice! Well, all I have to say is he better toughin' up! There was this weird male Sayian who gave me a weird look, I think he likes me too. Ok...before I actaually go to sleep, I can't believe what Kakarot pulled. It hurt me, really bad. He's supposed to be with Katana, but he made me like him. Great...I can feel tears. Ima go to sleep before Bulma wakes up and sees me crying. But really quick, why is she crying also?_

Kakarot stopped to take another break. Why was he so blind to all of this? Why hadn't he noticed how badly he hurt ChiChi when Katana came into the picture? _'I knew she was mad and a little sad but, wow. I **really** hurt her!'_ A wave of guilt hit him hard. He made her sad, and now he was reading something that seemed private. _'But that was weeks agao, when she was actually nice! Now she's mean. I think I'll get something to drink, and then I'll come back and read some more.'_ But he didn't move. He just couldn't beleve how much she liked his kiss and how much he'd hurt her...it was like he was under a spell, he couldn't move.

* * *

ChiChi stopped infront of their house and caught her breath. It was a long run from the Palace to their house. After a few minutes, she opened the door and went inside. Kakarot didn't even hear her open the door. When she was in the hallway, she saw him reading her diary. She gasped. "KAKAROT DON'T READ THAT!" He jumped slightly, looked up, and stared reading it again. ChiChi growled and took it from him. "I said don't read it!"

"Why not?" She showed him the cover.

"ChiChi's diary, KEEP OUT! What, you can't fucking read?" Kakarot stood up and got in her face.

"What? You can't go one day with out being a bitch?"

"I can! You're just too much of a pain in the ass!"

"What do I do? I snuggle with you at night, I ask for the same meal that doesn't take long to make, I help clean the dishes when you're not in the mood to clean, I give you your space when we both have the day off, every little thing I do is nice, good! And how do you repay me? You're mean to me in every way you possibly could be mean! I'm nice, you're a bitch!"

"Fuck you!" ChiChi stormed out the room and went to the door. Kakarot growled and followed her. When she was half way out the door, he grabbed her by the arm and brought her back inside. "Let go of-" She was cut off by his lips. She grolwed nice and loud and tried her best to make him stop. She slapped him, shook her head, roughly grabbed his hair and pulled, but nothing worked. Truthfully, when ChiChi got mad like this, she turned him on more than ever. He couldn't resist her if he wanted to, there was no stopping it. When ChiChi thought about how angry he was, that pissed off face he made when he was yelling at her, she found herself a little turned on as well. She stopped fighting him and wrapped her hands around his neack, his arms picking her up. Just like last week, Kakarot was hovering above her while they shared a make-out fest. (thats what i call it in real life. basically, its when you make out and the feelings the two share is so strong that it looks like their trying to eat eachother when their mouths move in unison. LOL) But soon, Kakarot broke the kiss.

"...Is that what diary means then? That no one else can read it?" He asked. ChiChi giggled.

"You've been thinking about that this whole time haven't you?" She asked. He blushed lightly and nodded. "Well, I guess you can say that. I just like mine to be private. Don't read it again, ok?" Kakarot looked away. He wouldn't have to read it if she'd speak and act her mind more often, and if she actually told him about her day. How do you tell some one that and be nice at the same time? "...Kakarot? Please, don't read it."

"Could you...never mind. I won't read it again." He said sadly. He went to get up but ChiChi grabbed his arm.

"Could I what? Ask me."

"...I just...no..." He looked her straight in the eyes. "...Could you be nicer to me when we're in the public?" He asked. Now she looked away.

"I've been working on that, trust me. But when I stay silent, or ignore you, it's because I can't think of anything nicer to say." She looked at him. "But now I'll try harder." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Thank you." She gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Something tells me you're-"

"HUNGRY!" They both laughed as ChiChi was carried to the kitchen.

* * *

Vegeta was close to the Throne Room now. The whole time he wondered what his father wanted. Hadn't he bothered him about having an heir enough already? Why did he insist on messing with him about it? _'Why can't he leave me the hell alone?'_ Vegeta thought. As he turned the corner, his body stffined. It was the bond, but not with Bulma. It was the bond he could never get rid of, the one with his father. _'What is he worried about?'_ Vegeta wondered. Instead of throwing the doors open, he gently pushed them open. Once inside he looked around. All the Sayians, the guards, servants, everyone, was by the kings throne. Vegeta actually seemed a little bit worried.

"What the hell is wrong?" He asked. All the Sayians moved out of the way, and Vegeta saw his father. He looked absolutely miserable. His hair was a mess, his mustache looked like crap, his cape some how got holes in it, and his eyes shocked Vegeta most of all. It was like he went into the past, when his father actually was hapy to see him, when they were nice to eachother, and when Vegeta swore he'd hear crying every night, even if it was just him and his father at home.

"Vegeta...we need to talk." All the other Sayians left them alone, they knew this was serious. Vegeta didn't growl, grunt, snarl, or anything else that he usually does. He walked up to the throne that was his and sat down, all the while looking at his father. They sat there in silence for a moment. Vegeta couldn't get this weird feeling away from him, the bond was killing him. Why did he feel so..._crushed_?

"Well? What is it?" He asked. His father sighed.

"It goes like this..."

* * *

Bulma sat on their bed. Vegeta would normally have been in the room about 2 hours ago, but he wasn't there. And she couldn't help but feel depressed, even though she had no reason to feel like this. Also, he body begged to cry, but why? What happened that could have caused all this? _'Nothing! Nothing bad or sad has happened, what's wrong with me?'_ Bulma thought. Constantly wanting to cry and just be depressed was getting to her. It didn't take long for her to start hating her emotions. When the door opened, Vegeta stepped in. His eyes showed he was in pain, physical, and mental, and even for his tan skin, he seemed a little pale, and his body was cold to the touch. "Vegeta! Oh my gosh what's wrong?" Bulma asked. She rushed to his side to get a better look and to see if there was anything she could do. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about me woman. Just go to sleep." Vegeta never once looked at her while he said that. Now he was looking away.

"Vegeta! What's wrong?" Bulma tried agian.

"Nothing woman, go to sleep." Bulma bit her lip. This was strange. Vegeta loved arguing with her...so why was he not trying to do that? Now Bulma was more worried.

"Come on Vegeta! What's wrong?"

"I won't say it again woman, go to sleep!"

"Then don't! Just tell me what's wrong and then I'll go to sleep after I help you!" Vegeta looked at her now.

"My mother is _dying_!"

* * *

ok im done! wow, thank you SO much for reviewing! it was so cool to get reviews again! (perfect time for me to no longer need reviews...) well thats just my luck! LOL im happy either way! i realized that i strayed off of Kakarot-ChiChi stuff here, so i added a bunch! was it good? and what becomes of Vegeta's bed-rest mom? anayway, next chpt you get to meet Vegeta's mom, the way i think she is! LOL review again if ya wanna!

Tas36


	11. Ops

We Need Females!

time to update this fic, YAY! ok, so i left off where we found out Vegeta's mom is leaving us! and we never even met her! so uh, let's get started? LOL

Chapter11: Ops...

Bulma woke up feeling like...well..shit. She felt depressed, she felt hopeless...what was going on with her? When she sat up, Vegeta stormed in the room. She jumped slightly, the slam from him closing the door startled her a bit. "What's wro..." she caught herself. She remembered what happened last night. Vegeta looked at her, fully exhuasted. Did he not sleep well? Was he really that worried about his mom? "How is she?" Bulma asked.

"She's still dying, that's how she fucking is!" he sat in a chair and let out a long and agitated growl. Bulma pulled the blankets over herself, she thought it best to leave Vegeta to himself. Now all the feelings she woke up with were stronger, but why? What was wrong with her? The blankets were pulled off of her and she gasped. Soon she was in Vegeta's arms, and they were sitting on the side of the bed.

"Forgive me woman, I'm a bit moody today."

"It's ok. What's wrong with her? I mean, I could be of some help." Bulma offered. Vegeta shifted her so she was facing him and still on his lap.

"You don't even know the full story, do you?" he asked. Bulma slowly shook her head.

"Only when you yelled at your dad that one day, but I didn't get any detail." Vegeta sighed.

"You know how we have energy, correct?" Bulma nodded. "Well, when a woman becomes with child, the main thing the brat needs is energy, from the mom. My mother was not ready to give up so much energy, no where near since my father is that of royal blood, but he didn't wait. The night she became princess, they mated and soon she was with child, with me. After she gave birth the scientists thought she would not survive much longer. A year after I was born, on my birthday, she grew extremely weak. Ever since that day 19 years ago, Mother has been on life support...and now that isn't enough." Bulma looked down, this was weird.

"Can I go see her? I really can help." Vegeta shook his head. "Don't start with me. I don't want her dead when she could be alive because I helped her. Please Vegeta, let me see what I can do."

"You don't even have energy of your own, what help could you be?"

"Like your scientists are much more help." Vegeta sighed.

"Fine, but not now. They are giving her tests." Bulma got up.

"I'll wait for like a minute. And they better respect my wishes when I enter." Bulma winked. Vegeta shook his head and smirked.

"Be careful, that is my mother's tests your interfearing with." Bulma smiled.

"Of corse, you pain in my ass."

"I'm not a pain in your ass, not yet."

"EW! Vegeta you're sick!" Bulma did a devilish smile and left the room.

"Suaza, what did I get myself into?" Vegeta asked. He shrugged it off and went to take a shower.

* * *

"Really?" ChiChi asked. She just got done with her push-ups when Kakarot came back into the house. 

"Yea, Prince Vegeta's mom is dying, so he said he wanted some space. So...I thought I should come home! But seeing that you're here, I guess I should leave..."

"No, don't. Knowing Bulma, she's gonna try to show you guys how smart women are, and be busy with his mom. We can hang out today, if ya wanna." ChiChi looked to the flroor as she blushed, trying to hide her growing feelings for him. He did his goofy smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow...I don't know you that well...what do you like to do?" he asked. ChiChi looked up and laughed, and he joined in.

"Truthfully, I don't know you that well either, so I guess we should talk for a while huh?" Kakarot nodded and sat down next to her.

"For starters, how old are you?"

"Hehe...I'm 16. But I'll be 17 really soon!" she smiled nervously and Kakarot gapped at her.

"Really? Are you serious?" ChiChi nodded. "Wow...well, I'm uh...according to Earth...yea! I'm 18." He smiled nice and wide.

"At least you're not much older than me. How old is Vegeta?" ChiChi asked. Kakarot rubbed his chin, thinking about the answer.

"Uh...he's 20. That's about right, yea! I'm sure of it! Why?"

"I wanted to know how much older he is than Bulma. Bulma's 19 by the way. Their age difference is good too. So uh...what do you like to do for your free time?"

"Me? I would usually be training right now, praying for mom to be ok, or helping dad out the best I could. I'm not much help really, but oh well!"

"Praying for mom?" ChiChi asked. Kakarot got sadder at her question.

"A few years back, mom went on a special mission, to a planet for females only. She was there to get us supplies and to make allies, but that planet got attacked by Frieza's people. She's been there ever since, and I have no clue if she's alive or not. So I pray for her safety."

"I kinda know how you feel. Apparently, my mom died giving birth to me. When I was growing up, Dad told me Mom was away, and I prayed that she'd come home one day. Then the day came, about 10 years ago, when Dad told me Mom was dead. That was the day I saved Bulma. I was just so angry about the news I just found out, so I beat the shit outta anyone who got me mad, and that guy messin' with Bulma was the one who got me mad. (sigh) Sometimes I wonder what she was like."

"Yea. Mom's been gone for about 6 years. I wonder if she changed, or if she remembers me." They both looked at eachother.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one suffering." ChiChi admitted.

"Yea, I guess. Prince Vegeta's goin' through the same thing, I was never really the only one...can I ask you something?" ChiChi raised a brow.

"Sure, ask away."

"...When you make me a dad, and we have a family, you won't leave like our moms did, will you?" he asked. ChiChi smiled. She was wondering the same thing, and he had such an innocent face on.

"There's no way Ima let _my_ kids kill me, and I doubt you'll let me go on a mission like your moms. Besides, it's not like I'm ever alone here, I'll be fine. The only thing I'm worried about, is wrather or not I'll be a good mom. I mean, I never grew up with one, I can't ask for advice, or use any kind of experience, ya know? But other than that, I'll be fine. I know it."

"Since I was never close to my dad, I think I'll be a bad dad. But me and him get along pretty well, so I'm not that worried. And I remember the old king, the one who was nice to everone. I could just be like him."

"Vegeta's dad?" ChiChi asked. Kakarot nodded. "In that case, don't grow old and turn into a dick. I can't stand that man."

"Prince Vegeta can't either." they both laughed.

"Wow...I'm realy enjoying this!" ChiChi blushed a little.

"Yea, me too! This is great!" Kakarot flashed his smile. Then...there was silence. They both just kinda looked at eachother, and then looked away, blushing of course. When their eyes met, Kakarot moved closer to her. She got this weird feeling, one she never really had before. Their lips met, and the feeling she had exploded. Without even waiting a few seconds, ChiChi begged for entrance. After spending so much time with him today, she couldn't wait to taste him, like every other night. When their tongues met, and started fighting for dominance, there was a knock at the door. Kakarot sadly broke the kiss and went to answer it.

"I wonder who it is?" ChiChi asked. Kakarot shrugged and opened the door.

"My Lady...re-requests to s-see madam." a servant breathed out. Kakarot made a confused look and cocked his head to a side.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh for cryni' out loud! You're so curious! Hush you, and follow me if you must. If Bulma needs me, then it's important. I wonder what it is though." ChiChi brushed past Kakarot. He shrugged once more and followed.

* * *

Bulma stood there, all the while looking at Vegeta's mom. Her silky black hair was spread out, around her head, and the blankets kept her warm. Her face seemed a little peaceful, and in pain. The doors hissed open and ChiChi appeared, Kakarot close behind. 

"Oh wow...is this?" ChiChi asked. Bulma nodded.

"I need your opinion Chi. Look at her. She's been sick like this for years, and she looks _beautiful_! How is this possible?" Bulma rubbed her head.

"When did it start exactly?" ChiChi asked.

"About a year after Prince Vegeta was born." Kakarot answered. "Are you getting some where with this?"

"Also Chi, when Sayains are pregnant they use alot of energy. Does that help any?" Bulma asked.

"Yea! Hello? It's gotta be something with her energy!"

"Alright, then let's see what I can do. I thought that as well, but these stupid people wouldn't let me! They said I was wrong!"

"Where are they now?" ChiChi asked.

"Taking a break. Just wait until they get back." Bulma replied. ChiChi thought for a moment.

"Kakarot, do us a favor. When those guys get back, don't let them stop Bulma. If you do, then they'll have to go through me."

"Ok ChiChi, you got it." Kakarot took a few steps back. Bulma stuck some needles in Vegeta's mom and took some tests.

"Sh! I can sense them!" ChiChi warned. Bulma froze.

"And Vegeta! Shit! I told him I wouldn't mess with the tests! Shit!" Bulma whispered.

"There's not much you can do now! Just finish it!" ChiChi whispered back. Bulma nodded. The moment the computer 'beeped', Vegeta and the scientists entered.

"My Lady! I sai-"

"-Shut up! Don't talk to her like that!" Vegeta yelled. "What are you doing woman?" Bulma grabbed the results and gasped.

"Chi..." She trailed off. ChiChi went to Bulma and check out the results. "What would you call that, in energy terms?" Bulma asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh Kami...Bulma...that...that's like AIDS on Earth." ChiChi and Bulma sadly looked at eachother.

"AIDS?" Kakarot asked. Bulma sighed.

"At Earth, there is a disease that kills yout immune system, the thing that helps you when you are sick. It can kill people. Chi...what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean...what ever Vegeta's mom has...it...I guess you could say it kills her energy. And everyone needs energy to stay alive." Bulma's eyes widened.

"Which means she keeps losing energy! But why? And how?" Vegeta crossed his arms, and then he had the spotlight.

"Think about it. Old Man mated her way to early, and having me inside her must have took too much energy. Why would she continue to loose energy?"

"With all due respect, My Prince, you can't possibly tell me you believe this woman. She is a human, and a woman, there is no way-" He was cut off by a ki ball in his gut.

"Talk shit about my mate like that one more time and it'll be your life." Vegeta growled. Kakarot got defensive. He grabbed the Sayain and threw him out of the room.

"I think you're on to something Bulma, don't listen to that guy." Bulma nodded. ChiChi stomped her foot.

"I can't think anymore! My head hurts!" Bulma's eyes widened.

"Chi! That's it!" Bulma exclaimed. Everyone gave her a look. "Chi, when does your _whole_ body hurt?"

"Um...when I get beat up." ChiChi asnwered.

"And why are you beat up?" Bulma asked.

"Because I ran out of energy!" ChiChi exclaimed.

"And what happened to you when you lost for the first time and you were too youg to be fighting?"

"...Oh wow...my body thought I was still fighting while I recovered, and I wouldn't stop letting go of energy. Your dad gave me something, and I got better! What was it?"

"I don't know! Think Chi, it could save her life!" ChiChi started thinking.

"Basically...my mother's body thinks I'm in there, because it was too young to have me, and it won't hold onto the energy it needs?" Vegeta asked.

"That's exactly it Vegeta! ChiChi kinda had the same problem, I can fix it! I just need to know what it was that Dad used! Come on, think Chi!" Bulma said.

"Then I will be right back." Vegeta turned and left the building.

"Where is he going?" Bulma asked.

"Where else?" Kakarot replied. "To see his dad."

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTIN' ME! ALL THIS TIME, AND YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT TO HELP HER?" Vegeta yelled. 

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR MOTHER! SHE IS THERE TO KEEP ME ALIVE! SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"

"I can't believe you! You selfish son of a bitch!"

"Watch your-"

"-No! I will insult _your_ family all I want to! When my woman is ready to give me a brat, I will start my _own_ family! One that isn't selfish like _yours_!" Vegeta stormed out the room. He was so pissed. That would have been the perfect time to kill him, but he didn't want his mother to die, not yet. With a growl, Vegeta headed for the scientific wing. Hopefully by now ChiChi thought of a way to make his mother better.

* * *

"That's so cool!" Kakarot exclaimed. When Vegeta entered all the Sayians were surrounding ChiChi. 

"What the hell...?" He asked. The Sayians moved and he saw what she was holding, a small...bean? "What is that?"

"It's called a Senzu Bean. This will give you your energy back. Bulma, just like, do what ever you do and make extras. His mom could live off of these." Bulma nodded and took it. Vegeta was relieved, he knew he could trust Bulma with about anything. And now, she would save his mother's life...he had to say...'_thank you'_...

"Woman, other Sayians will take that. What ever you will do, do it in our room." _'That way I can 'thank you' just fine.'_ He mentally smirked and Bulma nodded.

"Sure, let's go."

"I want all you weaklings to watch Mother, let nothing happen to her. Kakarot, you still have the day off. Harpy, make yourself useful and do something else."

"Bastard." ChiChi mumbled as she went to leave. Her and Bulma looked at eachother and laughed a little. Kakarot followed her out. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm.

"Escort me my handsome prince." Vegeta rolled his eyes, but 'escorted' her to their room anyway.

* * *

Once inside Bulma got some pots and uncapsuled something. Vegeta was leaning on a wall, his arms crossed and his frown on his face. What exactly was the woman doing? The capsule showed a water bottle with a green color. "This will make more Senzu Beans, incase you're wonderin.' By tomarrow there should be three, meaning I can give your mom two." she smiled at Vegeta when she was done. "I know you want to say thank you, so your welcome!" she chirped. He did want to thank her, she was saving his mother! But the thanks he wanted to give her would come now, nothing could stop what would happen, they were alone. His tail did that sway thing as he stalked up to her. She felt her body get warm...it was that weird feeling again. She...really wanted Vegeta, right then and there! When he was close enough, she kissed him, and he kissed her right back. Their mouths opened at the same time, and their tongues did that same moves at the same time. What was going on? How was it Vegeta seemed to be reading her mind, and she seemed to be reading his? This confused Bulma greatly, but Vegeta knew the answer. It was the ever growing Bond, getting stronger from her feelings and his knowledge toward it. Bulma was so caught up about what was going on, she gasped when she hit the bed. She didn't realize Vegeta had picked her up and laid her on the bed, now hovering above her. 

"Do you want this woman?" he asked, a smirk on.

"Do I have to answer?" Bulma asked, her own smirk on. He chuckled lightly.

"Good answer."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVLEMONVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Bulma was shocked at what happened. After her clothes were ripped off, and he was naked, he _gently_ eneter her, and she almost didn't feel him! Why was he all the sudden so gentle? She grabbed on to him, expecting the first few thrusts to hurt like usual, but there was nothing. There was no pain, none at all! This nearly scared her! Every time he thrusted into her, she only felt pleasure. Instead of every moan comming slightly from pain, all the moans were purely from pleasure! Every time she squeezed him, it was to pick up the pace, there was no pain! He didn't even touch her in any weird way, it was as if he was making love to her, not mating! And she loved it, this feeling of nothing but pleasure, and having him..._respect_ her. Vegeta picked up speed, knowing his mate wanted more. Her moans increased once again, always comming at the right time. Bulma was driving his body insane, the frekin' Bond was much stronger. Every time Bulma thought about wrather or not he should pick up the pace, he did. He couldn't control what he heard, and now he couldn't control what he did. This worried him, only a little. The amount of pleasure he was giving her was incredible, he couldn't believe it! He snapped back into reality when Bulma started begging, this was getting bad. Since he could now feel her climax comming, his was comming as well, stronger than ever. He had to stop, he didn't want Bulma to end up like his mother, it was way too risky. Bulma heard his thoughts, and with out even thinking about it-

"D-don't sto-p." she begged. Suaza...why did she have to beg? There was no way Vegeta could stop, no way! Sayains were too dominate! Making Bulma beg without him telling her to showed how strong he really was, and there was no way he'd stop now! Both of Bulma's hands went into his hair and she began to grab his scalp, bringing him closer to her. He let her, by putting his mouth on her neck and she put her mouth near his neck. She was so close, so very close! But, there was still a side of him that was worried for her safety, what should he do? "More...!" Bulma begged once again. Now he knew what it was, the Bond. It had grown so strong that Bulma could read his mind...there was no more doubt. The sooner she climaxed and fell asleep, the better. He let the Bond take control over him and he found her sweet spot, just in time. Bulma threw her head back, and the loudest he could remember, screamed out his name in pleasure...and Vegeta didn't stop. He continued to thrust into her, and then, he lost it. He threw his his head back and seemed to howl as he came into her, feeling bliss for the first time. When he was done, he immidiately had a worried face on as he looked at his mate.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Vegeta...?" Bulma asked, half out of breath.

"Shit!" he yelled. He put Bulma's mouth on his bite mark. "When you feel pain, bite me. Understand?"

"Yea...what's wrong?"

"...Forgive me woman..." Bulma was about to ask again, until she felt this immense pain entering her. What was it? She didn't know. She did as she was told as she weakly bit Vegeta and squeezed him. She was still so weak from mating and now this. She weakly whimpered into his shoulder, the blood tasting very good. Once inside her, the pain left. Amazing, what Sayian rituals could do to make you feel better. The moment she let go of him, she was dead alseep.Vegeta was now hovering above her, a look of shame on his face. He couldn't believe it. 19 Years, 19 fucking years of _swearing_ he would not be his father, of _swearing_ his mate would have the life and Planet Vegeta would prosper...gone. _GONE!_ He already knew what would happen now. Bulma would be on life support, if she could survive the hardest part of being with child, and his brat would kill him when he'd get older. _'Curse Old Man for not breaking the chain!'_ Vegeta thought angrily. He sighed and held Bulma as he tried to sleep. She would desperately need him, the least he could do was be there when she'd wake up. _'...And answer her questions...'_

* * *

Kakarot and ChiChi were once again having a make-out fest, and they were loving it. This time, this _one_ time, Kakarot allowed ChiChi to be in control, and there was no fighting. They came home, ChiChi showed him chicken and rice, and now this. (Kakarot trained a bit beofre this, and he smelt so good that ChiChi demanded he didnt shower until she was done with him!) Kakarot was lying on the bed, ChiChi stradling his hips and their mouths moving in perfect unison. ChiChi, for the first time, noticed how good Kakarot tasted. Spice, that was the only way she could describe it. And for a woman who was in love with spice, that couldn't have been better! Then a wave of pain swallowed her, but why? It was Bulma, she was sure of it! Kakarot stopped the kiss. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face full of worry. ChiChi sat up and clutched her stomach.

"I-it was Bulma...holy shit that hurt..." she mumbled. Kakarot sat up and hugged her, when the pain left, she hugged back. She loved this, having him hold her, actually being loved by some one other than her dad. She gigled soon, it was that sound again, purring. Kami, she loved it when he purred, it was just so cute! Her hands went on his scalp and she started to scratch it, making him purr louder. He laid back, ChiChi still in his arms.

"Bed time..." he muttered. ChiChi giggled.

"I can't sleep like this! Come on, lemme go!" she giggled some more, what was wrong with her? Kakarot chuckled at her.

"You'd be suprised..." he muttered again, sounding even more tired. ChiChi rolled her eyes, whilst giggling, but laid down anyway. When she was sound alseep, he tilted her neck and gently bit her again. The extremely little mark was disappearing, it had to be re-done. Then he remembered what happened earlier, with ChiChi feeling Bulma's pain. He hopped it was nothing serious. If it was an attack, he would have to leave, ChiChi would be here defending herself. He didn't want that! _'Suaza, forgive me, but let this be a problem where ChiChi won't get hurt!'_ He looked at her, all peaceful and crap. With a little smile, he joined her in a beautiful sleep...

* * *

im done! so how was that? the problem with Vegeta's mom and the sloution, was that creative! good? bad? i dont know! but i thought i did a pretty good job! ) and im sooo mad! after reading a few lemon DBZ fics, i realized the pregnancies in my fic will be different, and i needed a way for you guys to know my way! so...i made Vegeta screw up! i didnt want to though! all my VB fans, forgive me! oh, and was the lemon good? (im pushing my luck...) anyway! i hope this update was good and that you guys liked it! and im sorry i didnt update sooner. October 11, was the 1 yr anniversary of my Grandma's death, an i was way too depressed to do much of anything. lord...i miss her! but im ok now, thats why your reading this! anyway! review if ya wanna! and i need more fics to read, do you guys have any that rock? let me know! thanx! (and why cant i make my faces anymore? now im sad...lol) 

Tas36


	12. We're Under Attack!

We Need Females!

hey you guys! i finally got an idea for some more action, and who knows? there might be the long awaited romance soon! ill tell you, i dont even know! lol!

Chapter12: We're Under Attack!

Vegeta sat there, his eyes never leaving Bulma and his senses very much alert. Three hours, a mere three hours of sleep was all he could get. The thought of losing Bulma and dying a week later brought fear to his heart. There was no way he could die before Frieza was killed and his people set free, there was no way! But what happened last night, could end him in seconds. He angrily shook his head. This was Bulma he was talking about! With ChiChi as a friend and with her being a genius, there was no way she could die so easily! He sighed and rubbed his head. He knew in a few seconds he would doubt her health, and then history would repeat itself. With him believing she was ok and then more doubts. By now his head was resting in his hands. Suaza knew how exhausted his body was, and she also knew his body would not allow any sleep until Bulma was ok. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard movements. He looked up and saw Bulma change posistion. His heart stopped, wondering if she would wake up, or if that would be her last move she'd ever make.

"Holy shit..." she mutered. Vegeta sighed, she was just a little sore. Who wouldn't be!? The prince's DNA was inside of her weak body, it was only natural her body would react like this!

"Woman? Are you awake?" he asked, just to make sure. Bulma groaned and sat up. Vegeta got up and tried to push her back down, but she wouldn't allow that.

"I don't feel as bad when I sit, Vegeta." She still sounded so tired. Vegeta, a little more relieved, took a seat next to her.

"How do you feel?"

"...Weird!" She looked at her stomach...what was going on? "Vegeta...what...why...how-"

"I knew you would ask questions. One at a time."

"Ok...why were you mad about last night? I mean, I thought you enjoyed it."

"I did. The only thing, when I climax I send...what you need to get with child. This is like what happened to Mother, you will be with child too soon."

"...Which explains why I was always the only one to climax. How come you never told me that?"

"I knew you would be mad if I didn't fully enjoy myself because of your weakness."

"So...what's gonna happen to me that I can't take?"

"When your brats are inside the mother, what is the main source of their growth?"

"I thought I was asking questions. Well, the mom is supposed to eat more food so the baby can have some..."

"That's bad already. As _your_ brat mainly needs food, _ours _mainly needs energy, something you don't have much of."

"So instead of doubling my eating habbits-"

"-You need to double, no, more than that, for the brat to live off of your energy."

"It can't be that bad! It's not like somethin' bad will happen if I don't have enough energy...right?"

"Wrong. The brat will take the energy from any nearby organs, and use that. Even if it means accidently killing the mother." Both their eyes met, Bulma's full of shock and Vegeta's un-readable.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish Woman. I did not want to do to you what Old Man did to Mother, but I did. I do regret it, but that's not going to help us."

"Oh no...I...don't know what to do. I could get an abortion...-"

"-What the hell is that?"

"...When you take out the baby an-"

"Kill it!? Hell no! I could help, I'm just not certain."

"What do you mean?"

"I could easily give you energy when we mate. But, that may not be the right kind of energy, and mating some one like you too much could cause some serious damage."

"I'm a genius Vegeta. If something could go wrong, I'll find a way to fix it."

"Genius or not, energy seems to be a mystery to you."

"...Oh Kami...I could ask ChiChi for help, but at the mention of me getting pregnant...she'd flip and run away!"

"And at the mention that you could die, she'd run back here. I do not trust our scientists, they could have killed Mother, so the Harpy is our best shot."

"Vegeta? Don't feel bad about this, I won't leave you." Bulma took one of his hands in hers, and he pulled away.

"It's too late for that, Woman. After I found out Old Man did this to Mother, I swore I would not do the same, and that myself and my brat would end Frieza. But now, there's a chance I won't even be alive for that glorious day."

"I'm telling you, Vegeta, I won't let the baby kill me. If worse comes to worse, my body will think of a way to fix it, don't worry."

"You keep telling yourself that. Come, the sooner we get this over with, the better." Vegeta grabbed some of Bulma's clothes and put them on, making sure none of them were ripped. When she tried to stand up, he lightly pushed her back down and helped dress her. "Don't stand, trust me." Once she was dressed he picked her up. She felt kinda dizzy and closed her eyes to try and feel better. "Woman?" Soon she frantically got out of his arms, ran to the bathroom, and puked her guts out. Vegeta stood by the door. He couldn't bring himself to go in there with her, he knew what was wrong.

"Oh...I feel like shit..."

"It's from being with child too early. Your body reacted to mine. That was a sign that you're not ready for me...perfect." Bulma's eyes widened. No matter what she would do to try and make him feel better, her body and maybe child would work against her. Vegeta was right. The sooner they got this over with, the better.

"Vegeta, I'm ok now." She flushed the toilet. Slowly, Vegeta came in. "Let's go to ChiChi's house. I'm sure she'll be of some help." Vegeta tried to hold Bulma cradle style once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. "I'm ok." Vegeta grunted and headed for Kakarot's house.

* * *

ChiChi blinked. Twice. She was in that early state of being awake, when you think your dreams are true because of how tired you are. She was rising up and down slightly, was Vegeta shaking because it was under attack!? Her eyes flew open, and she didn't move. She _couldn't_ move! _'Oh no! Did one of the bad guys grab me!?'_ By looking at her surroundings she found herself in the room, lying on Kakarot's stomach. _'...Oh yeah! Kakarot wouldn't let me sleep unless I was on him.' _She giggled at her ignorance. Boy, did she feel smart right then! She looked over her shoulder the best she could, and found both of Kakarots hands _right_ above her awesome ass, and his tale, of course, wrapped around one of her thighs, greedily. She pictured how she could have slept so comfortably. _'I guess I crossed my arms on his chest and reasted my head there. Knowing him, he'd only sleep when we both were comfy. Wait...'_ She took her left hand and rubbed that scar...and it felt more..._real_. The last time Kakarot bit her was months ago, what happened? Why did it seem so fresh, to be done so recently? Before she could think of anything to do, Kakarot blinked himself awake and smiled at her.

"Mornin'. Wasn't expecting to see you here." He chuckled.

"Well," She wiggled, and 'petted' his tail,"it's hard to move at times." She returned his 'Morinin' with a light kiss on the lips. It was slightly open mouthed, but both were too tired to have a make-out fest. She broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest. A noise she had come to love so much, purring, was all she could hear.

"I told you you could sleep like that." He started to rub her back with his left hand. She snuggled more into his chest to show her approval.

"You're just lucky that I _let_ you prove me wrong like that. I _could_ have woken up and moved instead of staying still."

"But you didn't...you didn't even wake up!" She looked up and they both smiled.

"Shush, don't ruin the moment." She laid her head on his chest. He chuckled some more and went silent again. Kakarot took this time to think, like he would usually in the mornings. He thought how just a few moths ago, ChiChi wouldn't touch him much, and now, they snuggled together and in one of the most comfortable ways possible. He smiled, thinking about all the make-out fests they shared, their little secret. And that bite mark, that seemed to be a little bigger, showing ChiChi's growing affection toward him. Oh yes, life was that much more easier, now that ChiChi was by his side...wait. _'Something happened last night...that involved Bulma! That's right!'_

"Hey ChiChi? What happened last night with you and Bulma?" he asked, sitting up and taking ChiChi with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started thinking, her amrs going around his neck.

"Oh that's right! I'm not sure...just that my stomach really hurt for a few seconds. Why? Can you tell that something's wrong with her?"

"No. I can't sense anything really. You seemed to be in a lot of pain though, I hope she's ok."

"Same here..." She froze.

"...ChiChi?"

"Oh Kami..." Her eyes were wide and life itself seemed to leave her. What was wrong?

"ChiChi!?" he asked, a little more stern than before. Without a word she jumped off him and ran to the door. Kakarot got worried and followed close behind her. ChiChi threw the door open and ran outside. They saw Vegeta there, by a tree.

"Where is she!?" Chichi nearly yelled.

"I can't tell you right now, she needs to be alone." came his gruff reply. ChiChi made a fist and growled. Bulma wasn't herself, and she needed to know why!

"Tell. Me. Where. She. Is..._now_!" This caused Vegeta to chuckle.

"You don't want to know. Wait a few seconds." Since Bulma would need a break, the least he could do was make his 'relationship' with ChiChi..._better_. He would need some kind of entertaiment while Bulma was with child, right?

"Prince Vegeta, what's wrong?" Kakarot asked. Seeing ChiChi so pissed only made him want to hold her, which would make her more mad. So, he thought it right to take the spot light from them and bring it to Bulma.

"..." He looked away.

"No..." she said quietly and sadly, "Vegeta what's wrong!?" ChiChi's heart began to beat faster. Something really wasn't right.

"...The same thing...that's wrong with Mother..." ChiChi was confused for a while, whereas Kakarot understood completely.

"ChiChi, Vegeta calls his mom Mother, remember?"

"But...how could that be affecting Bulma?" Vegeta growled so loud that everyone heard from where they were standing.

"Don't you get it Harpy!? I _fucked_ up! Is that what you wanted to hear!? The Woman will be with child too soon and probably _die_, because of _me_!" He grolwed some more and grabbed his head. Oh...how badly he wanted this to all be a nightmare, and for him to go back to the life where he made no mistakes. But this was real...just as much as this was his fault...

"But Vegeta, Bulma came up with a kind of cure, remember? Everything should be fine."

"Yea, so don't worry too much." Bulma came out from the woods. ChiChi felt nauseous and grabbed her stomach. She didn't know how Bulma could put up with this! "It's a long story Chi. You might wanna sit down for all this..."

**SOME TIME LATER...**

"...Wow..." Vegeta cut right to the chase.

"So can you help us or not?" Bulma shot him a pissed glare.

"I kinda can. I remember when Bulma's dad needed to take some weird test, and it required that I used my energy wiser. I could teach Bulma the warm-ups I used, so she has more energy at the end of the day. Would that help?"

"Actually, the brat stops using the mother's energy in order to sleep at night, meaning she would have more energy the next day." Vegeta stopped talking in order to think.

"And since it was you who put the baby there, you could easily give her energy if she really needs it."

"Are you sure Kakarot?"

"I didn't _always_ ignore Dad." He smiled some what. Vegeta shook his head.

"Hey you guys? If _anyone_ can help us with it, it would be Vegeta's mom. I mean, she survived it kinda, didn't she?" ChiChi asked.

"Nice one genius. How the hell do we talk to her?"

"My Senzu Beans! They should have grown now!"

"Great!" Kakarot stood up. "Let's go do this then!...what ever it is we're doing!" He blushed, causing both Bulma and ChiChi to laugh.

"Ididot." Vegeta mumbled.

* * *

"I hope this works Chi." Bulma sounded nervous, and sick. She was suprised Vegeta was actually letting her do this, and she was worried that this wouldn't work.

"Oh what ever Bulma! You know this will work! Just shut up with the negativity and do what ever you have to do!" That was ChiChi for ya, always trying to hard to help out. Bulma shook her head and put the extra Senzu Bean in Vegeta's mom's mouth. There was crunching noises and then a swallow. All the machines beeped uncontrolably and she squeezed the sheets. All the scientists that were outside the glass room got nervous and wanted in, but Vegeta trusted Bulma's words and did not allow them to enter. All the beeping stopped, and all of her squeezing stopped as well. Before any of them knew it, her eyes opened. Everyone who was watching, including Vegeta, gasped as she sat up for the first time in 19 years. Her hair went down to her back, it still looked good, and her beautiful black eyes wandered the room. Her eyes landed on the scientists outside, wondering who helped her. Instead of them telling her, they bowed. Kakarot, ChiChi, and Bulma bowed as well. When her eyes landed on Vegeta, she smiled.

"My son..." Her voice was tired and weak, yet beautiful and serene. "Who...who has helped me to get...better?"

"It was...my mate, Mother." His voice was nearly as soft as hers. He nodded his head toward Bulma, and her eyes followed his. She gasped, a woman with _blue_ hair, a _woman_ instead of her scientists, Vegeta had a _mate_!? And he was all grown up! How long had she been out!?

"Did you say..."

"Yes, Mother. You've been out for 19 years now." The shock on her face never left her. She could deal with the number 19, but _years_!? How was that possible!? And how did Vegeta's mate play a role in all of this!? Who boy, she had a massive headache thinking about all this. "Mother, it was my mate that found out what was wrong with you, who took some tests, and gave you the 'medicine'. And my mate is her." Vegeta's mom turned toward Bulma and tried to get up. Bulma noticed this and helped her, their eyes never meeting.

"Wow my son...she is..." She got a discusted face. "Is this that Takana bitch, Vegeta?" Bulma gave her back the same face, their eyes still not meeting.

"No ma'am, I am not. I hate her." Bulma spat to the floor. She could 'feel' Vegeta's mom nodding in approval.

"Good. I never did like her as a child. Now then, what is your name?"

"...It's Bulma, ma'am." His mom smiled and made Bulma look her in the eye.

"If you are my son's mate, the least you could do was look me in the eye."

"I'm sorry. Where I'm from, women aren't supposed to look royalty in the eye."

"You are very respectful, I like that about you. And your hair, along with your eyes, is stunning."

"Thank you..."

"Call me Mama V." She smiled, Bulma smiled back.

"Thank you...Mama V." Mama V took this time to look around once again. She had to admit most of the room gave off this vibe, telling her the Sayian's had improved on technology very much. Once her eyes landed on Vegeta again, she couldn't help but smile.

"Bulma, what exactly was wrong with me?" Now her eyes were on Bulma again.

"You got...uh...with child too early. Even after birth, your body was giving off energy for Vegeta. You still thought he was inside you. Then for some reason, after a year your body couldn't keep up with it and...you were put on life support."

"Do you know why all this happened after a year?"

"...No. Not exactly anyway. It's something like AIDS, that's my guess, but Vegeta must have started it."

"So from the sound of all this..." Mama V sounded sad.

"That's right. If you get too close to Vegeta, your body will give off more energy than it already is. I only gave you a Senzu Bean...you'll run out of energy again." Mama V sighed.

"At least I got to see you, Vegeta." She gave him a small smile and he looked away.

"It's nice to see you too, Mother." he said after a few seconds.

"...Do you guys feel that?" Kakarot asked. Mama V jumped slightly and finally noticed him and ChiChi.

"Who are they?"

"Kakarot is the only guard I had that I didn't..._accidently_ kill, and that is his soon-to-be mate."

"Prince Vegeta! Your dads on the way here!" Vegeta growled and looked toward the door. Soon enough, the doors went flying and his dad, King Vegeta, was there.

"...Can it be?" he asked. Even though she was in pain, even though she had been on life support for 19 years, Mama V smiled at him. A nice, warm smile.

"Yes. It's nice to see you, Vegeta." She still sounded so calm and beautiful. King Vegeta seemed to soften as he headed toward her.

"No!" Bulma stood in the way. "Just like with Vegeta, if you get too close her body will give off too much energy! You have to stay back." she warned.

"And why should I, the king, listen to you?" He gave Bulma a pissed off look and she got nervous.

"Simple. If you don't I'll beat your-" Vegeta tried to defend her.

"-Don't fight. Please, if you must, not around me." Mama V started to breathe a litle heavy and took a seat on her bed.

"Hey you guys? That's not all I can sense." Kakarot stood up and closed his eyes. There was something out there, and what ever it was, he didn't like it.

"ChiChi? Can you feel anything?" Bulma asked. ChiChi stood up and closed her eyes as well.

"What _is_ that!?" Kakarot was getting annoyed. At that moment ChiChi gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Everyone get down now!" she yelled. Everyone got down and the room started to shake. The sirens went off and a red light flashed on and off. Bulma looked up to find Vegeta next to her, an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her secure.

"Vegeta, who is that?" Mama V asked from the other side of Bulma.

"Kakarot's mate? Why would you care?"

"Oh Vegeta! Shut up and get us some where safe! We're under attack here!" ChiChi yelled.

"Is she your friend?" she asked Bulma. Bulma nodded. "I like her, she is very brave."

"You don't know the most of it." Bulma muttered.

"Everyone listen up!" By now the sirens stopped, giving King Vegeta a chance to give some orders. "We all are to head to the Throne Room! That is the safest place! You there!" He pointed at ChiChi. "Make sure my mate and the princess gets there safe! As for the rest of us, attack any enemies you see! Do not let them get close to any female! Do you hear me!?"

"Yes sir!" All the guards yelled.

"Good! Move it!" Some random Sayians jogged out the room. Next was ChiChi, followed by Bulma and Mama V. Kakarot went next, and Vegeta followed him. King Vegeta and his personal guards went to the security room to make sure all entrances were locked and sealed.

"Will everything be ok?" ChiChi asked. For once, she sounded nervous.

"I don't know," Kakarot answered,"you never know what'll happen when you're under attack."...

* * *

BAM! im SO done with this chpt! YAY! . so as you can see, i finally got an idea for action! which is good, im sure my fic is getting boring right about now. so yea... anyway! for all my readers who review, was this chpt any good? i hope it was! . this took me about two days to type, so it has to be at least average...in my opinion...the next few chpts will be action packed! (wait! it says action/adventure...) which is bad 'cuz i have no idea for anything that has to do with adventure...crap. on another note, i hope i get good feedback! but if you review, dont be scared to flame me! ive talked enough so...PEACE OUT!!! XD

Tas36


	13. They're Back! Shit!

We Need Femals!

YAY! IM UPDATING AGAIN! WHOOT WHOOT! lol! yes its me, and im still here! last time i promised more action, so here we go!

**friendly warning...i got bored when i typed near the end of this chpt...lol**

Chapter13:They're Back! Shit!

Everyone got to the Throne Room fine. ChiChi was constantly sensing for a threat, she was so tensed! Not only was she the main person to come to Bulma's rescue if needed, but Mama V, the _queen's_, as well! She never really had such a big responsibility, considering she was always able to defend Bulma from threats at Earth.

"Is everyone here!?" Vegeta yelled. There was a few grunts and nods, but an answer none the less. "Good! I don't need Old Man yelling at me for this shit."

"Vegeta, who's here?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not certain of the threat, not yet. Perhaps Old Man will tell us when he gets here."

"Can't you just call him Father, Vegeta? I know he's called you Son-"

"-That would be because he knows how to piss me off." Bulma smacked his arm.

"Be nice to your mom Vegeta! Don't cut her off."

"I'm glad to know I won't be the only person with manners in my family." Bulma blushed when all the guards looked at her and smirked.

"When should we expect the new King and Queen, and then brat?" one asked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta barked. His planet was under attack and his _guards_ wanted to remind him of his mistake!? All of the guards' tails puffed up like a scared cats and they shut up. "You're giving me a fucking headache."

"Vegeta! Watch your mouth around me!"

"I'm 20 now Mother, do you think I can control it!?" She threw her hands in the air.

"Oh I give up! You've turned out to be more like your father than I thought!"

"Don't say that!"

"Vegeta shut up!"

"What did you say Harpy!?"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone went silent. Knowing Vegeta, he wanted to yell something, but decided ChiChi's unique sensing abilities picked up something. Kakarot's tail puffed up and his eyes were shocked.

"What is it?" Bulma asked quietly.

"...It feels...it feels like...like a whole..._army_..." ChiChi stammered. There was no way...there were so many individuals that she could sense...she couldn't believe it...but it was. There was so many of them!

"An army is nothing Harpy."

"You keep tellin' yourself that then!" she spat. Vegeta growled and looked at Kakarot, to see what was taking him so long from trying to calm ChiChi down. Amazingly, he didn't change position since the last time Vegeta looked at him. Eyes still wide and tail very much puffed up around his slim waist.

"Kakarot? What is it?" His eyes widened even more, if possible, and he gasped.

"It's the Dominipz!" All the Sayians gasped.

"The Domi-what!?" Bulma was nervous. Through the bond she could feel what Vegeta felt, and it wasn't normal for her prince-_the_ prince to be nervous. _'Stupid bond...'_

"The _Dominipz_!? Kakarot, you better be shitin' me!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm not! They're back!"

"Shit!" Vegeta cursed. "Everyone, forget Old Man's orders. Protect _any_ female you see! Be defensive! You know why they are here!" Bulma gulped. When the lump in her throat was gone, her theory was sadly proven true. Vegeta looked at _her_, they were after _her_! But why?

"_ME_!?" Bulma nearly screamed. Vegeta nodded. "Bu-why me!? I didn't do _anything_!"

"On the contrary," King Vegeta and his guards entered, "you mated with my son fully. They found out about the chance of another heir and well, they don't like that. They are after you to try to kill him and take care of our bloodline for good." He stopped talking and rubbed his mustache thoughtfully.

"If you're so smart Old Man, then what the hell should we do? I suggest going out there and killing ever last one of them!"

"I would agree, if not for all the females in this room. You are not ready to be King, my mate needs to stay alive so I can, of course we need your mate, and who could give us a better brat than the Harpy? You said she was the best yourself. With her dead Kakarot would be depressed. I would like to have him help us instead of being like that. Who has any ideas?" All the guards looked at eachother and gulped. If they gave a bad idea, they could be blasted and killed!

"My Lord, may I speak?" Kakarot asked. Everyone stepped out of the way so King Vegeta could see him.

"Yes, Kakarot. What is it?"

"Since we all seem worried about the girls, I think we should go to the Weapon Wing. They could get those useful weapons and not need that much guards, sir."

"And you trust their lives with some random Sayains, Kakarot?"

"With all due respect, sir, your guards aren't that good." He looked at ChiChi. "But with ChiChi there, I know everything will be fine."

"Yes, I know she is very strong for a mere Human, I've heard about her. But I doubt all _three_ of the females will be able to take down one Dominipz, since my mate is sick."

"Yes, sir. But, ChiChi has the heart and personality of a Sayian. She won't give up until everyone is safe and she can think of some pretty good things in the nick of battle."

"Hm..." He looked at Bulma. "Do you trust your life with her?"

"Of course I do. ChiChi's been protecting me for years, I know everything will be fine."

"I find that hard to-" There was a crash and the two huge doors caved in. "Shit."

"...I didn't want to interrupt." ChiChi mumbled as she rubbed one arm.

"You can sense these guys comming, and you don't tell me!?"

"Oh shut up Old Man! At least she still has respect for you!" As the smoke cleared all bickering stopped, and a Dominipz appeared. He was a tan color, with red eyes and wings like a Gargoyle. His hands had five long fingers, his feet looked like a humans, and he had a tail that matched his skin color. His height was a bit taller than Kakarot.

"_That_ thing is stronger than _you_, ChiChi!? No way!"

"...He has...so much...en-energy..." ChiChi couldn't believe how much he was giving off. No she wasn't scared. She knew Kakarot and Vegeta were hiding most of their energy so she wouldn't go through the pain of sensing it all the time, but still! This ugly thing had _that_ much energy!? The King got an idea and smirked.

"I have a deal for you, Kakarot. If the Harpy can take down this thing, by herself, they are free to go." He chuckled when he felt ChiChi's nervous eyes on his back.

"But she doesn't have any weapons! How can she prove herself without that!?"

"What if she'd run out of ammunition when they got the guns? I need to know she can protect my mate. Now, do you back down or take the offer?"

"I'll do it." ChiChi answered from behind him. Kakarot smiled. For a moment, he thought ChiChi was actually scared. Of course she was nervous. Whoever was never nervous before a fight would lose. The Dominipz smirked, he knew what was going on. ChiChi took a deep breath and walked away from the others, toward the middle of the room. Could she really beat some one with that much energy? Maybe he couldn't use it all for energy-related attacks, something she didn't have, but what ever he had over he could simply use for stamina, the one and only thing ChiChi could hurt. Once in her spot she got in her fighter's stance. (1)

"Beat his ass down Chi!" Bulma cheered. As ChiChi smirked from her friend's encouragment the Dominipz flapped his wings and hovered where he was. ChiChi's smirk vanished and she got a serious face on. He flew at her. She easily jumped over him and ran to where he was standing. He landed where she just was. _'Was that a test or somthin'?'_ She wondered. King Vegeta was pleased by ChiChi's fighting face. Maybe he could trust her with his mate's life after all...

The Dominipz hovered, and flew at her again. _'I need a way to "fly" like he does!'_ When he was in range she slammed her right foot on the back of his head. Still using that foot, she kicked off of him and ran to the pillars. The Dominipz easily got up and watched what she was doing. Just as she feared, he used his extra ki to make him get up like nothing happened. No one seemed to notice she was thinking about this as she jumped from the two pillars that were five feet from eachother, going higher and higher. The Dominipz shot a ki blast. ChiChi sensed it comming, and sacrificed a jump to kick it away. Both Bulma and Mama V gasped when she started falling, but she got close to one and started to jump back and forth again. She didn't stop doing this until she was hanging on to the part of the pillar that connected it to the ceiling.

"What is she doing!? She could get hurt!" Mama V sounded nervouse and worried.

"Anyone could get hurt in a fight. Knowing ChiChi, she thought of something to make this fight in her favor, even with her low energy." Bulma answered. _'What are you thinking up there Chi? It better be something good.'_ Bulma wasn't the least bit worried about her though. She had belief in her friend. The Dominipz flew to ChiChi's level, now ten feet away. ChiChi smirked again, this should work. She let go of the pillar and kicked off with her feet. They met with punches, kicks, blocks, grabs, and dodges as they slowly went down to the ground.

"Why did she choose to do that if he has wings!?" Vegeta was seriously lost.

"Just watch Vegeta." Bulma sounded confident.

"But he could just fly away and wait for the moment when she lands and-"

"-Just watch Vegeta." Bulma repeated. He growled but watched anyway. The Dominipz had both of ChiChi's hands and went to kick her. Mama V covered her eyes and gasped. ChiChi countered his kick with one of her own and kicked him with it. This got her hands free and the punches started again.

"Well!" Mama V came out from behind her hand. "She is quite the fighter." she admitted. The Dominipz could only doge now, ChiChi gave him no chance to attack. Worse, they were close to the ground and a hard landing. (2)

"I'm telling you Woman, he will just fly off and she will land and get hurt and he will take full advantage!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped. "Just watch!" His tail snapped to the right, showing his aggrivation, as he continued to watch them fight. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the Dominipz move back and get ready to fly away. ChiChi smirked again, it was time to put her plan into action. She threw a quick punch that caught him off guard. As he dodged to the right, she grabbed him by the head, and jumped on his back. This caused him to drop quicker and BAM!, with her still on his back. No one could see through that cloud of smoke. When it cleared, everyone saw an unconcious Dominipz and a triumphant ChiChi...who still had a fighter's face on.

"ChiChi?" Kakarot asked. Why did she seem so...displeased?

"ChiChi! You did it!" Bulma cheered. "Hey, what's wrong?" In an instant, ChiChi jumped as two more Dominipz flew _right_ under her, where she was just standing. Kakarot flew to action as he punched one strait out the huge window. The other one was smothered by ki blasts from a very protective Vegeta, who was now in front of Bulma. ChiChi still had her fighter's face on as she looked around, trying to find out if more where on the way.

"Well..." The King was at a loss for words. ChiChi, the Harpy...she was this great of a fighter!?

"Told you Vegeta! She knew she needed to be able to 'fly' like he could, so she used that. And by throwing all of those punches so fast, dodging, and focusing on the hard landing, she made him use up all of his ki and won! ChiChi that was awesome!" Bulma got relieved when ChiChi smiled. At least she was nice enough to respond to her friend, like always.

"Yea, I know it was. And I can't sense anymore comming either. Now what?" ChiChi slowly made her way back to the rest of them. Mama V ran up to her and hugged her with what little energy she had.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Um...thank you your Highness?"

"Harpy!" King Vegeta ordered. ChiChi got a little nervous again and walked up to him, her head down to make sure their eyes would not meet. Wouldn't you be nervous if you just proved a King wrong? And in front of his family too! _'Nice move ChiChi! Now he'll probably kill me!'_ "I am suprised at your abilities. Go to the Weapon Wing, get your weapons, and get some where safe. Kakarot, Son," Vegeta growled, "escort these three until you are no longer needed." He turned on his heels and his cape flung with him.

"What will you do Old Man?" Vegeta asked.

"Simple, the plan we both agreed on, kill every last one of them. That is what you are to do once done escorting, understood?"

"Yes Old Man." Vegeta growled. Like he would take orders from him! Since most of the Dominipz were after Bulma, guarding her would bring the most enemies. Vegeta would get to protect her and fight as well, what an awesome combination! Once his father left with his guards, Vegeta stepped in front of them. "This is what we do. We will go and get the weapons so you can defend yourself, but we will not leave."

"But Prince Vegeta! Your da-"

"-I don't give a shit! The Dominipz are here for the Woman, and she can't be left in some fucking room full off flamable shit! We _will_ escort them and we _will_ stay with them until I think they are safe from danger. Do I make myself clear, Kakarot!?" Vegeta yelled, challenging Kakarot to argue with his desicion.

"...Yes Prince Vegeta." He sighed and looked down.

"Good! Now let's go!" They left in this order; Vegeta; Bulma; Mama V; ChiChi; Kakarot.

* * *

They all entered the room, panting, and the door was slammed shut by a tired duo consisting of Kakarot and Vegeta. There was well over 20 of those things out there.

"I _really_ don't feel like putting up with them and their shit right now!" Vegeta cursed.

"ChiChi! You get some guns made for these guys and shoot them down for us! We'll play defensive and watch you guys! Hurry!" Kakarot yelled.

"How the _hell_ do I find the guns made for them!?" Like she knew anything about these guns!

"I'll help you, come on!" Bulma yelled over the noise, grabbing her hand and leading her to one section. They both searched frantically for a weapon that might work. Mama V slowly shook her head and went to the other side of the room.

"Vegeta! I think this is the right one!" Bulma hollared.

"Great! Now get the-"

"-No way Bulma! I think this is the right one!" ChiChi yelled to her.

"Are you shittin' me!?" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't think they are." Kakarot answered while shaking his head.

"Shut up, you idiot! I wasn't asking a question!"

"Then what-" Kakarot asked, confused.

"-Shut up!" Vegeta yelled again. Bulma and ChiChi were now right in front of the door.

"Ok, open up and we'll shoot!"

"One of these is bound to work..." ChiChi muttered. At the same time, Vegeta and Kakarot ran from the door and it was banged open. Bulma and ChiChi both fired a shot, and when all was the clear, there was still Dominipz there, and all of them shocked. Was that supposed to hurt? Bulma and ChiChi's sweat dropped.

"Hehehe..." Bulma started.

"Ops..." ChiChi finished.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Vegeta yelled, outraged at their stupidity. All the Dominipz's laughed at this, they found it very funny to know all the Sayians depended on these figures in front of them. But all the laughter stopped as another explosion hit them. When the smoke cleared all of them where gone.

"Bulma, you should have known you were on the opposite side. Come now, 19 years and I still remember this." Bulma and ChiChi blushed and went to get the _right_ guns this time, while Mama V continued to shake her head. The guns were equivalent to our pistols, yet had the fire power equilvalent to our rocket launchers. When they came back the three of them were escorted some where outside.

"Why are we outside again?" Bulma whined.

"Bulma! You said you trusted me, so trust me when I say-" There was an explosion. A part of the Palace; Bulma and Vegeta's room, was blown up. "-...I think something bad will happen..." ChiChi finished.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! SUAZA HELP THEM WHEN I REACH THEIR FUCKING PLANET!" Vegeta cursed.

"Nice Vegeta." ChiChi said.

"What!? Wouldn't you be pissed if some goddamn race destroyed your room!?"

"I don't have _my_ room since you and Kakarot took me away from home! And, you _idiot_, what I meant was now they know where we are! You and your goddamn big mouth!" Vegeta crossed his arms to hide his shame.

"...Right..." he muttered.

"Spoken like a true woman. I am becommng fond of you, ChiChi." Mama V smiled.

"Gosh Vegeta, that's something I'd expect ChiChi to do, not you!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb!"

"Are you calling me dumb, Harpy!?"

"Yes, I _am_! You probably don't even know my name!"

"ChiChi, don't start-" Bulma tried.

"-Yes I do! It's Harpy!" Vegeta cut her off.

"Oh, _excuse_ me! You don't know _my_ name or how to _say_ it!"

"Yes I do!"

"Then say it! Matter of fact, say Bulma's name! Can you say _Bulma_!?" ChiChi crossed her arms.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Will you guys knock it off!?" Bulma yelled.

"Oh great Bulma, now they _really _will know where we are!" ChiChi yelled at her.

"And to say I thought you were a genius. Nice Woman, nice." Vegeta added.

"I mean, really Bulma.-" ChiChi started again.

"YOU TWO ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Bulma went to rub her temples.

"You guys!" Kakarot whispered. Everyone looked at him. Funny how his whisper got everyone's attention and they all shut up.

"What is it?" Mama V whispered back.

"Shit!" he yelled. He looked up past the huge rock they were hiding behind. "They found us!"

* * *

(1) it looks like Goku's from the show, but left handed.

(2) on the show they fall slower while in the air, but land a little hard.

wow...i was _so_ bored when i typed this...the day i typed this...was the day i updated the last chpt...wow...so i hope i didnt ruin this chpt with that _little _bit of humor and such...cuz i thought i should put it there. and did you like ChiChis fight? i wanted her to win, but not be so strong, you know? same ol rutine, review if ya wanna! Thanx!

**the black panther:** oh my gosh im so sorry! i had a cousin come over the day i told you id update, so i didnt update. the next day we tried to get on the internet and it was down. thats why i wasnt able to update! i have ALOT of your updates to read, and ill review some chpts too. but i feel so bad! anyway, i hope this chpt helps you to forgive me sooner! .

Tas36


	14. No One's Invincible

We Need Females!

...hehehe...uh...wow. i feel weird about that _little_ bit of humor at the last chpt. what can i say? im weird like that! i hope this..._different_ chpt makes up for that!

Chapter14: ...No One's Invincible...

ChiChi, in some way unknown to her, reacted immediately to Kakarot's words. She grabbed Mama V's arm, gently, and ran the opposite way of the opposing threat. Bulma followed close behind them, glancing back every now and then to see if any Dominipz where chasing them. All she could see was the explosions of ki blasts and some figures fighting in the air.

"We can slow down, I don't think they noticed us yet."

"Good." ChiChi slowed her pace to a stop and let go of Mama V's arm. "I don't know how much she can keep up."

"It's my energy. (pant) I need more...and some sleep." She looked up at Bulma. "Do you have any more of that medicine?"

"No. I left them-" Her eyes went wide.

"Bulma?" ChiChi walked up to her and waved a hand in her face. "Bulma? What is it?"

"Oh no..."

_"Bulma! You said you trusted me, so trust me when I say-" There was an explosion. A part of the Palace; Bulma and Vegeta's room, was blown up. "-...I think something bad will happen..." ChiChi finished._

"What is it? Spit it out!" ChiChi crossed her arms. She was already sick and tired of waiting.

"ChiChi...the other two Senzu Beans where in _my_ room. It got blown up! There's no more!" ChiChi's face imitated Bulma's.

"No! But-but! How can we save her _now!?_"

"I don't know! But...oh my gosh! I _promised_ Vegeta that I'd take care of her!"

"Relax..." Mama V slowly sat down. "I just need a break...I should be fine." Bulma went to her and sat down next to her. Placing two fingers to Mama V's throat, she checked the pulse.

"...Yea. She should be ok for now. I'm still worried about her though."

"Same here. We need to go back to the 'Palace', or at least what's left of it, and see if the Senzu Beans are still there."

"I know. That's the only thing that can keep her alive for now, until I find out what's really wrong." Mama V rolled her eyes and slapped Bulma's hand away.

"You two worry too much! I will laugh at you when you are parents and you die because your child went right outside the house and you have a panic attack! Please, believe me when I say this, I am fine!"

"Why wouldn't you be fine?" Bulma and ChiChi turned around to see Kakarot and Vegeta there. Bulma swallowed before standing up.

"Vegeta, I think your mom is still getting worse. I could just go and get the Senzu Beans, but our room was blown up. That's the next place we should go, ok?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"That may be too risky." Now he closed his eyes. "Most of those bastards could very well still be there, looking for you. As far as I'm concerned, they don't know who you are, and I'd like to keep it that way. By having you with me, they will know who you are."

"Like it matters! You'll kill most of them before they even _see_ me! And whoever does see me, you'll kill them before they can tell the others! Unless you doubt your power, Vegeta, you have nothing to worry about! _And_ you'll get more fights too! See, it works!" Mama V slowly shook her head.

"Wow. Bulma, I had no idea you were this great of a thinker. With some proper training, I can see you and ChiChi becomming the best team here!" Bulma blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Thanks...I guess you have a point there!"

"How about this? I'll stay here with ChiChi so the Queen can rest, and you two go get those...beany thingies." Vegeta looked at Kakarot and growled.

"You're supposed to be on my fucking side, you idiot." Kakarot jumped back and put up his hands in defense.

"Sorry! But, it's such a great plan! And there's no chance that your mom will get worse, she'll have another...bean thingy. It works out Prince Vegeta! This one time, can you listen to some one else?"

"You're pushing your luck, Kakarot. I strongly suggest you shut up right now." He hated this, admitting when some one other than him was right. "...You better keep her safe, Kakarot, or it's your ass."

"I know, I know. And I _will_ keep her safe. Watch me." Kakarot smiled and nodded. Vegeta nodded and took Bulma's hand, checking to see if she would get sick again. She only gave him a confused look, telling him she would be fine. _'Probably threw it all up already...'_ Vegeta walked behind her and picked her up cradle style. Just as he took off from the ground, time froze.

ChiChi glanced around to see what was up. Instantly, she clutched her heart. It felt as if she just got shot by an arrow. Her eyes closed shut and she dubbed over a little. That was a little more intense than usual. Not a good sign, not at all. After a few breaths, she looked up to see what could have gone wrong, what could have ended Bulma's life if she didn't act fast. All she saw was the Palace, the side that got blown up by the Dominipz. _'Why...why am I here?'_ She looked to her left, and looked to her right. Nothing. Just the rubble infront of her.

_"ChiiiiiiChiiii..."_ a voice moaned out.

ChiChi jumped. It scared the shit outta her. She looked around until the rubble right by her left foot moved, like something was under it. ChiChi got the message. What ever she needed to know, in order to save Bulma, was under all that mess. ChiChi, not really wanting to, took a deep breath. Why did she expect something..._terrible_?

_"ChiiiiiiiChiiii..."_

Again, there was that nasty sound. She noticed it now, that was Bulma's voice. ChiChi got goosebumps, let go of her breath, and removed the rubble. Her right hand slapped over her mouth and she took three steps away. There was an arm..._Bulma's_ arm...and nothing else. Just blood and some of her..._meat_ that would normally attach her arm to the body. _'What the?'_ ChiChi gulped and walked toward it. Just an arm would not tell her what was wrong, sadly, she needed to get up close and personal to see what would happen to her friend, what she could do to save her. ChiChi looked closely at the arm. It didn't move and the hand was a fist. When the arm did move, it was a twitch. ChiChi squinted her eyes. There was something in the fist! When she touched the arm, it vanished. What ever was in the fist, fell to the ground.

A Senzu Bean.

_'That's it! When Bulma went to get the Senzu Bean, something happened! I shouldn't jump to conclusions...but what exactly happened?'_ ChiChi stood up and looked around. Duh. With all the rubble around, it was so obvious what happened.

An Explosion.

_'There must have been a sneak attack...one that had Bulma too distracted to notice and too obvious to make Vegeta not care. Him and his freking pride!...'_ Her thoughts went silent and she gasped. She looked down...looking at the Senzu Bean and thinking if there was another way. There wasn't, she soon decided. She would have to take Bulma's place.

She would have to be the one to die.

_'I can handle this! If Bulma lost an arm, then I'll survive with out an arm! I can do this, I know I can!'_ ChiChi sighed and shook her head. She had to get back to reality, before she wold doubt herself and lead to Bulma's death. She just had to. There was a gust of wind, and color slowly came back to her. This was her chance, this was the only time she could save Bulma.

This was the last time she'd probably see these Sayians, and Bulma, around her.

"Vegeta wait!" Vegeta stopped in mid flight and gave her a pissed off glare.

"What!?" he snapped. Bulma looked into ChiChi's eyes, and saw a failiar glint there. Her friend just had a vision. Her friend was once again going to save her life. But there was something esle too. Something that was bothering her friend very much. But what? What could it be? ChiChi didn't make a sound. She just looked up at Vegeta, who continued to glare at her.

"ChiChi?" Bulma asked. ChiChi blinked. Ok, a response, but something was still wrong with her friend. "Vegeta, put me down." Vegeta growled, but went back to the ground. Once her feet met the grass, Bulma ran right to ChiChi and shook her by the shoulders. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" ChiChi shook her head and blinked twice. "Good, now what's wrong Chi?" Bulma asked.

"..."

"ChiChi?" Bulma cocked her head to the side. "You had one, didn't you?" ChiChi nodded. "So why can't you speak up? What do you need to do?"

"What did she have?" Vegeta asked.

"...Bulma...I...I...I have to..."

"ChiChi." Bulma hugged her. " I don't know what's gotten into you, but I need to know what's up."

"I have to...take your place. I have to be the one to get the Senzu Beans." Bulma pulled back and looked deeply into ChiChi's eyes. Nothing. There seemed to be nothing different in the eyes. But Bulma knew ChiChi, and by the way she was talking, she knew someting was wrong.

Very wrong.

But what ever that was would have to wait. There was danger around, and Bulma knew better than to waste time by talking and distracting her friends. "Ok Chi, you go. I trust you."

"What!? Why the hell do I have to carry her around!?"

"Because...it will save me. Save me from death." Bulma looked at Vegeta. "I know you have pride and you feel ChiChi is taking that away, but you're wrong. ChiChi has saved my life like this more than ten times," She looked back to ChiChi, "and I know this will be for the best." ChiChi winced from that word. Best. _'Damnit! It's starting!'_ ChiChi began to doubt herself. This way of saving Bulma was _not_ the best to do so...

Just the _only_ way to do so...

"You expect me to believe that the Harpy can save your life by comming with me!?"

"Vegeta! You know what!? FINE! I'll just go with you so I can die! You want that, buddy!?" Vegeta snarled and turned completley around.

"ARGH! She can come with me then!"

"You're being childish Vegeta! Just suck it up and take care of her!"

"I already said I would!" Bulma was about to yell when ChiChi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take care, Bulma." Bulma gasped. Why would ChiChi say such a thing? ChiChi brushed past her and went to Vegeta.

"ChiChi?" ChiChi didn't face Bulma until Vegeta picked her up cradle style.

"This could take a while. Take care." _'I'm sorry I can't tell you...I might be leaving you very soon...'_ ChiChi looked Vegeta in the eye, and he took off. He also looked at her, a little confusion visible in his eyes, until he looked away to see where he was flying. He also noticed the difference, all becasue ChiChi wasn't giving off the same vibe as usual. There was conflict inside of her.

Even he could tell that. But it was not his place, his job, to look out for ChiChi. Ohhhhh no, that was Kakarot's job. He shrugged off what ever might be bothering her. ChiChi's eyes widened and she looked back. Kakarot was looking at her, a smile on his face. He believed ChiChi would be fine. If only he knew how wrong he was...

That she could be leaving him...

_'Damnit! I completely forgot that I wanted to say some things to him!'_ She continued to look at him until the tress blocked him from her view. With a sigh, she looked ahead of herself. There was no point of being sad or thinking about him, she needed to be focused. The more focused she was, the better chance of her survivng the explosion.

"What is it, Harpy?" Vegeta's question startled her and caused her to look at him stupidly. "Must I repeat myself?"

"No...why would you care?"

"You are supposedly saving the Woman, so why be all depressed and shit?"

"..."

"You're starting to piss me off, you do know this, right?"

"This...is the first time...I might get myself..._killed_." Vegeta glanced at her and then looked ahead of him once again.

"You better not. I don't need a bitchy and depreesed Woman after this. Don't get me started about Kakarot either."

"...I guess you're telling me not to die because you care about me?"

"I said no such-"

"-Thanks! Now I have no choice but to try my best and stay alive!" Vegeta growled, but kept to himself. Maybe ChiChi was speaking the truth, maybe now she would try harder to stay alive. Once this was over with, he would tell her that he didn't care. For now, he had to keep quiet. The rest of the flight to the Palace was a silent one. ChiChi managed to keep her mind clear while Vegeta thought of what the hell could kill Bulma. With the Palace in view communication started again.

"Just find the stupid things so we can go!"

"Alright! You're such a prick, gosh!" They landed and ChiChi walked toward the rubble.

"What, Harpy!?"

"Upset at my words are we!?"

"No!-"

"-Yeah right! You're such a sensitive little thing, you faggot!"

"I don't know how Kakarot puts up with you-"

"-I don't know how _Bulma_ puts up with you!" ChiChi smirked.

"Don't start with that again-"

"-Say _Bulma_!" ChiChi patted her knees, as if she were talking to a dog back at Earth. "Come on Vegeta! (kiss noise) Come on! Say _Bulma_! Say _Bulma!_"

"Shut up!"

"Bad boy! No treats for you! Not ever!" Vegeta's face went red with anger, a little emabarrassment, and turned around. ChiChi put a hand on her mouth to cut her laugh short. This could be her last moments with Vegeta. Even if she was having fun, the last moments shouldn't be mean ones. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! I'll start to look, you be look-out, ok?"

"Whatever!" ChiChi giggled some more and began to move the rubble. She winced every now and then at the remeberence of her vision. At times she thought she would actually see Bulma's arm there. Thank Kami she wouldn't!

"Vegeta! I found one!" She tossed it to him. He only grunted and turned around again. ChiChi sighed and went back to searching. She highly doubted she would be able to find the other one, but the more she found, the better. She moved a rock. More rocks. With a roll of her eyes, she moved some other rocks. Again, more rocks. "What the hell!?" She stood up and kicked a few. Nothing. She growled and looked to her left, to the other piles, but stopped half way. Her eyes saw something! She looked back at it and saw something...blinking? Did she loose her mind? Like anything that was caught in this explosion would still work, and blink! "Wait...NO!"

00000000000000000

"I wish they wouldn't take so long!" Bulma had been pacing for the last five minutes. That's how long ago Vegeta had left with ChiChi. That was how long ago she first started to get restless and worried.

"You should try to relax. I could die any moment here, and I'm fine!" Mama V was seated on a nice patch of grass.

"I thought you said-"

"-I'm kidding Bulma! You feel stupid for worrying about me now, don't you? You will feel stupid for worrying about ChiChi. Relax."

"Yea. I know ChiChi will be fine. You should too." Kakarot smiled, and some of her nervousness left her. She smiled herself, a small smile, but at least smiled!

"...Thanks guys. I feel so much better n-" There was an ear-splitting BOOM! All of them grabbed there ears and fell to the ground. Kakarot managed to open an eye and saw the Palace get swallowed by smoke. That smoke made its way toward them. Soon they were also swalowed by it...

A minute passed. Kakarot jumped to his feet, trying to see if there was any serious damage. Bulma and Mama V stood up slowly, the sand that gathered on their backs now falling to the ground. "You guys ok?" he asked.

"Yea, we are. What happened?" Bulma dusted herself the best she could, and then looked around.

"...Oh no..." Kakarot looked to the Palace. ...Gone. It was _gone!_ "NO!" Bulma looked and gasped, Mama V pulling her into a hug in an attempt to calm her before she would get more worried. Kakarot's voice echoed in the barren land...

**"CHIIICHIII!!!"** ...

000000000000000

YAY! um... Booo...ooo? O.o well, im glad that i finally finished this chpt...but im upset with what happened. lol. im still arguing with myself, about having ChiChi and Vegeta die or live. yea, explosion hurt him too. :D...or um...XP lol if you review, what do you think? did you like it? did you hate it? let me know! and i got this idea. if i ever happen to not feel like updating, ill force myself to type the next chpt when i get the same amount of reviews as the last chpt. it worked really well with this chpt! thats what ill do, so now all of my fics will get finished! YAY! review if ya wanna guys! THANX FOR READING! XD

Tas36


	15. We're There When You Need Us

We Need Females!

ho...ly...crrrrrap! 0.0 wow! (looks at reviews) i got 8 reviews for the last chpt! 8! (thats like, the most reviews i ever got for _one_ chpt in a while!) im following my new rule, i got more reviews than the last chpt, so im updating! you should be glad Mom taught me to...uh...practice what i preach...but NOT turn the other cheek? i don't know, but ima start this now!

Chapter15: We're There When You Need Us

Kakarot stood there, absolutely frozen. His eyes were wide, he was a little bent over, his eyes never left where the Palace once was standing, and his fingers were moving from half open fists to half closed fists. He couldn't believe this. One second. One explosion. One minute of being covered with sand, with not being able to move at all. One more life energy that he could no longer sense...one more than he would have ever wanted. His worst fear was the only thing he could think of.

_ChiChi..._

"NO!" His hands went to his head and grabbed his hair. He was in so much disbelief, he didn't even think this much was possible inside of him. In the back of his mind, he knew he wanted to go to her, to the Palace, to see if she was ok. Still, his legs refused to move. His eyes never left that spot where the Palace once was, where ChiChi was once 100 alive. Now he wasn't as sure, and couldn't move.

Bulma finally stopped shaking, and pulled gently out of Mama V's hug. With redish, teary eyes, she looked around. All of the beautiful grass was covered with the sand, a few leaves too, and Kakarot was juts...standing there. Everything was where it was supposed to be, yet it all looked so out of place. How strange. Kakarot had a face on, one she _never_ thought she would see on some one like him. This face...it _scared_ her. "Goku...?" He didn't move, not even a flinch. Bulma did flinch. Why was he acting like this? Why did he not respond at all? Why did he seemed so..._worried?_ Most of all, why was Bulma starting to feel the same way herself? _'Oh no, I'm starting to doubt her!' _

"Kakarot?" Mama V walked up to him and hugged him. Even though Kakarot knew better than to touch the Queen, he happily accepted the hug and hugged her back. If there was anything he knew about Mama V, it was how she gave great advice "during her day", before she got sick and had to be put on life suppport. He hugged her, knowing it would calm his senses so he could understand what ever advice she would give him. "Kakarot, listen to me. I know how you feel, how you wish ChiChi to be ok, and Vegeta as well. We will go to check on them, but not right away. There is something you need to know first. You can not have everything, Kakarot. So long as you want them both to be ok, you need to be prepared for the wosrt. So long as no one can have everything, some things will go bad, go wrong. We will go to the Palace, what's left of it, when you are prepared for the worst."

"..." Kakarot pulled away. "You can tell...can't you? You know...she's-"

"-As no one can have everything, no one can know everything. I just already prepared myself for the worst." She smiled at him, and it vanished when he did not smile back. "Kakarot, please. Work with me."

"You don't understand. Vegeta and ChiChi, they're all I have. Once Vegeta dies...Bulma will leave me after a week. And ChiChi..." He sat down, his head going in his hands. Mama V sighed and walked back to Bulma. Both of them shrugged. Yes, they wanted to help Vegeta and ChiChi, just not if it could somehow cost them Kakarot. Bulma helped Mama V sit down, and sat down herself. They had a bit of a wait to go through...

* * *

_There was a low grumble. Some rocks were moved, and a mouth was see able now. There was a few gasps of breath after move small rocks were moved. _

_'Damn...'_ Obvious who seemed to be ok. Vegeta moved a little, the most he could, until there was a small hole enableing him to see. He nearly growled at what he saw; Dominipz. Everywhere. _'So...this...this is what...was supposed to kill...the Woman. The Harpy...amazing...'_ He looked around through squinted eyes, partly so his eyes would not be seen by the Dominipz easily, and partly because the hole he was looking through was not that large. He looked agitatedly left to right, trying to find out what the hell they were doing there. Suddenly, there was a noise.

"_Multiple click noises."_ His eyes caught sight of the Dominipz that was talking. All the others stopped what they were doing and looked at him. _"More click noises, and some grunts too."_ Now they all were walking toward him. Once there, he pointed to some rocks. The others nodded and started to move the rocks._ 'What...what the hell?'_ Vegeta, for the first time in some time, was about to gasp when he caught himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, infront of him, was ChiChi. Her body was covered in blood, dirt, and he was sure, bruises. Her hair was a huge mess, no longer looking silky, and all of her body, excluding her right leg, was limp. Her right leg was broken, Vegeta could tell by the way it was. Instead of some how looking gracefully limp like the rest of her body, that leg looked completely out of place. The leg itself seemed to face the opposite way, while the foot was facing a way only a broken foot could face.

"Shit..." Vegeta tried to move, but found he couldn't. _'What the hell...?' _He tried again. Nothing. He thought he was just tired, that after a few moments he would be able to move again. It had been a good two minutes, still he couldn't move. Now he realized, he couldn't feel anything either. He heard some noises, more click noises. When he looked through his hole again, he saw them taking ChiChi away. _'Damnit! Kakarot, where the hell are you!? I...I can't move!'_

* * *

Bulma jumped. _'What the?'_ Mama V shot her a worried glance. "You ok?" she asked. Bulma shrugged.

"It was weird...I'm ok though. I wonder what that was..." Bulma looked down and put her index finger to her mouth. It was thinking time.

"You know...it could have been Vegeta..." Mama V trailed off. When Kakarot heard 'Vegeta' leave her mouth, his head shot up and he looked right at them.

"Vegeta what?" he asked.

"...I was just suggesting...maybe something bad happened to him. He could be using the Bond to try to talk to Bulma. But, she is a human, and the Bond just started. I would be suprised if she couls actually hear my son."

"Bulma, focus. She's right, he could be trying to talk to you." Kakarot got up and walked up to her. She nodded and closed her eyes. He sat down next to her and started to rub her back, praying to Suaza that everything would work out ok. Bulma's eyes flew open, and her mouth repeated what she heard.

_"Damnit! Kakarot, where the hell are you!? I...I can't move!"_ Bulma then shuddered a little and began to rub her head. "What a weird feeling!"

"We have to go!" Kakarot stood up, and took a deep breath. He still wasn't prepared for the worst, he still didn't wnat to go there and find a dead ChiChi. But he had a Vegeta to save, he would not back down from his life time job! He would stop at nothing to make sure Vegeta was ok!...And he was hopping...hopping that a dead ChiChi would not get in his way either...

"Are you sure?" Mama V got up, and rubbed his arm. "We can wait, I'm sure my son-"

"-No. We should go now. I don't want to take any chances with his life, this planet needs him." Kakarot once again let his eyes look at the spot where the Palace once was, where his prince was waiting for his help. Mama V nodded and looked at Bulma.

"He's right. The sooner we leave, the better. Let's go." Bulma nodded and got up. Kakarot put her on his back and held Mama V wedding style. This is the way Kakarot flew to the 'Palace'.

* * *

Everywhere she looked, it was pitch black. Everything she heard, went through one ear and out the other, making her deaf in a way. Everything she felt, made her body numb. This is what it's like, to be a near-death ChiChi. She managed to open an eye every now and then; blackness. She knew what she heard, click noises...or was she imagining that? Was some one holding her? Some one just let go of her leg...no...they just grabbed it...no...that's not right either! With all her senses gone mad, ChiChi's head was pounding. This was the only thing, the only obsticle, that kept her from yelling out for help, or trying to escape.

Then she didn't feel any movement...no...they switched who was carrying her now. Her eye opened, and she saw grass...no...that was her mind playing ticks on her. Wait! That was a Dominipz foot she saw!...or was that a hand? Like there was much a difference to a half dead ChiChi's eyes! The first noise she made ever since getting grabbed, a groan, was heard then. The Dominipz froze, thinking it was some Sayians, only to find out it was the captive they thought to be a Princess. With a shrug, ChiChi was given to another Dopminpz and they continued on their way.

Her senses were much more clear now. She _knew_ she was with the Dominipz, and she _knew_ they were carrying here some where, but she didn't know _where_. This was just about the only thing that worried her. At the time, she knew Bulma was with Kakarot, some where safe, and before she went completely whack with her senses, she knew Vegeta was fine, in a way. She had no concerns for her friends...just herself. What mattered most was she at least get away from the Dominipz. Again, they switched who was carrying her. _'This...almost ma-makes me...makes me...feel...feel fat...'_

Her body was slowly regaining her senses. ChiChi knew her body would not die with out a fight, and now that she was being carried, her body focused on making more energy, and fast. There might be a moment when the Dominipz would put her down and try to kill her, so she would need all the energy she could get to fight them off. Or worse, they could be thinking of _using_ her, using her in one of two ways.

They could use her to get to Vegeta. _Both _Vegeta's. She figured by now King Vegeta regrouped with their Vegeta and was looking for her. With her held captive, she would have to watch in horror as King Vegeta, Mama V, Vegeta, Bulma, and Kakarot would be killed. Even if Bulma and Mama V would be sent some where else before they would find her, ChiChi knew, or thought she knew, that after a week the Bond would take Bulma's life. After their deaths, the Sayian race would fall. Either because the Dominipz had a huge enough army to tire out and kill the Sayains, or the Sayains would panic with out their royal family and die out like that.

There was also another way ChiChi could be used, and this way she hated most. They could take her back to their planet and use her to make _more_ Dominipz. Whether it would be their king or not, ChiChi didn't want to deal with this chance. Yeah, the thought of having Kakarot's kids still wasn't very appealing to her, but she would much rather have his kids than some freaks! Plus, Kakarot was nice toward her when ever possible, and she could easily boss him around with out much effort. She winced at that thought, what Kakarot was going through. After the explosion, she could have sworn she heard her name be called, but that was when her hearing was going out of whack...she thought she imagined it. Now, that didn't seem possible. Now, it seemed he would do _anything_ possible to get her back. And...she would do _anything_ to see him again. Getting a hug seemed like a good thing too...

ChiChi was cut out of her thoughts when she was thrown to the ground. She heard her back snap and her right leg was throbbing. What a perfect time to get her feeling back through out her body. She grabbed the sand that was in her fist, and opened one eye. Two or three Dominipz were constantly watching her, while the others were making click noises. Talking, she figured. But that wasn't the only thing she figured... _'Keep...keep her...here? Noooooo wayyyyy...' _ChiChi's eye closed and her other hand rubbed her fore head. It had to be her, it had to be, but she could have sworn she understood their language. ChiChi found herself once again snapped out of her thoughts when all the chattering stopped and all heads snapped to the left...

* * *

Kakarot finally touched down. Bulma jumped down from his back and ran to the rubble. Kakarot gently placed Mama V on the ground and began his search for Vegeta. He couldn't sense a thing! His mind was so clouded with ChiChi and whether Mama V would be ok, focusing on energy was just too hard then. He moved countless rocks out of his way, hopping to get some kind of sign that Vegeta was close by. Nothing. He could never catch Vegeta's scent, there was no blood, and none of the rocks seemed out of place, meaning Vegeta couldn't have gotten up and moved. Where was he!?

"GOKU! Oh my gosh!" His head raised from the rocks that he just moved and looked directly at Bulma. Her face was one of both hope and worry. Did she maybe find ChiChi? Was she dead? Alive? Kakarot took off toward her, and after a second, saw Vegeta there, through an extremely small hole. Kakarot threw about ten of those small rocks to reveal Vegeta's whole head, hair and all. After three seconds he gasped.

"D...damnit..." Bulma smiled and leaned down to kiss his fore head. After the kiss, his eyes opened.

"Prince Vegeta! Are you ok?"

"N...no...can't...move!" He was panting, already.

"Why not? Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma carefully let her hand go through his hair, trying to calm him.

"The...damn rock..." Kakarot looked at the rest of his body, and winced. There was a huge rock covering his lower half. To be specific, a huge boulder was on his tail. He got up and threw the rock which ever way, and helped pick up Vegeta. Vegeta instantaneously stopped panting, and got most his strength back. He focused this strength on using his head, he knew Kakarot would not allow him to stand on his own, not until all, or 96, of his energy came back to him.

"Vegeta! Are you ok?" Bulma was right infront of him, her face full of worry.

"Relax Woman. If not for that rock, I would be completely fine, and the Harpy would be with me."

"Be with you?" His eyes met Kakarot's. "So you mean...she's...gone?"

"Yes, you idiot!...Wait..." Vegeta snarled and pushed Kakarot away from him. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF SAYAIN DOUBTS HIS MATE!?"

"But you said-"

"-That she would be with me! The goddamn Dominipz came here, found her, and left! Now I see what she means, the Dominipz now think she is my mate, the new princess, so they took her instead of the Woman. She should be fine, they believe they need her."

"Now all we have to do is play along." Bulma looked to the sky. "I'm still worried about her though. Goku, can't you sense her?" Kakarot sighed.

"If I could, we would be going to her now."

"Think about this, Kakarot. This is the Dominpz, you know _all_ of the life on Planet Vegeta is fighting right now. Sense for some of her friends, and see if you can sense her near them. I'm sure by now she is with some one."

"Wow Vegeta. That's a great idea. Hey Goku, sense for Neva. I need to make sure she's ok too." Kakarot nodded and closed his eyes.

"..." He made an angry face, focusing more. "...Nothing. I mean, I can't sense ChiChi with her. She's with other females who are with child, she's fine. Can you think of anyone else?" Bulma began to tap her index finger on her chin. Who else is there?

"Goku! I'd hate to be right now...sense Takana and Katana. They could have got her to...hurt her..."

"...Shit..." Kakarot regained his focus. Bulma was right. If there was any reason to fear a 2nd and 1st rank female Sayain, it would be because they were jealous of you. Most Sayains know how jealous Katana is of ChiChi, for 'stealing' Kakarot away from her. "...Nope. Thank Suaza. Takana and Katana are both fighting near the 2nd rank villages. Bulma, can you think of anyone else?" Once again, Bulma was thinking of anyone else that she and ChiChi knew.

"Hm...um...that Autumn person?"

"I haven't seen her a for a while. But I sensed her earlier. She's with the scientists and doctors, taking care of the Sayians who already got wounded."

"Come on Woman, think! Who else do you know!?"

"Vegeta shut up! I'm thinking over here!"

"You aren't doing shit in my eyes!"

"Oh really!?"

"Just like when you first got here!"

"Vegeta!-" Bulma paused. Vegeta was about to smirk, thinking he left Bulma with nothing to say, when she made her thinking face. "That's it! Vegeta you're a genius! Goku, there was this girl me and ChiChi were with. You might have saw her, it was before me and ChiChi yelled at you because we found out about Takana and Katana. Her name is Lizzie, can you sense for her?"

"Wait...that one female that reminded me of a lizzard?" Vegeta raised a brow. Yes, he rememebered a female looking like a lizzard, no, he didn't think ChiChi was with her.

"Yeah, I remember her. Give me a few moments..." Kakarot closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Half of his body was focused on finding Lizzie, while the other half was focused on remembering what her energy felt like. "...I got it!"

* * *

ChiChi's eyes opened to the air. She was floating...no...flying.

"SHIT!" Whoever was holding her, got a death hug from a very strong female human, who hated heights. There was a familiar giggle, and ChiChi looked up. She gasped when her eyes met with a long lost friends', with Lizzie's. "Lizzie!?"

"Hey!" ChiChi eased her hug a little, just enough to not kill her, but enough to let her know she was missed. "Gosh, I thought you were close to death! That really works!"

"...What really works?"

"Something Jeff taught me."

"...Jeff?" ChiChi asked. Lizzie blushed and looked over her shoulder. ChiChi followed and saw a tall, tan skinned man with very toned muscles. He had red, shoulder length hair blowing in the wind, and his red eyes looked deep into ChiChi's soul. "...Wow...Lizzie..."

"I know. You'll never believe this! He _does_ have a tail. But he's half Sayain! He was put into slavery here, until The Hunt. He could sense me, and I could sense him. His other half, is the male of _my_ race!"

"Lizzie that's awesome!"

"I know! He showed me this thing, so I was able to give you 1/4 of my energy. How do you feel?"

"Better, thankyou." ChiChi glanced at Jeff once more before looking ahead of her. "Wait! Where's Vegeta!?"

"Prince Vegeta or King Vegeta?" ChiChi looked at her. "Oh yea, Prince Vegeta duh! I'm not sure. I could barely sense you when we found you. Jeff handled most the Dominipz while I gave you my energy. Prince Vegeta was no where to be seen, why would he be with you?"

"We had to look for Senzu Beans. I'll fill you in later, but they 'heal' M...the Queen. I went instead of Bulma because if she would have went, she would have died."

"It looks like you almost took her place."

"Yea, I know. Why did you come across me?"

"You mean find you? We ran into King Vegeta. He recognized me and told me to find you and the others. Only problem, there are so many Dominpz that me and Jeff couldn't sense anyone we knew. So when we could sense the Dominipz you were with, we faught them off and now we're taking you to the king."

"Lizzie, I hate the king."

"You're not the only one, my friend."

"Lizzie, wait." ChiChi got goosebumps after hearing Jeff's voice. It sounded so deep compared to his exotic look, yet soft enough to mean no one any harm.

"What is it, Jeff?" He didn't answer. He seemed to be sensing something.

"Pst! Hey Lizzie!" ChiChi was whispering now, there was something she needed to know. "Did you sleep with him yet?"

"Why must you ask such a dirty question?"

"Because you blushed when I asked who he was! Was it a good reason to blush? You know, things like that!"

"...I am one month." Lizzie blushed harder and looked away, while ChiChi had a shocked face on.

"...Oh...uh...wow." ChiChi was about to say something else, until Jeff's voice was heard once again.

"WHO GOES THERE!? Show yourself!" By now he was right infront of Lizzie, ChiChi still in her arms. In a matter of seconds Vegeta was there, Bulma in his arms. "Prince Vegeta! Thank goodness, I thought it was some one else."

"You idiot! How could you get _my_ energy mixed up with some one else!?"

"The Dominipz have used that one thing, sir, that messes with my sensing abilities. Had you one as sesitive as mine, you would suffer as well. Please, forgive me for my ignorance. It will not happen again." Jeff's toned muscle was blocking Bulma and Vegeta's view of Lizzie and ChiChi.

"Gosh Vegeta! You're such a-"

"-Do not start with me Woman! We need to find the Harpy and then meet up with Old Man. I do not have time for this shit!"

"You should. They did find me, _Vegeta._" Jeff flew out of the way so both Bulma and Vegeta saw ChiChi.

"CHICHI! Oh my gosh you're ok!" ChiChi smiled and nodded. It was then Kakarot appeared with Mama V in his arms.

"Sorry, I almost dropped her. I thought I sensed-" His eyes went wide. There was ChiChi, giving off her own energy, and safe in Lizzie's arms. He was worried that his mind played a trick on him, that ChiChi wasn't ok. But she was. And boy, was he happy to see her! He only got happier when ChiChi's smile changed from one for Bulma, to one for him.

"...Sorry I worried you. I'm ok though."

"GOOD!" Vegeta looked, aggrivatedly, from Kakarot to ChiChi. "I'm sure you both would like to fuck sensless right about now," they _both_ blushed,"but we do not have time for that shit! We need to get to Old Man now!"

"Alright Vegeta! Stop yelling and let's go!" ChiChi smiled at him, while he scowled at her. "Oh come on! You _know_ I'm just playing with you!"

"Princes do not _play_, Harpy. Watch yourself."

"You better _watch_ what you say to her, Vegeta." While Bulma was glaring at him, ChiChi stuck her tongue out at him .

"Did you not see that!? The Harpy is clearly instigating me!"

"Oh Vegeta! Just shush and let's go!" He growled, but headed to where his father would be waiting. Kakarot, Jeff, and Lizzie followed in suit. ChiChi giggled as quietly as possible. She liked the thought of getting Vegeta in trouble. The whole way there, Kakarot never let his eyes drift away from ChiChi. To his suprise, when ever ChiChi was not talking, she was looking back at him. Had her feelings for him changed, because she had a near death experience? "Hey ChiChi, tell us what happened!" Bulma got excited when ChiChi nodded.

"It starts off like this..."

* * *

"You _treated_ him like a _dog_!?" Bulma was laughing now, Vegeta growling when ever he got the chance.

"I don't see why not! Oh, and remember, he's not allowed to have _any more _treats _ever_ again!" All the girls laughed.

"ARGH! Stop with the laughing! I see houses up ahead, we land there." Everyone nodded and those flying headed for the houses.

They landed in a town...a destroyed town. The only bodies left were those of dead Dominipz. What seemed to have happened here was the Sayians knew better than to die too soon, and flew off to a different area, where they would have the upper hand. The result, a destroyed town. When ChiChi had taken in all the scenery, Kakarot sneaked up behind her and hugged her. "Shit! You scared me!"

"I know!" He gave her his goofy smile and put his head in her neck. "I couldn't resist!" Jeff, Lizzie, and Vegeta all seemed to be looking around for something. "...Oh no..." Kakarot let go of ChiChi and also looked around. "No way..." In a blink of an eye, they were surrounded by Dominipz.

"DAMNIT! I'm _sick_, and _tired_ of all of you! Go back to your own damn planet!" Vegeta was once again infront of Bulma, glaring at the Dominipz that gave off the most energy.

"We cannot do that." he said. All gasped.

"You guys, Lizzie can understand all laguage. Lizzie...how can you-" ChiChi asked.

"-Please, don't ask." ChiChi and Bulma winced. Now they remembered what Lizzie had to do to 'learn' a language.

"We need her." The same one pointed at ChiChi. She mentally smiled, her plan had worked. All the Dominipz believed her to be princess, keeping Bulma safe. "Once we have her, we will leave this dump and probably never return."

"No!" Kakarot stood infront of her. "We need the princess more than you do! Go find some other one, leave ours alone!" ChiChi was grateful that Kakarot both defended her and played along. She thought he would have forgot about the plan by now! That one Dominipz smirked.

"Fine. Have it your way. My people will not back down until our king...our _prince_, has a princess of his own. And he picks her." There was well over thirty Dominipz there, and after that little speech, ten more showed up.

"Prince, they are communicating. We need to shut that down, before _all_ Dominipz are here." Jeff warned.

"You don't need to shut it off." came a cocky, familiar female voice.

"You just need to kill them all!" came another. Two females touched down with the group.

"Takana and Katana? What are you two doing here?" Kakarot asked.

"Doing what the king ordered." Katana looked at ChiChi. "Protect the _princess._ Isn't that right sis?"

"Yes, of course. We _must_ keep her safe from all harm. I mean, she is a_ princess._" Takana gave ChiChi a smile that gave her chills.

"How do you know?" ChiChi mouthed.

"Sayians have good hearing, _princess_. We heard the plan. And we are smart." Katana winked at Takana, and she got a wink back.

"Not only that." Takana added. "We are friends; we're there when you need us." ...

* * *

ok, im done! (wipes brow) well im in trouble now! i need to update my other fics, but i gotta keep my word and work on this fic too! oh well, im sure ill get my chances soon. i mean, today is the start of xmas break over here! but...ill be so busy i think ill only get a week out of the two weeks to work on fics! (shrugs) as long as i get to sleep in much more, im good! speaking of good, was this chpt good? i guess you guys know this already, there will be action next chpt, and ChiChi's feelings toward Kakarot have changed. oh yea, shes gettin there! (cheers) lol. same ol, same ol. review if ya wanna! Thanx!

(i hope this doesnt look bold. as im previewing this chpt, its bold. no idea why. sorry for the possible problem...)

Tas36


	16. Keeping Things Together

We Need Females!

not much to say now except MERRY LATE XMAS, CHRISTMAS, OR ANY OF THOSE OTHER THINGS! (im sorry, i dont know how to spell the others.) but because im sure you want me to say that as well, happy Hanuka? and Quanza? there i tried lol. well, heres your late present! enjoy! (yay ima have 100 reviews after this! XD)

Chapter16: Keeping Things Together

Kakarot cocked his head at what Takana just said. Friends? Since when were they ChiChi's friends? Was his hearing acting up? Were they really friends!? The one Dominipz took a step forward.

"So, you think that two little monkeys can protect a princess? What help will you two do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing." All the other Dominipz laughed.

"Nothing, huh?" Katana asked.

"We got your nothing for you. Kakarot, take the _princess_ and her friends and leave. Me and Takana alone can handle this group of weaklings, but I'm sure the prince wats a piece of them as well." Katana smirked at the now pissed off Dominipz.

"Lizzie, you go with Kakarot as well. After all of this shit, I expect to see everyone alive." Vegeta looked back at Bulma and nodded. She was to go with them.

"I'll be safe." she whispered.

"Ok, Prince Vegeta. I'll take good care of them." Bulma jumped ok Kakarot's back again. Lizzie got the honor of carring Mama V while Kakarot held ChiChi cradle style. Kakarot gave Vegeta a nod and took off, Lizzie close behind him.

"We need to chase them! They have the princess!" The Dominipz were about to take off.

"No." All of them stopped. "They cannot run nor hide. We shall kill the prince, along with these weaklings, and then get our princess." All the Dominipz nodded and got in their fighters' stance.

"I really don't have time for this shit..." Vegeta got in his fighters' stance. Katana, Takana, and Jeff followed in suit. "Let's make this fast, we don't have all day." The Dominipz charged their foes. Vegeta ran strait, toward the Dominipz that was talking earlier. Takana ran to the right of Vegeta, Katana to the left, and Jeff ran the opposite way of his prince. Before any fists or kicks were thrown, 15 more Dominipz joined the fight.

Takana ducked under a kick and came up with an upper cut. While he was down another kick was thrown her way. She grabbed the foot and tossed that Dominpz into three others. When a punch was thrown at her, she threw a stronger one, sending that Dominpz flying into others as well. She ran at the next Dominpz and kicked him in the gut. As he dubed over, she grabbed his head and swung him around, making him hit every Dominpz that was stupid enough to charge at her. Takana's guard was down after he was finally realeased from her grasp, and sent flying into a nearby tree. She was dizzy, and Planet Vegeta was spinning. She regained her balance just in time to see a Dominipz flying toward her, an arm outstretched and about to connect with her cheek. Katana ran and kicked him in the cheek before he could reach her sister. She quickly ducked so a Dominpz missed her head. Takana reacted immediately and managed to kick him in the back, causing him to hit the ground hard.

"You ok, sister? I know you're not about to let some weaklings like these beat you." Katana teased.

"Shut up. I just got dizzy from spinning that other one. No big deal, I did this to myself." She smirked. "I thought it would be more worth my while to fight these guys if I helped them out by weakining myself for them. Too bad you were here to 'help' me." They both let out a cocky laugh, causing some Dominipz to growl while others charged them. Katana and Takana stood back-to-back and defended themselves from the Dominpz. They didn't need to get offensive. If they did, their fight would end way too soon for their liking. That would only leave two very pissed off sisters, and no one wanted that.

Vegeta growled as he did another spining kick. This was _really_ starting to piss him off. At first he was fine, you know, the usual 'I finally get to fight and beat some one's ass', Vegeta. But now, he was just pissed. He would throw some punches, expecting to see less Dominpz around him, when he would end up seeing _more_! So he changed from the 'I finally get to fight and beat some one's ass', Vegeta to 'Now I'm _really_ gonna beat some one's ass', Vegeta. That's when he started to kick and punch those that were already down. If he took care of them, less Dominipz would get back up and piss him off. But everytime he got one down, another would kick him. Kick _him_! No one was to touch Prince Vegeta! At times, he was suprised that he allowed Bulma to touch him! After being kicked in the face about three times Vegeta did the only thing he could think of. He changed from the 'Now I'm _really _gonna beat some one's ass', Vegeta to 'Fuck it you're all gonna die!', Vegeta. Ki blasts went everywhere and his punches came out quicker. His kicks? Landed every single one! Did it work? Of course not, more Dominipz showed up. Especially since Katana and Takana were fighting back to back. The Dominipz fighting them wouldn't get as much action as fighting just one opponent, so more went to fight himself and Jeff. Three of the charged him. Vegeta dodged all three and flew back. With a battle roar, he began to charge up. All the Dominipz smirked and charged him again. He was pretty much accepting defeat! Who charges up when you have _Dominipz _fighting you!? It was crazy! Just as they got in kicking range, Vegeta's power exploded and they were all sent flying.

Jeff stopped the puch he was going to do and the Dominipz stopped his as well. They both, along with the others, looked at where Vegeta was. What was he thinking? He was using his power to fight _now_, when he should be saving it for when they would regroup with Kakarot and the others! Vegeta's eyes briefly met with his comrads, and they got the message. They all flew right behind him. "I have said it before, and I'll say it again! I'm _sick _and _tired_ of you fuckers and your shit!" Vegeta put his hands together by his head and a ki ball began to appear. He started to grunt as sparks started to escape his veins and jump aound his outside, almost hiting those behind him. His grunts went to a focused roar. "Let's see you get up from this! Galick Gun!!!"

Vegeta threw his hands infront of him and the huge beam of energy flew out toward his oponents. They all yelled and shrieked as the beam of enormous power hit them. There was a huge BOOM!, and then smoke. Vegeta growled while in it, he completely forgot about all the damn sand around him, and he wanted to see the damage he did to his weak oponents. That's all he wanted, to see how weak they really were, that a simple Galick Gun could kill them all. And it barely took any of his energy to do that one simple attack. His growl grew louder as he soon realized this smoke planned on going no where.

* * *

Kakarot stopped where he was, and Lizzie stopped in front of him. "Kakarot? What is it?" ChiChi looked at his face, since she couldn't see his eyes from her angle, and cocked her head to the side. Was he ok?

"Hey. What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. Just as she hopped, he snapped out of where ever he was and looked right at her.

"Huh? Oh, I thought I heard an exposion. But since you guys didn't, I guess I'm just hearing things. Oh well! Let's keep going."

"Wait." Kakarot stopped in mid-flight. "I thought I heard one as well, I just didn't want to bother you guys." Mama V got a worried face. "It sounded like it came from where my son and everyone one else is." Kakarot got a thoughtful look and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Bulma? Try to do that thing with Prince Vegeta again. You should be able to tell if he's ok or not." ChiChi thought for a moment and then looked to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, can you do that for Jeff too? If he's ok, then Vegeta should be ok also." Lizzie nodded and closed her eyes.

"Hm..." Bulma opened her eyes. "Nothing special. He's just pissed off, the usual." Now Lizzie opened her eyes.

"I can't explain it, but Jeff is _so_ worried and nervous. I strongly believe something happened." Everyone exchanged looks, Kakarot's eyes never left ChiChi's when they met. She felt, well, weird under his strangely intense gaze.

"Kakarot...? What?" She gulped nervously, she could tell something was wrong.

"...I...I think I should go. Go and see what happened." Everyone looked at him. He was worried...why? "Just think, if something happened to _all_ of them, I could be going on a suicide mission. But I'll do anything to keep Prince Vegeta alive. Since he's only pissed, I think everything is fine though. Which brings up the_ other_ reason why I'm a little nervous. No offense Lizzie, but once I leave, you guys aren't really that safe." Everyone looked down. He _did_ have a point there. Mama V was still a little tired, ChiChi would be busy defending her _and_ Bulma, leaving Lizzie all alone to fight off a huge group of Dominipz. They really _were_ in danger without him there to keep everyone safe. ChiChi made a small smile and looked at him.

"Go." she said softly. He looked down at her, a look of guilt where his usual smile would be. "What? Just go there, make sure everyone is ok, and then come back. We'll be fine, I promise." Shockingly, she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. She was being so slick! ChiChi happens to have a change of heart, just in time to make him do the right thing, no matter how much he didn't want to. He shook his head, his smile still there, but complied.

"Ok. I'll be back here-"

"-As soon as possible. We know. Be safe." She was still smiling at him.

"I will. Don't worry about me."

"Fine. Don't worry about _us_." He looked up from her eyes and looked at everyone else. They were thinking _just_ like ChiChi, they didn't want him to worry about them. They wanted him to focus on his newest goal and hurry back here safe and sound. Kakarot chuckled. They outnumbered him, he had no choice.

"Ok. I'll be extra careful, and I'll hurry too!" He landed in the huge clearing under them and put down Bulma and ChiChi. Lizzie landed close to them and carefully put Mama V down. Kakarot looked at ChiChi and stole a hug from her. "I'm so glad you're safe." He pulled away. "It better stay that way."

"Or what?" He winked at her.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me on this one." With that, he ran ten steps and jumped to the air. Bulma whistled when he was gone.

"Some one is-"

"-_Don't_ say it Bulma." ChiChi threatend. They looked at eachother and laughed. Then Bulma looked at Lizzie.

"So...what have you been up to, my friend?" ChiChi gave an 'evil' laugh. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Is it so bad that I know a lil' som'-somthin' about Lizzie?" Bulma raised a brow and gave Lizzie a sly smile, one Lizzie found out she didn't like, and should later be taken as a warning.

"You know a lil' som-somthin' like what?" Bulma and ChiChi stalked up to Lizzie...

"Suaza...please help me..." Lizzie mumbled as she walked back...up into a tree...she was now cornered...

* * *

Kakarot looked left to right as he flew. He couldn't sense still, even though his emotions were now more controlled than earlier, he found it very difficult to sense or focus. Then he shook his head and chuckled. Duh. His whole being was focused on ChiChi. She was being _nice_ to him. And not just any nice, nice in _public_! His dreams of her keeping her word and giving him a family was slowly comming closer! It no longer felt like a dream to him, it now felt real! He shook his head again. ChiChi told him to hurry back, and the best way to do so would be to focus and do this quick. He continued to look left to right, incase the fight moved from the town. When his nose caught scent of disturbed sand, he followed it from its source.

He gasped slightly when he saw the amount of smoke that still lingered in the air. This is why it was bad; not only could he not see or sense his prince, he had no idea which side caused this massive explosion. Anyone who was on Vegeta's side would never waste their energy in such a maner, they _did_ have other friends to look after! Which meant only the Dominipz could do such a thing. There was such a huge group earlier, they could have created such an impressive display of energy and do this amount of damage. That was the most logical thing. He should just go back to ChiChi and the others. Once there, he could bring them all and they could look or something. But that wasn't an option. It sure wasn't! He was a Sayian! He _knew_ there was no way his comrads, and Prince Vegeta, were taken down! There was no way such an explosion would be able to hurt them! This was just a case of all show and no go. Kakarot growled and dove into the smoke.

He was half way through it when a ki ball was thrown at him. He easily dodged it, and looked at the direction it came from. Instead of maybe seeing the ground or more smoke, he was met with a kick to the face. He was sent flying, and he cleared all the smoke he went flying past. He landed head first in the ground. It actually hurt him. He groaned as he stood up. The moment he looked up, he froze and his eyes widened. There was a fist, Vegeta's fist, right in his face. He gulped, fearing he did something and was about to get punished, and took a few steps back.

"Damnit! I thought you were a Dominipz! You should know by now you do _not_ sneak up on a Sayain prince when he's royally pissed off!" Kakarot, realizing he really didn't do anything wrong, nodded and started to laugh. This caused Vegeta to growl and go which ever way he felt like going. He could finally see again, it was about time to admire his work. Katana and Takana exchanged smirks. Everything was going according to plan, _their_ plan. Things couldn't be better.

"Come on little sister. We need Kakarot to stay here. Get to work." Takana smirked more and went to pester Vegeta. Katana nodded and headed toward Kakarot. Kakarot was a stubborn soul, it would be a little difficult to get him to stay.

"Hey Kakarot? How much longer will you be here?" she asked. He looked at her and then looked up.

"Hm...I don't know. I think I'll actually take my leave now."

"What!? You can't!-I uh...I mean, are you sure? It took Prince Vegeta's Galick Gun to destroy that huge group, how do you know he's safe? Do you really wanna risk his life like this?" She was a great actress, Kakarot believed she was really worried.

"Well, I know Prince Vegeta would like it better if he got to fight and knew Bulma was safe. I have to go protect her, and ChiChi wants me to get back to her really fast! I can't afford to stay."

"Have you ever thought of this? Did you think that ChiChi said all of that _just_ because the Queen and Bulma want you back sooner? Do you really think her feelings for you have changed? And so soon to. I'd hate to say it, but I think she wants you to stay here. She probably wants to prove to herself, and the others, that she's strong, and could defend her friends. If you go back, she will _pretend_ to be happy when deep down she is really pissed." she shrugged. "I'm just trying to help my newest friend out, go if you want to." Kakarot thought for a while and then shook his head.

"You're right. If anything, ChiChi wants me to stay here and help her at the last second. I guess she wants to prove to Lizzie that she's a good fighter. Ok, Katana, I'll stay here with you guys." He got a slightly sad face. Katana ignored it, she knew why it was there. Now he thought ChiChi didn't exactly have a change of heart.

"Excellent. Now Prince Vegeta will be safe for sure." She smiled and walked away. She walked up to Takana, who had a smirk on her face again.

"I've pissed of Prince Vegeta, he's ready to fight Dominipz again. I doubt he'll be any where near the girls. Did you convince Kakarot?"

"Of course. No man can say no to me." Takana nodded.

"Soon, my dear sister, soon everything Mother taught us will give us our much needed perfect life. Either Bulma and ChiChi will be kidnapped, or killed, leaving their men with us."

"But sister, Prince Vegeta and Bulma are mates. Won't you kill the man you lust after?"

"Dear sister, I am sad to say you have much to learn. Bulma, yes she will die. Prince Vegeta? I will keep him alive. Trust me young one." Katana nodded and followed her sister. What did Takana know about life and death that she herself did not? _'I hope you know what you are doing, sister.'_

* * *

"He should have been back by now." Bulma sighed. What was taking him so long?

"How do you know that, Bulma?" Lizzie asked. It was time to get revenge. "Is there a lil' som-somethin' goin' on that I should know about?"

"You don't know?" ChiChi gave an evil smile. "Bulma slept with the mighty prince-"

"-Shut up ChiChi."

"-Three times already! She can sense him in ways I can't!" ChiChi and Lizzie laughed, Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Just wait 'til you do somethin' with Goku, ChiChi! I can't wait!" ChiChi shut up and looked down.

"They still did nothing!? Are you serious!?" Lizzie walked over and sat down next to Bulma.

"Yea. But she made progress, she's alot more nicer to him now. And! Vegeta told me one day that he could smell ChiChi all over Goku, so I know they share a bed."

"Ooh. I wonder what they do there?" Now Lizzie and Bulma laughed, ChiChi blushed. She walked to the nearest tree, sat down, and buried her face in her knees.

"You two behave yourselves." Mama V scolded. "You so badly want something to happen between them, so you embarrass her in hopes they do something sooner? Why you would ever think in such a way is beyond me." Bulma giggled.

"That's just how me and ChiChi are. We kinda rubbed off on Lizzie, though." Bulma smiled and Lizzie did the same. ChiChi's head went strait up and she had wide eyes.

"You guys...please tell me I just imagined that. Tell me I didn't just now sense all of that..." Lizzie made a serious face.

"...ChiChi...you did!" Lizzie stood up and shot a ki blast. It hit another, that was aimed for Bulma. ChiChi got up and ran to Mama V. The first thing she did was kick a ki blast that was headed for her, then helped her up. Mama V was placed next to Bulma, Lizzie and ChiChi stood next to them. It didn't take long for the group of Dominipz to show themselves, a small group of ten or twelve.

"What do you want!?" ChiChi yelled at them, getting in her fighters' stance. All the Dominipz smirked and pointed at her. Caught off guard, ChiChi gasped.

"You already know. We have a prince that needs a princess to become king, and he has chosen you. Look what we have here, the princess with out a true Sayian near by. Let's kill these girls and take the princess." They all nodded and charged.

"I can handle them, go!" Lizzie ran toward them. ChiChi shook her head.

"They are here for me. You two, run away from me. If I get caught then you will be fine. Run!" ChiChi took off a different way from the fight that was about to happen. Bulma was about to chase her when Mama V grabbed her arm and took her a different way. Lizzie jumped in the air and was about to kick the first Dominipz. He grabbed her foot and held her down. While this was going on, all the other Dominipz chased after ChiChi. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She knew there was no way she could out run them, but at least everyone else was safe. _'Wait. Lizzie! Damnit! ...This is the only thing I can do...'_

ChiChi stopped running and allowed them to surround her. They looked cautiously to one another. Why did the princess stop running? "I know you guys don't understand me very well...but if you let my friends go...I'll go with you. No fighting, no giving you a hard time, nothing." She looked down. She heard the click noises and saw another Dominipz appear, the one that was holding Lizzie. _'Thank Kami. At least now they are all safe.'_ One Dominipz let out his hand, a smirk on his face. ChiChi's face stayed the same as her hand met his. She was picked up cradle style and he took off. The others kept their word and followed him, leaving her friends safe.

Lizzie stood there, looking up sadly at the friend she was forced to let go. She knew Kakarot would have her head for this...

"We have to do something!" Bulma looked all around, trying her damnest to find anything that could help them in this situation.

"Calm down Bulma." Mama V placed a hand on her back. "Just try your best to contact my son. I have no idea why they are not here yet, but I know they are fine. The sooner they get here, the sooner we rescue your friend." Bulma nodded and focused. This is the message she tried to send; _Vegeta get your ass over here now!_

* * *

"Damnit! I need to kill more to be satisfied!" Even though there was no more Dominipz for him to fight, Vegeta's energy started to swirl around him, his anger was so evident. Then...then he froze. He thought he was going crazy, but he heard something. Something...something familiar. "...What the?" He closed his eyes and focused.

"Prince Vegeta?" Kakarot asked. Takana and Katana walked up behind him, both of them also wanting to know what was wrong. Jeff kept his distance.

"Ah SHIT!" Vegeta's eyes flew open. "The Woman needs me! We have to go to them. Move it!"

"But Prince Vegeta! You are still so angry. You should get rid of your anger, _then_ go to her." Takana tried, in hopes her plan would still have a chance at working.

"Shut up!" Vegeta glared at her. "I can control my anger when it comes to her! Do you doubt me!? Do you question my control!?"

"No Prince Vegeta! It's just, I'm concerned for her."

"I would be more concerned for yourself! Don't you ever, _ever_ question me in such a way ever again! Now move your ass!" All of them nodded and took off, Kakarot leading the way since he knew where the girls were. _'Everyrthing better be fine!'_ Vegeta thought Katana glanced at her sister.

_"Sister, what do we do now? If they did not get captured, our plan will not work!"_

_"I am aware of that, sister. Truthfully, if even one of them got caught, we can easily kill the other. Relax."_

_"But what if Bulma's left? If you kill her, Prince Vegeta will follow!"_

_"What if I make him get feelings for me? That would save his life. As I said before, relax sister. I have everything under control."_

_"Ok. I trust you."_ Katana ended the conversation with her sister. So...her back up plan was to make Vegeta get feelings for her? Katana didn't want to upset her older sister, so she kept quiet. Truthfully, she feared Vegeta would _never_ get feelings for anyone other than Bulma, and Takana would end up killing them both. She only did the best she could, she prayed to Suaza that Takana would not have to be punished so bad for disturbing a Bond.

"There they are." Kakarot stated. Vegeta nodded and blasted ahead of them. When he landed Bulma ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Woman? What is it?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta! I'm so sorry!" Bulma cried in his chest. The others landed by this time. Lizzie ran up to Jeff and hugged him as well. Mama V stayed in her spot, a sad look in her eyes. Kakarot looked left and right.

"...Where's ChiChi?" he asked. Mama V looked to the ground and Bulma hugged Vegeta harder. "No. No...that's not...what happened!?"

"...Kakarot..." Mama V looked up. "We got ambushed. In order to keep us safe-"

"-She didn't!" he begged. Mama V sighed.

"...She allowed them to capture her. She's...with them now..." Kakarot growled.

"She...she promised! She promised you'd be fine without me!" He grabbed his head and closed his eyes. "SHE _PROMISED!_" He angrily shook his head. Hearing this just now, it was so hard for him. She was gone..._again!_ He jumped to the air and blasted off. He didn't know if anyone tried to call his name, or just didn't care, but he didn't hear his name get called. All he knew was his ChiChi, the girl who survived that explosion, who he thought had a changed heart, and who promised would be ok, was now gone. For all he knew, she was already in space, on her way to her new panet. Why?

_Because of Katana._ He stopped in his flight. Who was that? He heard a voice, he know he did. He just...wasn't so sure he actually heard it. It's not like he recognized it... _Don't you recognize me? I'm your smarter half. Let's say hi and get to know eachother or what ever later, I'm here to cut to the chase. Didn't you find it weird that the sisters called ChiChi friend? Come on, you know that's not true. And how did they know about the plan? There's no way they could have known about us making ChiChi 'princess'! Face it, Katana made you believe her so ChiChi and the others would be left out there alone; to be sitting ducks._

"NO!" Kakarot took off flying. No, it wasn't his fault! Katana had no plan for ChiChi to get hurt! She had spoken the truth back there!...Hadn't she?

_Why deny what you know is true? I didn't want to believe this any more than you do. I'm just telling you this, because there's a chance you won't find ChiChi. If you don't, now you know who deserves punishment. Oh, and keep an eye or two on Bulma. If Katana planed something, you know it's because her sister was there to back her up. One more thing. I need to give you advice on the female body, since we've been so close to ChiChi, yet so far away thanks to you!_

"...You really are my other half, huh?"

_You have no idea. Don't worry, one day you will be strong enough to make us one. Just...right now you are retarded. Anyway! I don't know about you, but I'm craving SOME kind of male/female action. Get the picture?_ Kakarot was silent. _...I can't wait until we merge as one. I don't care how much of them Dominipz are there, the moment you find ChiChi, if you do, kiss her! And SHOVE your tongue down her throat! It may choke her for a sec, but that's the only way I get some of the action too! Shut up! Let me finish! _Kakarot jumped. How did his other half know he was about to say something? _I live in your mind, how else would I know? Just trust me on this. Humans like nice surprises! Kiss her like that, and she'll like you more in a smap! Now...turn right at that tree and then focus. Good luck..._

His mind went silent. _'...Holy shit that was weird.'_ He shrugged. He had no better leads to her wear abouts other than what his smarter half said. He turned right at the correct tree and focused. He smiled and looked strait ahead. There was a Dominipz, all alone; ChiChi in his arms...

* * *

ok im done. lol sorry. christmas was yesterday and im tired! too laxy to make this chpt any longer...i hope me being tired didnt affect my action in any way. i would have updated sooner, but my house is full of drama. this time, it was so bad me and my brother had to go to my cuzs house. i got back home the day before christmas eve. yea, kinda sucked. at least i got to see her! well my OTHER cuz is here! (alexa, im talkin bout ranny :D) and he needs alot of attention! lol. yeah right. well, i hope you liked this chpt! thanx for reain guys!

Tas36


	17. GOKU!

We Need Females!

YAY! (sees you people looking at me...) HOLY SHIT! i didnt see you there! this sux! i bet you guys wanna know why im so happy? (whispers) please say no...(you all nod) ok...i got over 100 reviews! OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU!!! (you guys give me that look...) DAMNIT! ok ok its obvious you guys are on to me...how many of you guys are Kakarot(Goku) ChiChi fans? (pratically everyone raise hands) DAMNIT THAT MAKES THINGS WORSE! (sigh) ok ok, i guess ill tell you...look at the title of the chpt! yes i know, were gettin close! so lets start this! XD

quick note! if you see _italics_ with out the ' then its Kakarots smarter half! got that? lol

Chapter17: GOKU!!!

Kakarot smirked and blasted off at full speed. ChiChi glanced back, she could have sworn..._'No way...'_ She smiled, nice and big. Kakarot was there, and he was catching up to them fast. ChiChi gathered the very small amount of energy she had and kicked the Dominipz. When his grip eased a little, she jumped on his back and jumped up in the air. At that moment, Kakarot flew past the Dominipz, taking the right arm with him, and then flew up to ChiChi. He traded her body for the arm. Then he took off, which ever way he didn't care, he finally had ChiChi back and there was something on his mind.

"That was nasty! Did you have to rip off his arm?" ChiChi asked, looking him strait in the eye. He only looked at her for a second, and then he looked at where he was flying. _'That's strange...did he hear me?'_ She decided to not bother him. She saw him smirk at the corner of her eyes and looked at what he was looking at. A rock. There was a huge rock, just sticking out of the ground. _'He's smirking at a rock. Wow.'_

"Took long enough." he muttered as he descended toward the rock. When they landed, he made ChiChi face him, and started to back her up to the rock.

"What are you-" ChiChi was cornered. He grabbed her wrists and held them in place over her head. She was also cut off, Kakarot crushed his lips to hers. Her eyes were wide, and she struggled a little bit wtih her hands. He pushed himself on her a little more, and she gasped. She did't know what it was, why he was acting like this, but part of her liked it. It was a nice surprise. Hell, she was even more surprised when she felt him shove his tongue in her mouth. She let out a moan and let her tongue join his.

_That's what the hell I'm talkin' bout!_ He let go of her writsts. At that moment, ChiChi's left hand went behind his neck, her right cupping his cheeks. _Come on! You can do better than this!_ Kakarot left his left arm around her slim waist, and put his right hand behind her head. He crushed her lips to his. She gasped a little, it hurt. The edges of her mouth seemed to split a little, but Kakarot's expert kissing numbed the pain and rose how much she was getting turned on. _Do I need to tell you we need more excitement?_ She felt his left hand go lower and lower. Instead of her slapping his hand away, she decided to let him do what ever he had planned. It went all the way to her leg, and he picked her up.

She giggled and they continued to kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist. She let both hands get tangled in his hair, causing him to growl in a way she never heard, but liked. _Ok, her lips are boring me! I need more action! _He stopped kissing her and started to leave a trail of kisses, leading to her little bite mark. She giggle and writhed, until he got to her little bite mark. She gasped, and desperately tried to stop him from doing so. The thought of being so weak like that wasn't very appealing to her, not yet anyway. Once he started sucking on it, she couldn't resist. She stopped struggling and let the extremely quiet moans come out.

"Just relax..." he whispered, and began sucking again. _Thank Suaza she finally stopped moving!_ ChiChi squeezed his back/shoulders in order to keep her moans quiet.

"Mmm..." She quietly moaned out, "Oh Go-" She blushed and and closed her eyes shut. This wasn't good. Kakarot stopped sucking on her neck now. He realized she was about to say something, but stopped. He put her down and looked her in the eyes. She was blushing madly, and a hand was now on her mouth. He gave her a sly smile and removed her hand.

"What was that?" he asked. ChiChi's blush didn't go away, so she looked away.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He grabbed her chin with his other hand and made her look at him, his smile grew larger.

"No, no. I believe I heard you say something. What did you say?" She blushed harder and tried to look away, but it didn't work. His hand held her in place too good. She looked into his eyes. He really wasn't about to let it go.

"I...I didn't say anything! Really!" She smiled at him, and his face didn't change. He was still looking at her hopfully, hopping that she would slip up and tell him what he thought she said. "(sigh) Ok, let go so I can talk better." Kakarot smiled larger and let go of her chin. "Well..." She gasped and looked behind him. He also turned around and looked.

"What?" he asked. He didn't see or hear anything.

"Get down!" ChiChi tackled him to the ground. When he looked up, he saw a burnt spot on the rock with a little bit of smoke comming from it. "Damnit." ChiChi was still on his stomach and looking in front of her. Kakarot looked the best he could, and saw a Dominipz there. ChiChi got up a little, at least enough for Kakarot to be able to roll over. He glared at the Dominipz for a while, trying to scare him away. When he realized that didn't work, he growled a battle growl. "No!" ChiChi put a hand on his shoulder, cutting his growl short and making him look at her.

"What? I can take him!"

"I know...but you'd kill him." He looked at the Dominipz and then back to ChiChi. He let out a little sigh and nodded. A ki blast was thrown at the Dominipz, and while the smoke was up, ChiChi grabbed Kakarot's wrist and took off in the opposite way. Soon he picked her up cradle style and jumped up from the ground. They took off together, ChiChi sensing for Bulma.

"Find 'em yet?" he asked after five minutes. She slowly shook her head.

"There's so much shit going on...damn this sucks." Kakarot started to think about things he could do to help ChiChi out. Her sensing abilities seemed to be better than his, so he knew it must have been the amount of energy that she was around. _'Wait! That's it!...damn, that might not work. Let's try it anyway.'_

"Hey ChiChi? Try sensing for Takana and Katana." She glared at him and looked away.

"Very funny." she muttered.

"What? They were with Prince Vegeta when I went to look for him. Then Bulma told him through their bond that we were needed, and you weren't there. If you sense for them, we should be able to find Bulma and everyone else."

"...That's why you didn't come back fast enough, isn't it?" she asked quietly. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Katana mentioned that you probably wanted me away so you could prove yourself to everyone else. I won't trust her over you ever again, I promise."

"...Ok." ChiChi closed her eyes and began to focus. Odd. She couldn't sense anyone. "Wow that's weird...I can't sense anyone...I hope nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened. You be my eyes, I'll see if I can sense them." ChiChi nodded and now Kakarot closed his eyes. He could now sense all the battles that was going on. There was still a huge number of Dominipz on the planet, and a few Saiyans had been killed as well. Just a few though, not much. "Well that's strange...I can't sense Prince Vegeta or anyone else."

"See? Something bad did happen to them..."

"Don't give up hope, not yet. I could tell what bodies were alive or dead, and none of them resembled a friend." ChiChi sighed in relief and looked behind them.

"Hey Go-" Again, she slapped a hand to her mouth.

"I knew it! C'mon, finish what you were about to say!" He looked at her excitedly now.

"But-"

"-No buts. Just say it!"

"There's a Dominipz back there!" He turned around and was kicked in the face. Another Dominipz flew at him, and ripped ChiChi from his grasp. Two Dominipz appreared infront of him, and hit him with a huge beam of ki, forcing him the long way down to the ground.

"NO!!!" The Dominipz all chuckled as they flew off with her once again. "NO!!! GOKU!!!"

* * *

Bulma froze. They had been walking in order to avoid Dominipz, and it worked out fine. "Woman?" Vegeta questioned. She stayed where she was and gasped slightly, but didn't move. "Woman?" Vegeta asked again. Still, Bulma didn't answer him. He sighed in annoyance and walked up to her. "What is it?"

"I...I don't know. I just got a bad feeling though..." Her right hand went over her heart, and she closed her eyes.

"Is she ok?" Mama V asked. Vegeta shrugged and continued to look at Bulma.

"With all due respect, we should get going-" Takana tried.

"-Shut up. There must be something wrong and I need to know what it is." Vegeta now had his arms crossed.

"I can hear something..." Her eyes opened, "Goku...over and over again. What does this mean?" Vegeta thought for a moment...began to chuckle, and then busted out laughing. "What?"

"What!? Woman, are you _really_ that dense? Kakarot is fucking the _shit_ out of the Harpy and she's calling his name out in bliss!" Everyone except Bulma, Lizzie, and Katana joined in with his laughter. It was a Saiyan thing to laugh about such jokes anyway, and Katana wanted Kakarot to herself.

"That can't be it." Bulma said when the laughter stopped. "It's almost...I can't explain it. But to hear it come out in such a way from ChiChi...it scares me." Vegeta chuckled some more.

"Maybe they got ambushed. I have no idea how the you are hearing this, but try to focus in on the location and we will go there." Lizzie suggested. Bulma nodded and closed her eyes again. Then she sighed in annoyance herself.

"I can't figure it out! I guess we should go find Goku."

"Come now Woman, we all know they both can handle themselves. We should focus on finding a safe house for you." Vegeta went to turn around, but was stopped by Bulma, who grabbed his arm.

"You don't understand. ChiChi said she would never call him 'Goku' unless her feelings for him changed. But nothing could have happened between them, there's fights goin' on!"

"Your point?" Vegeta asked, sounding really annoyed.

"My point, is ChiChi said Goku to get his attention, to try and improve her odds of him comming to her rescue! Please, let's go find him and make sure he's ok!"

"Oh fine!" Vegeta growled and faced everyone else. "You heard what she wants. Let's just find the idiot and then find a safe house."

"But sir," Takana once again tried her luck, "it is more important that she be safe. We should find the safe house first, then look for him." Everyone nodded in approval. Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Takana did have a point...

"Goddamnit!" Bulma furiously stalked up to Takana and got in her face. "Would you shut the fuck up already!? I don't know what the hell your problem is! I mean it! Who the hell wants the best for their princess, and then goes against what she wants!?" Bulma got closer to Takana's face, "I swear...if you are trying to get ChiChi killed..." she whispered dangerously. Takana gulped and stayed silent. Vegeta looked at the situation, and busted out laughing.

"Now I see. Still a little pissed that the Haryp and the Woman took 'your' places are we?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Both the sisters grolwed. "In that case, if you two _really_ are concerned for the Woman, and you don't want me to kill you right now, I suggest you two find a safe house and report back to me when you find one. Understood?" he asked, his smirk still there.

"Yes sir." they answered in unison, and then took off.

"Oooooooooh! They are _so_ lucky I didn't continue to train!" Bulma paced back and forth until she was calm.

"And they still try to fool me. What imbeciles." Vegeta growled out. Mama V shook her head.

"I never did like that Takana bitch anyway." Bulma laughed.

"Me neither. So Vegeta, are we going?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked her up cradle style.

"Calm down Woman, we are still going." Lizzie picked up Mama V, and they all took off together.

* * *

"I'm sorry sister, I have failed you. Maybe I should have spoken, instead of you." Katana said quietly.

"No. Then Bulma would have been more suspicious. We just need a back up plan. No big deal." Takana looked left and right, and then gasped. "Do you see what I see?" Katana followed her eyes, looking up, and saw something terrible.

"Oh no...this is bad."

"Relax. We must find the king and warn him."

"But! Prince Vegeta! And ChiChi!"

"Never mind that. If you want a plan to work, you have to be patient. Can our plan succeed if that huge fleet comes and no one is prepared?" Katana looked down and thought for a while. "Now let's find the king." Katana nodded and now they began looking for the king.

* * *

"This sucks ass!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta chuckled and shook his head.

"Will you calm down already? Hot or not when you are mad, I need to focus. I can sense Kakarot fine, he is just knocked out."

"You can? That's weird. I think they would have found us if they could sense, so how can you sense them?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Just shut up and let me fly. You will make me loose focus."

"Only 'cause you can't take your eyes of my sexy body." Bulma replied playfully.

"Don't try me. I will fuck the shit out of you right now." He smirked at her, and amazingly, she smirked back.

"Don't push me to try you then." She winked at him and looked ahead of herself. _'...What is this vibe she's giving off?'_ Vegeta continued to look at her, and then he looked ahead of himself again.

"There he is, the pain in the ass." Vegeta headed toward the gorund, Lizzie and Jeff close behind him. When they landed Bulma gave Vegeta a peck on the lips and left him for Kakarot. Vegeta stood there, absolutely dumbfounded. _'Why is she acting like this?'_

"(music note)Goku!" Bulma said sweetly. Kakarot moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"...Wha...-"

"-WHERE'S CHICHI!?" Bulma kicked him in his ribs.

"Woman!" Vegeta ran up and grabbed Bulma. "What the hell has gotten into you!?" Bulma seemed to stare into space, and then she jumped and blinked alot.

"Ow...my head..." She slowly rose her hands to rub her head. Vegeta aggitatedly rolled his eyes and looked at Kakarot.

"What happened?" he demanded. Kakarot jumped awake at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"What? Oh!" He growled and looked around. "Those stupid things! They stole ChiChi again!" Everyone looked at eachother.

"Alright, there's no way in _hell_ the Dominipz would fall for such a plan so soon! What are they thinking!?" Vegeta snarled a little more, the Dominipz were really confusing him. That wasn't good.

"They even put up those things so we can't sense the right way." Jeff told everyone. Vegeta snarled some more.

"Then we fly at the direction that she went. Kakarot! Use that damn nose of yours and follow her scent!" Kakarot nodded and flew off, everyon following him.

_'Please...be safe ChiChi.' _Kakarot held on to her scent and picked up his pace...

* * *

so...there we have it! i know, i know, you guys are probably like WTF!? no long chpt!? the chpts ARE usually longer...but i cant think of anything! ...well...i DID kinda tell you about ChiChi and her saying Goku...i guess i could tell you this...i have this really cool idea for the ending of the Dominipz attack, but i couldnt add it because it would make this chpt too long, even for some one like me, who LOVES long chpts! so...you just have to wait for me to update again! for all you Kakarot(Goku) ChiChi fans, i hope you liked...i guess its called lime? well, i hope you liked their 'change of heart' at the beginning of the chpt! i didnt write ANYTHING aboout it, my dreams have a way of making my scenes better! so thats one reason it took me a while to update lol. srry about that. i hope the wait was worth it! XD

Tas36


	18. Reunited

We Need Females!

Hey guys! You guys prob hate me right about now! Well, under circumstances I cant control, alexas comp shuts off at 9 pm on week days. So last mon I updated DBZ high, cuz I had only one or two paragraphs to type. I know, im lazy:D ok ive bored you enough. Lets get started! XD

Chapter18: Reunited

ChiChi was carried for miles and miles. The poor girl didn't know what to do. She was _extremely_ low on her ki, and Lizzie's ki was about to take over. What's worse is she was about to be taken some where far away, just because her stupid plan back fired. '_This sucks ass.' _She thought. They landed on a part of land that looked much like a desert back on Earth. She was placed in the center of the group. About eleven more Dominipz joined the original two, including one with black wings, and one more with grey. It seemed that they were waiting for something. _'What's goin' on?'_ ChiChi wonders. As she looks around to get an idea of what's going on, she grabs her head in agonizing pain. The other Dominipz rush to her side and look her over.

"Hm? Her…low…danger…" Already, she was starting to understand them. Now she knew for a fact that she was in danger. She looked up at them in pain. "If she dies…Prince will kill us…" ChiChi cocks her head at this.

"Prince? What about a prince?" she asks. All the Dominipz gasp.

"So it's true! She can understand us!" One says.

"That's fine." One says. "She will make the perfect queen." He steps forward. ChiChi notices it's the one with the black wings. "Be careful, she is the one that killed my brothers' son. Don't take any chances with her." ChiChi some-what gulps.

"Uh…sorry about the loss?" she tries. The Dominipz shakes his head.

"Sorry won't bring him back. And don't try anything with me. Black is our color of power. I could beat you with one hand." The group chuckles at her. This causes ChiChi to get rather angry.

"Well, you better watch what you do to me, or I'll tell your precious prince that you almost killed me!" she threatens.

"That's nonsense! You're still here! And you seem fine to me."

"Oh really!? The only reason I'm still alive is because of my friend! So shut up!" she growls. The Dominipz look at each other and bust out laughing.

"She sure as hell has that attitude Prince wants." One says. The one with black wings nods.

"Excellent. You! Keep a _close_ eye on her! I'll go get the prince."

"Wait! He's _here_!? On _this_ planet!?" ChiChi asks. The Dominipz smirks.

"Of course. The sooner you meet him, the better." With that said, he takes off and leaves. ChiChi sadly looks to the floor. She knows that if Kakarot and the others don't come soon, she'll be forced to leave with the Dominipz.

"Look how our prince has the ability to shut her up, and he's not even here!" The group laughs at her again. ChiChi decides to ignore him, so he tries again. "She's a pushover! Our prince will _love_ her!" The group doesn't get the chance to laugh this time. A ki ball smashes through that Dominipz, and he blows up. The group gasps. Three circle around ChiChi while the others look for the attacker.

"Who threw that!?" The one with grey wings yells. There was no answer. Instead, another ki ball was thrown, and it kills two more. "Damn! Regroup!" he yells. ChiChi thinks for a moment. It's obvious that a Saiyan is trying to save her, but this Saiyan doesn't understand what she does. Should she help or stay quiet?

"Attack! They won't move!" she yells. Another ki ball is thrown, and three more are gone. Now there was only five more left to watch her. The one with grey wings growls.

"You three! Go find the-"

"-Hide! They're coming!" ChiChi cuts him off. As the other three fly off, he slaps her hard on the cheek.

"Shut up!" he roars. ChiChi decides to stay quite. She knows she'll be saved soon. The Dominipz seems so mad that he raises his hand to slap her again. Before his hand connects to her cheek, he gets sent flying.

"Are you ok?" the Saiyan asks.

"Yeah…but my cheek-" ChiChi pauses as she realizes it's a _female_ voice she hears, not a male's. She looks up and sees a female Saiyan there. They both share a confused face.

"I recognized your ki, but you're not a person I know…" the female says.

"I don't know you either," ChiChi admits, "but we're on the same side. I promise."

"Sure. How did you understand them then? How do I know you're not just some kind of spy?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I've been through hell in the last couple of hours, trying to help out the Saiyans and their new princess!?" ChiChi yells. The female shrugs.

"Seems good enough for me. All the male Saiyans I know like a good temper on their woman. That's it! Perhaps you have your ki mixed with a male I know!" ChiChi thinks for a moment. She did make out with Kakarot a few minutes ago. Did his ki maybe get into her?

"Well, I know the king, his son, and-"

"-Get down!" The female tackles ChiChi just in time to dodge a Dominipz. He hovers above them with a smirk. "Like you can take me. You're wasting my time." He flies higher in preparation for his next attack, only to have a fist go through his chest.

"That's _so_ gross…" ChiChi mumbles.

"There's another group headed this way! You take care of them, I'm still busy here!" The female yells. The other Saiyan nods and flies off.

"Who was that?" ChiChi asks.

"One of my sons. We need to hide somewhere; out in the open like this is too dangerous." The female starts to think of a place to hide, looking at all of her surroundings. ChiChi takes this time to look at her new 'friend'. The female had gorgeous black hair, was a bit taller than her, and had a beautiful red eye. Her black hair covered her left eye. ChiChi sighed and became self-conscious. Why would Kakarot keep her, if he had a chance to be with this beauty? Then ChiChi looks at the right side of the female. Lucky her, there was a bite mark there.

"Are you single?" she asks.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I noticed your bite mark. But you're here alone. Are you single?" ChiChi asked again, trying to have a nice little conversation with the Saiyan. She sighs.

"Well, yes I do. But I haven't seen him in years…" ChiChi's heart starts to pound. Didn't Kakarot once tell her that his mom left for some battle or war years ago? Could this possibly be his mom? What about that other Saiyan? Kakarot only mentioned Raditz to her, and no one else.

"Forget hiding! I need to tell you something!"

"Wait." The female turns around and smiles. The other male Saiyan touches down. ChiChi nearly faints when she gets a good look at his face. He looks _exactly_ like Kakarot, but she knew he wasn't.

"I've killed them all, and what a blast! You should have-" He pauses when his eyes meets ChiChi's. "Mom! Who is this!?" He gets in her face and starts to smell her. "She's perfect for me!" He chuckles. ChiChi growls and pushes him away.

"I have someone thank you." She says through clenched teeth. He chuckles some more.

"And she's feisty! You know I like 'em feisty!" The female Saiyan smacks him on the head.

"Leave her be! She was about to tell me something important! I don't need you chasing her off!" He rolls his eyes and stands behind her. "Go on."

"Let's cut to the chase. Do you know a Saiyan named Kakarot?" Both Saiyans freeze.

"You belong to _him_!?" The male asks. ChiChi blushes slightly and nods. "Great! He frekin' gets the best woman out here! My own little brother, of all people!"

"Turles, that's enough!" All noise seems to stop. "You mean to tell me that my son had you?" ChiChi blushes more and nods. "That's fantastic! Now then, where is he? And what's going on here?" ChiChi sighs.

"Let me fill you in. It'll take a while though…"

* * *

Back with Kakarot and the others, Bardock caught up with them and joined them in their search for ChiChi. Raditz came along as well. Lizzie and Jeff decided to help out a third class town, leaving Bulma, Vegeta, Kakarot, Bardock, and Raditz to look for ChiChi.

"Are you sure you're still smelling her? I don't smell shit!" Vegeta yells.

"I'm positive." Kakarot answers calmly.

"When we find her, I'm so yelling at her ass." Bulma mutters. "Me and Vegeta could be having fun right about now, but no! We have to go and look for her!"

"Woman, ignore the feelings you are getting. It's all part of being a new mate, and we _really_ don't need to be dealing with you right now." Bulma sighs.

"But I'm bored!"

"Hush Woman!"

"Those two were made for each other. Let me tell you." Bardock mumbles.

"I hear you on that one Dad." Raditz mumbles back.

"Hold on you guys! King Vegeta sent me a wave." Kakarot lands and everyone else follows in suit.

"What the hell could he want now!?" Vegeta growls.

"Vegeta, you're hot when you're mad." Bulma winks at him. Vegeta sighs.

"Of all times for her to start acting up, it has to be now doesn't it!?" This is when King Vegeta lands, along with the Evil Twins. (Katana and Takana.)

"Where is the Harpy at?" he asks.

"Not here. She got captured once again." Vegeta answers.

"I was afraid you'd say that. By now, the Dominipz _must_ know it is a trick, they aren't that stupid!"

"So ChiChi's in trouble?" Kakarot asks.

"Yes. The sooner you find them, the better."

"Wanna come too?" Kakarot asks. King Vegeta rubs his chin.

"I have nothing better to do. I don't see why not."

"_Hell_ no! I don't want you _anywhere_ near me!" Vegeta yells.

"Well I'm king! What I say goes! I say I'm going with you!" Vegeta growls.

"You just had to open your goddamn mouth didn't you!?" he yells at Kakarot.

"Well, I just thought-"

"-How many times must I tell you to not think!? Thinking is something you can never do!" Kakarot looks down with shame and gets those emo lines on his back. (ya know, like on animes.)

"Vegeta! Say you're sorry!" Bulma yells. Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"Later. The sooner we find Harpy the better. Move it or lose her Kakarot."

"Wait." King Vegeta looks at the twins. "Go scout the area. I know those Dominipz are up to something."

"Yes sir." They both fly off. Kakarot takes this time to sigh and take off, everyone following behind him.

* * *

"So…that's all that's happened over the past few months." ChiChi says.

"So let me get this straight. My _son_ gets to do a mission with _the prince_, and you _still_ haven't mated him yet!? Why not!?" ChiChi sighs.

"Because he _took_ me from my home! He made me feel weak! Would you _honestly_ do someone _right_ after they took you from here!? Or would you make them suffer first like I did!?" Trish thinks for a moment.

"Ok. You have a good point. So, where is my son?" ChiChi's sweat drops.

"Well…the last time I saw him, he got knocked out by the Dominipz trying to save me. They outnumbered him." Turles chuckles.

"That sounds like my little brother all right. Always so weak."

"He's better than you are." ChiChi states. Turles growls.

"Turles, don't start with your sister."

"…I've been hitting on my sister!?"

"Well, she does belong to Kakarot so, yes." ChiChi gives him an evil glare. "At least now he'll leave you alone."

"Let's hope so." Then ChiChi freezes.

"What?"

"Didn't you just feel that?" Trish and Turles both shrug.

"We didn't feel anything. Why?" A small smile creeps up on ChiChi's lips.

"Stay here." She starts to run.

"What!?" Trish yells.

"Stay here! Trust me, ok?" Before Trish can even yell at her future daughter to stay with them, ChiChi vanishes.

"Shouldn't we chase after her?" Turles asks.

"No. You're future sister or not, I trust what she says." Turles growls, but stays put.

* * *

"Land here." Kakarot touches down, and everyone else does as well.

"Why? She's not here." Vegeta answers.

"She is. She _has_ to be, her smell is strongest here." Kakarot takes a look around. His senses are still screwed up by those machines, so sensing her exact location is out of the question.

"Goku look!" Bulma yells. Kakarot follows her gaze and sees ChiChi running toward them. He smiles nice and wide and runs to her as well. They meet in a decent embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe." he nearly whispers.

"Same here. You had me worried." Kakarot jumps and ends the hug.

"_You_, worried about _me_?" ChiChi nods. "Am I still speaking to ChiChi?" he jokes. She punches his arm. "Ouch! Oh yea, it's still you." ChiChi rolls her eyes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Kakarot blushes and rubs the spot. ChiChi goes to Bulma and gives her a hug.

"Nice to see you again." Bulma says.

"Same here. Listen, before we do anything else, I need to show you guys something." ChiChi turns around and looks at Kakarot. "You're the main one who needs to see this." He cocks his head to the side.

"Me?" ChiChi nods.

"And you two too. Let's go!"

ChiChi leads Kakarot and the others to Trish and Turles. Kakarot, Raditz, and Bardock all freeze when they see the rest of their family. Trish and Turles do the same. "One at a time." ChiChi says. Kakarot rushes to his mom first. They hug, wrap their tails together, and take in each other's smell. It lasts for a good three minutes. Many questions are exchanged during all of this. When they finally end the hug, Raditz goes next. Kakarot walks up to ChiChi and gives her a hug too.

"Thank you." He says. ChiChi smiles.

"You're welcome…_Goku_." Kakarot jumps and looks at her.

"What did you say?" he asks. She just blushes and looks away. "I'll be paying attention from now on." When Raditz is done, Bardock takes his turn.

"How much did you kill?" he asks.

"Enough. How have you been?" Bardock lets out a purr. This causes Kakarot to act like a child and mutter an 'ew'. Bardock and Trish share a quick kiss before hugging for a while. During the hug, a beeper goes off. It's King Vegeta's.

"Shit. We have to go. It's the twins; they say there's something we need to see." Everyone sighs.

"Not like I actually want to see those two." ChiChi growls.

"Same here. I say we leave them where ever they are and take care of our own business." Bulma says.

"Woman, hush. We're going whether you want to or not." With a sigh, everyone follows King Vegeta…

* * *

And im done :D I know I know, you guys prob wanna kill me about now. srry it took me SO long to update. At least I did! So look, no hard feeling right? I wont get the silent treatment from you guys, will i? well, review if ya wanna. I wont be updating as often as id like to, but at least I can now, right!? Well, ima go now. PEACE! XD

Tas36


	19. The Fight Begins

Hey guys! Im back! Again! Lol. So ima try to make things a little more interesting. Wish me luck, yea? Oh! And thanx to those of you who reviewed! Really, you guys kick ass! XD

Chapter19: The Fight Begins

King Vegeta landed a few feet from the twins. Everyone else chose to keep their distance. "Well?" he asks.

"Look, right there." Takana points at a _huge_ ship. It's cracked, looks all messed up, with some sparks here and there and some smoke still as well.

"That's weird." Bardock flies over to further investigate.

"What's you're opinion?" King Vegeta asks.

"Crash landing. The Dominipz sure as hell didn't plan on landing this one." Vegeta growls.

"Perfect! Now we know they have a goddamn fleet out there! Just what we need right now!"

"Actually, they don't." Katana says. "We already buzzed our defense ships. They haven't been attacked, and only saw that one ship."

"That doesn't make sense." Vegeta says. "We all know the Dominipz always attack in huge numbers. Since when do they attack with only one ship!? And we all fought way more Dominipz than what could actually fit in that ship!" Everyone nods.

"Maybe they have more some where." Bulma says.

"Yeah right. We would have found them by now." Takana says.

"Oh really?" Bulma challenges. "Because I do believe they made us not able to sense. I bet they're just hiding some where, a place we would never think to look. You guys say that this race is so frekin' smart, why wouldn't they be hiding?"

"But Takana has a point." King Vegeta says. "You should never doubt what little technology we have here. It may not be much, but it's highly dependable." Vegeta growls.

"Who's the damn genius around here!? Last time I checked, it was my mate!"

"Don't you start with me brat!" Bulma rolls her eyes.

"Goku, those two are ridiculous!" Kakarot nods.

"That's just the way father and son are around here. You'll get used to it." Kakarot says. That's when he notices Turles, once again messing with ChiChi.

"So they might be here, big deal! Like a little Dominipz can take me!" Turles moves closer to her face. "I can guarantee you're safety some where more…quiet." He smirks. ChiChi gets a disgusted look and pushes him away. "Come on sweet heart. This is your last chance to not be stuck with my little brother!" Kakarot rushes between the two and punches Turles in the face.

"Back off!" he growls.

"Hey! Behave!" ChiChi scolds.

"No! If he wants you so bad, then he needs to fight me for you, and stop pissing me off!" Turles stands up and growls.

"You want it that way brother, bring it!"

"Knock it off you two!" Bardock scolds.

"I will once he leaves her alone!" Kakarot growls.

"This is pointless." Raditz stands between the two. "There is a problem here because Kakarot can't protect his own woman." Raditz says. Turles laughs while Kakarot growls.

"That is exactly how I feel! Once she is mine, everything will be fine!"

"You ready to back that up!?" Kakarot challenges. Turles gets in his fighter's stance.

"Then again, if Turles would grow up, and get a woman himself, we wouldn't have this problem." Turles falls down anime style.

"WHAT!? Are you callin' me pathetic!?" Raditz chuckled.

"No. The _both_ of you are. It's that simple." Kakarot bares his teeth.

"That's why I'm the youngest, but I have a woman, right!?" Raditz narrows his eyes at his youngest brother.

"Are you insinuating that _I'm_ the pathetic one here!?" In a matter of seconds, the three brothers charge at each other and began to throw punches. All the male Saiyans laugh.

"You'd think they'd behave now that I'm finally home again…" Trish mutters.

"Yeah right. They are _my_ sons, remember?" Bardock says with a smirk. Trish rolls her eyes.

"Bardock, break them up. They need to save their ki for the task at hand." Bardock chuckles a little longer. Kakarot gets the upper hand and does a rolling kick. This sends Raditz and Turles flying. Bardock charges in and kicks Kakarot, sending him flying as well.

"Take five damn it!" he yells. Kakarot groans and rubs his gut.

"Dad! Why do you always have to kick me!?"

"Because you always fight the best. Now sit still and shut up!" None of the brothers seem to breath. It's obvious that they've gotten into trouble like this in the past.

"Now that there are no more distractions…" King Vegeta looks back to the crash landed ship, "we really need to find out what made this happen." ChiChi walks closer to the ginormous ship, squinting her eyes in thought every now and then.

"Any ideas?" Bulma asks.

"Yea…" ChiChi looks up. "Bulma, I need _my_ ki to see if I'm right. Any chance you have some of my ki with ya?" Bulma nods and uncapsules a _huge_ needle. It glows white in a 3-second pattern.

"…!?" Kakarot notices the needle, with out knowing it's meant for ChiChi, and freaks out. All the Saiyans laugh at him.

"Kakarot, _please_ don't tell me you're still scared of needles." Trish asks. Kakarot blushes and rubs the back of his head. Trish sighs. "I was hoping you'd get over that…"

"You ready, ChiChi?" Bulma asks. ChiChi nods and looks away. It takes longer than she would have liked, but it's over relatively fast.

"How can some of her ki help?" Trish asks. Bardock smirks as ChiChi starts to 'look more alive'. Now she has 1/3 of her original ki, and that's plenty for her to be able to sense.

"Don't question her sensing ability. She may be human, but she's had better sensing training than _any_ other living thing I know. It's even better than Kakarot's." Trish nearly gasps. She needs to be proven before she would do such a thing, though.

"Anything?" Bulma asks. ChiChi gets an agitated face.

"Oh yeah…I'm feeling more than what I felt a while ago…" Katana waves it off.

"Like we can trust what you sense, _princess_. You _just_ got your ki back!" ChiChi growls.

"You _really_ need to stop with that princess shit! Besides, I have proof."

"…of? More Dominipz? Yeah right." ChiChi waves her off now. She picks up a medium size rock and gives it to Kakarot.

"What do I do with this?" She doesn't answer him. Instead, she seems to position him for something.

"Throw it straight up." She soon says.

"Why? I can use a ki ball."

"Yeah, you could." ChiChi looks up. "It would do you no good. They prepared their shields for that, not for a rock." Everyone seems to doubt her except Bulma and Kakarot. Kakarot throws the rock straight up, just as she had told him to do. It soars through the air.

"There's nothing there." Takana says.

"Wanna bet?" Bulma asks. Before Takana can answer, there's a _huge_ clank. Everyone looks up to see sparks. These seem to move on the outline of something. Then something flashes into view. No one smiles or smirks at what they see; another Dominipz ship.

"They made shields that stopped any radar from picking up all the ki they have on board. And they had a shield to protect them from powerful things, like missiles and ki balls. Let's not forget their cloaks too." Trish stares at ChiChi in complete shock.

"And you expect me to believe she is a regular human?"

"Yes. I gave her every test in the book. She's just a human who does nothing but train, and had an awesome trainer." Bardock looks at the ship. "This is bad. We all know there is bound to be more…"

"Don't worry, there's not. They all left." ChiChi makes a fist. "They want a showdown. If we loose, the others will come, _all_ of them old enough to fight, and blow up this place."

"What about the ones that attacked the villages?" Kakarot asked.

"They were sent here to lower our already little numbers. Those bastards came here with a near perfect plan to destroy us." Kakarot cocks his head.

"Near perfect? What gives us a chance to live? You?" ChiChi smiles and looks at him.

"Not just me. It's mainly you. I know you have the strength to beat him." Kakarot smiles back.

"Thanks. Wish me luck anyway." At this moment, five bodies emerge from the ship. Another figure, one that's larger, flies in the middle. ChiChi grabs her stomach, but forces herself to stay on her feet. When the group lands, everyone notices the ones with black tips, and the prince. The prince has all black wings, a black tail, and black claws. He also had a shit load of ki for ChiChi to sense. All the Saiyans growled.

"Get off my planet, you worthless, shitty scum!" King Vegeta yells. The Prince smirks.

"If you honestly think you can stop me, then try it. It doesn't matter if you _do_ try, victory will be ours. And we'll be taking the princess with us." Kakarot growls.

"Over my dead body."

"Funny you should say that. If that's the way you want it, that's how you'll get it."

"ChiChi, please be safe."

"Don't worry, I plan on staying as far away from him as possible."

"You five! Attack now!" The five hover and fly at the group, at a faster speed than anyone is used too…

* * *

And im done! Yay! Or maybe boo… ok look, im not in the mood to type some action right now. obviously, i will in the next chpt. Bear with me, ok? XD so i COMPLETELY lucked out and managed to update in one day. Awesome, huh? Well, I don't know if im still getting the silent treatment or not, but review if you guys wanna! Im out! Once again lol! Srry, my DS calls me! (I love that frekin thing! XD) 

gir300: well, you didn't sign, so i have to reply to you like this! lol. im glad to know i had such a good come back! after all this time of not updating, i thought i lost some of my 'skill'! lol! i can NEVER forget about one of my fics! thanx to my heart and dreams, thats not possible. (somtimes annoying too. ill have the same scene play in my head like, three times a night!) but its worth it! i tend to reply RIGHT before i update, just a way for me to not forget to reply to mu peeps, ya know? ill try my best to update more often. just promise to cut me some slack, ok? lol. Thanx for the review! XD

Tas36


	20. Turn for the worst

yes im back! so yea i have to do this at skool cuz i dont have internet at home...dont worry ill still do my work! i should warn you...i got lazy for all the action...lol enjoy!

Chapter 20: Turn for the worst

Kakarot reacts quickly by putting up a defensive shield, but ChiChi is out of this shield. The Dominipz bounce off the shield, sending a powerful gust of wind that knocks ChiChi off her feet.

"ChiChi!!!" Kakarot puts the shield down and helps ChiChi up. "Are you ok?" The prince growls as he slaps a Dominipz on the head.

"Don't kill the future princess, you idiots!"

"For such a smart race, they sure as hell are stupid…" ChiChi mutters. Kakarot gets curious and approaches the group of Dominipz.

"Can I ask you something? Do you really think ChiChi is the princess here?" The Sayians hold their breath. Did Kakarot go mad!? Didn't he realize he could have ruined the plan!? The Dominipz look at each other and bust out laughing.

"Do you really thing you had us fooled all this time!?" one says while laughing. Kakarot and the Sayians look at each other with a little bit of worry.

"Now now, we all know Sayians are stupid. They need us to explain." The prince chuckles a while longer. "We all know the blue-haired one is the 'real' princess here. We aren't nearly as stupid as you all are."

"Then why play along?" Kakarot asks.

"Because you always had your best warriors with the blue-haired one. Besides, I would much rather have real royal-blooded princesses as my queen." ChiChi's heart starts to race. There's no way that prince knows what she's been hiding all these years…but that look on his face tells her otherwise.

"Whoa…wait. Did you just say real royal-blooded princesses?" Kakarot asks. The prince simply nods. All the Sayians look at each other and laugh on the spot. ChiChi nervously looks to Bulma for support, but the genius just gives her the same worried look. Bulma really thinks that the prince knows this, so ChiChi's heart races faster.

"What's so funny?" the prince asks. The Sayians stop laughing to look at the prince.

"Oh, you were serious?" Kakarot asks. The prince growls in frustration.

"Are you really unaware that the woman you protect with your life is a true-blooded princess?" he asks. The Sayians, one-by-one, all look to ChiChi in shock. She doesn't look at any of them in the eye. No one says anything as she looks down. Now everyone knows, ChiChi is a real princess. This news hits Kakarot the hardest; never in Sayian history did a mere third-class mate _anyone_ of royal blood. Unless Vageta says something about it, Kakarot will loose ChiChi after all of this. To make sure the prince isn't lying, the Sayians look to Bulma. All she does is look down, just as ChiChi did. Now they were certain; ChiChi was of royal blood.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Turles mutters. He could be killed for attempting to get with a royal visitor, or just thrown in the dungeon. He shudders at the thought of never truly getting a mate in life now. Maybe he should listen to his mother's advice more often…

Kakarot shakes his head in disbelief at what he just heard. There was no way in hell someone of royal blood was falling for him. There was no way in the universe that he could keep ChiChi for himself. The way he saw it, he and Vageta would have to switch their mates, royal with royal and normal with normal. Soon anger consumes him. How did his beloved ChiChi manage to hurt him like this!? He had tried time and time again to get her to like him, and all of that was for nothing! She played him for a fool! A growl escapes from his lips as he turns and comes face-to-face with her.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" he demands, getting closer and closer to her face with each word.

"No one was ever supposed to know…"she whispers. Then she looks up, anger suddenly consuming her. "If it makes you feel better, I _never_ wanted that title!" ChiChi angrily turns to the twins and points. "It was _them_! They told the _stupid_ prince! _They_ planned this with him!" Everyone looks to them, either angry, shocked, or both.

"You accuse _us_!? That's impossible!" Katana says, putting on a clearly shocked face.

"We both _swore_ on our lives to _never_ endanger our planet-"

"_Bullshit!_"ChiChi growls out through tightly clenched teeth.

"This is the whole reason you've been calling her _princess_ all day!" Bulma cuts in. "It makes perfect sense! Can you honestly think of a better way to get what you want than to eliminate the problem!?" All of the Sayians glare at the twins.

"Oh shit…" Katana mutters.

"We will deal with them later. Kakarot, you go for the prince! Bardock, Turles, Raditz, and I shall handle the light work! Trish, you keep Harpy safe! Go!" All at once, the Sayians and Dominipz go at it. ChiChi is scooped up in a matter of seconds and flown off in Trish's safe hands. ChiChi closes her eyes as her altitude increases.

"Wait! Go get Bulma!"

"Relax, the Dominipz have no reason to go for her."

"They could get me by getting her, and they know it! Go back!" Trish sighs and turns around. At the battle scene, Bardock takes on two Dominipz and leaves everyone else just one. Bulma hides behind some bushes and keeps an eye out for reinforcements. The prince and Kakarot are perfectly matched for each other, and the others also seem to have the upper hand. The prince of the Dominipz realizes that he is fighting a lost battle now. He wasn't about to loose the only princess that is of age right now, he's worked way too hard for this. He did plan this with other Sayians, after all.

"Damn it!" He kicks Kakarot square in the nose and sends him flying. "No more messing around! Get me my princess, and get me her now!!!" Turles gets distracted by this sentence, so the Dominipz he's fighting sends him flying. He goes to help the Dominipz that's currently fighting Bardock. They unleash a deadly double-team attack that proves to be too much for the older Sayian, and he falls unconscious.

"No! Dad you have to get up!" Kakarot forgets about the prince for now and rushes to his father's side. Trish lands now, and she also takes off to her mate, leaving Bulma and ChiChi dangerously unprotected.

"Bulma, we have to hide somewhere." ChiChi instructs.

"It's too risky," Bulma says, "they will chase us. We have to stay close to the Sayians where it's safe." ChiChi sighs in defeat. There's no point in arguing with Bulma once she's made up her mind. Besides, ChiChi is not in the mood to argue anyway.

"We're really out numbered now. Should we move a little further?" ChiChi asks. Bulma shakes her head.

"Not while the prince is looking for you." ChiChi looks up and meets his gaze.

"Oh shit…"

"Relax; he's not sure if you're here or not. Just stay put." ChiChi doesn't move, but her hear slams against her rib cage once she senses his growing ki. He was preparing to grab her and make a quick escape, and she was the only one who knew it.

Kakarot and the others sigh once they realize his father has only passed out and will be fine. "Alright, back to work!" The Sayians stand side-by-side and face their opponents. They were now out numbered by two.

"…Mom? Why aren't you with ChiChi?" Trish gasps and looks to the bush where she'd left the girl. Everyone else noticed the prince smirking at that same bush.

"CHICHI, GET OUT OF THERE!!" Kakarot warns them. He jumps to go to their aid, but most the Dominipz stop him, the ones left stop the others from assisting him. This is when the prince takes off right for ChiChi. She stands and turns to run as fast as her legs can take her. Before the prince can touch her, Turles comes out of no where and kicks him in the face, sending him flying away from ChiChi.

"Boo-Yah!" he cheers as the prince rolls in the sand. "You took it to the face!" As he snickers the prince stands to his feet and focuses most of his ki to his right hand. ChiChi freezes in mid run and turns around in horror.

"Turles move!" she screams as loud as she can. Turles hears, but his ego is much too big for his own good. He simply turns to face her and smirks, attempting to show that he was the shit around here and he was scared of nothing. The prince gathers the concentrated ki, forms it into a small ball, and hurls it at Turles.

"Turles watch your back!" Kakarot manages to warn before ducking the kicks from the Dominipz he was fighting. The ball of ki hits Turles with such a force that the young Sayian flies a few feet before landing face first to the ground. If anyone could sense right now, even with those machines up, they would sense _nothing_ from Turles. All of his ki was gone.

Kakarot gets in his flow and manages to send his adversaries off with one swift kick. He looks for Turles and can't help but gasp at the condition of his brother. His eyes scan the area, and what he sees only contributes to his still growing anger.

ChiChi was still in the same place and had the same expression on her face. The prince takes complete control of her state; he flies at her full speed, picks her up, and takes off. "NO CHICHI!" Kakarot allows his anger to take control. It was, after all, his anger that allowed him to reach such high levels of ki, and what earned him the job of protecting the prince. Kakarot powers up, his ki swirling around him more viciously than normal, and attacks his Dominipz. He manages to kick off the head of one, and then brutally attacks the other. The other Sayians also power up, hoping that both Bulma and ChiChi are still safe. As the last Dominipz falls, Vageta, Raditz, and Kakarot plan to go and save ChiChi. The others will stay behind and look after Turles and Bardock.

Bulma rushes from behind her bush and hugs Vageta before he flies off. "Find out what happened to Turles!" he calls over his shoulder as he flies off. Takana and Katana take this opportunity and fly off before they can be properly punished.

* * *

The prince holds ChiChi tightly to his chest cradle style as he flies at top speed away from the Sayians. He finally had his princess in his grasp and he was not about to loose her now. ChiChi knew better to struggle with him; he wouldn't mind bringing home an injured princess. She desperately tries to sense her heroes, hoping they would save her from being stuck with this freak for the rest of her life. 

"Now seems to be a good time…" he mutters suddenly. ChiChi nearly gasps at this.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks, but he doesn't respond. When he does, he lets out a deep chuckle, one that gives ChiChi the chills.

"Are you being serious? You know what I mean, my sweet princess." ChiChi's heart skips a beat once she picks up something. Upon focusing more, she realizes its Kakarot and a few of the others. All she has to do is distract the prince long enough for them to truly catch up. That can't be too hard, right?

"So how do you…_get_ your princess?" ChiChi asks, trying to sound curious. The prince lets out yea another deep chuckle.

"Sadly, it's a lot like the Sayians."

"Oh…so you have to…well…you know…" The prince raises a brow. "I thought you knew what you're doing."

"I do. All I have to do is bite you." ChiChi's heart rate increases.

"You don't have to…?" He looks at her, still slightly confused and obviously not about to respond to her. "You know what I mean!" she whispers. This childish sentence causes the prince to laugh out loud.

"Not yet, you _must_ be more patient. It's nice to know you are willing now." She nearly flinches. Of course she wasn't willing, she was just stalling. "There will be time for that later. Are you ready?" Now she flinches.

"Um…are you sure we can't do this later?" He grows an evil smirk and shakes his head.

"The fate of my planet -our planet- depends on it now."

"Are you sure-" ChiChi lets out an ear-splitting scream that echoes all around her as the prince sinks his teeth deep into the left side of her neck. She could feel evil pour into her entire being; into her soul as time passed, yet she still fought it. The only thing she could think of was rather this was the start of her new life or not.

* * *

"That's them up ahead." Kakarot says as the prince comes into view. 

"Good. I don't care how royal he is; once we catch him, his ass is mine." Vageta growls out. The Dominipz prince dying at his hands is the perfect way to end the day.

"We should pick up the pace. I don't like how slow he's going…" Raditz mutters.

"What do you mean?" Kakarot asks.

"I mean he's going much too slow. That means he has a lot of confidence that he's going to win, rather we catch him now or later." Vageta nods at this.

"Alright then-" An ear piercing scream cuts him off and causes the three of them to stop where they are and cover their ears. Raditz nearly falls since he focuses so much on blocking out that loud, powerful sound.

"What the hell was that!?" Vageta yells once it's done.

"That was ChiChi!" Kakarot points in the correct direction. The three can clearly see the prince biting her from their current distance.

"Shit! Get her now!" The three increase their power and blast off at full speed.

ChiChi whimpers loudly as the prince pours yet more evil into her. As long as she is human he can control what she will eventually put into his child. What he needed right now was an evil child, one that will make him proud. Once he gets home, he can make ChiChi submit to his every will, that way his child will, too. The one problem would be making his child hate the Sayians, since ChiChi didn't seem to-

All at once, the prince's head is yanked back, he gets elbowed in the face, and ChiChi is freed from his evil influence and his grasp. The prince slams into the planet below and is surrounded by a gust of smoke.

"How bad-" ChiChi lets out another ear-splitting scream, while cupping where she was bit, that cuts Vageta off. Kakarot winces while Raditz and Vageta cover their ears. Kakarot's hands are much too busy holding ChiChi to cover his sensitive ears. She manages to cover her mouth with her other hand, but still whimpers.

"I bet that answers your question." Raditz says as he rubs an ear.

"Do you feel attracted to the prince at all?" Vageta asks once he's done rubbing his ears. ChiChi's eyes show how very scared she is right now. She shakes her head no, never once removing her hand from her mouth. It shows that she can't control when she screams.

"What should we do?" Kakarot asks. "She been bit, she belongs to him now."

"No. Maybe we can counter this…" Raditz thinks this over for a few seconds. "I bet Dad is better now. If anyone knows what to do now, it has to be him."

"What do we do if he's still out cold?" Raditz shakes his head.

"Don't think of this possibility right now. Let's just focus on getting her there." Vageta looks down and showers the prince in ki balls.

"That should keep him busy; let's go." Kakarot holds ChiChi to his chest as the three take off at full speed to where Bardock and the others are…

* * *

so again i hope you enjoyed! i plan to work on this fic for a while so, thanx for reading! and as always, review if ya wanna! 

and of course...for you annon. types...lol

jadeit: srry. im not that good with the King of all Sayians...ill try to do better. lol. Thanx for your review!

lady chichi: nice to 'hear' from you again! XD i hope this chpter keeps you happy...thanx for you review!

gir3000: WELL IM SRRY THAT THINGS KEEP POPING UP!!! (wow...its fun to type in caps! XD) lol TRUST me, they will soon enough! (in like ten chpts. lol jk) thnx for the review!

Tammy: thanx for the nice words! XD they make me smile. i hope you'll review again!

(smile face): yea those things dont frekin show up on my comp...talk about gay...anyway! dont worry bout the spelling check cuz now i have micrsoft word. ill try my best for the other things thosgh...lol. thanx for the review! XD

noname00: nice name. lol well ill try to update more often. im glad you like it! thanx for the review!

Tas36


	21. The real fight begins

hey guys! i got kinda lazy again but ill explain more at the end of the chapter! enjoy! XD

Chapter 21: The real fight begins

Kakarot and the others fly top speed toward Bardock and everyone else. ChiChi doesn't do much during the trip. She still whimpers from time to time and doesn't remove either of her hands from where they are. Her body shudders as the vile energy of the prince courses through out her body. Kakarot winces as shrieks come out. All though the sounds were muffled by her hands, he could still tell the amount of pain she was in. Even worse, there was nothing he could do to stop them as of now. He continued on his way, praying to Suaza that his father would be able to make things better. From the way things were looking, ChiChi was having a hard time getting through this.

"We should hurry up. She doesn't look so good," Raditz says as he picks up speed. Vageta and Kakarot follow in suit and speed up as well.

"Hang in there ChiChi, you'll be fine," Kakarot mumbles in her ear. She doesn't respond; she only shudders as another wave of the prince attempts to consume her.

* * *

The small group comes into to view in a few seconds. Relief washes over Kakarot when he sees his father sitting up and Turles pacing. It seems that they both recovered fairly well, considering there was no doctor in sight to help them out. Raditz flies ahead to get tell everyone in advance what just took place.

"Kakarot…if there is nothing we can do for her…I won't allow anyone to take her. I'll personally make sure she has to stay, no matter what the cost of that may be." Kakarot sighs and looks at ChiChi. Her eyes aren't nearly as scared now, just so full of pain and wanting it to go away.

"Thanks…I just wish there was something I could do about this…" Vageta and Kakarot touch down at the same time. Bulma rushes to Vageta at once, hugging him close and nearly crying at what she was told happened. Kakarot gently sets ChiChi down with another sigh. Everyone slowly makes their way to them, trying to not hurt ChiChi in any way. Bardock is supported by Trish, and they get there last. Bardock is sat across from ChiChi. Bulma takes a seat next to ChiChi. ChiChi still has one hand on the bite mark and the other secured on her mouth.

"Poor thing, she looks awful," Trish goes to ChiChi's other side and rubs her arm. ChiChi shudders even worse than before.

"What was that?" Bulma asks with shock evident in her voice.

"That's her fighting off what the prince did to her. Is there anyway we can counter-" Vageta gets cut off as a powerful shudder hits ChiChi hard, causing her to shriek so very loud that all can hear her through her hand.

"Make it stop!" Bulma hugs ChiChi to her chest and starts to cry. "Please make it stop!"

"She was bitten?" Bardock asks. Kakarot nods and looks down, too ashamed to look his father in the face. Another shudder adds another cry from ChiChi, thankfully not as loud. "Kakarot…the only thing I can tell you…is to bite her." Everyone gasps and looks at Bardock in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. She is fighting off the prince owning her. The only true help you can give her would be to take her as yours."

"Can they become mates with out…?" Bulma winces, grateful that Vageta didn't finish what he was about to say.

"That doesn't matter. What matters now is rather she become his now before it's too late."

"Won't that hurt her though?" Kakarot asks. Bardock sighs and nods.

"She's been fighting the prince for so long. But she won't fight you, son, so she'll feel that much better once she's yours." Kakarot kneels in front of ChiChi and looks at her for a moment. She was in a lot of pain, he could tell, and she was also begging him to take her. There didn't seem to be much of a choice here. It was either hurt her now and watch her get better later, or leave her in the amount of pain she was in and have her belong to some one else. No contest. She had to be his now.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this ChiChi…" ChiChi nods and slowly removes her hand on her mouth.

"Me…too…" Kakarot gives her a quick kiss on the lips while removing the other hand before he bites down, hard, on her left side. She screams, but soon controls her pain and bites Kakarot also. In an instant, both her hands grab his and squeeze with all the might she had left in her. She groans and whimpers as a blue light emits off of Kakarot and flows into her. Tears stream out from her eyes as more and more ki enters her, desperately fighting for control. Everyone watches with fear as ChiChi goes silent; they even have a hard time hearing her breathe.

"Is she ok?" Trish asks with worry. No one answers her, no one knows if she's ok or not. After what seems to have been an hour, Kakarot lets go and pulls back. ChiChi lets go as well. Her eyes are shut tight and she still seems to be squeezing Kakarot's hands for dear life. No one moves or makes a sound.

"Are you ok?" Kakarot asks. ChiChi waits a few seconds, and then lets out a breath that she seemed to have been holding for the past hour. Ever so slowly, she releases Kakarot's hands and sighs.

"ChiChi? You ok?" Bulma asks hopefully. ChiChi weakly opens her eyes and sighs again, this time in relief.

"Never been better…" she says weakly. Everyone else lets out a sigh in relief as well. Now ChiChi belonged to Kakarot and the prince no longer had owner ship over her. Kakarot smiles a huge smile and pulls her into a comforting embrace. She happily hugs back, a big smile of her own on her face.

"What a relief!" Kakarot lets go and moves so Bulma can get her hug. "Don't you ever get so caught up in danger like this again! You hear me?" ChiChi lets out a light chuckle.

"Ok _mom_." Bulma sighs, and laughs also.

"I'm serious though ChiChi. For once, I really was worried about you." ChiChi nods, understanding where Bulma was coming from. Bulma didn't want to live without ChiChi, and the same thing went for her. Truthfully, ChiChi wasn't sure what was going to happen to her either. It was nice to know that she was really safe…at least for now.

"Is that prince coming yet or not?" Turles asks as he continues to pace. "Ki or no ki, I have a score to settle."

"You have a score to settle? Turles, that guy will always be able to beat you; you're just too weak for your own good." Kakarot says. He and Vageta chuckle for a while.

"No! It's not that! That prince has a secret weapon! That cheating bastard!" Turles growls in frustration and continues to pace.

"…A secret weapon? Sure Turles, what ever you say." Kakarot retorts with cockiness. There was something about having ChiChi as his now; there was no controlling him.

"Yes…there is one." Bardock groans as he stands to his feet. "If the prince hits you with too many ki balls…well…each ball drains your ki. Turles just has bad luck; the ball he got hit with was powerful enough to completely drain him." Kakarot looks with shock at his brother.

"Well that must suck. You let one of our biggest enemies take you out with one hit!" Kakarot doesn't hold back as he laughs at his brother.

"You think you're so big and bad!? Well I'd like to see you take him out!" Turles growls out. Kakarot stops laughing and growls as well.

"Watch me! I'll take him out so fast; you won't know what just happened!" Turles snarls now. Not to be showed up by his brother, Kakarot lets out his own snarl.

"I can't believe ChiChi got stuck with you-" Turles goes flying as Kakarot's fist connects with his face.

"Hey! That's enough!" Bardock manages to get between his sons before things get out of control. "The prince is still out there, so no more of this bull shit! Am I understood!?" Kakarot and Turles stay quite. The glare at each other, but say nothing. "Good! Now go some where and cool down before I get angry." All though he is weak right now, Turles and Kakarot listen to their father and turn their backs on each other.

"So the prince can drain ki…" Raditz sits and thinks. "Is it even possible to beat an opponent with such a skill?"

"I think so. Just don't stay on one place for too long," Bulma looks at Turles, "and don't be stupid." Turles growls, but its cut short once an overprotective Vageta snarls in response.

"Then there's no problem. I should handle this fight just fine." Kakarot starts his lunges. "Just keep ChiChi at a safe distance." ChiChi stands to her feet and looks around. Kakarot goes to her side in an instant.

"You ok now?" he asks with hope. ChiChi smiles a little child smile as she looks around. It's almost as if she's in a new place all together; that she doesn't recognize it anymore.

"Why does everything look more…clear?" She picks up a little pebble and her smile grows. "I can now see everything on this pebble, like I'm using a microscope." Bardock and Trish look at each other with shock.

"What? Is that a bad thing?" Kakarot asks. Bardock lets out a surprised chuckle.

"No, it's just a major shock. That's something mates can do after being together for at least a year. The mates take on the eyesight of the one with the strongest eyes." Kakarot looks back at ChiChi, who is still very amused with her new vision and the little pebble.

"Do you think that's what happened?" Kakarot asked. He was just worried that this would eventually hurt her, and that was the last thing she needed right now.

"That's so cool!" ChiChi drops the first one only to pick up another. "Man! I could never get tired of this!" Kakarot lets his worry leave him and chuckles at his mate. Then he shivers; ChiChi is _his_ now. Finally, after a few months, he had what he'd wanted. He couldn't help but smile now.

"So I have to wait a year until I can see like Vageta?" Bulma asks. You could tell she was happy for ChiChi, but she wanted to experience this as well.

"If it goes like other Sayians, then yes. You see, it depends on the feeling that the mates have for each other. We all know how much Kakarot felt for ChiChi, and now that he saved her, she feels nearly as strong. It really shouldn't be such a shock after all." Bulma nods and thinks this over. Obviously Yamcha was still a problem. Now it was clearer that Vageta didn't have strong feelings for her after all. They both had much to do if she wanted to share his vision.

"Hey Dad, doesn't this mate thing mean one day I'll be able to sense like ChiChi can?" Bardock nods slowly.

"Every Sayian can sense the same way, with the exception of you, so usually nothing happens. You have a special case with ChiChi though. I don't see why it wouldn't happen, but don't get your hopes up." ChiChi freezes and drops her pebble now.

"Here he comes…" Kakarot growls out. Everyone gets ready for the prince to show up. But ChiChi does something unexpected; she sits down and starts to pour her eyes out.

"What's wrong ChiChi?" Everyone gathers to check on her.

"Shit!" Bardock tries to wipe her tears, but ChiChi pushes him away. "She's not his, but she started to get attracted to him before you made her yours…" Bardock sighs and looks away.

"What does this mean?" Bulma asks, worry in her voice.

"It means that her heart is equally tied…between Kakarot and the prince. If she is here…she will stop them both from winning…" Bulma sighs and hugs ChiChi, who cries in her chest.

"We have to get her out of here, before she gets herself hurt." Bulma begins to rub her back. "We can't have her getting in the way, especially when the prince needs to be killed." Kakarot flinches at Bulma's choice of words.

"Won't killing him kill her too?" he asks. Bardock shakes his head.

"They are not mates Kakarot. ChiChi just has a bit of feelings for him now, nothing more. She should be fine once he's dead." Kakarot nods and starts to warm-up again.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. I'll be able to handle everything fine."

"I should take her some where safe." Trish moves Bulma aside and picks up ChiChi, who continues to cry in her chest now. "I'm sure she'll just fall asleep or something."

"I will go with you. Raditz, bite your tongue and take Turles-"

"I would much rather walk, Dad. Raditz is not touching me."

"As if I would actually lower myself and carry you anywhere." Bardock growls at his two eldest sons.

"We have to do this quickly before the prince gets here. Shut your mouths and follow us now!" The boys growl at each other and just don't move. A few seconds pass, and now ChiChi stops crying.

"Huh? ChiChi isn't crying anymore." ChiChi jumps out of Trish's safe grasp and dashes behind Kakarot.

"What's wrong ChiChi?" he asks.

"He's here…and I don't like him anymore." Kakarot chuckles and rubs ChiChi's back.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just relax, ok?" ChiChi nods and releases her grasp on him slightly. This is when the prince touches down a few good yards away from the group. He has a huge grin on his face, since he believes ChiChi is his.

"Let's do this quickly; hand over my mate and no one gets hurt." The prince lets out an evil chuckle that gives ChiChi chills…and turns her on.

"Ew! That's so nasty!! Kakarot please hurry!" The prince soon realizes the bite mark on Kakarot's neck.

"Wait a second…did you?" Kakarot smirks and moves his head to the right.

"Oh, you mean this? It's no big deal; ChiChi and I are mates now. That's it. Why do you ask?" The prince growls as he begins to charge up his ki.

"No matter, killing you will solve my problems. She will be mine." Kakarot charges up his ki and gets in his fighter's stance.

"If ChiChi belongs to anyone, it'll be to me!" ChiChi runs to Trish's arms as Kakarot and the prince slam into each other. The real battle has now begun…

* * *

IM SOOOOO SORRY!! I wanted to add more stuff to this chapter and all…like a little bit of a fight scene…but I start Spring Break tomorrow…so im in no mood to type anymore. So I hope you guys will forgive me and i hope you enjoyed this chpt! review if ya wanna!

again with you anon. lol

Ruth Aose- thank you! XD i hope youll come to forgive me...that i cant update for a while and all... lol. thnx for the review!

Mimi- to answer your question, yes she does. she can tell when Bulma is about to die and she can unlock her potential. she just cant do that because it kills her inside. she wont be using em for a while. ill try to update soon but...if im not in skool i cant promise anything. lol thanx for your review!

Tas36


	22. Unexpected Help

Yes guys, it's me! Hola, Konichiwa, hi! D I don't wanna hold you guys up so go ahead and start reading this new chpt.!

Chapter 22: Unexpected Help

Kakarot and the prince fight in a speed battle, one that instantly grabs everyone's attention

Kakarot and the prince fight in a speed battle, one that instantly grabs everyone's attention. With Kakarot and the prince fighting at such high speeds, it was impossible for anyone to tell who was winning, and who was losing. Sadly, even ChiChi couldn't keep up with her sensing, not after what she just went through. She watched desperately, Bulma to her right and Trish to her left, but nothing she tries helps her at all.

"Go left- no right! (Angry sigh) No, use your _other_ right!" Turles yells to his brother. Bulma rolls her eyes and Bardock smacks Turles upside his head.

"Shut up you idiot! Or do you _want_ to get you brother killed!?" Turles growls something under his breath and continues to watch the battle.

"I can't see a damn thing…" Vegeta mutters angrily. "He better be winning this, or _I'll _be the fucking one to kill him." Bulma lets out an angry sigh at Vegeta's impatience, but says nothing. Vegeta gets the message and keeps his annoyed comments to himself. Kakarot gets kicked in the chest and sent flying. For a split second, everyone can see that Kakarot and the prince are exactly tied, both with scratches and breathing quite fast, before Kakarot springs up and the speed battle starts again.

"Thank Suaza that boy loves to train, or he would be in trouble." Trish says soon after.

"Don't get your hopes too high," Bardock says as the group hears Kakarot groan, "he is fighting the future king of the Dominipz, this battle could go either way." Trish nods at her mates' logic, and then focuses on the battle once again. Kakarot repays the prince with a much owed kick, and the prince slams to the ground.

Bulma lets out a "Yes!" before the prince gets back up and dusts himself off. Everyone can clearly see Kakarot is not having such an easy fight. Kakarot now has a few more scratches and is breathing hard, while the prince is breathing the same as earlier.

"Oh no…hang in there Goku…" ChiChi mutters to herself. Bulma manages a little prayer before Kakarot takes off and meets the prince with some kicks and punches. The group doesn't seem as confident anymore.

"If we're still going to send Harpy somewhere safe, we have to do it now. Kakarot isn't looking too good anymore." King Vegeta points out.

"I'm _not_ leaving him. Goku can handle this guy, so I won't be in trouble and there's no reason to move me."

"You still need to be placed some where safe Harpy, it's for your own good." King Vegeta tries again.

"Shove it old-timer, I'm _not_ leaving him." King Vegeta growls, but before he can answer, Kakarot lets out a scream of pain and is sent flying. He manages to sit up half way before he groans and desperately grabs his right arm. He has a medium sized cut there, and this cut was happy to show everyone how much he was bleeding. "GOKU!!" ChiChi, unable to fight off the instincts of a new mate, runs full speed at her fallen mate.

"ChiChi come back here!" Bulma yells. The prince turns around and takes off toward ChiChi. Because her mate is down and hurt, ChiChi doesn't feel fear or attraction toward the prince, she just wishes him pain. So when he gets close enough to grab her, she slams her left fist into his face. He falls and desperately rubs his nose.

"OW!!" ChiChi hugs her fist to her chest, but continues on her way to her mate.

"Are you crazy!? He could have gotten you back there!" Kakarot scolds. ChiChi rolls her eyes and helps him up.

"Please Goku, we're unstoppable together." Kakarot makes his cheesy grin and chuckles.

"You don't say? 'Cause this guy isn't easy, he's kicking my ass."

"This is exactly why I just kicked his ass for you. Now give me your shirt." Kakarot takes off his over shirt, which ChiChi rips and wraps around his arm, like a huge bandage. "Better?" she asks when it's tight enough.

"Yeah-" Kakarot quickly grabs ChiChi and jumps out of the way of the prince. He lands a few feet away and growls. Kakarot lets out his own growl and gets in his stance. "You're not gonna win this battle, so give up before I crush you." The prince charges up his ki and charges Kakarot.

"Run ChiChi!" ChiChi doesn't waste time as she turns on her heels and runs a good distance away. Kakarot slams into the prince. But something unexpected happens. When Kakarot and the prince meet, there's an explosion. ChiChi freezes the moment it happens, and turns around in fear. Kakarot lets out an ear-splitting scream as the explosion grows. Vegeta manages to grab Bulma and put himself between Bulma and the explosion before the sand and gust of wind consumes our group of small warriors.

No one moves until the smoke clears. Vegeta checks over his mate, but relaxes once Bulma starts to worry about ChiChi more than herself. Clearly, Vageta got to Bulma in time and she was fine. He wasn't hurt that Bulma didn't check to see if he was ok, she should know by now that he was unstoppable. ChiChi was the 1st to find Kakarot after the smoke clears. She doesn't concern herself with the whereabouts of the prince; she just pumps her legs as hard as she can to make sure Kakarot is ok. She slides to a stop right at his side checks him over. Kakarot still breathes, but he's twitchy, and his breathing seems to hurt him. Kakarot wasn't looking good at all anymore.

"Goku…please tell me you're ok…you can't give up on us…" ChiChi takes one of his huge hands in hers, but there's no comforting squeeze that she was hoping for. So she gives him a squeeze in hopes it would trigger something, anything, from Kakarot. But all he does is breathe. Her concern for his health rises.

"Is everyone alright!?" King Vegeta yells. There are a few mutters and growls, but everyone else is ok. Kakarot was the only one they needed to worry about. The prince now stands five feet from ChiChi and Kakarot, a huge smirk on his face and his arms confidently crossed. ChiChi swallows her growl. Kakarot's life was now in serious danger, especially since he was the one that was best suited to fighting off the prince. If any of the other Saiyans step in to help, they would have an even harder time helping Kakarot out of this predicament he got himself into.

"Now then, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your decision." The prince shrugs his shoulders and chuckles to himself. This was too easy. He caused that explosion with his ki, so the moment he drained Kakarot of most of his ki, he slammed his fist into his chest. It wouldn't surprise him if Kakarot had at least three broken ribs.

"There is no choice here; it's obvious who my mate in life is." ChiChi spits through her teeth. When the prince growls she squeezes Kakarot's hand harder, as if that would some how bring him back at full strength. There still isn't any reassuring squeeze back, or his voice telling her everything would be ok. There was only his ragged breathing, and it was starting to slow.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Turles yells loudly. "You're telling me he's pretty much the strongest Saiyan here, but he can't beat down some Dominipz shit!? What the hell!? I could deal with this shit with my damn eyes closed and ears plugged!" Turles stops his rant, but when Kakarot doesn't answer he starts up again. "I mean it to! I bet I could even do it with one arm behind my back! And my nose plugged so I couldn't smell him!"

"Turles…shut up…" Kakarot mutters angrily. ChiChi gasps and quickly stands to her feet to help Kakarot up. Turles smirks and once again continues his rant.

"Hey Raditz, how many Kakarots does it take to beat one lousy Dominipz?" Raditz chuckles.

"I'm not sure brother, is 50 any where near close?" Turles chuckles now.

"Wrong! Hey Kakarot, do _you_ know the answer?" Kakarot slowly gets to his feet and turns to Turles, glaring daggers the whole time.

"Shut up Turles! Don't make me go over there!"

"Oooh! So scary! I think I'm about to cry!"

"I mean it! If this is so easy then why was he able to take you out in one hit!?" Turles doesn't say anything as Kakarot desperately tries to charge up his ki. He was sure one of his ribs had broken but he would heal quickly. Training with the prince of all Saiyans taught your body how to survive some horrible situations.

"Are you feeling any better?" ChiChi asks once he gives up on his ki.

"No. My rib hurts about right here and I can't get my damn ki up. This sucks." The prince chuckles quite loud and crosses his arms.

"And you're sure that you want this weakling?" he taunts.

"Make him eat those words Goku, I know you can." ChiChi mutters. Kakarot sighs and tries to charge his ki once more.

"This is pointless…" The prince gets bored and throws a ki ball quickly. It hit Kakarot right on the face, dead in the center, quickly draining Kakarot more of his ki. Trish acts fast by grabbing ChiChi and flying behind Vageta. No matter how much she may struggle, or whine, or yell, they keep her back where it's safe. It was up to Kakarot whether he would make it out ok or not. Raditz, Vegeta, and Bardock all crack their knuckles to signal they want in. But Kakarot, true to Saiyan nature, stubbornly shakes his head no, even though he doesn't have the strength to so much as sit up right now. He lay there on the floor, desperately trying to get up. When he does manage to get up, the prince is right there and slams his foot against Kakarot's chest, pinning him to the floor.

"Pathetic," the prince mutters, "that a princess with royal blood coursing through her veins would rather be with a weak _peasant_ than a prince like me." He shakes his head in disgust. "It's even more a shame that your idiotic prince would give her up for yet another _peasant_. Your race is stupid and a waste of time." Kakarot starts to say something to defend his people when the prince slams down hard on the young Saiyan, earning a groan of pain instead of his choice words. "So I've decided that the best way to kill stupid people is painfully slow. Once I'm through with you I'll burn this planet, so all living things on it will die painfully slow. And do you know the best part weakling? It'll all be because of _you_."

Those words hit Kakarot hard. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see. He couldn't hear ChiChi's desperate cries or feel the prince remove his foot. He couldn't smell what little amount of fragrance the flowers of his planet were giving off; he couldn't feel the growing ki coming off the prince. He couldn't sense how much his mother wanted to fly over and shield him, how much his father wanted to blast the prince's head off. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So maybe this is what it feels like before your world comes to an end. The person you swore to protect has a woman in his life now. You yourself have a woman in your life now. You were one of the best warriors of your planet. Your mother just came back from a six year mission that everyone else told you had killed her. Your other brother survived finding her and bringing her back to you. Now you realize all that's left to do is live the rest of your life and start a family. And just like that it's gone.

And because you were so weak, every living thing on your precious planet is going to have a painful death while you feel nothing. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was supposed to be on his death bed; ChiChi laying right next to him, their kids all grown up and their grandchildren asking them to wait for them at the gate so they all could always be together, since they don't truly understand what's going on. Then he was supposed to watch over his family with ChiChi at his side for all of eternity. But that vision was long gone. He would be up there all alone, watching his planet and the people on it burn. How long would that go on? 30 minutes? 30 days? Would he even be accepted to where fallen Saiyans go if he was the end of planet Vegeta? Would he ever see ChiChi again? ChiChi. Thinking that name made him cringe and grab at his chest where his heart was still beating. All at once his senses came back to him. He could now see the prince charging up for the move that would end his life. That didn't concern Kakarot right now. He slowly turns his head so he was no longer looking at the prince and his growing ki, but at his mate who was trying her best to come to him. Like she could actually save his life, like this was her moment to prove to everyone they belonged together. She was acting as if they had been mates for a while now, and her one chance to have kids was about to die. It just wasn't _fair_. He finally gets the woman of his dreams, literally, just to die not even an hour later.

There was no way he was going down with out a fight. He was taught to never give up, and he sure as hell wasn't about to now. With a growl, Kakarot slides his leg to the right and trips the prince. But his plan doesn't work and the prince still has that ball of ki in his right hand. From the impact of his fall, the ball actually grew larger. And now Kakarot's right leg was throbbing.

"Ha! Guess what smart one? If you touch me while I charge up this attack, I drain your ki. You can't win ape, give it up." Kakarot growls again as he forces himself in a sitting position.

"Never." And he kicks the prince square in the middle of his face with his other foot. The prince drops his ki ball, which some how stays in tact, and crawls after it.

"Did you sense that Bulma?" ChiChi asks suddenly. At any other time Bulma would have rolled her eyes and yelled at ChiChi since Bulma was the worst sensor period. Her mind was made to figure certain things out, not become a friggin' radar or something! But this was a completely different situation and she bit her tongue.

"I didn't sense anything Chi. what's up?" ChiChi smiles, but it suddenly vanishes and her face turns to horror. Bulma rubs one of her arms but says nothing.

"If there was _ever_ a bitter-sweet moment in our lives Bulma, it would have to be _now_."

"ChiChi…I'm not following what you're saying." Bulma confesses.

"That's a good thing Bulma, trust me." Then it hit Bulma. ChiChi was the most stubborn human, next to herself, that she knew of. And ChiChi refused to like Kakarot because he helped steal them from Earth. And now Kakarot...well it _seemed_ like he was going to die. That would be sweet to ChiChi because, whether she was his new mate or not, he would finally be gone. But the fact of the matter is that ChiChi _is_ his mate now. Kakarot's death would mean…Bulma shakes her head. Again. And again. There was no way ChiChi would be leaving her in seven days. No way in _hell_. Kakarot was going to beat this prince and they all would live happily ever after…unless ChiChi sensed something about the prince's power and knew her end was coming.

"You think he's not gonna make it…" Bulma whispers. ChiChi's face doesn't change for a few seconds, and then _she_ looks confused.

"You just lost _me_." She admits.

"Didn't you sense that Kakarot won't survive this blast?" Bulma asks. ChiChi looks even more confused and shakes her head.

"What I'm talking about is worse than you loosing me."

"There's nothing worse."

"Oh yea? Look right over there and tell me that's something you really wanna deal with right now." Bulma listens and turns to face her direction. The prince throws his ki ball at Kakarot. But some one else flies in the way and kicks it up into space. Did Bardock really just step in and save his son's life, even though he didn't want it? Or was that Raditz? Kakarot was so far away that Bulma's eyes couldn't see right.

"What. The. _Fuck_." Vegeta angrily growls out.

"What am I missing?" Bulma asks sounding impatient.

"You're lucky you're as blind as you are woman, it's an awful sight." Vegeta growls once more to show he's not happy with what he sees, and he doesn't want to tell Bulma what it is either.

"C'mon Vegeta, it can't be that bad."

"Damn it woman, it's your old mate." Vegeta spits. Bulma freezes. Her old mate? Vegeta said having a mate is like getting married…Bulma's face becomes one of complete and utter horror.

"Yamcha…" she whispers. The sound of his name coming off her lips causes Vegeta to snarl. If Kakarot wanted to fight the prince alone then that was fine, now Vegeta had another target in mind. A male, who seemed pale next to his Saiyan tan skin, and scrawny next to his buff muscles. Yamcha. That damned abomination from planet Earth, the one thing Vegeta could truly see as a threat to his mate. He wasn't going to allow this for even the slightest of moments. One good thrashing should finish this human quick. But Bulma manages to some how know what's going on in Vegeta's head.

"Don't Vegeta. Let's focus on one fight at a time."

"There is only one fight when it comes to you being my mate; me against him. And I'm _not_ about to loose." He growls.

"Vegeta we are _so_ not doing this right now. Hold all your damn anger in and protect me damn it." Vegeta growls once more, in protest this time, but stays put. He decides the Saiyans around him now were not worthy enough to guard his mate and would probably get her killed. So he fights his anger and stays close to her. Once the threat of the prince was gone, Vegeta was going to remove the threat of loosing his mate himself. And no one was going to stop him, not even Bulma. He smirks at the image in his head; Yamcha desperately struggling to breathe and then Bulma decides to celebrate with Vegeta later that night for his victory. Damn he couldn't wait.

Yamcha looks over his shoulder and down at Kakarot. He remembers seeing this one when Bulma had contacted him a while ago. It was pretty nice to sense him without his ki and to see him in pain. That's what the asshole got for taking his girl and his girl's best friend. Once this prince guy was out of the way Yamcha was going to deal with every Saiyan involved with the theft of his fiancé and the maid of honor. He smirks at that thought. Thanks to her new-and-improved vision, ChiChi can clearly see Yamcha's face and knows what's going on. If she didn't do something fast to let Yamcha know all was ok now, she would loose Kakarot for sure. And her life. Yamcha has no idea that killing Kakarot, or Vegeta if he got lucky, would kill Bulma and herself within 7 days. She has to make sure this doesn't happen.

"Vegeta let me go talk to Yamcha." She says. Vegeta snarls and angrily shakes his head, never taking his eyes off Yamcha; the one who was still glaring at poor Kakarot. "If I don't go talk to him, he'll kill Goku and then I'll die. Then he'll come after you."

"It's nice to know you have so much damn faith in me Harpy." ChiChi huffs and crosses her arms.

"Look you idiot, I'm not willing to risk Bulma's life and I'm not about to risk loosing Goku either. Let me go talk to him!" Not to be out done, ChiChi stomps her right foot like a protesting child. Vegeta growls in annoyance.

"Hurry up ChiChi, we don't have all day." Bulma says. As ChiChi sprints off to meet Yamcha, no one makes an offer to chase after her. Bulma smiles once she realizes everyone knows she's princess and have to go along with what she says. Once the planet was no longer under attack, she was going to have fun with this.

Back in the clearing, the prince finally realizes that, all though the Saiyans don't like him, this new warrior was a threat. He doesn't like that this warrior was able to deflect hi ki draining ball with out loosing much ki. Hell, this male still had a shit load of ki in him. What was with this man's power? Most of all, why was this man glaring at a worthless, weak ape instead of the more serious threat, him? The prince lets out an agitated growl, but this doesn't get the man's attention. Damn it.

"Yamcha!" ChiChi yells. Yamcha stops glaring at Kakarot and looks up to smile at ChiChi. She smiles back and jumps happily into his embrace. Though she knew of the pain Yamcha would soon have to endure because he lost Bulma, it was still great to see her old teacher again. Man, was he going to hate her for letting Bulma fall in love with a Saiyan. She forces this thought to the back of her head so when the hug ends, she can truly smile at Yamcha.

"It's nice to see you're ok." Yamcha says. ChiChi just nods, unsure of what to say. "Holy, what the hell happened to your neck!?" ChiChi gasps and covers her neck with her hand. "Did…did some one _bite_ you?" A million words hit ChiChi at the same time. Back at Earth, it was unimaginable that a student would lie to her teacher. But this wasn't Earth and this was a different story. She might as well tell the truth…

"That Dominipz over there, the prince bit me." Just leave out the more important details, like how it was Kakarot that bit her last and how now if Yamcha killed him for it, she would die too. Those were unnecessary details though, right? He can know of them later. Yamcha turns and glares at the prince for the first time since he arrived here. With one short growl, his ki sky rockets and swirls around him. Everyone with the ability to sense gasps, all but Vegeta who growls in annoyance. Was it possible that this human had more ki than he did right now? It even felt like it was more than Kakarot's. Yamcha needed to leave, now, and that was the end of it. Vegeta would invite Yamcha back to some fancy place (since the Palace had been destroyed) and have every possible Saiyan there kill him. It was a nice plan.

"Tell me this mortal, what is your race?" the prince asks. Yamcha scoffs at his choice of words.

"Don't speak to me like you're better than I am. By the way, I'm human just like the woman you were stupid enough to bite." The prince took this into consideration. Could humans really get this strong? If he, no, _when_ he gets ChiChi back and puts his child in her, is there a possibility that the child will grow this strong? There was no way he was about to loose this fight now.

"Tell you what, you join sides with me, I give you your woman back, and we control the galaxy." Yamcha rolls his eyes and gets in his stance.

"I've heard all of that before, and it never impresses me. I'm here to finish you so let's go."

"Yamcha wait! Can't you sense what's going on with the Saiyans here?" ChiChi asks. Yamcha turns to the others and notices what ChiChi is speaking of. Four of them, the one that looks like Kakarot, old and young, Kakarot himself, and some old chick all were pretty much out of ki.

"So Saiyans aren't good at keeping some ki stored up incase of emergencies, big deal."

"It's not that," ChiChi says, trying to remain calm, "the prince's ki drains yours on contact. You have to be careful." Yamcha looks at the four weak Saiyans again. If ChiChi had been bitten by the prince, and those four lost most, if not all, of their ki then didn't that mean they were protecting ChiChi?

"Where's Bulma?" Yamcha asks quietly. Not quiet enough; Vegeta snarls and Yamcha looks in his direction. There she was, nice and safe and not a scratch on her. So ChiChi must have gotten herself bit protecting Bulma, and the others lost their ki protecting ChiChi and Bulma. Damn it, this meant Yamcha now owed them something. He mutters something under his breath and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small bag of some sort and handing it to ChiChi.

"What's this?" ChiChi answers her own question by opening the bag. It was filled to the top with Senzu Beans.

"Give it to the ones who helped you out. I got the so-called prince." Yamcha charges the prince while ChiChi runs toward her friends. First she gives a fist full to Mama V so there would be enough to last her a few days. Then she gives one to Bardock, who actually thanks her. Next up was Turles, and her being Kakarot's mate didn't stop him for even a second.

"Got something nice for me babe?" he asks with a smirk. ChiChi eats a Senzu Bean herself and then kicks him in the gut. Though it hurt her, she ignores the pain and glares at him as he falls clutching his gut. She drops one on the floor and stalks away.

"Eat it and shut up ass hole." She mutters as she walks to where Kakarot was sitting. He hadn't said anything or moved since Yamcha showed up. He wasn't sure how he should feel about this. Obviously he was happy. Not even five minutes ago, he was about to die and so was his planet. But he was pissed too. He knew once this was over something was going to happen to insure Bulma and ChiChi would stay here and not go back to Earth. Not to mention this was Kakarot's fight and he didn't want anyone's help. Now he was sure, he was more pissed than happy that Yamcha decided to show up.

"Goku?" Kakarot shivers and forces himself to look to the left. ChiChi comes and sits next to him, a Senzu Bean in her hand. He takes it quickly and eats it, his ki returning seconds after. "Better?" He smiles nice and wide.

"Much." It sounded more like he was promising this to her and not just saying it.

"Go kick his ass Goku." Kakarot nods his head at the others.

"Go some where safe ChiChi." She sighs and rolls her eyes, but gets up once he gives her a stern look. For some reason she didn't feel like giving him even the slightest bit of a hard time, it would feel nice to get away from the prince, the one she was starting to get attracted to yet again. She turns and jogs back to the others with out a problem. Kakarot turns to face the prince only to see Yamcha flying in his direction with less ki than before. A lot less than before. Kakarot can't help it, he starts to laugh. He can hear the snickers of his brothers and King Vageta as well. It makes him feel better that even though Yamcha came to the rescue, he still wasn't liked. Kakarot may have needed that help, but at least the others like him. He chuckles some more as he walks over to Yamcha and offers him his hand.

"Need some help?" Kakarot couldn't hide his teasing smile and offers his hand. Yamcha thinks it over and takes Kakarot's hand, who in return helps him up. There were no tricks involved. Bulma smiles. Thank Kami Kakarot was a nice Saiyan and Yamcha was smart enough to be nice as well. Yamcha grabs a Senzu Bean from his other pocket and eats it quickly. Again, his ki sky rockets. But he couldn't beat the prince alone. This annoying foe had the ability to drain Yamcha of his ki, and he did it when ever possible. But if Yamcha had some one to distract the prince long enough, this would be yet another easy victory he could put on his record. Yamcha looks at Kakarot, who smirks and nods at the prince. So he understood too.

"You ready to do this?" Yamcha flares his ki so it swirls around him. Kakarot does the same and gets in his stance.

"No matter what happens this is my planet we're fighting on; I'm the one who gives the finishing blow." Yamcha nods not caring who finishes him off. All he wanted was to take Bulma home and to get this wedding started already. The prince gets in his stance and flares his ki as well.

"Fools," he growls out, "you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." And the three fly at each other at full speed…

ok I'm done! so did you guys like? I have to say this now, before I forget, the whole time i typed this chpt. i forgot Vegeta's name is with a 'e' and not a 'a'. So if you see Vageta some where...well now you know why. lol. Now I'm pretty sure I'll be updating again, but it's the skool year here so I can't update as much. I know I know, skool sucks. Don't remind me xP. So you know the drill, review if ya want to. I won't hold anything against you. Promise. D (Just please no silent treatment ok? I HATE that.) lol

**Tammy: **I wonder if you will be as happy when you see it took me so long to update. Please don't hate me. LOL. Oh. I just read the rest of your review and I saw it doesn't matter if it's a late update. nvm then lol. I love this story too! xD Thanks for the review!!

**ivory: **I'll try to update more often, but I can't make any promises. I'm truly sorry. T.T Well Vegeta never shows emotion and he's cold hearted so people don't expect him to be all sweet lovey person that Kakarot can be. And right now he likes the thought of her giving him a strong heir so, he puts up with her. what a jerk xD. She could be ;) Of course ChiChi is princess. That's what everyone just found out in the last chpt. I can't believe so many people love this fic. I'm truly shocked. I'm shocked no one has yelled at me for taking so long to update. You guys just like give me hints and ask me to update, but you dont yell. you guys are too good to me D

OK OK I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK LIKE I DID LIKE A YEAR AGO. PLEASE DON'T 'YELL' AT ME ANYMORE! Geez xD.


	23. A Step Forward

…Just read the chpt. And forget that you waited for almost a year for this update…please lol.

Chapter 23: A Step Forward…

Like before, smoke engulfs our group of warriors from the force of the collision. Vegeta grabs a hold of Bulma before the extreme winds get to them, and he holds her away from the sand. She doesn't get hurt. Raditz does the same for ChiChi, King Vegeta does the same for Mama V, and Bardock does the same for Trish. Turles is fine. When the smoke clears the gang sees Kakarot, Yamcha, and the prince fighting one another, again none of the warriors seem to be winning though Kakarot and Yamcha have the advantage with numbers. With Yamcha aiding Kakarot and Turles no longer giving them horrible advice, the win should be easy for our warriors. If only it were that simple.

The prince kicks Kakarot hard, draining the young Saiyan's ki and sending him flying quite a few meters away. Yamcha reacts quickly by kicking the prince even harder, causing the prince to cough out blood when he lands. Vegeta growls in annoyance at Yamcha's power. He watches his every move, learning them, so when the time comes to fight for Bulma he will have the clear advantage and win easily. Vegeta smirks at this thought. Kakarot gets up and rubs his left ribs, where he received the kick from the prince. He was sure he now had at least one new broken rib. He growls at the thought of needing time to heal when the stupid Dominipz were dealt with. There goes his plan to fully mate ChiChi when this was all over and done with. He quickly flies to Yamcha's side, and the fighting starts again.

"I know how serious this is and all, but this is getting really old. They need to hurry up and kill him." Bulma says sounding more annoyed than ever.

"Did you get too much sand in your hair?" ChiChi teases. Bulma gives her a nice long death glare and ChiChi laughs. "Come on you know it's true." Bulma rolls her eyes and looks back to the fighting.

Now Kakarot had the prince's arms behind his back and Yamcha was going to town on his chest and stomach area. Each punch that was thrown was stronger than the last, and Kakarot tightens the grip on the arms until two distinct snaps were heard. This, of course, causes ChiChi to flinch. Her emotions do a 180 again, but Trish grabs her before they grow too strong and she goes to help the prince.

"You only have to fight it a little longer ChiChi, hang in there." But the prince soon starts to cry out from the pain, forcing ChiChi to have to look away and shut her eyes tight to fight her emotions. Trish sighs not knowing what to do to help her get through it. Bulma, on the other hand, soon thinks of something and rubs ChiChi's arm.

"Just picture Goku naked." She says simply, and ChiChi busts out laughing.

"Bulma you're so stupid, shut up." She smiles at Bulma when the laughter stops and Bulma smiles back.

"Maybe, but it worked now didn't it?" Trish lets go of ChiChi's arm and she doesn't move, she stays put and now watches the fight. The prince some how manages to kick Yamcha so hard that he flies off one way, and the prince lands on Kakarot's side with the broken ribs. Both Yamcha and Kakarot cry out in pain, but the prince manages to get up rather quickly. He seizes the opportunity and looks at ChiChi in immense pain and holds a hand out to her.

"Please, my princess…you must help me…" And before any Saiyan could react to this in any way, ChiChi runs to his aid as fast as she can. The prince smirks at the thought of still having so much power over her.

But before she reaches the prince, Kakarot yells out, "No!" and Yamcha rams the prince, pining him to the ground. Trish acts fast to this and pins ChiChi to the floor as well. The prince growls and tries to get up, but Yamcha holds fast to him and the prince doesn't get free.

"Get her out of here!" Yamcha manages out. Trish gets ChiChi up slowly, obviously having a bit of trouble with her now. Kakarot rushes over and kisses her, quickly, but good enough to settle her down. Trish flies back to our warriors as Kakarot starts to pound on the prince here and there. Once he's weak enough, Yamcha joins in and hits him with all his might. Trish brings ChiChi back to the group and Bulma gives her a hard look. She looks down in shame.

"ChiChi so help me if you ever do that again." Bulma says. But ChiChi says nothing, her eyes are glued on Kakarot now, watching his every move. Bulma slowly turns her head to look, and realizes why ChiChi's look is so intense. It's obvious that the final blow will be dealt soon, the one thing ChiChi hates to be around for. Yamcha picks up on this and stops hitting the prince, but Kakarot keeps the hits coming. After a few deserved hits, Yamcha touches Kakarot's shoulder, and he stops. Yamcha nods at ChiChi, and Kakarot sighs. The prince lay there breathing rather hard, with no other movement. Obviously Kakarot had done enough. So he walks over to his group, ChiChi runs over to him and hugs him with all her might. He happily hugs back, still not feeling satisfied with what was done. To him, the prince needed to be dead, or the Dominipz would return in a years time. ChiChi picks up on this and sighs.

"Goku, don't its fine now." He slowly nods but says nothing. She sighs again, not sure of what to do to help him right now. Yamcha takes a few steps toward the group but keeps his distance. He knew that, for the most part, he wasn't welcomed there. With Vegeta constantly glaring at him, he was sure to not take a step too close to them. Matter of fact, now that the prince was dealt with all the Saiyans were glaring at him. As they should, he was the threat to them now. He mentally smirks at this thought.

Meanwhile, ChiChi finally lets go of Kakarot, but he doesn't smile. He looks to his king, who in return looks past him to the prince for a split second. He, like Kakarot, doesn't believe that the prince is done. Why should he, since that was the best Dominipz out there? Kakarot looks to the other Saiyans, and they either look at the prince and narrow their eyes in his direction, or look at Yamcha. They didn't trust either of them, the way Kakarot felt. "Goku, please?" ChiChi tries. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't know ChiChi, it doesn't feel right." He looks back to the prince and growls low. Turles cracks his knuckles and chuckles.

"Allow me to finish him off brother, since you are too weak to do it yourself." Kakarot snarls and Turles actually shuts his trap.

"My mate doesn't like death, so I'll kill him later." Turles waits a few beats and laughs.

"Ok sure, blame it on the mate." Kakarot flares his ki and flies at his brother. He doesn't knock him over; he stops in front of him and grabs him by the collar.

"I'm warning you Turles, don't try me right now." Before Turles can respond, Bardock flies over and grabs Kakarot's fist.

"Not now son, let him go." Kakarot growls in annoyance, but releases his older brother. Turles smirks, until Bardock hits him with a right hook. His face is annoyed after this, but he too listens to his father.

"Well let's get ChiChi away from here so we can finish the job and get this over with." Mama V says while rubbing her temple. The group turns to ChiChi, who now looks at Yamcha. Kakarot thinks of how far Yamcha would go to get Bulma and ChiChi back and grows nervous. He flies to ChiChi's side and looks at Yamcha, daring him to try and get his mate. Chichi soon gasps, catching everyone off guard.

"Quick, get the prince!" she yells quickly, and the prince stands to his feet, his ki shurges, and a huge ball of ki appears above him.

"If I go down I'm taking this planet with me!" The massive ball of ki grows larger still, and all wind gets sucked into it. Kakarot grabs ChiChi and puts her behind him; she secures her arms around his waist. Vegeta grabs Bulma and flies next to Kakarot, Bulma secures herself the same way ChiChi does. Bardock, Trish, Raditz, and Turles also fly to the front lines, and they all begin to charge up a ki attack. Vegeta leads the way with his Galick Gun, Raditz follows with his Double Sunday, and everyone else saves their ki and just throws a ton of ki balls. Kakarot charges up his ki into his hands at his side, and a ball of ki comes.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" he waits for the smoke to clear, he sees the prince get ready to throw something a bit smaller, and he fires. "Ha!!!" The ball of ki turns into a beam that shoots out with such a force that Kakarot and ChiChi slide back a foot or two. The prince lets out a pain filled scream as the beam engulfs him. Then, all is silent. ChiChi hugs Kakarot as tight as she can, too afraid to see what happened. Bulma looks, and slaps a hand over her mouth. As the smoke clears, everyone clearly sees only the prince's head; his eyes open in fear and pure white. ChiChi looks and quickly looks away. Kakarot walks over to the head, sighs sadly, and picks it up. Bulma nearly pukes, but Vegeta moves her so she doesn't see it. Since it is tradition, Kakarot walks over to King Vegeta and bows, raising the prince's head above him.

"The head of the prince of the Dominipz, my King." Kakarot says. King Vegeta grabs the head and nods, allowing Kakarot to get up and check on ChiChi. She looks down and hugs him, squeezes as strong as she can. King Vegeta raises the head and all Saiyans cheer.

"That's so gross." ChiChi mumbles.

"Couldn't agree more Chi. I guess we have to get use to it though." Vegeta smirks at this.

"Obviously woman, these are your people." Bulma gasps and hits Vegeta, and nods at Yamcha. Vegeta scoffs. "Why should I care about him?" Now she rolls her eyes and looks to ChiChi for support. ChiChi's face drops.

"Really?" she asks, and Bulma nods. "I have to?" she double checks, and Bulma sighs.

"I don't want to, but if you won't then I will." ChiChi looks from Bulma to Yamcha, and sighs.

"Wish me luck B." She gives Kakarot a peck on the cheek and takes a deep breath, and then she walks toward Yamcha.

No one but Bulma could understand why Chichi was so nervous. In Japan, it was unheard of to disrespect your teacher in any way, shape, or form. Yamcha had worked hard to teach Chichi everything he knew about fighting and sensing, everything he knew of dangerous alien species. His number one dangerous species, of course, was Saiyan. Right now, ChiChi was about to tell him that his engagement with Bulma was over and they both were ready and willing to spend the rest of their lives here. This wasn't going to be easy. Right before she gets to Yamcha she looks to Bulma, who gives her a small smile. ChiChi sighs and turns to Yamcha.

"…I don't know how to tell you this Yamcha." ChiChi gulps and shakes her head. "Me and Bulma like it here…and uh…we actually want to-" ChiChi looks up and stops what she's staying. The look Yamcha was giving her was too much for her to bear. She just looks down and rubs an arm. What kills her is his choice of responding to her, he says nothing. He just shakes his head in utter disappointment.

"You too huh?" he says sadly to Bulma. She flinches at his sad tone and looks away, unable to say anything. Vegeta smirks.

"Obvious isn't it?" Yamcha growls, and looks in a different direction. Then he turns back to ChiChi and sighs.

"Regardless of how stupid you've become in the last few months, there is something you need to see." ChiChi flinches at his harsh words. She felt horrible she upset her teacher. Before she gets any chance to try and apologize to Yamcha, Vegeta cuts her off with a snarl.

"Bull shit!" Vegeta yells, but Yamcha doesn't react to him. He acts as if Vegeta didn't say anything.

"I could care less of what he says, you and Bulma need to see this." ChiChi bites her lip and looks back to Bulma. "We have to do this now."

"What do you say Bulma?" she asks a little quiet. All the Saiyans growl in protest. They all knew very well who Yamcha was and no one was about to loose their new princess. Bulma looks around and considers this. Considering she just hurt him, she did owe him something.

"Let's see what he's got." Everyone takes their eyes from Yamcha to stare at their new princess in shock. Was she crazy?

"No! We're not going anywhere with him!" Vegeta yells, never taking his eyes off Yamcha. Yamcha narrows his eyes at Vegeta, who in return growls. And since some one was threatening their royal family, the other Saiyans growl as well. Bulma touches Vegeta's arm, and he stops his growl to look at her.

"I know you don't like it but I still trust him Vegeta. I want to see what he's got." The rest of the Saiyans have their eyes glued on Yamcha, but for once Vegeta ignores what the others want and he decides to think this over. After a few seconds he sighs.

"You're sure it's not a trap?" Bulma looks to Yamcha.

"It's not, right?" At this Yamcha rolls his eyes.

"Are you ever wrong?" he simply replies. Bulma fights off her coming smile.

"Let's go Vegeta." He grunts and the other Saiyans relax.

"I'm warning you, human, while you did come to the aid of my warriors if you try anything slick-" Mama V places a finger on King Vegeta's lips and slowly shakes her head.

"Take it easy dear, he just lost a great woman." King Vegeta sighs and picks up Mama V with care. Bardock follows in suit. But when Vegeta goes to pick up Bulma, she tries to push him back. He raises a brow, but he remembers of her condition and thinks he'll make her nauseous again.

"Goku will take me." Vegeta growls, Bulma doesn't sound, or look, the least bit sick.

"And why is he the one to take you?"

"To try and keep peace, I don't need you and Yamcha to be fighting ever few seconds." Now Vegeta snarls.

"Woman this is ridiculous, allow me to take you."

"Forget it Vegeta." Bulma crosses her arms and gives him a stern look. He snarls and turns his back to her while crossing his arms. Bulma smiles and kisses his cheek before going to Kakarot. As Kakarot picks Bulma up, he feels intense eyes on his back. He carefully picks her up, sure to touch her legs and back as less as possible. He soon growls and turns to Turles, who in return growls at him.

"Forget it Turles, don't touch her." Turles smiles a cocky smile at his brother.

"Your hands are full at the moment, brother, so I shall take care of her for you."

"I'm warning you." Raditz walks up to Turles and puts him in a chokehold.

"Will you two ever stop? I shall take her." Kakarot glares at Turles, and looks away, accepting that Raditz was his best choice for Chichi. Raditz drops Turles and picks up ChiChi before he can object. She looks away from him awkwardly but allows it; anyone was better than Turles to her. Yamcha sighs and looks around, clearly annoyed that he couldn't be near Bulma.

"Ok it's this way." He flies off and everyone follows him. Kakarot flies to his left, and Vegeta flies to their left, this way Bulma was fairly in between them. Raditz flies to Kakarot's right flank, so ChiChi would be close to him also. Thankfully, though it was awkward, there was no fighting during the flight. Yamcha smirks and touches down in a clearing. Vegeta raises a brow but touches down as well. Just as Vegeta did, the other males also raise a brow, not liking how "ambush-like" this place seemed to be. Kakarot picks up on how uneasy everyone else is the most. Shockingly, it's not the same reason as everyone else. He follows his senses only to zone in on ChiChi, who looks uneasy in a different way. While scanning the area, Bulma also sees ChiChi in distress.

"Was I wrong Chi?" she asks a little worried.

"Yamcha, please tell me I'm wrong." But Yamcha doesn't say she's wrong. He doesn't say anything at all; he simply smirks and presses a button. Vegeta and the other males quickly put the girls in the middle of defensive circle. But Chichi pushes past them and runs to Yamcha's side. Vegeta growls and holds on to Bulma to make sure she doesn't try the same thing.

"Harpy what the _hell_ are you doing!?" Yamcha scoffs before Chichi can respond.

"You put up with that?" he asks.

ChiChi bites her lip, not sure of how to talk to her "I'm disappointed in you" teacher. "I don't really have a choice..." Yamcha rolls his eyes and presses the other button. Buzzing is heard, followed by some electricity, and then a decent sized, round space ship comes to view. All at once Bulma's face slowly changes. ChiChi's does the same thing.

"He wants me to go now?" Bulma asks, a little too loud. ChiChi doesn't nod; she shakes her head slowly.

"Bulma, this has to be one of the worst bitter sweet moments ever…" The door slowly opens, and some one, or some thing, is heard coming toward the now open door. Something clicks in Bulma's head and she gasps loudly. Vegeta crouches a little low, unsure what the new threat could be. What comes into view catches every Saiyan off guard for two reasons. One, the shadowy figure that comes to the door was enormous. Two, for what ever reason, it sounded like ChiChi was actually _crying_. When the huge shadow comes into the light, everyone sees it's clearly a human, even though he's some how huge. Like ChiChi, oddly, he was crying as well.

"ChiChi." He breathes out, and he wipes an eye. ChiChi lets out a small, crying laugh and runs full speed at the man. The huge man jumps from the ship and puts a knee on the ground so Chichi can easily run into his massive open arms. When the two connect, they cry happily, and ChiChi kisses the man's cheeks as best as she can. The other Saiyans look to Bulma to find out what's going on, but she looks pissed and shocked at the same time.

"Yamcha you piece of shit." She says, never taking her eyes off of her friend. Then something else clicks and she makes a fist. Vegeta picks up on her increased anger and locks his eyes on Yamcha. "You…you _knew_ didn't you?" Yamcha looks at her for a few seconds, but a crash on the ship gets everyone's attention.

"Are you all right dear?" Comes a male's voice. Bulma's eyes widen and a tear falls.

"Of course dear!" Comes yet another voice, this one female. Vegeta grabs Bulma and gives her a quick shake, and she snaps out of it.

"Oh I so hate you right now Yamcha." She touches Vegeta's hand and he lets go.

"You want to go over there?" He asks in shock.

"Vegeta… Yamcha brought important people here. You have no idea." Vegeta scoffs at this.

"_I'm _the only important person here." Bulma goes to answer, but she shuts her mouth when her mother comes into view.

"MOM!" she cries in cheer. She runs up to her mom, who smiles with all her might.

"Mom?" Bardock mutters.

"Bulma!" Bunny hugs her only child close to her, though she cries she never lets it get the best of her, for once. Bulma's dad soon steps out as well to see what's going on. He and Bulma smile at each other, but he lets his wife have her hug. Vegeta snarls as realization dawns on him. Now he knows exactly what's going on.

"White Boy hopes that the parents will take our women home." He says quiet enough for only the Saiyans to hear. They all fight back a snarl. Obviously, should Yamcha try anything they all would fight him off, but ChiChi and Bulma were enjoying their time with their parents and they didn't feel the need to separate them again so soon.

Bunny lets Bulma go and wipes a tear from her eye. "I can't believe you'll be getting married soon!" she cries happily. Both Bulma and ChiChi flinch at the word married. Ox King lets go of ChiChi and looks at her with concern. When the Saiyans growl she puts up a finger and runs to go calm them.

"Mom-"

"Oh! My little girl all grown up!" Bunny squeals. Bulma slaps her forehead and tries again, a little louder this time.

"Mom." Her mom looks to the group of Saiyans and smiles.

"Oh you don't have to be embarrassed about getting married, it's only one kiss. I know! They took such great care of you, invite them too!" Bulma sighs and looks to her dad.

"Dad, she's doing it again." He looks to his wife and then back to his daughter.

"There's nothing wrong with your mother dear. Are you getting cold feet?" Bunny slaps a hand over her mouth and hugs Bulma again.

"That must be it! You poor thing! Don't you worry, you wont be there alone or anything. ChiChi and her father will be there too, won't you Ox?" he smiles and nods, and Kakarot nearly goes pale.

"That's your _dad_?" he asks ChiChi, his sudden anger with Yamcha forgotten. ChiChi looks at her father and rolls her eyes.

"Goku please, he's nothing to be scared of." Then she flicks Vegeta's lip since he growls again.

"Damnit Harpy!" he yells as he rubs his bottom lip. "That shit hurts!"

"Then cool it!" she yells back. Bulma laughs and rolls her eyes. "Guys listen," she lowers her voice, "me and Bulma aren't going any where ok? Just let me handle things." She turns and glares at Vegeta. "And so help me if you start up again." He snorts and looks away. Kakarot smiles as she walks toward Bulma and the others. It was nice to know that ChiChi and Bulma at least wanted to stay. So when ChiChi comes back over Yamcha tries to take matters in his own hands.

"It's time to go now, so let's go." ChiChi rolls her eyes.

"Dad we need to talk, and I mean _right_ now."

"Are you sure it has to be now?" Ox King asks. Bulma bites her lip, seeing where this was going.

"You know it takes a while to get here, there will be plenty of time on the ship. Let's go home now." Yamcha tries again. ChiChi shoots him the bird, earning a gasp from her father, and she turns to him.

"…Dad we are home." She looks down before she can see his face.

"What is this?" Dr. Briefs demands, clearly upset with the situation.

"Hold it friend, I can see it in her eyes. My daughter has more to say." ChiChi looks up and smiles at her dad, who returns it. "Please continue, since for once you're listening to your heart like I taught you."

"You know what dad? I actually like it here now. No, I'm not stronger than a majority of the people here, but that doesn't bother me as much as it should. Bulma really likes it here too, so I gave up. My heart just kind of…" ChiChi looks back at Kakarot and blushes. He looks at her in confusion, but once his mind clicks he blushes back at her. "It just kind of opened." She finishes. She looks back at her dad and blushes harder at his "all knowing" smile.

"You like him don't you?" ChiChi looks down and once again rubs her arm.

"…Yeah" Yamcha fights back a gasp. Since when did _ChiChi_ actually _like _some one? Dr. Briefs, being the genius he is, catches on and looks to Bulma.

"And what's the deal with you?" he asks his child. She goes to speak but Bunny places a finger on her mouth.

"You have some one, don't you?" Before Bulma can respond, Bunny shakes her head. "Mother's intuition. It's really helpful." Bulma smiles when Bunny removes her finger, but her face drops when she sees her dad.

"Dad please, say something." He takes a deep breath and she looks down. Her family was very much a "traditional" Japanese family; the father was expected to pick the son-in-law and Dr. Briefs had allowed Yamcha to take his daughter's hand in marriage. But Bulma just broke the engagement and now she knew she was in a world of trouble.

"Bulma, you know I worked _very_ hard to get you the chance to meet Yamcha. I was always there, forgetting things I wanted done so I could do for you what ever you may have wanted, as soon and as best as I could. I even said you two could get married with you so young. I was very happy for you; I thought I was the best father out there, and for what? For you to say you want to be here?" Bulma flinches every now and then; very upset she let her father down on so many levels.

"Honey." Bunny says, and Dr. Briefs hold up a finger.

"Just one more thing. I can't be the best father ever if I stop doing my job now." Bulma looks up with hope in her eyes, and Dr. Briefs laughs. "Bulma, my beautiful daughter, I have, and always will, be there for you. If you honestly think you belong here well…" he sighs and looks around. "How much do you think it costs to move from one planet to another?" Bulma screams and throws her arms around her father's neck, and he hugs back laughing. ChiChi lets out a breath she had been holding and smiles. Thank Kami, none of her Saiyan friends were killed and she gets to stay here for as long as she likes. Things were finally starting to look up for her. Bulma pulls away from her father to glare at Yamcha, who was pissed as well.

"So that's it? They stay here?" Bulma crosses her arms, her glare never loosing power.

"You knew Yamcha." At this Vegeta and the other Saiyans growl. "I want answers. How did you know to come here now?" Yamcha shakes his head and turns from her.

"This is a new low Bulma, even with what you just did. I didn't think you would accuse me of something like this." Bulma angrily turns Yamcha to face her.

"I'm _not_ stupid Yamcha. How. Did. You. Know." Yamcha waits a few seconds and sighs. He nods past her head, and the others turn.

"Them, they told me."

"Would you look at that… another bitter sweet moment." ChiChi mutters. It was nice to know that she was right about something, but to be right about _this_ much was just terrible. For it was Takana and Katana who touch down, where Yamcha just nodded. It only takes a matter of seconds, but they quickly catch on and know they have been caught.

"Oh shit…" Takana and Katana mutter in unison…

* * *

Wow this took me forever to type! Two days! I don't wanna jinx myself, so just know I should be able to update again. But it's been 4 yrs (wow) since I made this fic; I'm a senior now. Yes, the "best high school year" is also the busiest one when it comes to homework. Gay. So try to not get your hopes up. Oh yeah I had been writing this fic on paper (don't know if I told you) so when I found it I had to change this chpt. a bit. Sorry if it's confusing in some places. I mean I proofread but no ones perfect at that lol. oh yeah my b-day was on the 4th, last fri day so im old now! cheer me up with reviews!!! lol jk. Review if ya wanna! You know the drill!

Been so long since I've been on I'm not sure who is anon. any more. Oh wait some I can or can't reply to… nvm lol.

PATDAV: well I got lazy in this action, like usual lol. Hope you like this chpt. since the fight ends. ^.^" Thnx for the review!

Tammy: all these years later (wow I sound old Dx) and I'm shocked that I still get e-mails saying "so and so added you to fav. Author, story, author alert list." It's incredible, I'm telling ya. Thnx for the review!

gir300: though it's almost been a year, I can't forget about my fics. It's just, my inspiration works in multiple ways. I'm sure you all saw Meet Goka and ChiCho well; I've been wanting to update that too! And now I have dreams about some awesome epic fic with Goku and ChiChi with Poke'mon too. O.o It's SO hard to ignore! But yeah the updates will continue to come for this fic, just not sure when lol. Thnx for the review!

Goku'sgirl: I'm glad you like it. Trust me, the chpts. will keep coming. =D Just please be patient. Thnx for the review!

As for those of you who reviewed my 1st chpt, uh, Thnx lol. Please try to review my most recently updated chpt, that way I can reply to you. Thnx for the review to you all though! =D

Tas36


	24. And Two Steps Back

Trying to stick to updating at least once a week… well here goes the newest chpt. For you guys, hope you like it =D

Chapter 24: …And Two Steps Back

Though Vegeta would _never_ believe what Yamcha says, he snarls at the twins that just touched down. Bulma also seems to loose her cool, she turns her glare from Yamcha to the twins. "This explains why they called ChiChi princess in such a weird way! They planned in having the prince take ChiChi and having Yamcha take me." The gears go to work in Bulma's mind and her glare intensifies. "You tried to get rid of us so you could take them back." A few moments pass before King Vegeta takes a step closer to the twins.

"You knew some one of royal blood was here and you failed to tell me?" he demands, looking both Takana and Katana dead in the eyes. Katana's eyes fall and Takana sighs.

"Yes, my king." At this news all the Saiyans growl/snarl.

"Why hide such information from me?"

"Great king, ChiChi is a weak human. Her blood would have tainted your family's blood, I thought I would have been better."

"Idiots! You know decisions concerning Planet Vegeta's future lie with _me_!" Mama V then steps in and touches King Vegeta's shoulder, and he calms instantly.

"How did the prince of the Dominipz know to come?" she asks with no signs of anger in her voice. Bulma's mind once again races ahead of everyone else and she gasps in anger.

"Did…did you _tell_ the prince when to come?" Takana doesn't move but Katana slips up and half nods before catching herself. Now all the Saiyans snarl in outrage.

"This is treason on the highest level!" King Vegeta's voice booms and echoes three times before dieing down. "I'll have all of your possessions and your heads! And then-" But Mama V again touches his shoulder and he turns to her.

"My King…" she falls to her knees and desperately hugs his legs, "I beg of you, do not kill these two." Bulma and ChiChi gasp. Say what? ChiChi looks around to see all anger leave the Saiyans at their queen's request. They all sigh sadly and look away or down. Bulma waits for an outburst from Vegeta that never comes. She turns to him only to see that he too looks down and is much more calm. He looks at Bulma only to answer her growing question.

"It's the power of the Queen. Each day she's Queen her love for her subjects grows. It's this love that makes all Queens incredible; it's this love that insures Queens will make laws best for her people; it's this love that keeps Kings in check- while he grows old and bitter she stays full of love and common sense." Vegeta lets out a slight growl. "It's the reason she doesn't want Takana or Katana tortured or dead, the reason we can't say no to her." Bulma and ChiChi look back in shock, just in time to see King Vegeta's anger leave him, sigh, and nod. Then Mama V gets up to give him a peck, and to run to hug the twins. They both look to her sadly and lower their tails to show their gratitude, and hug back only to please their Queen. They knew, however, once Mama V grew love for Bulma and ChiChi they would be in some kind of trouble.

"You're telling me that one day I'll love everyone enough to not punish them?"

"Not exactly." Bardock clears his throat before speaking again. "You're human; you use your emotions much more than us. I presume you will have better control over this and will keep things fair." Bulma sighs. ChiChi lets out a huff of her own and crosses her arms. Obviously no death was good for her, but no torture either? What kind of crap is that?

"So, I wasted my time coming here?" Yamcha asks, and the anger comes flying back to the Saiyans. This time it's Bulma to touch her mate's shoulder, and like King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta calms down to look at her.

"Yeah, you did. But it's ok, Takana and Katana don't get "their men" back either. All is well."

"Are you kidding me?" Bulma holds up her hand.

"Yamcha I'm _so_ beyond pissed right now." She holds up a finger, "I'm married to a prince, that's better than your title," she holds up another finger, "though he's _busier_ than you the _only_ time he left me alone was when something was up or I was pissed at him," she puts up one last finger, "the only reason we argue is because he's around me enough that we get sick of each other. We never did. The again, what good couple doesn't have it's days?" Yamcha crosses his arms.

"C'mon Bulma, when was the last time I got you mad at me?" Bulma raises a brow and holds up a finger to stop Vegeta.

"Are you serious Yamcha? Try right now." Vegeta chuckles at this. When Yamcha starts to glare at Vegeta Bulma gets his attention back. "Let's not forget the big 'V' thing either." She smiles and places her hands on her hips. All the Saiyans bust out laughing while Yamcha looks at her confused. When it hits him he goes pale.

"Bulma… you didn't…" From his stupidity, the Saiyans now howl in laughter. Vegeta sneaks an arm around her and she happily puts her arms around him.

"Leave White Boy, she's mine." Vegeta says with a smirk. Yamcha crouches low ready to strike, but Kakarot senses the strike coming and he teleports right in front of his prince. The growl he gives off nearly echoes, his need to do his job as best as he can taking over.

"This is garbage!" Yamcha throws his hands up and starts to pace. "You all stole Bulma from me, you're not giving me a chance to get her back!" Vegeta snarls and stands next to Kakarot.

"Is that an offer, Weakling?" Yamcha spits.

"Obviously, since you have ChiChi brain washed. This is my only option." Kakarot snarls. ChiChi was his because of their feelings, not some stupid trick.

"My Queen, I have an idea." Everyone turns to glare at Takana. They wanted nothing to do with her; it was wise for her to use the Queen. She smiles and nods. "ChiChi didn't want to stay here until Kakarot bit her. In a way, she was brain washed." ChiChi tries to cut her off by charging at her, but Mama V wanted to hear Takana out and so Kakarot was forced to upset his new mate. He gets a hold of her before she gets too far.

"Go on." Mama V says lightly.

"We do have that bracelet that makes you speak your mind. Should we change it a bit, the real ChiChi will come out again." She looks at ChiChi and what was supposed to be her brother by mate hood. "They should be the ones to fight." At this news ChiChi and Bulma's faces drop while a few Saiyans gasp. Kakarot and ChiChi have to do what now?

"You better explain yourself wench." King Vegeta spits. There was his chance at getting the perfect brat guard to seal the fate of future Vegeta's. If it were up to him, for once he would agree with his son and ChiChi would stay. Curse his mate for giving the wrong Saiyans a chance to speak out.

"The ChiChi that isn't brain washed doesn't want to be here, she only stayed because of Bulma. But-" Vegeta snarls.

"You'd best acknowledge your princess with the proper title." He growls out through clenched teeth.

"…But Princess Bulma-" Bulma rolls her eyes, "is happy here now. The real ChiChi would much rather fight to go back home. Her mission on Earth was to keep Princess Bulma happy and safe, something our prince does just fine." While Vegeta snarls King Vegeta laughs loudly. He ends his laugh to glare at Takana.

"No." and all Saiyans join in to laugh at her. Katana cuts in now.

"My great king, Yamcha has a case just like that of ChiChi. Though he's human, he has it in him to be stronger than Kakarot." Kakarot and the others instantly stop laughing; their ears pick up no signs of lies. "I have it on tape, we weren't about to invite the Dominipz over with out a back up plan. If they wouldn't have left peacefully, Yamcha would have killed them all."

"Yet Kakarot dealt the final blow." King Vegeta states, crossing his arms. Katana shrugged.

"Like the stupid Dominipz he is, he thought the plan back fired and tried to kill us at the last second. Or else we wouldn't be having this conversation." All the Saiyans look uneasily from one to another. There was no way to argue with that since they had no proof. Even Bulma's gears couldn't work their way out of this one. King Vegeta looks back to Yamcha and then to Bulma, who was at a loss. Great. He sighs in aggravation.

"How would this work then?" Katana smiles.

"Easy, Kakarot wants ChiChi to stay, so if he wins she stays. But if ChiChi wins, she goes to Earth."

"But it's not fair! Goku's way stronger than me! There's no point in fighting!" ChiChi says. Bulma sighs sadly and shakes her head.

"ChiChi, he is strong but he won't want to hit a girl. And it's not the World Martial Arts Tournament, someone has to be unable to fight, there's no ring outs. Since you're a great fighter in your own way, and he wont be likely to hit you… it's fair." King Vegeta holds up his hand before his Saiyans can snarl.

"It's a challenge. Under law, all those challenged must accept." He turns to glare at Yamcha. "You're lucky you're as strong as they say you are, and that my army is a bit smaller than normal." King Vegeta turns to Bardock, who glares at Yamcha with the thought of loosing his new daughter. "Bardock, under the law how do we set up these rules?" It has been so long since a challenge was made on Planet Vegeta concerning outsiders that he forgot how to host it.

"My king, both parties must compromise on rules for this fight. If we do not, on the fourth morning it's an all out war." King Vegeta nods, his memory coming back.

"Fine. I'm telling you now, you piece of shit, should you kill any of my Saiyans it's war." Yamcha tightens his jaw and gives one sharp nod. "For now, we all go to the Secondary Palace, until the normal one gets fixed." King Vegeta turns to the parents. "I'll see to it that you get one of the best rooms." He nods at Vegeta. "And of course you do as well." Vegeta turns his eyes to glare at Yamcha.

"His room best be far away from me and my mate." He says dangerously low. King Vegeta chuckles.

"He bunks with the servants tonight." All Saiyans laugh slightly, and King Vegeta turns his attention back to the twins. "My mate gives you mercy. However, I say you sleep in the dungeon with any Dominipz that happens to have survived this battle." Their faces drop and Mama V looks down. Her mate made his decision and she cant fight it until tomorrow. Finally, King Vegeta turns to Kakarot and ChiChi, who both glare at Katana and Takana. "I'll allow you two a room together, though I don't know how much good it'll do."

"ChiChi, behave yourself." Ox King says. ChiChi sighs and nods, deciding the twins can wait until later. She runs off quickly to give her father a hug and goes back to Kakarot. Bulma gives her parents a hug as well. Kakarot manages to take his glare from the twins and picks ChiChi up. The other Saiyans follow in suit and they take off. Raditz is left with the parents while Takana and Katana follow the king, dreading the thought of going to the dungeon in a matter of minutes.

A few times the group flies through thick black smoke from burning villages. In some places, especially in third class villages, fights were still going on. Along the way, they grab a few Dominipz to keep the twins busy tonight. At one time, Bulma hears her name being called. She looks down and smiles big, waving to her friend. It was Neva, and thank goodness their expecting friend had survived the battle. ChiChi smiles and waves also, being able to see Neva much better than that of her friend.

The smile fades soon. Every other village they flew over had dead bodies in the open, Saiyan and Dominipz alike. When the Saiyans saw their royal family was also safe they would cheer, King Vegeta and Vegeta waving as they flew overhead. But ChiChi couldn't bring herself to smile or wave; the dead bodies were everywhere. And thanks to the twins, those bodies were dead because of _her_. She eventually manages to close her eyes and look away. Kakarot hugs her to his chest more. He wonders if ChiChi will ever be able to brush off death. She couldn't afford to live in a war-bound planet if she couldn't.

When the group gets to the Secondary Palace, they see a massive building, just as large as the other, but a bit more 'historical'. Second class Saiyans could be found in massive numbers here, only because first class Saiyans thought themselves as too good to do all the handy work, and such work couldn't be placed in third class hands. All the Saiyans stop to bow at their king, they dare not look up to see if their eyes really see their once thought late queen.

"Kakarot, I see this was hard on your mate. Take her to your room, we will tell you of the rules tomorrow if need be." Kakarot sighs in relief and nods at his king. Then he picks up ChiChi and flies into the Palace. ChiChi closes her eyes so she wouldn't get dizzy at how fast they flew by most individuals. Their room was all the way at the other side of the Palace. Though it took twenty seconds tops, Kakarot lands with a growl.

"About time." He mutters as he opens the door. He puts ChiChi down on the bed and she slaps his hand.

"I'm dirty! Don't put me on the bed." He rolls his eyes and sits next to her.

"Please ChiChi you're about to pass out. We have servants that can clean the bed tomorrow." She wrinkles her nose.

"You want me to sleep on dirt?" Kakarot sighs and powers up; all dirt lands on the floor, dressers, nightstand, etc. ChiChi huffs and he smiles.

"At least you won't be sleeping in the dirt now." She holds her look on him for a few seconds before she can no longer hold in her laugh. He laughs with her.

"You're such a dork Goku." He stops to look at her, and she continues to laugh. When she finally stops laughing, he crushes his lips to hers before she can ask what's on his mind. Instantly, ChiChi feels as if she were thrown in a pit of fire. Kakarot groans with pleasure and desperately tries to deepen the kiss, but ChiChi swats at him and he eventually manages to stop himself.

"Sorry." ChiChi looks at him wide-eyed and breaths hard, though she did close to nothing.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she asks in panic. Kakarot swallows to try and calm himself; she looked too darn cute when she was scared.

"We're mates now ChiChi, even though we didn't mate yet. Everything we do that's the least bit intimate will be intensified now. You'll get used to it, don't worry." ChiChi takes this is and blushes. When her eyes meets Kakarot's she blushes harder and looks away.

"So… as an example…" She sighs loudly and puts a pillow over her face, even though she isn't facing him. "…Does this mean my… under garments might be wet after we do stuff now?" Kakarot raises a brow and laughs.

"All new mates have a hard time staying dry, it's why we mate so much at first." ChiChi curls up, with the pillow still on her face and still not facing him. Kakarot chuckles and pulls her to his chest. She flinches from the touch, but doesn't object. "It'll be easier once we mate, believe me." Now ChiChi throws down the pillow and turns to face him in his arms.

"If what they say is true about that bracelet… I wont be here much longer." Kakarot scoffs.

"You're a human ChiChi, it wont be that hard to tire you out so you can't fight any more." ChiChi slowly shakes her head.

"Where we come from, you have to land hits to have a chance at wining. Yamcha might want that as a rule." Kakarot raises a brow at this.

"Really? Sometimes we have special fights to see which Saiyan can beat the other with out landing one single hit or ki moves. It helps us build up strategy in the nick of battle."

"Well Earth isn't exactly like that." She looks him dead in the eye now. "It'll kill you to hear me say this when I might be leaving soon, but I'm gonna miss you so much if I win." Kakarot's eyes go wide.

"You mean it?" ChiChi gives him a small smile and pecks his lips.

"You're so cute when you're confused." She says, the smile still on her face. Kakarot gives her a small smile of his own.

"I'll miss you more." And he cuddles into her bite mark, instantly earning a shocked moan from her. Then she pulls away.

"If I go home, wont we die or something?" she asks. Kakarot sighs sadly and shakes his head.

"For me I would just have to mate and bite some one else. You're not Saiyan, so once I become mates with some one else the bite mark will heal and vanish." ChiChi looks sadly at him now.

"Then if I win I want something of yours that will never, and I mean _never_ loose your smell." Kakarot smiles.

"Of course-"

"And you _have_ to visit as much as you can, and bring Bulma." Kakarot sighs.

"Relax ChiChi, I would." She gives him a sharp nod before snuggling into his chest and taking a deep breath of his smell.

"Ok, good night." She smiles as he starts to purr her to sleep.

"'Night ChiChi." Kakarot purrs…

* * *

OK! HAHA SEE I KEPT MY… uh promise type thing LOL. Yeah I KNOW this chpt. WAS SO BORING!!! But I did that so the next one wont be! xD so can you guess what the next chpt. will focus on? THAT'S RIGHT I'm NOT SAYING! wow the last chpt. was 10 pages long, this one was 8. and 2,000 less words O.o well its boring so it will have the illusion of a long chpt. lol! So yeah review if you want to! Thank you for reading!

Anon. types here you go! ^.^

patdav: yeah me too xD so uh, is this new enough for you? Kakarot and ChiChi have to fight now! Dx oh yw for updating and Thnx for the review!

lady chichi1: omg I know this fic is OLD! Dx I'm glad it's still good and I hope Kakarot going against ChiChi isn't a turn off for some of you! ^.^" hey now I'm trying my best to update often so gimme a break LOL. Thnx for the review!

goku lover: hey now I'm a MAJOR ChiChi fan so you better stop loving her husband. Corny I know leave me alone LOL. Wow I'm in a great mood ^.^ oh yeah your review lets see here… oh thank you for the short and sweet review LOL. So I guess I'm gonna try to review once a week like before. Lets see how long I can keep that up xD Thnx for the review!

Tas36


	25. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

I have no ideas what so ever for a name for this chpt. So I'm using the very first thing that comes to mind. Deal with it lol. If i think of something better I'll change it later.

Chapter 25: Let's Get Ready To Rumble!!! (LOL)

Kakarot wakes up first with ChiChi still in his arms. He smiles at this and snuggles in to her new and improved bite mark. She shivers and laughs slightly in her sleep. Kakarot some what pouts and does it again, this time earning a much better laugh and her turning toward him. He smiles, and she puts a pillow over his face. "I'm still tired." She says in a very tired voice. Kakarot removes the pillow and frowns.

"You had plenty of sleep." ChiChi huffs and puts the pillow back on his face.

"I'm a human." And she rolls back over to try and sleep longer; thankfully she doesn't get angry enough to roll from his arms. True to his Saiyan nature, Kakarot decides to push his luck. He removes the pillow by tossing it to the floor and snuggles into ChiChi's bite mark again. She all out laughs, loud enough to seem wide awake, and desperately tries to push him back. He allows her to eventually, chuckling to himself. She faces him again and smiles.

"You're not mad?" ChiChi simply rolls her eyes and pecks his nose. Then she gets up to go to the bathroom. "You're not gonna call me a pain in the ass or anything?" ChiChi stops by the door and looks at him, her smile a bit smaller but still there.

"I can't really complain anymore." When he tilts his head in confusion, much like a puppy, ChiChi laughs so hard she has to hold her gut. She walks into the bathroom, shaking her head and still laughing. Kakarot waits for an answer that doesn't come. He sighs, a little lost but happy that she was being nice. Really nice.

"Why can't you complain anymore?" he asks after a few minutes. ChiChi comes out of the bathroom and places her hands on her hips.

"You're still thinking about that?" she asks almost in shock. Kakarot gives her a sheepish grin in response. She smiles in disbelief and sits down next to him. "You don't have any thoughts at all?" Kakarot puts on his thinking face and looks down, ChiChi fights her growing laugh.

"I got nothing." He admits. At this ChiChi gives him a quick kiss on his lips. He looks at her with his eyes wide.

"You're such a dork. Off the bed." Kakarot gets up and she makes the bed look nice again. "I wont complain any more, you're my pain in the ass now." As she smoothes the blanket out Kakarot's tail puffs out as it hits him. Though he may loose her, she was his, and he was hers. He shivers from head to toe, what a great feeling.

"Can you say that again?" he asks, and she laughs again.

"You're my pain in the ass now." She turns to him and their lips meet, slow and passionate at first, then fast and heated soon after. Kakarot makes his move and deepens it, ChiChi clenches her fists and opens her mouth, bracing for the sudden burst of passion. She still moans from this new feeling, but handles it much better. Once his tongue meets hers, Kakarot slows the kiss to give his mate a fighting chance to enjoy it. It works, for soon she removes her fists from his shirt and runs her fingers through his wild and crazy hair. He growls in pleasure, his mate was already getting used to him. He knew it wouldn't be long before they would mate, since he planned on wining this up coming fight. Kakarot pulls back and ChiChi gasps for air, never allowing their lips to part too far. She stands more on her toes so her nose can rub against his; he bends lower to make it easier for her. He doesn't rub back though, it was a human thing she was doing and he wanted her to enjoy it alone at first.

"Ready for round two?" ChiChi smiles and hugs him, her hands falling to wrap around his neck.

"No, I need more training first." He chuckles, then looks to the door. ChiChi follows his eyes and a few knocks are heard. Kakarot growls low enough for ChiChi only to hear.

"It's time to go now…"

"Hurry up you two, let's go!" ChiChi angrily moves her arms and crosses them; it was Rolf's voice she heard.

"Are you serious!? He's still here!?" Kakarot sighs sadly and hugs ChiChi. He catches her off guard; she just stands there for a few seconds before hugging him back. "You better win this." He nods once and pulls back, a sad smile on his face.

"I guess now I get to see what you're really made of." ChiChi looks at him in confusion, then her face lights up. He tilts his head. "Find a way to make me win?" ChiChi continues to think of what ever is going on in her mind, and then she shakes her head.

"Huh?" Before Kakarot can repeat himself, Rolf knocks on the door again. Kakarot growls and ChiChi flings open the door. "_What?_" she snaps, and Rolf puts his hands up in defense.

"It's time to get ready for the fight." Kakarot and ChiChi look at each other a bit confused. Weren't there any rules or anything they had to know about? "Your coaches will tell you everything you need to know when we take you there." Kakarot snorts.

"I don't need a coach." ChiChi rolls her eyes and turns to him.

"You're about to fight _me_. You need all the help you can get-" ChiChi looks around and turns angrily to Rolf. "_I_ have a coach too?" Rolf sighs.

"It's part of the agreement between the Earth Male and our King." ChiChi sighs and walks out the door. Some other Saiyan, one ChiChi never seen before, nods at Kakarot and walks one way while Rolf begins walking in the opposite direction. ChiChi follows him and looks back; her eyes meet Kakarot's. He gives her a small smile and waves, she returns this kind gesture. It's official, the next time she sees him, he will be her foe.

* * *

Rolf leads ChiChi into some building much like a huge gym and bows to her, his right arm crossing his chest. ChiChi sighs angrily and walks past him. "I have to get used to that huh?"

"If Kakarot wins, then yes." ChiChi pauses at the door and turns to Rolf. He raises a brow at her, unsure if he did something wrong. "Yes?"

"Believe it or not, I wanted to fight you to compare our power. You gave me just one of many reasons to train." She looks down sadly. "If I win, part of me will actually miss you, even though I hate your guts." Rolf chuckles at this.

"It will be a shame if you win. Planet Vegeta could have really used your genes." ChiChi looks up sharply at him and he flinches. "I mean your attitude and willingness to train; we actually have some lazy Saiyans these days." ChiChi gives him a small smile and walks into the building, a bit too sad to say anything else.

Most of the lights in the "gym" were off and there was hardly anything in it. Her foot steps echoed up to five times; sometimes they failed to sound like her own and made her jump. She'd laugh each time she realized it was her own foot steps she heard. Eventually she found a door with light shining through the door frame and opened it. It was in this room that there was equipment to train with. They had weights much like what she was used to at Earth, even the smaller ones that were two pounds each. She still couldn't read Saiyan, but she found out the hard way these small weights weren't close to two pounds. She frowns and walks on, looking into a huge wall made of glass. She looks at the buttons and helmets and smiles. They have a virtual reality training set!

"Neat huh?" comes a familiar voice. ChiChi turns with a smile that some what fades. Bulma rolls her eyes and walks over to her. "ChiChi chill, I won't be mad at you if you win. Besides, I don't think you can beat a Saiyan." ChiChi looks down and rubs an arm.

"He won't hit me." ChiChi mumbles. Bulma taps a foot angrily.

"Go figure Yamcha found a way to make that a rule. Said the Saiyan people want to see a fight and nothing else, or something like that." Bulma hugs ChiChi and when she looks at her Bulma winks. "With me as your coach you'll win." ChiChi's eyes go wide and then she laughs.

"How did you make that work?" Bulma flicks ChiChi's nose.

"Wait until later; you need to know the rules." Bulma leads ChiChi to a different huge room with smaller weights. "These ones you can lift, the most is 130 lbs." ChiChi goes straight to the 130 lbs. and picks it up easy. Bulma laughs slightly and looks down.

"Still can't lift it?" ChiChi asks, and Bulma nods. "Did you try?" ChiChi tries, and they both laugh knowing she did try and couldn't pull it off.

"So not funny Chi." ChiChi slows her laugh so she can work with the weights a bit better.

"While I'm warming up my muscles, I think I should hear the rules." Bulma takes a seat and nods.

"It won't take long, we hardly agreed on anything." ChiChi laughs at this.

"Was Vegeta the problem?" Bulma doesn't answer since they both knew he was.

"Well you know about the hit thing, but I tried to make it fair. You and Goku have to land at least one hit to win, not that it'll be a problem for you or anything." ChiChi smiles. "There's no time limit and there's no ring outs, so get ready to fight for a while." ChiChi tightens her jaw and gives a sharp nod. Of course she didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to go down easily either. "They made that bracelet work too, so you'll be back to the old you in a matter of hours. Just in case, you can't forfeit the fight either." ChiChi drops the weights and makes a fist.

"This is bull shit Bulma. I shouldn't have to fight to stay here. I shouldn't have to do anything the stupid twins say. I shouldn't have-" Bulma walks over to her friend and hugs her close, just in time for a tear to fall.

"They shouldn't have a say in how much longer we have together." Bulma says quietly. ChiChi hugs Bulma harder and says nothing, she knew exactly what had ChiChi pissed off. Bulma closes her eyes to fight off the tears that beg to fall. It would be the first time in years that they were truly separated, and she wasn't sure how either of them would handle it. But she knew part of her would feel empty, and she knew Vegeta wouldn't be able to fill that hole for a long time. ChiChi interrupts Bulma's thoughts by pushing away and looking down. She doesn't wipe her eyes because she "stayed strong" and didn't let any more tears fall. "ChiChi real men cry." ChiChi doesn't smile like she normally would have; she looks up at Bulma with an emotionless face.

"Real men don't solve problems with violence." Bulma just looks down and nods, she hates it when ChiChi is so hard on herself.

"Well if you're warmed up now, we should go talk strategy." ChiChi glances at the weights quickly and nods. Bulma walks off to yet another door and ChiChi follows.

* * *

Kakarot finishes warming up himself and wipes the sweat from his brow. Being a Saiyan, he knows his body isn't yet warmed up until he breaks a sweat. At times, this could mean an hour of so of training. He turns to his coach, of course his father, and nods. "I'm just about ready now." Bardock sighs and nods.

"What do you plan on doing, since you refuse to hit her?" Kakarot growls and walks toward the showers, ignoring his father. "Kakarot this is serious, one hit will mean her staying here or leaving." Kakarot turns to his father with a growl. Bardock brushes it off and stares at his son. Kakarot sighs angrily and his face drops.

"I don't know Dad, I just can't imagine some one as big as me hitting some one as small as her." Bardock runs a hand through his unruly hair. Raditz and Turles would have no problem fighting a female. How else would they get strong enough to live past teen years? Kakarot seemed to be the only Saiyan not wiling to hit a female period, and this was proving to be a serious problem.

"You know what Kakarot? If you're one hit away from wining, think of this as a spar. Then you'll be able to hit her." Kakarot's eyes go wide and then he slaps his forehead with his hand.

"Wow I'm stupid. Thanks Dad." Bardock smirks and nods, and Kakarot heads to the showers. Bardock stands by the bath room and looks around, then he walks off looking over his shoulder occasionally.

* * *

He makes it to an abandoned food stand at an old market place. He stands there for mere seconds before his ear twitches and he looks to the east. "Princess." He says, and he chuckles as a very small pebble hits his arm.

"¿Y tu, Bardock?" Bulma spits while coming into view. He chuckles at her growing attitude. She'll make one hell of a queen one day, that's for sure.

"It's catchy. What's your plan?" Bulma wipes any twigs or grass that's on her current jeans.

"Like I said, ChiChi doesn't want a plan. But she plans on going down with a fight, typical to her nature."

"I convinced Kakarot to think of this as a spar so he would hit her at least once. It's a close call if he actually will though." Bulma nods, understanding completely how stubborn Kakarot can be at times.

"Well ChiChi doesn't plan on leaving any time soon so I'm sure he'll come up with something." Bardock glances around quickly and nods.

"Let's hope so, but we must get going. I think I heard something." Bulma looks around carefully, and takes a few steps back.

"Ok, don't give up on him. I need him to win." Bulma runs off through the over grown grasses again with out another word. Bardock frowns and looks to the moon, which was still close, but also gaining space between it and Planet Vegeta.

"You and me both, Bulma." He mutters. Then he flies off to go back to his son.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

ChiChi and Bulma find themselves in a huge area like dome, with rows upon rows of seats and a massive area to fight in. "Wow Chi, this reminds me of the ancient Romans." ChiChi rolls her eyes and looks around.

"Leave it to you to find some kind of historical connection." She says. A few groups of Saiyans fly into their seats and stare at ChiChi, not fully sure what's going on, but pretty sure she was the enemy at this point. ChiChi gulps and looks down, Bulma rubs one of her arms.

"Fear knocked on the door, Faith answered. No one was there." Bulma says. ChiChi busts out laughing and pushes Bulma away.

"You're so gay Bulma."

"Yeah well it worked now didn't it?" ChiChi sticks her tongue out at Bulma.

"It's only a mere distraction; I have no idea what it means."

"Do too." More Saiyans land in their seats and they cheer, Kakarot and Bardock touch down. ChiChi glances at him really quick then looks back to the audience. Thankfully Kakarot and Bardock have their attention and she's left alone. She sighs and closes her eyes to focus. Maybe if she thought of how she felt now and hard enough, that stupid bracelet wouldn't work on her so well. Hell, maybe it won't work at all. Bulma smiles and waves at Kakarot, who shyly waves back with a small smile. No matter the out come of the fight, she would get to see him every day, and that relieved her to a point. It was ChiChi she would have a hard time seeing. By now all the Saiyans were flying to this fighting dome like there was free food or something, a majority of the seats were full and all there chatter was getting rather loud. ChiChi opens her eyes and stares at the crowd.

"Holy shit." Bulma rubs her back, but ChiChi continues to stare at the crowd.

"Chi you have to relax, you'll loose this fight and stay here, and we know it."

"Do we, B? Or do you hope so?" Bulma stops rubbing her back and thinks of something else she can say. Nothing comes up with her nervousness taking over. "That's what I thought." The crowd, which was now so big some Saiyans had to hover since there was no more seats, cheers and Vegeta touches down. He glares at ChiChi for upsetting his mate and raises a hand. All goes silent. King Vegeta touches down at his designated chair with Mama V in his hands, and some of his guards bring Bulma's parents and ChiChi's dad. ChiChi gulps at them.

"You'll be fine Chi." She slowly shakes her head.

"I don't think I can do this B." Vegeta's voice cuts Bulma's off.

"Here we have Kakarot; he fights to keep his mate here, along with the future guard of my child! Here is his mate, being forced to fight to go back to Earth! That's what's at stake here!" Most of the Saiyans growled at first, but they all out snarl when they hear ChiChi was being _forced_ to fight. "Fighters, shake hands!" Bardock nods at ChiChi and flies off next to King Vegeta while Kakarot and ChiChi share a hand shake.

"You better win." ChiChi whispers, and Kakarot nods.

"Put on the damned bracelet!" Vegeta tosses it to ChiChi and she slides it on with her eyes closed. Her body flashes the same color black as the bracelet, and when she opens her eyes there's a familiar hate filled look in them. Kakarot sadly looks away; his mate was no longer here. "Ready to go back to Earth?" Vegeta asks, making sure the bracelet worked.

"As ready as I've always been." Kakarot flinches at 'always', she said it like she _never_ planed on staying here. That was a low blow to him. Vegeta growls and scoops Bulma up, then he flies to his seat. "The ki blasts will signal when you can start!" he calls, and Bulma eagerly runs to the edge of their booth to get a better look at the fight that was about to start. Down below, Kakarot and Chi lock eyes; his sad and hers ready to beat some ass.

"Good luck, Kakarot." ChiChi spits as she gets into her stance. Kakarot flinches at his name and gets in his stance as well. "You're gonna need it." Then the ki blasts explode in the air, signaling the start of the fight…

* * *

GAH I GOT LAZY! Sorry. I was supposed to put a LITTLE bit of the fight in this chpt., but like I said, I got lazy lol. Hey I go to bed in about an hour, it's that late so give me a break lol. So much for this chpt. won't be boring, I know it is lol. So yeah, let's hope I won't forget that Monday is in 7 days for me this time. Ill get to work on the next chpt. tomorrow so I won't be lazy with the action. That should work lol. Hey I only got 5 reviews last chpt. that's why I forgot to review, I'm used to 8 of them. oh, and I read EVERY review i got for this fic a few days ago lol. The thrill never wears off, I'm telling you. Ok, review if you wanna!

Anon. types here you go! ^.^

XxSailorwinchesterXx: well you were supposed to get an idea of what would happen in this update but yeah, its not gonna happen lol. Well I WAS on top of it but I didn't get my daily reminders from my reviewers! Ill stop blaming you guys now lol. Ill try harder to stay on top of it. Thnx for the review! wow you're the only anon. type lol.

Tas36


	26. To the Victor Goes No Spoils

Ok after yet another long absence (boy do i miss spell check) im back!!! yeah so much stuff went down and i find myself again with word pad instead of microsoft word. so youll have to bear with me with the thousands of typos that are bound to come ^.^" anyway i thought i should update cuz i can almost guarantee that i wont be updating for a long time so.. yeah here you go. tried to not be lazy with the fighting i swear lol.

**Chapter 26: To the Victor Goes No Spoils**

ChiChi reacts quickly to the blasts and charges Kakarot with out showing the least bit of fear. She meets him throwing punches left and right, which he of course easily blocks. Getting annoyed, ChiChi tries with one of her more powerful kicks but it does nothing as he merely grabs it and throws her. The crowd cheers but goes quiet as she stands unharmed and dusts herself off like it's nothing. "Do you honestly think you'll win this way?" Kakarot shrugs as if it's nothing.

"I think I can." ChiChi gets in her stance again.

"Good luck with that." She runs at Kakarot again and throws two punches, but he grabs her fists in a tight grip and smiles. "Let go." ChiChi spits as she desperately tries to free her fists, and the crowd laughs. Kakarot feeds off the crowd's growing excitement and smiles.

"Make me." As the crowd laughs a bit more he can't help but smirk. This annoys ChiChieven more as she compares him to Vegeta and she struggles even more to get free.

"Let me go ape!" The crowd goes silent as they watch for Kakarot's reaction, expecting him to knock her out now for what she just said. Staying true to his nature, disappointing the crowd, he keeps his cool and looks ChiChi square in the eyes.

"I'm not about to let go. Just give up." ChiChi stops struggling only to look at Kakarot in complete shock.

"That's your master plan? To get me to give up?" Kakarot shrugs.

"Don't worry about my master plan." ChiChi busts out laughing then stops and stares him in the eye.

"It'll never work." Kakarot sighs refusing to give up hope.

"Then don't worry about it about it, you keep thinking that." ChiChi gives her own smirk and slams her right foot into his gut. He releases her fists and dubs over slightly, just enough for her to leap up and do a spinning kick, hitting poor Kakarot square in the face. He falls over from the force and touches the spot where he was kicked. Then ChiChi grabs her foot and bounces on the other getting a pain full reminder of what she completely forgot, how rock hard a Saiyan tends to be. The crowd goes wild not expecting ChiChi to dish out hits so good but happy she's getting hurt from contact. This was proving to be a good start for a great fight. Their eyes widen when Kakarot stands and ChiChi charges him again as if she wans'nt hurt the least. This time when ChiChi throws punches and kicks Kakarot dodges them, not wanting to hurt his mate. Bulma watches from her booth as her heart punds with every passing second. Kakarot was yet to land a hit, ChiChi was winning with flying colors and Kakarot did'nt look the least bit concerned about landing a hit of his own.

"Something has to happen so Goku will fight back.. damnit" Bulma sighs and starts to pace all the while watching the fight. Dr. Briefs glances at his daughter and sighs at her worry.

"Bulma dear everything will be fine. You must calm down." Bulma looks at her father and slowly shakes her head, then goes back to watching the fight.

"I can't afford to try and guess the out come Dad. I need to watch this with a clear mind." Back in the arena, ChiChi yells in frustration and kicks Kakarot harder than before, sending him flying and causing her again to grab her foot in pain. Kakarot gets up and watches ChiChi. It was different with his Dad a few hours ago, the thought of doing a spar with ChiChi made him believe he would actually land a hit and win this fight. But being out here in the field, with just about every Saiyan watching, there was no way he was about to land a single hit. It went against everything he was about, attacking the strong and defending the weak. He glances at ChiChi and thinks back to when he first met her, about the ride here, about how far they've come.. then it hits him, something she said to him all those weeks ago on the ride here.

_"No Kakarot. If you wanna see what I can really do, put me in a life or death situation. Or at least somthin close to that." _Kakarot's eyes widen as his curiosity grows and he thinks it over in his head. Then he shakes his head, this was no time to goof around, his future was at stake here! ChiChi picks up on his distraction and gets in her stance.

"Don't quit on me this battle's way too important for that." ChiChi's words on the ship echo in Kakarot's mind again, and again he shakes his head. ChiChi raises a brow at him. "Quit stalling, come and get me for once!" Kakarot ignores her taunt and smirks letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Why not you? You're not scared of me already are you?" He starts to flex and pose in a teasing manner and the Saiyans laugh. ChiChi glares at the crowd and falls for it, she charges Kakarot again.

"You'll regret ever saying that!" She again meets him with punches and Kakarot dodges them trying to get her more angry. He was trying to give the crowd reason to laugh at her, the crowd laughs as you fall for taunts or miss hits. It's the perfect life or death situation, for a Saiyan anyway, and ChiChi was close enough to one in Kakarot's eyes. Ox-King watches the fight and smiles.

"Well, ChiChi sure did get stronger, which is no shocker." Dr. Briefs nods.

"No matter the out come, you should be very proud of her." Bunny says and she giggles, of course not taking the fight serious at all. Bulma, as sharp as ever, picks up on Kakarot's motives. It's not like him to taunt ChiChi like that, something wasn't adding up and it was starting to bother her. She watches Kakarot suddenly stop dodging and gasps when ChiChi's fist connects with his face. Kakarot smirks as ChiChi pulls her fist back and hugs it to her chest.

"Oh! Was that supposed to hurt? My bad." He places his right hand on his right cheek and sucks in a quick breath, pretending it hurt. "Ow! Oh _man_that one hurt! Yeah right I can flick harder than that!" He starts to laugh and of course the crowd joins in. ChiChi shakes her hurt hand and charges Kakarot again. Bulma again picks up on how weird Kakarot is acting but she says nothing. It's not she could do anything if she knew about it anyway, it was King Vegeta's call to stop the fight if anyone broke a rule and so far Kakarot didn't break a single one. The next punch ChiChi throws Kakarot grabs.

"Wow.. that was surprisingly weak." ChiChi huffs and throws another, and again Kakarot had both her fists in his hands."What? Strike a nerve?" She grunts this time and again starts to struggle to get free. Kakarot chuckles at her struggles. "You know if you want your fists back just ask nicely." ChiChi ignores him and digs her feet into the dirt, and pulls back using the strength of her legs. Kakarot teases her by moving with her slightly, then he stops like a brick and doesn't move. "You still want them back? Fine be that way." He waits for her to pull harder and he lets go, ChiChi falling back in the process. Kakarot throws his head back and laughs, the crowd laughs harder than it did yet. "Oh man I'd be _so_embarrassed right if I were you!" Kakarot holds his gut as he laughs harder. ChiChi makes a face, but instead of arguing she looks down as if she was focusing on something. Bulma stares at her for a few moments and gasps as her mind works it's magic. Her father looks at her and she answers his question before he can ask.

"Don't worry about it Dad. Just hope for once I'm wrong.." Dr. Briefs glances at Ox-King but nods and lets it go.

"Hey ChiChi you're a princess right?" Kakarot asks. Bulma freezes as she watches ChiChi's face drop.

"I told you I don't want that title!" Kakarot smirks.

"So everyone of your people died and this is how you show them off?" ChiChi stands as her body shakes with anger.

"Shut up. Don't you _ever_talk about them like that again." Bulma steps back a few steps at ChiChi's rather calm voice. It was happening all over again and she coudln't stop it.

"I need to get to ChiChi! Right now!" Bulma yells as panic starts to set it. Kakarot can't hear this over the crowd and he smirks more as he continues the taunts.

"I can't believe you're bringing shame to your people like this. What a shame." The crowd howls with laughter, very much enjoying the taunts. ChiChi flinches and she gasps, then she covers her ears and shuts her eyes almost as if in fear.

"Shut up!" She screams. It doesn't work, the crowd only laughs harder at her actions, and Bulma panics even more.

"Shit! She needs me!" Before anyone notices her, Bulma leaps on one of the massive Saiyan flags and slides down to the arena.

"Hey! You can't be down there!" Yamcha yells. He glances at Vegeta who rises from his seat and goes to get her. Bulma runs to ChiChi, who is now on the floor still desperately covering her ears.

"ChiChi!" The crowd goes silent allowing their princess to try and get ChiChi's attention. "ChiChi! Please stop it! You have to fight it!" ChiChi suddenly stands and she pushes Bulma so hard that she falls and rolls a few feet quickly flies down and grabs her before she can get hurt while the Kakarot and everyone else gasps. ChiChi's _never_put her hands on Bulma since she was here, no one thought it possible for her to hurt Bulma none-the-less. ChiChi stares at Kakarot with pure white eyes, her pupils now gone. Bulma cries out when she sees this, while Dr. Briefs, Ox-King, and Bunny gasp as the horrible sight, and painful reminder. Bulma struggles to get out of Vegeta's grasp as she desperately reaches for ChiChi. "Vegeta let me go!"

"Stay put woman! This is a battle that doesn't include you." Bulma nearly screams but fights it back, not trying to hurt any Saiyan's ears.

"Vegeta if you don't let me go ChiChi will die!" Everyone gasps again while Kakarot stares at Bulma in disbelief.

"She will?"

"Yes! I have to get to her!" Yamcha snorts and turns to the king.

"It's one of ChiChi's fighting moves. Bulma is interfering with ChiChi's only way to way." Bulma hears this is the dead silence and she turns angrily glaring at Yamcha.

"I _dare_you to risk ChiChi's life like this!" ChiChi suddenly yells and with a flex of her body white ki swirls around her like a gust of wind. Bulma quickly turns her attention back to her friend and her eyes water up. "ChiChi no! I'm begging you please calm down!" ChiChi, in a scary movie-freaky kind of way shakes her head slowly no and keeps her all white eyes glued on Kakarot. Kakarot gets chills and steps back. Yamcha smirks now that everyone can clearly see this is a fighting technique, he decides to remove Bulma from the ring.

"Bulma if you don't stop trying to make ChiChi loose, you'll disqualify Kakarot!" Bulma doesn't take her eyes off of ChiChi, only caring for her life at this moment. King Vegeta rubs his beard.

"Hmm. He has a point." Now Bulma looks at the king's booth.

"But ChiChi could _die_! You have to let me help her!" King Vegeta waves her off.

"Such an important fight calls for proof before I'll allow the end of a strong technique like this. Get me proof, until then the fight continues." Vegeta growls and flies back to the booth, Bulma reaches for ChiChi the whole way.

"You don't understand! ChiChi uses _every_ounce of energy in her body when she's like this!" Bulma tries again. King Vegeta simply ignores her waiting for the fight to start up again. Kakarot slowly looks from the booths, looking at everyone's face, then he looks to ChiChi. Bulma was speaking the truth, but so was Yamcha and Kakarot could hear it in their voices. He gets his fighter's face on and gets in his stance.

"Bulma! Try to get some kind of proof, I'll hold ChiChi off!" Bulma sighs and paces.

"But she's using her life force and her ki when she's like this.. We don't have enough time to go to Earth and get the paper work.." Bulma pinches her nose as it starts to sink in, ChiChi planned on killing herself rather than risk never seeing Bulma or Kakarot again. And Bulma didn't see the signs, what an idiot. Dr. Briefs places a hand on her shoulder and smiles.

"I'd say ChiChi has fifteen minutes. I'll go to the ship and see if I have the right files." Bulma looks to ChiChi and nods at her father, praying to anyone who will listen that ChiChi will hang in there. Kakarot nods at Dr. Briefs and looks back to ChiChi.

"Let's do this." ChiChi squints her glowing white eyes and steps slowly toward Kakarot. Bulma gets chills knowing that pace, and she sighs when Kakarot fails to take it seriously.

"What? No more running?" ChiChi stops, she stares at him with no emotion, her anger and frustrationg completely gone from her face. "Come on, don't hold back 'cuz you're 'stronger' now. Show me what you're made of." Bulma hits her fore head at Kakarot as ChiChi smirks and vanishes. The crowd, along with Kakarot, gasps.

"Damnit Goku." Bulma mumbles. Kakarot can sense ChiChi's energy drain, which was about as fast as the Dominipz prince's attack, but it was everywhere, as if she was constantly moving. Was that possible though? Bulma watched anxiously, she knew exactly what ChiChi was doing but she couldn't say anything, she'd risk making Kakarot loose and loosing ChiChi. Again she paces, wondering how long her dad with take. Vegeta looks at his mate and wraps his tail around her thigh.

"Woman you need to relax. You say it drains her of life energy? She has plenty to spare." True to his nature, he shows no emotion while he says this, and Bulma only sighs in response.

"I know but I can't help but worry. Dad said if she ever did this again she wouldn't survive.." Bulma stops speaking as ChiChi appears behind Kakarot and kicks him hard. He flies a few feet and rolls a few more, the crowd is silent with surprise.

"Damn!" Vegeta comments. Bulma sighs again, but she can't take her gaze away from her friend.

"She just got worse.." Kakarot gets up in complete and obvious shock.

"What the hell just happened here?" He stands up and dusts himself off. "That actually hurt.. well sort of. Is there anymore of that?" He turns to where she was, but she's no longer there and he looks around for her. ChiChi appears in front of him this time, and before he can react, she grabs his hair and pulls him down to her left knee. After two hard bashes she she jumps up and spin kicks him again, sending him farther than the last spin kick she did. The crowd is dead silent, Kakarot gets up and wipes his nose as it pulses with pain but doesn't bleed. "I don't think I can win this.." He admits, staring at ChiChi as she stares back with a blank face.

"Do you give up?" Yamcha yells, and Kakarot turns to answer him. But he feels something on his cheek, he touches it and his finger glows white, he turns to ChiChi to see the same glowing white tear on her cheek in the same exact spot where he felt his. She makes a fist and the bracelet glows white and breaks.

"Don't.. quit.." She hardly says, and Bulma gasps as ChiChi confirms her fears, her suicide attempt.

"ChiChi you leave me no choice.. It's better if you go back to Earth than die." She let's more tears fall, but she doesn't accept Kakarot's words.

"Death is better than seperation from you and Bulma." Kakarot shakes his head and tries again.

"ChiChi please, don't-"

"-You don't have a say in this! I won't stop until I drop dead!" With a simple flex of her limbs, she vanishes again.

"Then I'll give up!" Kakarot yells as he searches for her. Yamcha smiles.

"That counts doesn't it?" Bulma grabs a drink and throws it at him, and huffs when he catches it.

"It was only a threat don't even try it!" She spits. Yamcha sucks his teeth and goes back to looking at Kakarot, who stands there like he has given up. "Goku please, just fight a little longer!" Kakarot looks at her, most, if not all, his hope gone. "We still have a chance to save her!" Kakarot sighs, nods, and gets back in his stance. Right about now all he wants is a miracle to happen. ChiChi appears next to him and throws a few punches, which he dodges as he adjusts to her new and improved speed. ChiChi makes no emotion, she some how lears his movements quickly and starts landing every punch. Like before, a swift kick sends him flying, but he gets up quickly and dusts himself off still not giving up.

"I'm not about to quit ChiChi, there's a chance to save you." ChiChi stares at him for a few moments almost as if she wasn't breathing, then says simply,

"As long as I'm alive I won't quit." And like that she's gone again. Kakarot sighs, he knew as well as everyone else that if help didn't come soon he would give up. Vegeta looks at Bulma and grunts.

"Doesn't she always listen to you? Tell her you want her to live." Bulma sighs sadly.

"When she's like this she's not right in the head.. she wouldn't listen to me. My last chance was when I was down there before.." In the arena ChiChi appears in front of Kakarot and he leaps back like he knew she was there. She shows emotion when her eyebrows rise, but she charges him unfazed. The crowd gasps, watching her speed with out her disappearing on them like usual. She throws a punch that Kakarot blocks, and surprised again she vanishes. Kakarot growls.

"Are you sure we can still save her?" Bulma runs a hand through her hair.

"I'm positive! Just a little more Goku!" Kakarot nods and blocks ChiChi as she attacks more. She was obviously weakening already, he was able to keep up with her punches again. Bulma watches as her hope comes back to her, ChiChi was almost slow enough that Kakarot could just hold her until her father came back with the paper work. Vegeta looks away from the fight and she follows his gaze, seeing her father touch down with his escort Saiyans.

"Bulma I found it! Here it is!" Bulma races to her father and squeezes him hard, then she lets him go to the king to talk things over. Dr. Briefs explains what's going on to King Vegeta between breaths, hardly surviving Bulma's death hug. "Humans split their enegery in two groups.. life force and ki.. ChiChi uses both but.. her sickness.. she can't.." Dr. Briefs then points to the key explaining his notes and King Vegeta nods.

"Alright. I'll allow you to assist Kakarot, but he still must land a hit to win." Bulma nods and the crowd remains silent so Kakarot can hear her.

"Goku, when she's like this she uses her ancestors powers to control the air!" Kakarot blocks another punch and ChiChi stops, she turns hearing her friend assist Kakarot. She stares at Bulma for a few moments before vanishing again.

"That's how she's so fast now?" Kakarot yells, and Bulma nods.

"Yeah! She's weak enough that you should be able to grab her, but she can slow the air around you and make it harder on you so be careful! Once you grab her you have to knock her out!" Kakarot looks at Bulma with wide eyes.

"But she's weak! I'd kill her!" Bulma angrily grabs the rail in front of her.

"Goku if you don't knock her out she'll use up her ki and die! You have to do it!" ChiChi appears in front of him, her face still blank.

"It's hit me or watch me die.. I choose death.." And she dissappears again. Kakarot looks down and sighs.

"Ok.. I know what to do now.. bring it." He gets down in his stance and readies himself knowing ChiChi was abou to go all out on him. He was right, ChiChi appears to his side, and when he raches for her she appears behind him and kees him in the back. The moment he lands on his hands and kness she appears next to him and kicks his gut, he flips over from the impact and lands on his back. She appears over him again and starts to pound on his face, her speed lacks strength and his face never breaks or bleeds. After her hands start to hurt she vanishes again, leaving a bruise on his cheek. He gets up with a smirk better understading how she works now. He stands in his stance and shuts his eyes so he can't be tricked. She appears infront of him, but he senses her to his side. So he turns and reachs out to his side as she appears there and he holds fast to her. Bulma smiles as Kakarot brings her close and gives her a bear hug, she wasn't going anywhere now.

"Goku hurry she's almost out of time!" Kakarot glances at the booth still seeing the panic in Bulma and Ox-King. He nods and, while shuting his eyes he grabs ChiChi differently and slams her down, earning a loud groan from her. He keeps his eyes closed so he can zone out how he just hurt her, he turns her to him and opens his eyes as he slams his fist into her stomach. ChiChi's eyes go wide, as does everyone's who's watching, and her pupils come back, her white ki flies off from the impact of the punch, and ChiChi falls into Kakarot's arms weakly. The crowd erupts into cheer as King Vegeta stands and announces Kakarot the winner.

"Vegeta quick let's go!" Vegeta rolls his eyes and flies Bulma down quickly to where Kakarot was siting with ChiChi in his arms, still knocked out. She runs to them and tackles Kakarot.

"Thank you Goku!! Thank you so much!!" She let's go of Kakarot and wipes ChiChi's cheek clean of the dirt. "Come on Chi.. wake up.." ChiChi suddenly takes a deep breath and jerks up, her eyes snap open and she locks eyes with Bulma.

"B?" She says, and she sounds horribly weak. Bulma gives her a sad smile, she could hear how close death was in her friend's voice, but she was still alive. She let's a tear fall and gently hugs her.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again Chi. _Never_again." ChiChi shuts her eyes and nods twice slowly. Dr. Briefs sighs and sits next to ChiChi across from Bulma.

"Will she be ok?" Kakarot asks worry apparent in his voice. Dr. Briefs sighs heavier and checks ChiChi's pulse. He uncapsules something much like a thermometer and sticks it in her mouth while pulling out another ki shot that pulses white. Kakarot gulps but holds one of ChiChi's hands, fighting his fear for her. Bunny removes the thermometer from her mouth and sighs sadly.

"She's just about gone honey, her life force is so low and her ki is slightly better." Dr. Briefs nods and gives her the shot, which makes her jerk away from it and groan in pain. Kakarot holds her hand and rubs it, her reaction making his fear worse. Then Dr. Briefs removes it and ChiChi looks around, her eyes shine with a bit more life now.

"How do you feel?" Ox-King asks. ChiChi sighs and shuts her eyes.

"Like shit.." Everyone chuckles at her, at least she was back to the old her. Bunny gets a Senzu Bean and hands it to Dr. Briefs, the fear in her face now gone.

"ChiChi I warned you, the next time you unlock your potential you'd die! What the hell were you thinking?" ChiChi slightly chuckles and looks at Bulma and Kakarot.

"I knew he wouldn't hit me.. unless it was life or death.. and he reminded me of something that happened before.. about seeing what I'm really made of.. I knew life or death would make him hit me.." Kakarot sighs while shaking his head and smiling.

"ChiChi.. that's crazy of you." She smiles and shuts her eyes.

"Yeah well I need Bulma in my life.. hey am I supposed to want you this bad?" The group laughs at her.

"Yes Harpy it's part of being his mate." Dr. Briefs holds up a hand.

"Well she's not strong enough to do anything right now." ChiChi's mouth drops.

"Excuse you? Who's not strong enough? Give me the Senzu Bean and I'll be on my way." The Saiyans laugh at her but Dr. Briefs keeps a serious face.

"ChiChi you have roughly forty-two seconds until you pass out and the real fight begins, the one to keep you alive. You know your body heals your ki better than your life force and you're in no condition to hold so much ki." ChiChi sighs, but she smiles when Bulma reaches down to hug her.

"You better make it through this Chi. I mean it." ChiChi nods and hugs her dad as he takes his turn.

"You have to live." ChiChi sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Grandkids I know Dad." Kakarot blushes and leans over to hug her. He tries to pull back but she doesn't let go.

"I'm not that weak, get over here and kiss me damnit." The group chuckles and Kakarot happily kisses her until she passes out. A messenger touches down and says something to King Vegeta and he claps his hands once to silence everyone.

"Get her to the Emergency Wing and let's celebrate!" Kakarot smiles as the Saiyans cheer at his victory and is taken to the Recovery Wing while ChiChi is taken to the Emergency Wing. Mean while every other Saiyan went to a place for gathering and celebrated the night away with play fights, drinking and eating, while Vegeta and Bulma celebrated in their own way through out the night. Before Kakarot sleeps he looks at the sky and prays to Suaza for ChiChi to heal, then drifts alseep...

* * *

oks i be done!!! xD did you like? i took 2 chpts and put em together for this one!!! so you BETTER like!!! =D i know that ChiChiis strong but i found the book i wrote this in.. i think from freshman year? MY GOSH!! so yeah i didnt wanna ruin my image of ChiChi when i was that young. but this battle shall weaken her n make her more "human" for those of you that think shes too strong. ^.^" like? not like? lemme know! it took wow 3 hrs to type! Dx so yeah i prob wont update again for a while but youre used to it by now so.. yeah review if ya wanna! xD annon. types here ya go!!! geez theres too many of you Dx oh well lets see who do we have now?

**XxSailorWinchesterXx: **well im sorry that the cliffy had to be this long.. hehe ^.^ i hope you like this update, i didnt get that lazy in thew fighting i dont think =D Thnx for the review!

**Should get an account?: **OMG love the name! get one and make that your name!!! xD oh right your review.. thank you for such kind words ^.^ oh that was the point of my title xD ill try to update but yeah i may be in trouble soon.. shh . Thanx for the review!

**Yukiko: **my goodness all these nice words. the thrill of reviews never wears off man! =D i shall continue as my inspirtaion tells me to. i read chpt 24 just yesterday and i was like time to update! xD Thanx for the review!

**Luna: **nice name =D yeah what is a fic with out some drama and twists? poor couple xD i also dont like yamcha in this fic, whadda jerk! D well now you know, thank you for the kind words and Thanx for the review!

**Tammy: **Oh yw it was no prob =D and yw for updating this one xD Thanx for the review!

**Goku+ChiChi: **geez ppl are so demanding.. but i love your review xD made me laugh xDD lucky you, you read it today and i update today hope youre happy =D Thanx for the review!

Tas36


	27. Two Weeks Later

Well good lord that was some vacation I took huh? Hmm its been so long since I last posted something, I figured it was time to start up again =D but I have a fair and unfair warning to you all. I find myself with GREAT friends. I'm always busy with something, rather its chilling with my friends, or my bf whom I love oh so much xD so you will most likely see yet another absence from me after this update, plz forgive me u.u

Chapter 27: 2 Weeks Later

Kakarot lands on his back with a groan and lays there, Vegeta and every other Saiyan present laughing hysterically at him. He breathes hard and rubs his face as the laughter fails to stop.

"Come now Kakarot you're getting worse! This is ridiculous you're much stronger than this!" the laughter calms down a notch as Vegeta's anger starts to rise. He senses the other Saiyan's fear and snarls, completely annoyed with them now. With a sharp nod of his head they quickly exit the GR in fear of their lives. Vegeta spits and turns back to Kakarot, his tail twitching with the utmost annoyance. "Still? Really?" Kakarot sighs and finally sits up, his eyes saddened by Vegeta's words.

"Can you blame me? What if Bulma's life hung in the balance for two weeks straight?" Vegeta snorts and pulls Kakarot to his feet.

"She wouldn't be my mate if I didn't think she could handle my brat, or being the next Queen. You chose Harpy for her strength and now when she has her chance to prove herself you doubt her. Pathetic Kakarot, I expected more from you." Kakarot sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I know Vegeta but even her dad is worried. That has to mean something." Vegeta snarls and slams his fist into Kakarot's face in response.

"It means you're an idiot like her father. Now get up." Kakarot groans again, but he gets up and dusts himself off. It was going to be another long day and he didn't know that he could get through it. It had been an agonizing two weeks since he last heard ChiChi's voice, since he last got to hold her, or look into her beautiful eyes. Another fist to the face snaps him out of his day dream as he slams into the wall and slides down. Vegeta snarls, much louder this time, at Kakarot and his slacking ways. "Damnit Kakarot I'm warning you now, knock it off." Kakarot gets up again slowly then sighs and looks to his feet.

"Uh… yeah distraction." Vegeta's eyes widen then he snarls and turns to the door. Sure enough, the door hisses open, the gravity returning to normal, and a very pissed off Bulma enters, Neva on her heels.

"Damnit Woman we talked about this."

"Oh we did? 'Cause I clearly remember us making a deal." Vegeta sighs deeply and pinches his nose.

"Here we go again." He mutters.

"Yeah 'he we go again' until you keep your promises."

"What the hell? We agreed you share your GR with the Saiyan race and in return I spend more time with you, I do!"

"Oh do you? An extra ten minutes doesn't do shit Vegeta!" Vegeta snarls and stalks up to Bulma's face, their usual argument, so usual in fact that Neva walks up to Kakarot with out a problem, as if Vegeta and Bulma weren't even there.

"This will take a while Kakarot, you should go see ChiChi, I know you want to." Kakarot glances at the arguing couple and then back to Neva.

"Do I have enough time?" At this Neva smiles brightly.

"I made sure our princess had plenty to cover with our prince. You might as well have the rest of today off." Kakarot chuckles slightly and gives Neva a careful hug, his tail bristles as he senses her ever growing child. He pulls back and shivers and Neva giggles at him.

"Thanks Neva." She gives him a slight push and joins the royal couple while Kakarot sneaks out.

* * *

Everything was dark. There were slight noises, beeping actually, that constantly rang in her ears. She couldn't feel a thing, yet she was very much aware of her fingers and toes as she moved them, almost as if she had numbed her body herself. Slowly the control climbed from her fingers and toes to her stomach, fighting the numbness as she went on. Her focus was on her control, she could feel the heat of her nerves 'waking' as she gained more and more control, fighting back the cold of numbness. Finally she makes a fist, and she feels her heart beat faster at the sudden use of a muscle. At this, eyes closed and still lacking total control, ChiChi smiles. As she relaxes her muscles, finally, with every strength she has, she opens an eye. Everything was black, not as dark as before, but she couldn't see a thing. She blinked. Twice. The third blink she finds shapes, out lines of some sort. She tries to speak out, to see if anyone was there, and all she manages is to simply open her mouth. With some sort of sigh she can muster she shuts her eye.

She thinks back, remembering how she had almost lost her life, how she was owning Goku's ass in battle and making her people proud. Then she remembers his words, how he had insulted her people just to see what she was really capable of. She focuses on this anger, not making a single fist but with both hands she grabs the sheets. Feeling more control she forces her other eye open. She jerks back, being able to see the room she was in, but nothing close to her. She looks down, of course not seeing her body or feet but seeing the wall at the other side of the room. So she was blind for close up, what ever it was called she was too tired to care. And so she shuts her eyes, letting her vision come back to her.

Now she wonders how long exactly had she been out cold for. It was weird , it seemed as if she almost died yesterday, but she knew it to be false because of how blind she was right now. So had it been two days? Three perhaps? She opens her eyes again and sighs, everything was visible to her now. She looks at her body and jerks up right into a sit, all of her limbs, and for some reason her stomach, had something stuck in it. From her sudden sit, she pulled on some of the tubes and so she screamed out bloody murder, feeling again for the first time. And what horrid timing, her nervous system being freshly healed was ever so sensitive to the slightest bit of pain, multiplying the pull from the tubes greatly. In her surprise and pain ChiChi rips out every tube, of course causing herself more pain and herself to bleed dangerously. But she didn't care, she had to get them out. Both of the monitors attached to the tubes start to beep and blink red, no longer attached to ChiChi's pulse, they gave off the warning sirens of death. ChiChi desperately covers her ears as blood pours out from her arms and legs, she wonders now if she was still on planet Vegeta or not.

* * *

Kakarot suddenly grabs at his chest and yells out, he falls to both knees and holds himself up using his other hand. He yells out again, his body trembles from the force of his yell and he pants hard after it. His body feels weak, almost lifeless, from the sudden intensity of pain. His eyes snap open and he takes off full speed toward the Emergency Wing, ignoring what pain he still felt. For he knew in his heart it could only be one thing; his ChiChi.

* * *

ChiChi, believing she was on some other planet, throws herself from the bed. Now the bed beeps its warning sounds, no longer sensing life on it. ChiChi curls up preparing for the worst. No, on any good day she'd never give up of course. But she was weak and just about every siren was going off, she didn't stand a chance. Soon she heard foot steps coming at her fast, multiple ones, and she curls up tighter ready to face her fate.

"ChiChi! What in Kami's name!" Her eyes snap open. She knew that voice. She turns and sees Dr. Briefs, along with his wife Bunny, rushing to her aid. Her eyes stay wide, now with shock, as they both pick her up and place her back on the bed. Dr. Briefs goes to work turning off all the sirens while Bunny tests ChiChi's pulse.

"Honey she's in shock. We have to hurry." Dr. Briefs nods, and after the sirens are off he places a patch on ChiChi's left arm. She continues to stare at them in complete shock.

"ChiChi sometimes I worry about what's going on in that mind of yours." Dr. Briefs mutters as he checks her over. ChiChi continues to stare, clearly confused about what's going on. It starts to come back to her, seeing the parents before that big fight with Kakarot, so then it meant that she never did leave planet Vegeta. Finally, her body relaxes, Dr. Briefs takes advantage of this and pushes ChiChi back so she's laying down. Now he and Bunny sigh, it was a great first step to making sure ChiChi fully recovered.

"ChiChi if you're aware of you're surroundings move your right arm please." Bunny places ChiChi's right arm over her belly and ChiChi moves the arm to her side. Bunny giggles. "She's good as new." Dr. Briefs sighs and attaches ChiChi back to the heart monitor.

"Not yet Bunny, she has a few more days to go." ChiChi looks at the heart monitor and makes an annoyed face, the monitor had yellow by her heart, as in she wasn't in danger but she wasn't out of the water either, you know, take all the precaution you thought necessary. Bunny also looks at the screen, then she looks to Dr. Briefs a bit concerned. "All that's left for ChiChi to do is relax and give her body some time. That's what worries me." Of course Bunny giggles at this and rubs ChiChi's cheek.

"Just get Bulma in here, ChiChi wont have a choice but to behave." ChiChi sighs, never the one to be put on bed rest, never enjoying her 'weak' phases she goes through. To her there's no need to rest, if you were strong then you never had a need to rest, that was for the weak. In other words, she woke up only to be forced into another 'weak' phase, she makes a fist at this. Bunny looks at the fist and rubs it, soothing ChiChi's hand to relax.

"The more you fight this the longer we keep you in the bed, you know this ChiChi." Dr. Briefs walks to a room adjacent to ChiChi's and gets something, a chart of some sort, obviously paper work from ChiChi's past. "If my calculations are correct, as they usually are, you'll be in that bed for another few days. I say three tops." ChiChi looks toward her feet in shame, she couldn't believe she'd be weak for this much longer. Not to be out done Dr. Briefs adds, "Should you have stayed in the bed with out hurting yourself you would be out of here tomorrow." ChiChi huffs, she reaches for a pillow to grab but winces as her arm starts to hurt. There was a tube on her bicep that she pulled and just now she discovered how sore she really was.

"Easy ChiChi just wait for Bulma." The heart monitor beeps, every beep getting stronger. Dr. Briefs turns to the monitor, watching the color by the heart go from yellow to a deep green. ChiChi's heart was beating as strong as it ever had. He looks back to ChiChi, who still looks at her feet but is madly confused, obviously feeling the strength in her heart but not knowing where it was coming from either. Her body fills up with goose bumps and she shivers, the other monitors showing her body change from recovering to fully recovered. Dr. Briefs hits a few of them and restarts the others, but they all say ChiChi was fully recovered. As he turns to ChiChi he sees her looking behind him, and Bunny giggles as she points Dr. Briefs to follow ChiChi's stare. He turns and sees Kakarot, looking at ChiChi through the massive window, both hands on it reaching for her. Dr. Briefs sighs and turns back to Bunny.

"Get Bardock in here, this is beyond what we know about this so-called bond."

* * *

"Just as I thought, The Bond is so strong that my son and this woman have become one." Bardock paces, he stands between ChiChi's view of Kakarot, she moves a little to the right to look past him, trying her best to keep eye contact with Kakarot and he smiles for her efforts. Bardock smirks and paces on so ChiChi can sit normal and still have his son in her sights.

"What you're saying is so long as Goku is near by ChiChi I won't have to worry about her?" Bardock looks from his son back to Dr. Briefs and nods.

"That's exactly what I mean. As The Bond grows stronger the pair become one being, their hearts will beat as one, their minds will think as one, and be heard as one. It's part of the process, and because Kakarot healed within hours of that fight he's been speeding up her healing process for almost the whole time. Then again, you asked that he stay away from ChiChi as a precaution, which is why she is so healed only now, since he's close enough to do his job as her mate." Dr. Briefs thoughtfully rubs his beard and looks from ChiChi to Kakarot. He could clearly see the life in her eyes as they shined, he saw the strength with each of ChiChi's breaths, and her reactions to blockage of her view of Kakarot were right on point. She was as good as new, both a blessing and a shock to Dr. Briefs. He looks to his wife, who was all smiles because, though she didn't understand one ounce of what Bardock had said, she was not blind to love and she knew ChiChi was in very capable hands. To Bunny, this was the ultimate proof that love could work miracles, so to her ChiChi wouldn't die any time soon and she was in no real danger. Though Dr. Briefs tended to rely on logic more than his wife he couldn't deny that he saw something raw, something real between the two and he sighs. Sure, it would take him a while to fully understand the mechanics behind The Bond but clearly something was there, and that something was working miracles on ChiChi.

"Alright, at least allow my daughter to speak to ChiChi about some things to make sure she can handle the shock. If ChiChi handles the shock I'll allow her to leave the Emergency Wing in peace." ChiChi finally removes her gaze from Kakarot and glances at those in the room.

"Great, where's Bulma?" As soon as Dr. Briefs opens his mouth to answer, the main doors to the Emergency Wing are slammed open and foot steps are heard as they echo down the rather long hall. Bunny giggles and says,

"Well she's right on schedule." ChiChi expectantly looks to the window and smiles bright and wide, a strong smile as her eyes meet those of her best friend, of her Bulma. Bulma breathes rather heavy, the mix of her run to that window and the shock of seeing ChiChi awake too much for her to hide. She desperately places her hand on the window, reaching for ChiChi in the same manner that Kakarot had.

"ChiChi! Thank Kami you're ok!" ChiChi nods and reaches out her left hand, the one where her bicep was connected to nothing and safe to move. Bulma's breathing picks up, seeing her friend move so smooth, so clean as if she was never hurt or recovering in the first place. Bardock nods and heads for the door.

"The less bodies in this room when our princess speaks to her, the better." Bunny and Dr. Briefs nod, he grabs his papers and they exit with Bardock. Bulma and Kakarot race for the door, Bulma makes it through with ease but Kakarot is grabbed by his father. "No Kakarot, we need to know ChiChi will manage at times with out your assistance. You can't be her shadow for long Kakarot, we need you training constantly." Kakarot stifles a growl and angrily jerks his shoulder back from his father's grasp. Bardock walks off ignoring the rude gesture, he understood his son's frustration and so wasn't angered. But Kakarot was, he angrily takes a seat, knowing all too well that looking at ChiChi at this point would hurt him too much. Vegeta walks in rather calmly, as if he knew from the get go ChiChi would be ok and he was being forced to check up on old news.

"Oh stop your bitchin and shut up." Kakarot sighs and slumps in his chair.

"How do you think she'll handle the news?" Vegeta ponders upon the question for a few moments before he closes his eyes, crosses his arms, and smirks.

"I don't know Kakarot, but I do know it'll be one hell of a show."

In the room Bulma and ChiChi share one of the longest embraces they ever have. It was quiet in that room, except for ChiChi's odd breathing and Bulma's sniffles as she some what cries. After a few good moments of this the two separate, ChiChi moves closer to the head of the bed so Bulma can sit by the foot. Being smaller than the average Saiyan they both fit nicely on the rather large bed. Bulma claps her hands and sighs to herself. "Now, where oh where do I start?" ChiChi slightly tilts her head and narrows her eyes in confusion.

"Start? Bulma it's only been a few days right? There's not much I need to know." Bulma sighs again.

"Oh boy, we have quite a bit of catching up to do…" ChiChi sits in a more comfortable position and nods, signaling to Bulma she was ready. Bulma takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing, ChiChi you've almost died on me twice… once for every week you've been out cold…" Bulma nervously looks to ChiChi, who only looks madly lost in confusion. "ChiChi, you've been knocked out cold for two weeks, not a few days." ChiChi's eyes widen.

"What? But Bulma, I don't know how to explain it but it doesn't feel that way. You must be playing a joke on me or something, it couldn't have been that long." Bulma nods in a way not common for one like herself.

"I can guarantee it's been that long… 'Cause I have some more shocking news…" ChiChi glances to Kakarot, seeing Vegeta next to him. They both watch with interest, though Vegeta clearly cares less and Kakarot can't seem to keep his worry to himself.

"Go on Bulma, the suspense is killing me." Bulma's cheeks instantly flush a crimson red and she looks down at her lap, playing with her fingers. At this ChiChi's eyes narrow almost in an accusing manner. "Ok for real, what are you not telling me B? You never play with your fingers unless it's something serious." Bulma gulps then sighs. Fighting off the awkwardness she feels she looks ChiChi dead in the eyes.

"ChiChi, I'm pregnant." ChiChi's eyes widen and her body goes frigid, as stiff as the walls enclosing her in the Emergency Wing. Quite a few crucial seconds pass where the only movement ChiChi has is that of her breathing as she takes in such crazy news. Bulma hardly moves, knowing it'd be unfair to ask anything else of ChiChi at this time. Clearly, ChiChi was waiting for the "Ha I'm kidding it was a joke" to come but it didn't. And once her mind registers that her mouth ever so slowly begins to open.

"You're…" Bulma nervously bites on her lower lip, "pregnant…?" At this she slowly nods. ChiChi's body relaxes the slightest bit and she screams wildly, throwing her arms around Bulma she squeals, "Oh my gosh B you're pregnant! Holy shit!" Bulma sighs in relief and tightly hugs ChiChi back, knowing her 'condition' was accepted by the one who was closest to her. It felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders as her friend held her close for some time.

"You don't feel replaced?" ChiChi laughs and pulls away, actually wiping her eyes.

"No, you've always wanted to give me siblings." She says jokingly. Bulma laughs slightly and helps ChiChi with her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" ChiChi gets a grip and smiles.

"I know how much you've wanted a family of your own and now you're getting one. And its happy news 'cause I pulled through with all of this, you didn't have to loose anyone close to you to get the baby." Bulma's smile sweetens and she looks down at her flat belly. ChiChi follows her gaze in awe, not saying anything. Outside of the room Vegeta growls low.

"So much for my show. Damnit." Kakarot has no response, he's so lost at how _willing_ ChiChi was to show so much emotion. Her eyes had an extra spark to them, the shine from her tears adding to the emotion they emitted already. He was taken aback by her, then again after just learning she almost died twice and was out cold for two weeks, maybe hiding her emotions just didn't seem nearly as important to her. It seemed now, it'd be easier than ever to get to know the real ChiChi she had been hiding this whole time, and he just couldn't bring himself to get over that. Vegeta rises a brow, once sure he'd get no response he closes his eyes again, bored as ever.

Back in the room, unable to hide it any longer ChiChi finally breaks the silence with a question. "So, what's it like? I mean, your stomach used to hold food in there but now it holds a life." Bulma looks at her, just about as awe struck as she is.

"Even with my psychotic vocabulary ChiChi, I can't describe it. On a simple note though, it's awesome." ChiChi smiles sweetly, trying to picture herself in Bulma's position. Then again, that was inevitable in the future she chose for herself, she too would hold a life in her stomach one day, for a set amount of months. She shivers at the thought but says nothing. Ever so slowly, Bulma's smiles fades and she subconsciously rubs her stomach. "But not everything comes easy, ChiChi." ChiChi's happy mood instantly drops and she looks at Bulma with worry.

"Still no cure for that death thing huh?" Bulma nods.

"Yes, but that's not what I mean. I used to visit you often so I don't know the details, then again I never asked either. It doesn't change the fact that Takana and Katana escaped and haven't been seen since three days after you were out cold. And I know for a fact you don't need to know how they're a threat." ChiChi's heart starts to race, only knowing for a few seconds she already felt the need to keep Bulma and the heir to the planet safe from harm, panic was starting to set in.

"Takana still wants Vegeta doesn't she?" Bulma swallows hard and nods, not wanting to say the words, not wanting to make it all the more true. ChiChi makes a fist, her face tightens with rage. "So for all this time I was unconscious, Katana could have come in here and finished the job?" Bulma nods, still not wanting to make it all the more true. "And if left alone Takana could have got you?" Bulma looks down to her stomach.

"I hardly ever leave a building ChiChi. As much as I love what little nature is left on this planet by the Palace and where royalty live, it's just so much easier on my nerves to stay inside where I'm protected." ChiChi huffs and cracks a knuckle as her fist tightens, she grunts from the slight amount of pain and looks away disgusted with herself. "I swear ChiChi don't find a way to blame yourself, those two escaping and threatening our lives isn't your fault." At this ChiChi only snorts.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't cool my anger either. Those two piss me off they need to go die." Bulma relaxes, at least ChiChi didn't blame herself. "So like, can I go home with Goku now?" Bulma, so used to Vegeta's company, mimics his smirk, and seeing it come from her friend ChiChi fails to fight off her coming blush. Bulma being Bulma she also raises a teasing brow.

"Oh? Details as to why you're in such a hurry?" ChiChi smiles awkwardly as her face grows even more crimson, she feels the blood rush to her cheeks and the surrounding area.

"I don't see why I'm pretty sure you know the vibe by now." At ChiChi's sudden confidence through the awkwardness Bulma bursts out laughing and stands, through giggles she says,

"Too shay ChiChi, go have fun." Not to be out done Bulma winks as she opens the door. ChiChi carefully hops off the bed, she unhooks herself from the machines much more careful this time and Bulma sees to it that she's properly wrapped. ChiChi takes one step out of the door before Kakarot sweeps her off her feet. She blushes madly and looks to see whose watching, only to see Bulma and Vegeta were half way down the hall.

"Well, that's bitter-sweet…" she mutters. Kakarot chuckles and nuzzles into her neck.

"Bulma's with child remember? Once she feels a little hungry our future heir is all she can think about, she's a mother on a mission, her child needs some food." ChiChi nods and looks at Kakarot, immediately sensing something about him.

"Ok, what's wrong with you?" Kakarot smirks.

"As Bulma says, we need to 'consummate' this thingy." At this ChiChi's heart skips a beat and her face turns a solid crimson.

"So soon, as in right now?" Kakarot smirks and flies off, at a slow pace to not harm ChiChi in any way.

"Of course, and I can sense how badly you want it ChiChi, there's no saying no to that."

* * *

Once home, Kakarot wastes no time taking ChiChi to their bedroom. He places her on the bed and shivers, her lovely smell finally back and mixing in the room. He kneels in front of the bed, giving ChiChi time to register everything she's been through. She looks around the room, on their way to the bedroom she noticed the kitchen was quite empty, since she wasn't here to cook she was expecting either a huge mess of Kakarot trying to cook or no mess at all. Clearly, he went else where to eat. She looks around the room, countless weight training boots, tops and bottoms were covering every inch of the carpet floor, parts of the dressers, even hanging on the door. She rises a brow and locks eyes with Kakarot, who gives her a sheepish smile. "I kinda um… well you know." ChiChi playfully rolls her eyes and throws a full filthy outfit off the bed, making sure at least the shirt gets Kakarot in the face. He quickly throws it off and wipes his face, making a sour face as he does. His nostrils flare at the stench and he snorts, trying to blow the awful scent away. His focus on his face is cut short when a soft hand lifts his chin, his eyes widen as an under dressed ChiChi comes into his view, her bare belly his entire focus. She has a sly, sexy glint in her eyes as she winks at him and crawls back on the bed, her fingers graze his chin, begging him to follow. Kakarot quickly throws off his shirt and crawls over ChiChi, looking at her as her bottoms are pulled off. He gently feels over her belly, it was perfect to him, completely flat, yet his sharp vision could see her abs, the skin was soft, yet firm. He slightly smiles as his fingers slightly rise and fall over her abs, and she giggles at the exotic touches. Only doctors and Bulma have ever seen or touched ChiChi's bare belly before. He comes across her panties, and as soon as his finger touches it ChiChi slaps his hand away. He gives her a questioning look and she gives him a stern one in return.

"No sir your bottoms need to come off too." Kakarot takes his turn to playfully roll his eyes, he crawls off his mate in order to quickly take off his pants. He throws them in which ever direction and crawls back to where he belongs, above his woman, his eyes locked on hers, and her eyes lost in his. He could feel it, she was preparing herself for this next step and her heart was racing. To him, humans always feared what they've never experienced for themselves, it was only natural that his pure, still innocent ChiChi would fear the physical part of being his mate. While he couldn't wait for it, ChiChi was in a way dreading it, and he knew the more nervous she was the tighter she would be, the more pain he would cause her. And she was fresh out of the Emergency Wing, he didn't have a choice but to be very cautious and careful. He sighs, wondering if he should wait until tomorrow to handle this part of his business. His eyes drift away from hers and she reads him like a book. "Goku, don't do this to me we know what needs to be done." Kakarot smiles weakly and nuzzles ChiChi.

"I'm just being sure you're good." When their eyes meet again, Kakarot's are stern and serious. ChiChi seriously considers what could happen and she keeps her eyes on his. She just couldn't afford to be so weak again, it was too much against who she was as a person. She swallows and nods, Kakarot again pulls back as he pulls off the last of his bottoms, and ChiChi gulps as she pulls off her panties and bra.

(Ew cough lemon part cough little kids go away! lol)

Kakarot returns to his position as he hovers above his mate. Her heart was racing, her body was giving off so much heat from the work out her heart was having. And being mates, ChiChi's panic causes Kakarot's heart to speed up a little as well. He shuts his eyes, forcing his heart to relax and in turn ChiChi's heart relaxes. He gives her a gentle kiss, to get her heart racing for a good reason. His heart skips a beat to catch up to hers, he always knew he had some kind of power over her yeah but it was great to finally feel it. And in moments her hands were lost in his hair, he growls in frustration, fighting the need to be inside her at that instant, trying his best to give her more time to be comfortable before he made that plunge. She senses his frustration and her body flinches. Kakarot now growls at himself and stops kissing her, she pants hard trying to keep up with her heart. ChiChi again grabs his chin and makes him look at her.

"Do me this favor Goku. Do what needs to be done, if we wait for me this will never happen." The atmosphere in the room grows tense, Kakarot fights a battle within himself, wondering if he should risk further damage to his mate or give her what she wanted. His eyes fall from hers, he mentally slaps himself because what comes next in his vision is that of her breast, not large like that of Saiyans of course but perky, perfectly sized to that of her body. It only takes one glance to get his member pulsing, begging to be inside her. His eyes widen as he starts to lose the battle with his hormones, he desperately looks to her face, hoping the panic apparent in her eyes will snap him out of his trance. But her eyes are just as needy as his member, so again he mentally slaps himself. And without warning, he forces himself inside, breaking past her wall. Her eyes instantly widen from the pain and her nails easily dig into his skin, past the first layer and drawing blood. She cries out bloody murder, her still ever so sensitive nervous system exploding with activity, her mind spinning, drunk with pain. Now inside, Kakarot truly was one with his mate, he could feel everything she was going through and he found himself gasping for air. He was right, ChiChi was so nervous that she was tighter than normal, he didn't fit as well as he hoped for it felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Kakarot wonders what the correct next move would be, before he can consider his options ChiChi shockingly moves slightly, Kakarot groans as her movements push him in deeper. Her body goes rigid for a few seconds before she sighs, almost as if in relief. Kakarot shivers, his tail hungrily wraps around one of her thighs, and he realizes he can breathe easy now. He looks to ChiChi, who tosses a pair of dirty boxers to the floor. "That threw off my position." She sounds out of breath, but Kakarot smiles. Now, she was comfortable and not nervous, now he could breathe. Now she would truly be his mate. He mimics ChiChi's signature move, giving her an Eskimo kiss for the first time. She giggles and says, "Go for it." And with out another disturbance, Kakarot starts up a slow and steady pace. ChiChi's nails stay locked in his shoulders as her body grows more and more comfortable, it was easy for her. But Kakarot was still fighting inside, he was desperate to pick up the pace, to touch her in other areas, to push her past her limit. He keeps it fresh in his mind how fragile ChiChi really was, feeling her pleasure and craving more for himself wasn't easy. He desperately grabs a pillow in his left hand, trying to keep most of his focus on that pillow and not on what was felt.

ChiChi wraps her legs around Kakarot's slim waist, a silent plea to step it up a notch. And sharp as ever, Kakarot doesn't miss a beat as he picks it up, skin now slaps against skin, the bed hits the wall as ChiChi finally gives in and moans. Kakarot grunts and his whole body shivers, breaking into goose bumps, her moans right in his ear he finds it difficult to keep control. Through The Bond he could feel ChiChi getting close, her climax a few moments away already. He wanted to make the feeling last, though it was hard as he too was about to hit his, he tail bristles as he senses their coming explosions. He digs his right hand into the bed and makes a fist, making sure he wasn't touching ChiChi during his climax, and he places his mouth right by her bite mark, ready to seal the deal when needed. ChiChi mimics his moves as her body readies itself. She could feel it, some sort of bubble, in her most inner core, it grew with every thrust from her mate and she knew very soon it would pop. Soon was an understatement, the instant she relaxes and readies for the next thrust her bubble bursts, her eyes roll to the back of her head as she screams out in bliss her mate's name, her heart racing and desperately trying to keep up with her nerves. Kakarot's climax comes right after, his mind screams for him to pick up the pace again but he knew ChiChi couldn't handle such a thing. He quickly bites down on her bite mark, she bites him back but the pleasure was too great for her, she bites a few seconds then lets go to moan again, and Kakarot finds himself losing that inner battle again. What better thing to do, than give yourself a distraction? He learned his lesson from earlier, looking down would only stir up his hormones and he'd lose it so he keeps his eyes shut and rips every inch of mattress unlucky enough to be under his fist. He focuses on that, trying his best to ignore his pleasure, his mates pleasure, and the fact that she was screaming for more. Yeah, that's always easy to ignore, his fist comes up and rips the mattress as he fails to distract himself for a split second. He slams into his mate, she suddenly goes silent and he breaks his trance, he desperately pulls out and leaps back, hitting the far wall and he slides down to a sit, panting hard.

(Yay all done =D)

ChiChi curls up into the fetal position and pants harder than Kakarot, her hands fists as her body shakes uncontrollably. Kakarot forces himself up and watches as his mate shakes with the aftershocks of pleasure. Some of the shakes are so strong her body contracts, and she moans out with the last bits of pleasure then gasps as it passes through. Kakarot's breathing slows as he waits for the aftershocks to pass, he knew one aftershock was all it would take for ChiChi to beg for another round, and he knew he couldn't turn down his mate. He shuts his eyes, calming his body, The Bond calms ChiChi's as well. She finally sighs, a sure sign that the aftershocks were done and gone. Kakarot climbs into bed with her and wraps an arm around her waist. ChiChi shuts her eyes and cuddles closer to him, his tail again going around a thigh. The last thing ChiChi sees is her small hand intertwined with his massive one, she smiles and drifts to sleep. Kakarot nuzzles into her bite mark, fresh with blood ChiChi shivers in her sleep and Kakarot starts to purr. He slowly drifts to sleep himself, satisfied that as of now nothing could separate him from what was his, ChiChi…

* * *

And another chapter done! =) did you like it? Love it? LET ME KNOW! Its called a review for a reason xD so yea, this chapter took forever cuz ya know, its like 11 pages long and ppl be busy man! Hop off my business lol! But for real, I would have updated maybe two weeks ago? But as you can tell by the last part of this chapter I had to be really alone to type it up and yea, I'm not nearly as alone as I used to be so it had to wait. Well you all wanted the lemon so you made me be this late! xP I really hope you liked it, time to reply to the annon. Types xD oh yea, review if ya wanna guys =)

**XxSailorWinchesterXx: **Well I really hope this wait was worth it! xD yea Kakarot is such a sweet heart, so caring and such aw I want one x) wait I has one xD anyway, GIRL POWER! Am I right? Lol! I don't rush anything nearly as much anymore so hopefully this one came out great, Thnx for the review! =)

**Should get an account?: **I still love that name ijs xD anyway, I read it from time to time its interesting to see how my 14 year old mind worked ya know? Lol! Thnx for the review! =)

**Goku+ChiChi: **I UPDATE WHEN I WANNA XD Thnx for the review! Always makes me laugh =)

**Tammy: **These kind reviews never get old xD thank me? Psh as if xD Thnx for the review! =)

**LittleGypsyGirl: **well me on ff I cant just leave a story alone. I mean with all my moving I lost the books I had written for my stories so the ones I'm not working on currently its cuz I cant find that blasted book lol! Trust me, ill update this quite often, when ever I'm not busy. Youll get to read it more no worries xD Thnx for the review! =)

Tas36


	28. Crazy Break Through

Ah this is so frustrating! Basically the last thing in my book told me what else is meant to happen in this story with out detail; it's up to my 19 year old mind to put what my 14 year old mind wanted in the story… sigh. Anyway, I was supposed to do something different with this chapter, like how in the show for those three years for the android attack it shows a few episodes then basically shows you the "non-important" parts of it in one go. So yea, bare with me this chapter will most likely suck. But it'll get better, promise lol. We're getting closer and closer to an epic part of the fic …. :D

Chapter 28: Crazy Break Through

"_ChiChi look out!" ChiChi gasps as she turns around, Katana right in her face with a sinister smirk._

"_Aw, is the little weak earthling scared?" ChiChi's heart starts racing as her blood boils in her veins._

"_I swear to you Katana back off. Don't do this you don't want to go there." Katana throws her head back, her menacing laugh booms and echoes, triggering ChiChi's inner most fear of her._

"_I don't want to go there? Try me cupcake." Then an arm, thin but perfectly toned, wraps around ChiChi's stomach and holds her fast with an iron hard grip. ChiChi's eyes widen as she fights to break the hold, knowing she was stuck and in great danger._

"_ChiChi!" she hears again, she looks to her right, seeing Bulma still on the floor with more worry on her face than ChiChi thought possible._

"_What are you doing? Get out of here Bulma run!" ChiChi looks back to Katana in time to watch, almost in slow motion, as Katana's fist slams into her stomach. The air is knocked out of her, her legs give out but Takana holds fast with her iron grip._

"_Again sister she needs to suffer." Katana's smirk grows as she slams her fist again into ChiChi's stomach. This time Takana lets her fall as they both laugh. "Roll her over; she owes our feet as well."_

"_Yes, of course sister. Every debt to our bodies must be paid." As they roll her over, ChiChi weakly looks to where Bulma was just sitting and sees her gone. She weakly smiles as she looks up at her attackers, her cocky smile on her face even in the face of danger._

"_Do what you want to me but you'll never get your greasy paws on Bulma." Takana and Katana both gasp then scowl at ChiChi's words. ChiChi weakly laughs at the sisters, even as they both raise their feet. She continues to laugh until their feet connect with her stomach._

ChiChi screams and gasps awake. Kakarot comes flying into the room; he practically tackles ChiChi as he hugs her close.

"ChiChi, easy relax you had that nightmare again." ChiChi desperately tries to push Kakarot away as she struggles to get to her feet.

"It's no nightmare I was attacked, I need to make sure the baby is ok!" Kakarot flinches at her words but holds fast to his mate, he looks away to hide the pain in his face.

"ChiChi please, it was a nightmare." ChiChi hears the pain in his voice and stops her struggles. Though still panting hard from her shock she turns toward Kakarot and stays rather still.

"How often have I had this nightmare?" she whispers, her mind waking up she starts to process what's going on. Kakarot sighs heavily; he finally lets his mate go and turns completely away from her. Both seeing and sensing his pain causes reality to slap ChiChi's cheek hard as she puts two and two together. "That nightmare… really happened didn't it?" Kakarot seems to hang his head low as he nods. ChiChi shuts her eyes and sits on the opposite end of the bed, she hangs her head as well as she dwells on the past. She and Bulma wanted a day alone, wanted to give Neva a day with her mate. So the two convinced Vegeta and Kakarot that they would be ok alone, and headed off for a nature walk. Little did they know that Takana had been following them… and though ChiChi managed to get Bulma out of harms way she failed to do that for her own unborn child.

"Don't ChiChi; it's not your fault." Kakarot says, his voice sounding so unemotional, as if he had gotten used to saying this so early in the morning. ChiChi sighs as she rubs her belly without even noticing this herself.

"How can you say that? Had I known Saiyan children were that fragile that young I would have never took such a risk."

"But I knew, and I let you. Then when you needed me the most …" Kakarot breaks off, his hands becoming solid fists as he snarls fiercely. ChiChi flinches, but she fights through her fear and she crawls to his side and rubs his hands.

"Easy Goku, all wounds heal with time." Kakarot sighs, though his heart still races his hands melt under his mate's touch and relax.

"So then … I guess this means you're willing to try again, once you're ready?" ChiChi, trying to ease the mood, playfully rolls her eyes and stands.

"I tried to explain the human period to you how many times? It's not when I'm ready, so to speak at least. It's when my body is most fertile." Luckily she's quite influential and Kakarot picks up on her easy mood.

"Guess what? I still have to wait on you." ChiChi sighs and suddenly tackles Kakarot, who caught off guard actually falls from the bed. They both laugh as Kakarot rolls so he's on top, holding himself up as to not completely crush her. "I meant what I said earlier though. It's not your fault." ChiChi rolls her eyes and gives him her signature Eskimo Kiss.

"If it pleases you then fine, it's completely your fault. Better?" Kakarot playfully snarls.

"Yea, I'll make up for it in a few weeks." ChiChi blushes slightly and looks away. Kakarot takes the opportunity and nuzzles into her bite mark, she shivers and wiggles enough to make him chuckle. He gets up and helps ChiChi up as well. "Can you make breakfast before you go?" ChiChi raises a brow before she remembers her promise to Bulma. She promised Bulma that she'd help figure out what was wrong with the Saiyans.

"Yea, I'll get right on it." Kakarot beams and rushes out to the back yard to not distract her. The fewer amounts of distractions ChiChi gets, the quicker his food gets in his belly. As ChiChi prepares breakfast she thinks back to all that had happened to her. For one thing, her fist time with Kakarot got her pregnant. This much she knew to be true and not a dream because she was attacked by the twins, she did lose her child, and her last attempt at pregnancy with Kakarot had failed. Five of Bulma's best pregnancy tests proved this, as well as Kakarot not sensing his child. ChiChi sighs as the food starts to warm up, just a box full of eggs and bacon to get her mate started, it wouldn't take that long to make and didn't require all of her attention. For another thing, Bulma had a break through with the death that plagued female Saiyans right after they gave birth. For one thing, it was a Ki based AIDS, little orbs the exact size of Ki cells were in the female's body. And for some reason, these orbs were triggered during the birthing process but only did their dirty work once the child was out of the mother's body. Their 'dirty work' was to completely consume all of the energy in the body, causing a painful death. ChiChi hisses and pulls her hand back as some of the bacon grease gets her hand. She lowers the heat and goes back into her day dream.

As far as Bulma was concerned, all she needed was plenty of the Ki AIDS orbs to do research on and make a cure. It didn't matter which body she took the orbs from, every Orb was onyx black, and if she mixed the orbs with different Ki cells by the next day the orbs would be that shape. Basically, the Black Death, as Bulma named it, was adaptable. Dr. Briefs pointed out that Bulma and he were basically fighting another Bulma, one who could adapt and pull through any situation to get their job done. And it wasn't going to be an easy fight. ChiChi wipes a brow as breakfast comes to a close; all that was left was getting the bacon to the massive form of Kakarot's tray. "How ironic, I'm needed to make his breakfast and all I have to do is heat it up and serve him. If only helping Bulma out was that easy." ChiChi quickly grabs the bacon and places it on Kakarot's tray, then throws away the package. At that moment something clicks in ChiChi's mind. All the bacon came from the same place, it had the same source. And so, if you got a pack of bad bacon you could track it down to the farm it came from and do something about how the pigs were handled. All she had to do was help Bulma find a source. "Goku breakfast is ready see you later!" And like that ChiChi was out the front door.

* * *

Bulma furiously slams her hands on the table and flings all the paper work to the floor. For the fifth time this week alone, all of Bulma's plans failed to work, all twenty of them. For three agonizing weeks Bulma took specimens, looked at other options and did experiments. And for three weeks, none of them worked. It didn't matter if she took weak orbs and place them in strong Ki with her strongest version of antidote; it didn't matter if she took the orbs out of the body and tried to kill them that way, the orbs always bounced back. They always changed and most of all, always got stronger. Bulma runs her hands through her hair, feeling the pressure of her people, and her unborn child, on her shoulders. Dr. Briefs sighs in defeat and places a hand on her shoulder. "That was the closest we've come Bulma. Surely you see our progress, ease up a little." Bulma grunts and shrugs out of his grip, a scowl on her face.

"Yea right Dad. The closest we've come won't save lives." Dr. Briefs nearly jerks back as if slapped by her words but says nothing. She was pregnant, and like her mother what ever her mood the child amplified. He knew better from past experiences to push her.

"Well. Let's take a break it's been a few hours since you last ate." A few hours is an understatement, Bulma couldn't sleep last night and has been awake for a good 26 hours straight. She sighs as she fights to put her focus on her child and not the Black Death.

"Sounds good Dad, get me a double order of my usual." Dr. Briefs nods and leaves the room with out another word. Bulma hears the door hiss open and shut, then open and shut once more. She looks over her shoulder and sees ChiChi standing where her father just was. She nods and places her head back in her hands.

"Still not going good I see. But hey, remember how you said some times our biggest break through can come at even the most random of times?" Bulma doesn't bother to look at ChiChi as she speaks.

"Go on." ChiChi almost flinches; it was very obvious to her that Bulma was lacking both sleep and food. She tried to be frank, to not have Bulma guess at anything she had to say.

"Well after I cleaned up breakfast today I realized something. Bulma, we never found the source of the Black Death." Bulma raises her head slowly and stares at ChiChi in astonishment.

"You're right … I guess that's what nerves does to a person. Do you have any clues?" ChiChi chews on her bottom lip.

"Not to make you worry. But I think a good place to start our search for the source is our own blood." Bulma's astonished look vanishes as her face goes rigid.

"Funny ChiChi; it's a Saiyan problem not human. That's why they got different females…" Bulma trails off, almost as if seeing the future.

"Which means if those females die they got it from some where, right? Meaning, if we have it, the Black Death spreads through Saiyan _males _Bulma." Bulma's face pales as her eyes meet ChiChi's.

"If it spreads like the common ways AIDS does, like through sex … ChiChi ..." ChiChi gulps and nods slowly.

"We have it, too."

* * *

Having breakfast fresh in his stomach and a full day to train Kakarot was in a great mood. Sure, ChiChi's waking up episode had ruined his early morning but he was the type of Saiyan to always bounce back and not let anything hold him down. He felt great as he flew to Vegeta's special GR, ready for a full day's worth of training. He flies faster and faster with anticipation, eager to see if there was still a gap between his strength and Vegeta's. It was years ago that Vegeta smoked him in the face of battle, and then ever so slowly their power became equal. It was time to see if he was yet to surpass his prince, he flexes his muscles and flies faster.

However, when he gets to the GR he sees it's completely empty; the lights weren't even on yet. Confusion covers his face as he shuts his eyes and senses for Vegeta.

"Hmm that's odd. Why is Vegeta going to Bulma's lab room?" Instantly, his perverted Saiyan mind falls to the gutter and he quickly shakes his head. "Gross. Hey wait, ChiChi's there too?" Kakarot blinks before touching his fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

Kakarot appears at Vegeta's side, right outside the door to Bulma's lab. He grunts as he gives Kakarot a side glance. "Kakarot."

"Vegeta." They both nod and enter the room. What they see is the huge mess of Bulma's plans and results all over the desks, floors, chairs, even covering some equipment. Vegeta finds it odd that Bulma isn't anywhere near her mess cleaning it up, rather she's near the back taking some of her own blood. Even more odd, ChiChi puts a wrap around her arm and holds a shot full of blood in her other hand.

"Woman what's going on? I nearly puked with nerves." Bulma finishes taking her blood and swallows hard.

"Easy Bulma I'll tell them for you. Go ahead and do what needs to be done." Bulma nods, mouths "thank you" to ChiChi and eagerly grabs her shot. She vanishes behind the back door. ChiChi sighs and walks over to Vegeta and Kakarot, who both raise a brow.

"Well. We have a new theory; we believe the Black Death spreads through Saiyan males." Moments pass as ChiChi watches confusion then understanding play through Vegeta and Kakarot's faces.

"If what you say is true, then we doomed our race entirely." ChiChi looks down trying to figure out what Vegeta means.

"You have to explain that to me." Vegeta sighs.

"If Saiyan females can't handle this Black Death then what makes you think weaker female races can? Think about it, in a few months you'll probably be the only female on this planet alive, you and Kakarot since there is no child to lead to your death." Both Kakarot and ChiChi flinch at Vegeta's harshly honest words.

"Vegeta that was a little much," Kakarot mutters. Vegeta growls.

"Who gives a shit? In a few months our race will cease to exist and you care about my words?" Bulma walks in rather slow with her face pale; obviously from her newest discovery.

"Vegeta's absolutely right …" ChiChi gasps silently and glances to Vegeta and Kakarot, who both have rage apparent on their faces. No one says anything, Kakarot and Vegeta were too caught up in controlling their rage to snap out of it and ChiChi was in too much shock to know what to say. Bulma breaks the silence. "In a few months, I'll be …" and she passes out, the trio rushing to her aid.

* * *

Bulma wakes a few hours later, no machines attached to her, just plenty of food surrounding her bed. She sits up; looking around she notices she's in Vegeta's room and not the Emergency Wing. Before she processes anything else her belly growls in empty furry, she swallows all the food available. Once done she wipes her mouth clean and climbs out of the massive bed. A few knocks are heard then Neva steps into the room. Bulma smiles and accepts Neva's hug.

"Feeling better?" Bulma sighs.

"No. It seems my death is sooner than I ever thought possible." Neva smiles sadly.

"Of course not, I'm due before you are, and I know you won't let me die." Some how Bulma absorbs Neva's optimism and smiles back.

"I guess. Anything new I should know of?" Neva nods.

"The source of the Black Death is male Saiyans. You see, Frieza sent our people on a dangerous mission years ago, before Prince Vegeta's time, and those who were on that mission have the Black Death." Bulma's eyes widen.

"Get out. What's the proof?" Neva continues on.

"You see, Kakarot's parents are all the proof you need. Before the mission Raditz was born. After the mission Turles and Kakarot were born. You can see the change, the evolution of the Black Death. You see, Raditz is one of the few Saiyans who lack the Black Death, Bardock has a different form of the Black Death, Trish seems to have cured herself and Kakarot has the same one as the rest of us." Bulma stops walking and rubs her head.

"So you're saying this Frieza jerk sent the Saiyans to a suicide mission, Bardock, Trish, Raditz, Turles, and Goku are all I need to prove the Black Death evolves?" Neva nods.

"That's not all. Our fair Queen has the very first … well we can't describe it, it's almost like the Black Death at it's strongest, what happens to the female both lucky enough and cursed to survive it." Bulma helplessly sighs.

"So in other words Vegeta also is a survivor. And I have that stronger, yet survivor gene in my blood. Neva, my head is spinning. If there are different forms of the Black Death, and some are much stronger than the others, how the hell do I cure it?" Neva smiles sweetly and places a hand on Bulma's stomach.

"You care enough to get it done." Bulma sighs in defeat and walks on.

"Thanks, Neva." Neva smiles and nods, not saying anything else since Bulma's mind was already spinning.

Once Bulma gets to her special made lab room she's caught off guard bow how many others were in the room. Of course her father was there, as well as Bardock, but Trish was, as well as many other Saiyans she was yet to put names to faces with. "Whoa what's going on here?" Suddenly Vegeta's arm was around her slim waist.

"We're gathering every ounce of information you need so starting tomorrow you can try to figure all this out." Bulma rubs her forehead and nods.

"For once I have no reason to argue, please get me out of here." There's a light chuckle in the room as the atmosphere fills with the hope only ChiChi and Bulma could put in others. Neva smiles as she steps further in the room to stay and help as Vegeta leads Bulma out. He takes Bulma to their massive guest room, where Kakarot and ChiChi snuggle on the couch with popcorn. To add to Bulma's shock there's a home theater set up in the room now. "Ok whoa, popcorn here and a huge TV?" ChiChi giggles.

"Yea I ordered some stuff from Earth. And don't worry; you get your own bowl of popcorn since you're eating for two." Bulma blushes, still not quite used to being pregnant just yet she quickly feels awkward. Vegeta flies her to the cushion next to ChiChi and passes Bulma her huge bowl of popcorn.

"So what are we watching?" ChiChi grins from cheek to cheek.

"I thought you should watch a girl who handles being pregnant in her own way so you can get past the awkward phase a little easier." Bulma beams as she sees through ChiChi's smile.

"We're watching Juno! Oh man press play!" Not used to these things called 'movies' Kakarot and Vegeta shrug. They simply pig out on the popcorn and allow their mates to cuddle with them. And for the first time in a while, aside from Vegeta calling Bleeker "gay" every time he's on screen, and ChiChi defending Bleeker since he created a child, Bulma found that she really could relax. At the end of the movie Kakarot looked oddly awe-struck about the whole movie thing.

"Is there more?" ChiChi smiles and heads for the door. "We'll talk more at home. Feel better, B?" Bulma smiles as she snuggles into Vegeta's chest.

"Go home and rest easy ChiChi. Come tomorrow this thing called Black Death looses the war." ChiChi sighs as a new level of relief over comes her.

"Glad I could help. See you tomorrow." As soon as Kakarot closes the door behind him Bulma snuggles more into Vegeta's muscular chest and slowly drifts asleep…

* * *

And good lord I am done with this chapter. Goodness that took forever yeah? You have no idea how much I thought of how to start and end this chapter, though I had a good idea of what needed to be said/typed. So yea, I'm pretty sure this chapter will be confusing. So instead of leaving you readers in the water I promise to instantly respond to the reviews that ask serious questions. As rx princess 9000 pointed out, she asked why Bulma is pregnant. Yes, as a DBZ fan I know the order of child births in DBZ and I'm aware that Bulma shouldn't get pregnant until Gohan is a few years old. Bare with me, in an earlier chapter I explained this fic is AU, alternate universe, so I'm entitled to make changes according to my story. However, if I answer this question in anyway other than saying "It's an AU fic" I'll ruin the entire story. Sorry. But yes, my fic typing time is up for now so feel free to review if ya wanna :D Yay no Anon. types! I'm totally kidding by the way, I love all review types ... hey TheWolrdNeedsChange (sorry too lazy to type it correctly xD) it says you disabled pms! so i'll reply to you this way.

TheWorldNeedsChange: Aw i feel special xD Though i don't feel as i deserve such treatment since i hardly ever update these days lol. So it seems i can never do less than an awesome chapter, though i don't feel the same. lol. I hope this one wasn't unbearably boring, Thnx for the review!

Tas36


End file.
